LA LLAMA INTERNA
by Cidonya
Summary: Al final el tiempo reconstruyó lo que Lord Voldemort destruyo en una sola noche, hoy las vidas perdidas en la anterior batalla han obtenido su recompensa, una segunda oportunidad para todos junto con una nueva oportunidad de reescribir la historia, la juv
1. ESPEJISMO

**Espejismo**

Desierto es mi corazón y las arenas del tiempo borran toda huella de el …pues solo queda un soplo, un espejismo que se disuelve lentamente con el aire helado de la noche que todo envuelve como si de una suave y lúgubre caricia se tratase colándose hasta en los pliegues de mi ropa… mas no es la de el, si no de la soledad que inunda mi alma con un vacío inmenso … tan hondo y escalofriantemente profundo como el infinito mar de estrellas que resplandecen impasibles sobre mi cabeza,….sin embargo me gustaría saber solo una cosa….tan simple que a mi misma me provoca una risa falsa y carente de satisfacción …. ¿ quien soy , una insospechada chispa en la existencia del éter, polvo que se esparce lentamente dentro de un todo, soy como la hoja que arrastra el viento en su caprichoso jugar … nuestro destino….mi destino es incierto como incierto de un trotamundos su caminar … así un día al abrir los ojos estabas a mi lado … mas amargo fue aun mi penar al descubrir que tu camino se apartó del mío y peor aun sabiendo que no volverás.

Una vez más estoy sin ti … sola en un mundo de tenebrosos sufrimientos donde extraños van y vienen sin sentido alguno, errando …. sin dirección aparente…. sin certero final … la noche se termina y mis recuerdos con ella se esfuman … la luna me mira con pena de modo que mi sombra se perfila tenuemente en el suelo al ser bañada por su platinada luz que intenta reconfortarme sin éxito alguno…. el eco de mis pasos deja de tener sentido en mis oídos cuando se confunden con los ecos de los gritos de horror y angustia de las " victimas necesarias " que tuvieron la mala estrella de cruzarse en nuestro camino…. mi camino, uno cuyo retorno no conozco…quizás porque no lo recuerdo….o quizás porque nunca ha existido ni existirá para esto que soy…. mañana será otro día aunque ese lejano murmullo que taladra lo impenetrable de mi mente me acompañará por siempre … llego hasta esa puerta que ante mi se muestra majestuosa y soberbia con incrustaciones de oro y marfil….respiro hondo con el fin de darme valor para iniciar de nuevo otro día….otro en compañía de mis demonios nocturnos cuyas voces me prometen la fama y la gloria que siempre se apetecen y que ahora me invitan a comer a su mesa tratándome como a su uno de ellos….un demonio más…eso soy o al menos pretendo ser …. aunque en un rincón apartado de mi memoria aún conservo en un completo y absoluto secreto lo que me brinda un poco de esperanza mezclada con lapsos de lucidez incluso mientras me hallo sumida en esta hiriente, perversa y maligna oscuridad ….esa voz de mi espejismo que me grita a voz en cuello y con una vehemencia que suplico con toda mi alma por las madrugadas se vuelva realidad …. " Yo Te Salvaré ".

* * *

**Primero que Nada Mil Disculpas :**

A ustedes a quienes debo gran parte de los triunfos y logros que he obtenido al escribir estas historias le debo un profunda y enorme disculpa por mi comportamiento quizás un poco infantil pero la verdad es que si me moleste mucho con ese asunto del robo de mi Historia….pero debo decir que también he aprendido algo de todo esto…una que no estoy sola pues debo decir que agradezco enormemente el apoyo y comprensión que me han brindado todos ustedes….dos…. que por mucho que yo me enoje y patalee siempre existirán este tipo de personas en el mundo aunque los personajes no son míos si lo resentí como si hubiera sido mi propia creación … tres….que es una falta de respeto a mi publico querido el dejarlos con la esperanza de leer una obra que ya había anunciado de ante mano y dejarlos " vestidos y alborotados " ….. solo espero me perdonen pues en verdad no tengo mucho tiempo y que si publico esta historia les comunico de una vez que las actualizaciones no serán tan continuas como las anteriores y que esta si será la ultima de mis historias publicadas…..de modo que por el momento no le daremos el gusto a esa tal HermyZay de decir que ella acabó con una escritora mas.

De modo que espero me tengan la paciencia que hasta ahora me han tenido y les comunico lo agradecida que me encuentro con todos ustedes que me han apoyado … conocidos o no conocidos pero que se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que esta chica pobre intento de escritora escribe en las eternas horas de espera nocturnas que por ahora padezco con bastante frio y lluvia pues ya salgo algo tarde de mi servicio y el clima no es de lo mas estable en estos dias………jejejeje.

En fin agradezco a todos sus comentarios para mi songfic : **Pipu-Radcliffe, Moik, Rohermione (Rossana), Miranda Evans, Ady, Lilyem, Sakim, Lotus.Hicksa. S.Lily Potter, Phoebe Hermione (Diana), Rubiateia, Antonieta, Lord of the Dark ( Emmanuel ), C'Nedra, Ardalus, Amyingrid, Sharon Radcliffe, Asahi-Chan, Nelly Esp, Kherm, y muchos mas que hacen el favor de leer lo que publico y a quines agradezco su apoyo y por quienes regreso al menos para comenzar lo que estaba a punto de hacer….aunque sea lo ultimo que haga publico.**

Esto que publico ahora es un tipo de prologo con el que deseo iniciar la tan esperada historia de : " La Llama Interna ". Esta basado en un poema que yo escribí hace tiempo ya y que solo adapte para la historia la cual prometo los capítulos serán mas o menos iguales que los anteriores….OK?...deséenme suerte. Besos.

Se despide de Ustedes

Su siempre Amiga

**Cidonya.**


	2. Solo Recuerdos

**Cap. 1 : " Solo Recuerdos "**

El sueño comienza a vencerme, me siento débil y mis parpados se niegan a mantenerse abiertos, son tan pesados como una lápida, por mas que lo intento no puedo controlarlo….un escalofrío recorre mis brazos aunque hace una temperatura agradable en el exterior, simplemente reacciono y jalo mi chaqueta para cubrirme un poco con ella…siento mis ojos cerrarse y a mi mente caer en un vacío de oscuridad, un lugar extraño al que solo tengo acceso en las escasas ocasiones en que consigo conciliar el sueño, sin embargo en esos fugaces instantes de paz mi mente recrea las sensaciones de aquellos tiempo, tiempos en los que ambos éramos aun jóvenes en busca de su propia fortuna…la mía junto con la de Ron se hallaba en Inglaterra en la Adacemia de Aurores, la de ella en Francia en el Colegio Lefebvre desde donde manteníamos comunicación vía lechuza con ella a quien visitábamos en vacaciones, el tiempo pasaba y muy pronto vimos coronado nuestros sueños, al termino de nuestras graduaciones los tres ingresamos a la Orden del Fénix.

Nosotros dos pronto nos convertimos en la promesas del Ministerio de Magia Ingles y ella había logrado ingresar a la Guardia Imperial Francesa para orgullo nuestro y de sus padres, por lo que muy pronto se nos encomendaron rastreos, espionaje y captura de probables mortifagos…Ron y yo cumplíamos con nuestro trabajo al seguir la pista de un tal Somerset quien traficaba con información confidencial y que tenia contacto con un tal D'Erlon que a su vez era asistente de un alto funcionario del Ministerio Frances de apellido LeGrand, por lo que sin dudarlo enviamos la información que teníamos al Ministerio de aquel país con quien se pacto la unión de un frente común con el fin de desmantelar la organización, sin embargo debido a la sonada noticia de la desaparición de la hija única de LeGrand en un naufragio en aguas del Mediterraneo este se retiró de la ciudad capital hacia su casa de descanso en Maison du Roi junto con su esposa para reponerse del duro golpe emocional, sin embargo cuando se pidió permiso para tomar bajo resguardo la casa de campo de LeGrand nos topamos con el impedimento de que Maison du Roi era jurisdicción de la respetable y temida Guardia Imperial Francesa dado que la casa de campo de LeGrand era la hacienda vinícola mas grande del Imperio, en pocas palabras esas tierras eran " viñedos reales " como comento Lobau el jefe de la Guardia imperial que accedió con la única condición de que sus hombres supervisaran el asalto y el cateo de la propiedad, en especial las bodegas de las cuales sospechábamos se hallaban llenas de armamento que harían llegar a Londres a través de Liverpool para la causa del temido Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos que ganaban simpatía en el extranjero de manera asombrosa…..

El día pronto llego, Ron y yo éramos los dirigentes por parte del lado británico y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que Hermione era la dirigente enviada por la Guardia Imperial quien venia junto con un representante del Ministerio Galés de nombre Jacquinot quien era esbelto, unos 20 cms. Mas alto que ella de cabello castaño y facciones finas, espaldas anchas y unos ojos negros que contrastaban con la blancura de su tez y el al igual que yo nos inspeccionó a ambos con la mirada para luego hacer un breve comentario a Hermione en francés que al hizo reír y responderle con un simple " We " para de inmediato comenzar a hablarnos en ingles de manera que pude saludarla como era debido, pero aun así notaba un acento poco común en su manera de pronunciar que me hacia recordar a Fleur e inmediatamente comenzó con su función de traductoras entre nosotros y Pierre Jacquinot con el fin de acordar los ultimo detalles de la operación en cuento llegamos al centro de operación del Ministerio Galés donde nos aguardaban ya nuestros hombres y los de la Guardia imperial, mientras Ron y yo ordenábamos cerca de 50 ingleses perdimos de vista a Hermione y Pierre quienes aparecieron justo cuando estaban designando los trasladores que nos llevarían a Maison du Roi …. En menos de 10 minutos todo un batallón de 100 hombres vestidos de rojo los ingleses con una cruz blanca en el frente y de azul los franceses con la clásica flor de lis negra a sus espaldas rodeamos la casa de campo de Eugen LeGrand y a la orden de dos bengalas blancas se comenzó el asalto a la propiedad en la que como esperamos encontramos resistencia provocando un enfrentamiento que duró cerca de dos horas y que finalizó con la toma de la campiña y la aprensión de Eugen y Sopjie LeGrand para después organizar el registro de la propiedad entera …Ron escogió los calabozos y el sótano, Pierre la mansión, Hermione los viñedos y sus alrededores y yo las bodegas donde se hallaban las barricas por lo que de inmediato comenzamos con la tarea pero que debido a la gran extensión del terreno, la labor era extenuante pues eran tres bodegas repletas de barricas … aun a pesar de ello Ron y Pierre terminaron primero su tarea por lo que mi amigo decidió echarme una mano al igual que Pierre a mi amiga, aunque algo raro sucedía con ese tipo pues su ayuda en realidad no parecía ser tan desinteresada, es mas el tipo buscaba todo el tiempo una excusa para no despegarse de ella y que realmente me comenzaba a incomodar por extraño que pareciera de manera que decidido a comentar esto con " MI " amiga en el primer descanso que tuve me lacé a los viñedos en su búsqueda …no demoré demasiado en hallarla y por supuesto el estaba a su lado como una sanguijuela por lo que me escondí detrás de una cerca para poder observar y escuchar mejor, no podía creerlo, ese malestar que me provocaba el ver como Pierre se acercaba a Hermione me había obligado a espiar a " MI " mejor amiga, aunque puede comprobar lo grave de ese sentimiento cuando con horror pude ver como ese creído tipo intentaba claramente besarla por lo que sentí nacer de lo mas profundo de mi mente una ganas irrefrenables de golpearlo y que me consumían por dentro obligándome a intentar interrumpirlos antes de que acariciase siquiera sus labios, pero no contaba con un súbito movimiento defensivo de Hermione ene. Ultimo momento que dejó a un sorprendido Pierre a unos dos metros de ella cosa que pareció complacer mis trastornados nervios y mas aun cuando ella le digo que no sentía nada por el sin embargo eso pareció no bastarle al tipo que de manera mas ruda quiso obligar a Hermione a que le diera un beso y digo diera porque así al instante salí de mi escondite para aplicarle al hombre un hechizo inmobilizador ante el asombro de ella que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta ese momento

- ¿ Que haces aquí ? … ¿ Desde hace cuanto estas escuchando - me preguntó, parecía furiosa pero en ese momento no me importó, solo quería hacerle pagar a ese tipo por su atrevimiento de manera que contesté - ¡ lo suficiente como para hacer esto ! …. ¡ Obliviate - dije apuntándole a un Pierre inmóvil que muy pronto mostró el aspecto de estar desmemorizado

- ¡ Harry Potter has desmemoriazado al representante del Ministerio Francés ! – me dijo examinando de cerca a Pierre

- ¡ Solo he desmemorizado a un impertinente ! – aclaré guardando mi varita con paciencia infinita

- ¡ Bueno …entonces desmemorizaste al único hombre que se ha atrevido a hablarle a un teniente de la Guardia Real ! – me reprochó esta vez caminando sin rumbo completamente enfurecida

- ¡ El no es el único que se intensa pro ti Hermione ! – le recordé un poco molesto siguiéndola de cerca hasta que llegamos a una especie de jardín cubierto de enredaderas tras las cuales pude distinguir una reja de manera que me aproximé hasta ella para tomarle de los hombros provocando que se sonrojara aunque se extrañó cuando de improvisto la gire para que pudiese ver la reja también…

- ¡ Pero que rayos ! – exclamo ella - ¿ Ya lo habías visto ? – pregunte aproximándome

- ¡ No hasta ahora ! – me respondió examinando el interior

- ¡ Bien ! … ¡ Entremos ! … ¡ Alohomora ! – exclamé apuntando a la cerradura que se ario en un segundo permitiéndonos el paso a una galera de tamaño considerable por la cual solo entraban débiles rayos de luz a través de unas pequeñas rendijas - ¡ Lumus - la escuche decir suavemente al tiempo que recorríamos el lugar…al final había varios toneles junto a los cuales se notaba un montón e paja mezclada con heno , una abandonada mesa lucia un candelabro antiguo con el cual nos ayudamos a inspeccionar, revisamos los toneles que contenían una poción que desconocíamos, los tres contenedores se hallaban llenos junto con otros tantos de vino blanco del 77…..habría que hacerles una prueba por lo que dispuesto a salir de ahí gire a ver a Hermione que revolvió la paja - ¡ Aquí hay algo - exclamó agachándose para tirar de una trampilla que daba a un sótano oscuro, cruzamos las miradas y nos dirigimos a el con varita en mano….no podíamos creerlo, allí abajo se encontraba todo un arsenal - ¡ Es un embarque ! – exclamó ella arrancando un pergamino que se hallaba colgado de una de sus húmedas y limosas paredes

- ¡ Uno de tres ! – exclamé mirando las cantidades y las fechas programadas…unas pasadas y otras por venir….la mas reciente donde supongo la hija de LeGrand sucumbió, pues las fechas coincidían

- ¡ Los dos restantes no tienen un origen definido ! – aclaro ella revisando el documento

- ¡ Una familia de mortífagos ! – declaré yo cuando la ayudaba a salir de la trampilla, llevaba su uniforme azul, unas botas que cubrían hasta sus rodillas y en su pecho llevaba la insignia que tenía grabadas las iniciales " H.J.G." distinguiéndola de sus demás colegas como miembro de la Guardia Francesa…sin embargo en ese preciso momento me pareció ver de nuevo a esa chica con falda y túnica cuyos rizos rodeaban tiernamente su sonriente rostro…. Ella me miraba fijamente como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo y solo fuéramos consientes de nosotros dos en aquel apartado sitio, yo la sujete de los hombros con fuerza pero ella no replico de modo que la aproxime hasta que pude distinguir las pequeñas pecas que aún conservaba en la nariz, de un momento a otro sus ojos se entornaron apasionadamente como los míos dando como maravilloso resultado la unión de nuestros labios ansiosos permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran…. jamás en mi vida había dado un beso como aquel… nos hallábamos de pie cosa que me permitió arrinconarla contra los toneles y sentirla cerca de mi dispuesta a todo, ambos encendidos de amor… sin pensarlo mucho una de mis rodillas poco a poco fue subiendo entre sus muslos calidos como para un amante …muy pronto mi mano se deslizaba ávida y nerviosa sobre su túnica tratando de adivinar el escondido cuerpo que bajo mis caricias ondulaba, se plegaba doblándose se arqueaba, se ponía rígido entre estremecimientos de la piel……. podía sentir que mis ojos emanaban el delirio a raudales …. sin embargo la voz de mi compañero maldiciendo me sacaba de mi sueño, al parecer un insecto le ha picado en la mano

- ¡ Demonios … no se que hacemos aquí, solo es perdida de tiempo ….deberíamos atraparlos ya ! – exclamó con ton frustrado, yo internamente también lo creía , pero las ordenes de Dumbledores eran claras y tajantes : " Solo deberán vigilar el desembarque ", nada de entrometernos con ellos… teníamos que descubrir que transportaban esta vez en este tercer embarque y quien lo hacía además de averiguar quien era el tipo encargado de ese gran envío, pues el nombre de ese colaborador era tan secreto que ni Snape sabía el nombre del mortífago en cuestión …. Debo decir que había aceptado esta pequeña misión solo por insistencias de Remus aunque aú albergo la esperanza de hallar alguna pista de su paradero y se que Ron también lo hace, es por ello que ya no me reprende cada vez que me descubre investigando por las noches en que conciliar el sueño me es imposible sabiéndola perdida, sola en un sitio lleno de enemigos, quizás herida o en el peor de los casos…..no quiero imaginarlo aunque a juzgar por el tiempo que ha pasado sin noticias de ella empiezo a creer que hay algo que le impide comunicarse con migo…sin embargo ella siempre ha podido superar todos los obstáculos que se le presentasen….aunque debo de aceptar que la muerte es un obstáculo imposible de vencer…incluso para ella….ella por quien busque con desesperación toda pista, rastro, cualquier indicio….fue por ella que llegaba a capturar vivos a los mortífagos que se enfrentaban a mi con el propósito de obligarles…y en el peor de los casos torturarles para que me dijeran algo…cualquier cosa que me pudiera aproximar a ella….. Ron por su parte se desquita atacando con fiereza sin igual a todo mortífago que se le cruce por enfrente …. es bastante impulsivo pero muy leal, su cabello rojo destaca en medio de aquella densa oscuridad cuando una señal en alta mar nos alertó…..era una luz verde parpadeante, mire a mi amigo que no tardo en devolverme la misma mirada ….cerca del muelle una segunda luz azul comenzó a devolver el mensaje , yo saque unos binoculares para ver si podía distinguir algo , pero nada, nisisquiera había luz de luna, mi compañero estaba tan expectante que no notó el artefacto qu ene m mano estaba…. Solo tuvimos que espera un tiempo para poder apreciar como se acercaba un navío camuflajeado con la ayuda de un hechizo sin duda alguna, llegó en instantes al muelle marcado con el numero 7 donde de la nada habían aparecido un grupo de tres personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra…no había que ser genios para saber que se trataba de ellos

- ¡ Acerquémoslos - sugerí a Ron el cual saltó con agilidad al igual que yo una serie de redes, cajas y cestas pertenecientes a los pescadores y demás embarcaciones que estaban atracadas en aquel puerto, muy pronto pudimos acercarnos gracias a la capa de invisibilidad que portaba y que no s permitió disminuir la distancia, para esto la nave ya había atracado y de ella había descendido tres encapuchados con túnicas de un púrpura intenso aunque ellos también llevaban marcaras parecidas a las de los mortifagos solo que estas eran de platino y mas estilizadas…. A continuación algo llamo nuestra atención, uno de los anfitriones estaba al parecer revisando a uno de los que había desembarcado como comprobando que no ocultara nada bajo sus ropas, cuando hubo terminado con e primero se dirigió al segundo que era un poco mas bajo que sus acompañantes

- ¡ Si me pones una mano encima tu cabeza estará cercenada en menos de un respiro! – le espetó con tono tranquilo provocando que el susodicho se detuviera en el acto, algo me llamó la atención de aquella figura, su voz…. No era grave como la de un hombre aunque quilas por la distancia o debido a la mascara no escuche mas

- ¡ Si yo fuera tu le haría caso….Cástor ! – agregó una de los que desembarcaron colocándose en medio de los otros dos en conflicto como tratando de evitar cualquier disputa posible y que me permitió identificarlo sin temor a equivocación alguna … era Theodore Nott ….al fin lo encontraba… después de tanto tiempo …. Sin embargo no podía entrometerme … Ron me puso una mano en el hombro que yo interpreté como una señal de contención hacia mis impulsos

- ¡ Son las reglas ! – contestó el aludido sin moverse de su sitio, Ron y yo nos miramos por unos segundos para inmediatamente volver nuestra atención a aquella escena

- ¡ Sabes que vine porque el me llamó ! – exclamó de nuevo aquella voz, no sabía de exactamente porque pero me era familiar

- ¡ Bien ! … ¡ Déjalos ya Cástor ! – dijo uno de los anfitriones que hasta ahora no había hablado aunque con el no había duda era Draco Malfoy, una cuenta pendiente por saldar con ambos mortífagos era lo que me obligaba a esperar el momento justo, Ron me dio un golpe en las costillas para indicarme que me moviera pues ellos comenzaron a avanzar a manera de escolta hacia una bodega de los astilleros…para tratar de pasar inadvertidos m amigo y yo trepamos al techo de la bodega donde encontramos un enorme tragaluz que nos permitía una vista panorámica privilegiada pues la luz de la luna que al fin había aparecido en el firmamento nos permitía una excelente visibilidad, dentro había una especie de reunión….había por lo menos 80 mortífagos discutiendo al rededor de una enorme mesa rectangular a la luz de una débiles antorchas, parecerá increíble pero pude reconocer a Sanpe, sus movimientos los tenía tan grabados que podría reconocerlo en medio de un ejercito de ellos

- ¡ Debe ser algo grande ….Sanpe esta impaciente ! – exclamó de repente mi amigo en un susurro apenas audible

- ¡ Bien es hora de las orejas extensibles - dije yo sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta unas cuerdas que se deslizaron a través de un resquicio de manera que mi compañero y yo pudiésemos escuchar

- ¡ Silencio todos ! .. ¡ El Señor Oscuro va a hablar ! – dijo la voz de un hombre que se situó al lado del gran asiento en forma de trono que era recio y feo elaborado meticulosamente en bronce, tenía unas calaveras en relieve con expresiones grotescas y parecía estar forrado con piel humana, así era el trono de Lord Voldemort

- ¡ La guerra esta en marcha …. Tenemos muchos seguidores en Inglaterra pero no bastan pues el Ministerio ha solicitado ayuda a países extranjeros al igual que nosotros … las diversas compañías que nos apoyan han llegado ya….la hábil compañía del Norte al mando de los gemelos Cástor y Pólux Grosvenorf, la compañía Sajona al mando de Lucius y Draco Malfoy … y por ultimo la mas reciente de todas, la compañía del Mediterraneo al mando de Nott y LeGrand ! – pronunció Voldemort provocando un intenso murmullo en la bodega

- ¿ Quienes rayos serán Cástor y Pólux ? – susurró Ron para depuse agregar con cautela - ¿ Y porque llamaron a ese LeGrand ?

- ¡ No lo sé, pero eso explica la desaparición de Nott de Inglaterra ! –agregué sacando conclusiones al igual que mi amigo acerca de nuestros nuevos rivales

- ¿ Como podemos confiar en estas dos compañías ?... ¡ Son tan jóvenes ! – alegó la conocida voz de Snape, desde el asiento que le correspondía, justo al lado de los Malfoy

- ¡ Los gemelos Cástor y Pólux Grosvenorf de Ucrania quienes han doblegado al Ministerio de su país y burlado al de Rumania en varias ocasiones sin contar con el saqueo de la embajada Inglesa en Bladivostok de hace dos semanas ! – alegó Voldeort presentando dos figuras de las que habían acompañad a Malfoy al puente del muelle, los dos mencionados dieron un aso al frente y hasta ahora no había notado el que sus cuellos estaban forrados con gruesas pieles que claramente les protegían del frío que posiblemente hacía en su lugar de origen, ambos de la misma estatura pero de complexión distinta pues una aparentaba ser mas robusto que el otro - ¡ En cuanto a la compañía del Mediterráneo todos conocemos a Theordore que junto con Raziel Legrand han conformado la compañía que mas aportaciones ha brindado en los últimos meses llegando a dominar regiones importantes como el norte de Marruecos, todo Egipto, parte de Tunez y la frontera de Libia cuyos Ministerio de magia se hallan intervenidos por nuestro espías y cuyas generosas donaciones han financiado gran parte de la campaña Inglesa ! – agregó señalando a dos figuras que también de hicieron notar al abandonar la oscuridad donde se hallaban los que habían desembarcado, sin embargo un apellido me llamaba la atención ….LeGrand pues todos sabíamos que al parecer ella había muerto en un naufragio

- ¿ no se supone que ya no había mas LeGrand's ? – me preguntó Ron sospechando lo mismo

- ¡ Al parecer no se la tragó el mar ! – declaré rumiando las posibilidades de ello

- ¡ No es que no me alegre por la re-aparición de LeGrand ! …. ¿ Pero quien nos asegura que es ella ? – preguntó esta vez la voz de Lucius Malfoy desde su lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluidos nosotros mismos

- ¡ basta que y lo asegure Lucius ! – le respondió Nott deshaciéndose de su careta dejando ver a un rostro madura de aproximadamente 29 años, ojos azules intensos que lograron hacer callar a Lucius

- ¡ Espero que esto sea suficiente ! – exclamó de repente Raziel al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la mano ordenado que de la oscuridad salieran varios hombres que llevaban tres cofres los cuales volcaron a una señal de ella sobre la gran mesa dejando escapar su contenido de modo que cientos de monedas de oro y plata de distintas denominaciones y nacionalidades inundaran por completo la superficie de caoba aunque también podían apreciarse varias joyas que iban desde los rojos rubíes a las verde azuladas turquesas sin olvidar las perlas de colores varios que rebotan hasta caer por los bordes de la mesa donde se perdieron en las profundidades de la bodega

- ¡ Impresionante ! – exclamó divertido Voldemort al ver la cara de asombro de todos incluidos los Malfoy

- ¡ Tu rostro … queremos estar seguros ! – alegó un mortífago al que reconocí como Mulciber, ella llevó una de sus manos hacia la careta dispuesta a quitársela cuando en un súbito movimiento inesperado por Ron y por mi elevó la vista hacia donde nos hallábamos por lo que ambos nos quedamos petrificados por el grave error que habíamos cometido llevados por la curiosidad de conocer la identidad de la mortífago por lo que esta con toda calma dijo con voz clara - ¡ Si los sajones desean seguridad no me explico porque permiten la intrusión de aurores a sus reuniones ! – para después señalarnos …. Ante el escándalo que provocó nuestra presencia ambos nos dimos a la tarea de huir lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar ….no podíamos desaparecer por lo que nos cubrimos con la capa de invisibilidad , estábamos a punto de cruzar la línea de la barrera mágica que los mortifagos habían puesto de la nada una senda de fuego que despedía enormes llamas nos cerró el paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos … una figura se perfiló en la oscuridad, Ron me miró confiado pues no nos vería puesto que llevábamos la capa puesta de invisibilidad … la figura salió a la zona de luz que proporcionaba la barrera iluminando su rostro que se hallaba cubierto por esa fría máscara la cual le daba un aire atemorizante que era realzado por el juego de luz y sombra, la capa ondeaba con el aire helado de la madrugada, parecía estar escudriñando con la vista la penumbra como intuyendo nuestra presencia

- ¡ Se que eres tu Potter ! – exclamó ella helando mi sangre pues al parecer me conocía y sobre todo porque su voz me era terriblemente conocida….incluso podría decir …. Familiar… ¿ Porque cuantas veces no la oí emplear ese tono cada vez que se enfrentaba a Malfoy ?

- ¿ Los encontraste ? – preguntó Nott saliendo de las sombras, su voz había quedado grabada en mi mente y jamás la olvidaría - ¿ Sabes siquiera si el continua aquí ? – preguntó en tono casual acomodándose a un lado de aquella misteriosa mujer

- ¡ El está aquí junto con el pelirrojo….lo sé ! – le dijo con ton seco al tiempo que avanzaba unos pasos quedando aunque sin saberlo a unos dos metros de nosotros

- ¡ Vamos no debiste abandonar la reunión, ellos podrían estar ya en cualquier parte ! – exclamó tomándole un hombro con intención de llevarla de nuevo a su asamblea

- ¡ Incluso bajo una capa invisible ! – respondió esta logrando erizar mis vellos al ver como ella comenzaba a acumular unas cuanta ráfagas de aire alrededor suyo con gran facilidad

- ¡ Raziel ! – le dijo Nott ejerciendo mas presión en su hombro

- ¡ Es solo una capa Theodore ! – le respondió fríamente

- ¡ Si lo atrapas aquí Voldemort no te permitirá tocarlo ! – le sentenció el mortífago que también escudriñaba en otra dirección

- ¡ Si lo atrapo n vivirá lo suficiente como que vea a Voldemort ! – aseguró girándose a ver a Nott olvidando el encantamiento que estaba por hacer

- ¡ Si lo matas Voldemort acabará contigo ! – prosiguió el mortífago sin temor a nombrar a su amo - ¡ No solo por tu atrevimiento, si no por tu desobediencia … sabes que Potter es intocable ! – agregó colocando esta vez ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica que por su voz parecía tener entre 24 y 26 años - ¡ Regresemos, tenemos que reafirmar nuestra posición ! – exclamó en tono urgente

- ¡ Reafirmar ! …. ¡ Por Merlín Theodore nosotros hemos financiado la mayor parte de la campaña ! – soltó ella con voz furiosa

- ¡ Lo sé pero Lucius es muy hábil, no podemos confiarnos, tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores que ellos ! – dijo el mortífagos mirando receloso sobre su hombro

- ¡ No necesito nada ! – estalló al tiempo que las llamas crecían en altura, sin embargo se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si de repente se viera presa de una terrible jaqueca

- ¡ Vez, lo que Lucius quiere es descontrolarnos, tómalo todo y procura no exaltarte de nuevo … te hace mal ! – le decía al tiempo que le ofrecía un liquido de un frasco que saco de su túnica … el contenido era del miso color que el que se halló en las barricas de la casa de campo de los LeGrand

- ¡ No me gusta tomarlo ! – le confesó - ¡ no me deja pensar con claridad ! – añadió antes de bebérselo por completo

- ¡ Vámonos Raziel ! – ordenó Nott esperando a su compañera

- ¡ En otra ocasión será Potter ! – exclamó ella tirando el frasco que se hizo añicos al estrellarse con el suelo para luego dar media vuelta y adelantarse logrando con eso que la barrera de fuego se esfumara tan rápido como apareció

- ¡ Es la primera y ultima vez que te salvo el pellejo Potter ! … ¡ Y no lo hago por ti - lanzó Nott al aire escudriñando con ojos sagaces la oscuridad por unos instantes para luego darse la media vuelta y marcharse por donde vino perdiéndose en las sombras

- ¡ Estuvimos cerca ! – susurró Ron pálido

- ¡ Tienes razón ! – exclamé aún aturdido por todo lo que viví y descubrí esta noche

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

Lamento de verdad hacerles esperar tanto pero es que no puede publicarlo antes porque no había concluido de capturarlo pues he de decir que mi tiempo se ha reducido solo a mis noches de los viernes……jejeje…en fin espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi el primer capitulo, aunque el segundo aún no lo haya terminado de escribir espero muuy pronto poder terminarlo para poder presentárselos….¿ Como están ustedes , ojalá que bien…por acá ya hace sol ya llueve…en fin un clima de locos…aunque los calores todavía no se sienten, en fin….ahora paso a responder sus reviews :

Monik :

Hola amigocha, es un placer poder responderte de nuevo esos reviews tuyos, gracias por lo que me dices, en verdad lo agradezco, en cuanto a tu historia…linda perdóname pero no he tenido tiempo de leerla, pero ahora que publique prometo poner un review con mi modesta opinión OK?. Besos enormes.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola chica…un gusto responderte, también es bueno verte de nuevo y si …creo, hummmm digo tal vez tienes algo de razón con lo del prologo….jejeje soy mala…¿te gustó este capitulo , espero tu respuesta pronto cuídate mucho y besotes.

Rohermione :

Hola Rossana, gracias por todo lo que dices y ojalá tengas boca de profeta porque yo espero ansiosa el próximo libro esperando ver por fin a mi pareja favorita dar un leve síntoma de amor…….jejeje porque pensándolo bien el amor es como una enfermedad….lo bueno es que en muchos casos es curable….jejeje. En cuanto a otras historias….no creo…lo mas seguro es que esta sea la ultima pues tiempo ya no tendré asi que espero poder con esta que comienzo. Lamento la demora. Espero ansiosas tu respuesta. Besos .

Ania-San :

Hola Ania, es un placer recibir siempre un review de un lector nuevo…o no tan nuevo pero que no ha tenido tiempo de enviar uno….en fin gracias por tu apoyo y creo que tienes mucha razón. Espero tu opinión acerca de este primer capitulo OK?. Cuídate y besos.

Arabella-G-Potter -Black :

Hola Arabella, es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí…disculpa que no haya respondido tu review, es que luego no me da tiempo y se me olvida que antes de actualizar debo revisar si es que no tengo algún nuevo review que contestar……..jejeje soy algo olvidadiza ( no he perdido la cabeza de milagro….jijiji ¬¬), bueno lamento no haber respondido de modo que espero me perdones y me envíes mas seguido tus opiniones he amiga , lamento la demora, nos vemos pronto. Besotototes.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, también me da gusto poder escribirte de nuevo…con que el carnaval he? ….¿ que tal te fue ?...espero que bien y que lo disfrutaras tanto como este primer capitulo, dime ¿ que te pareció ?. Ojalá que te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo review y perdón por la demora. Besitos.

Hermelind Potter :

Hola Hermelind, es un gusto ver gente nueva por aquí….pero en serio no tenías que leer todas de una sola vez….y menos no dormir…chica cuídate y no te me desveles tanto….gracias por lo que me dices…y tienes razón, gracias nuevamente por el apoyo que me han dado y espero verte mas seguido por aquí con tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos de la historia, pero dime ¿ te gustó este primero , en fin, nos vemos pronto. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Swett Potter :

Hola Swett, gracias por todo lo que me dices, en verdad aprecio que se tomen algo de su tiempo para leer lo poco o mucho que yo escribo y que lo que aún mas aprecio es que se tomen la molestia de dejar un mensaje para mi con su valiosísima impresión pues con ellas se si me desvío o no de mi camino original, realmente me gustaría mucho poder verte mas seguido por aquí al igual que todos aquellos que dejan reviews esporádicos…..no te preocupes por la faltas de ortografía ….jeje mis bocetos no son perfectos …..jejeje ¬.¬….en fin, agradezco el apoyo y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto. Besos.

Lilyem :

Hola Lily, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo…bueno mas bien escribirte, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo y que alegría que te haya gustado el prologo….debo decir que esta inspirado en un poema que yo hice hace tiempo y que ahora me gustó para ponerlo como prologo…..espero muy pronto tu opinión en el siguiente review OK?. Besos 

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, que bueno verte de nuevo linda…bueno mas bien escribirte, déjame decirte que ya extrañaba esto…y si tienes razón en algunas de tus conjeturas pero no puedo decir mas, solo que el próximo capitulo seguiremos viendo a la par lo que sucede en esos momentos y parte del pasado que nos irán aclarando el porque de tantas cosas y como se fueron llevando a cabo….espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, por otra parte creedme que si importa lo que una chica de 14 años me diga pues cualquier opinión es digna de ser escuchada y tomada en cuenta y mas si viene de alguien que te aprecia. En fin no te aburro mas y espero verte muy pronto por aquí. Cuídate mucho y échale ganas a la escuela que ya muy pronto descansarás aunque sea una semanita. Besotes.

bbPotter :

Hola Bety….chica, la verdad logras que me sonroje hasta la punta de las orejas….jejeje es un decir , que bueno que ya te vayas imaginando las cosas y como sospechas algo creo que debe ser una buena predicción que veremos si se cumple con el transcurso de los capítulos….sabes que no importa la cantidad de reviews que dejes pues yo también no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar mucho menos para leer pero hago un huequito siempre que puedo…jejeje…¿ Como estas tu , espero que bien y gracias por eso de mi " mente maestra " ……jajaja es mucho…tal vez "loca" hubiese sido mas correcto…..jejeje , a mi también me agrada volver con ustedes y ojalá que esta historia sea la mejor de todas ….pues voy a esmerarme en ello para que ustedes me recuerden no solo como una escritora mas si no como una de sus amigas. Bueno no te entretengo mas de modo que me despido deseándote lo mejor así que cuídate mucho OK?. Besos enormes….

S.Lily Potter :

Hola Chica, lamento terriblemente la demora y espero que disfrutes tanto del capitulo como yo, así que dejemos las tristezas y gracias por los comentarios, en fin espero no haber demorado mucho, nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho OK?.

Miranda Evans :

Hola amiga, gracias por tus comentarios, espero ser una escritora digna de ustedes mis lectores y gracias por confiar en mi . Nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho. Besotes.

Sharon Radcliffe :

Hola Sharon, que bueno verte de nuevo, gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero poder seguir actualizando aunque sea un poco mas seguido jejeje….en fin ojala te guste el capitulo tanto como a mi de modo que crucen los dedos para que la inspiración me llegue pronto y asi podamos todos disfrutar un momentito de ella OK?. Besitos.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, que me han brindado su apoyo y consejos que me han reanimado cuando lo necesité y espero que con ayuda de todos ustedes y de mis piadosas musas inspiradoras esta sea la mejor de todas las historias así que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias OK?.

Se despide de ustedes

Aún en búsqueda del Nirvana

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	3. Ora Pronobis

**CAP. 2 : " ORA PRONOVIS "**

" _Soñé que tus encantos celestiales gemían rendidos en mis brazos, presos, que vibraban tus carnes virginales a las sádicas furias de mis besos …."_

Nubes….densas nubes y de repente aparece ese recuerdo mas vivido que nunca como presagio de que algo inminente se aproxima….

" Después de aquel primer beso no podíamos ni queríamos detenernos, todo parecía haberse detenido de modo que solo existiésemos ella y yo en aquella húmeda galera con olor a paja fresca inundando la atmósfera que se tornaba mas intima al sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuello que lograron trasportarme a una dimensión totalmente desconocida y la cual no teníamos intención e abandonar hasta que la voz de un despistado Pierre nos devolvió a la realidad en un segundo en el cual aquel mundo de fantasías se rompió al igual que una frágil burbuja…. Esa misma tarde entregamos los resultados a nuestro superiores que quedaron tan complacidos que los franceses no pudieron evitar organizar una celebración en Mont Saint Mitchel una isla en la cual se hallaba la construcción de un antiguo castillo de origen gótico que muy pronto fue engalanado para la ocasión…. Ron y yo llegamos junto con los miembros de nuestra compañía, dentro se encontraban ya varios invitados que festejaban aparte de nuestra victoria el Décimo Quinto aniversario de la formación del a Guardia Imperial por lo que ella tendría que ir aunque no tuviese intención de hacerlo … mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos hacia la barra de bebidas donde decidimos tomarnos un par de tragos hasta que el vio a una chica francesa que le sonreía de lado con lo que con un simple - ¡ Que te diviertas amigo, porque yo presiento que la voy a pasar en grande ! – tras darme una palmada en el hombro salió deprisa rumbo a la mesa donde se hallaba la chica con cuna copa de vino en cada mano y la mejor de las sonrisas de modo que por unos instantes me quedé solo con mi copa en la mano, así giré al tiempo que bebía un sorbo del vino cuando de pronto a través del cristal de la copa la vislumbre como un trozo imaginario de lo que debería ser el cielo… mi cielo, ella aparecía al final de las escaleras con un fino vestido de seda color lila que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con finas cintilla que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda en un escote que en ese preciso instante denominé como "soberbio" dibujando una bien moldeada figura , su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante peinado que dejaba escapar unos mechones de su castaño cabello de forma irregular, calzada con unas finas zapatillas del mismo color de su vestido de delgado tacón que la hacían lucir como una reina salida de un cuento de hadas al que yo pretendía ingresar tomando de un gran sorbo el resto del licor que animó aún mas mi corazón de manera que no me dirigí hacia ella con paso veloz balanceando rítmicamente la vacía copa en mis manos a la vez que ella tomaba una copa de una bandeja que un mesero le ofrecía y que ella aceptó gustosa …el trayecto era largo, ella aún o me veía pero entre tanta gente pude distinguir a Pierre que también había visto ya a Hermione de manera que no me importó atropellar a las ultimas dos personas que nos separaban así que en unos pocos instantes me vi parado justo enfrente de una sombrada Hermione que lo único que hizo fue sonreír aún mas

- ¿ Quieres bailar ? – pregunté embelesado con sus ojos

- ¡ Por supuesto ! – respondió ella a lo que yo le quité la copa que llevaba y se la entregué junto con la mía a un retrasado Pierre que solo observó como ella y yo nos alejábamos juntos hacia la pista de baile donde al ritmo de una lenta balada ambos descubrimos la inmensidad de aquel sentimiento que se hallaba alojado como un pequeño intruso en las profundidades de nuestros corazones adormilado por el tiempo y la distancia y que despertó con tan solo oír su voz de manera que ahora invade todo mi ser y se expande con el simple hecho de sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello causándome un estremecimiento insospechado al sentir como ella tomaba mi mano para salir de aquel sitio pues nuestras almas gritaban clamando un poco de soledad, de aislamiento de todas aquellas miradas …caminamos sin rumbo tomados de la mano recorriendo largos pasadizos y adornados pasillos, doblando esquinas intercambiando sonrisas, miradas misteriosas, fugaces roces que nos reclamaban un rincón oscuro para poder disfrutar de este sentimiento que como hoguera nos consumía y que os apremió a entrar en la estancia que ante nosotros aparecía majestuosa con las paredes forradas de madera, el techo elaboradamente decorado de donde pendía un elegante candelabro de cristal en medio del salón, las repisas sostenían candeleros que iluminaban las imágenes de los lienzos en donde se representaban escenas de la antigua Grecia y Roma sin mencionar un espejo con un marco de madera con grabados de querubines justo al lado de una ventana desde donde se podía apreciar el mar donde se reflejaban las luces del castillo proporcionando un aire de ensoñación a aquel apartado rincón que era mudo testigo de como su cintura era sujetada por mis manos y de la forma en que su boca caía prisionera de la mía en un fugaz instante sin mas palabras de por medio que unos débiles y amortiguados - ¡ Te quiero tanto ! … ¡ Te necesito ! – como si al pronunciarlas pudiésemos detener el tiempo …congelarlo por una eternidad……

Sin embargo muy pronto toda esa felicidad que comenzábamos a experimentar nos fue arrebatada de un solo tajo, ya que una explosión derribó la puerta tras la cual nos refugiábamos de las miradas inoportunas….el polvo, astillas y trozos de madera se hallaban esparcidos por toda la habitación… ahí fue donde todo comenzó, donde mi alegría terminó, me la robaron dos tipos que se hallaban parados en el umbral de la estancia …dos mortífagos, dos contra los cuales luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas… ella contra Draco Malfoy y yo contra Theodore Nott quien parecía enardecido pues ni siquiera el Nott de ahora podría superar a mi oponente de aquella mi letal noche en que la vi caer al intentar protegerme de un certero ataque de Theodore que subestimé y que resultó ser su perdición junto con la mia … ella estaba herida, sin conocimiento, la sangre empapaba ya su vestido y parte de la alfombra.. yo le veía desangrarse impotente ya que no podía dejar de defendernos de los crueles y potentes ataques de Malfoy y Nott, en ese instante desee que alguien viniese en nuestra ayuda, sin embargo como era de esperarse nadie apareció y para no faltar a la Ley de Murphy lo que yo creía no podía empeorar mas empeoró cuando un certero ataque de Nott me arrojó contra el espejo que se hizo añicos y cuyos trozos cayeron sobre mi como una intensa lluvia de dagas que sentí incrustarse por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que escuchaba sus maniacas risas mientras que yo con la vista interrumpida por un hilo de sangre observaba completamente aturdido como Malfoy me apuntaba con su varita y susurraba - ¡ Inmobilus ! – de manera que quedamos a merced de ambos asesinos

- ¡ No lo mates ! – le ordenó Malfoy a Nott cuando este le vio apuntarme con su varita - ¡ Recuerda que El Señor Oscuro lo quiere vivo ! – agregó dirigiendo su vista hacia Hermione de manera que comencé a sudar frío - ¿ Esta muerta ? – preguntó viendo como Nott se aproximaba a ella con cautela ante mi impotencia

- ¡ No ! – dijo examinándola y tomándole pro los hombros para luego quitar delicadamente un mechón de su cabello del rostro y observarla detenidamente - ¡ Pero si continua sangrando lo estará muy pronto ! – añadió sin quitar la mirada de ella

- ¡ Entonces mátala de una vez ! – le respondió Malfoy acercándose también a ella - ¡ O es que aún … ! – agregaba suspicazmente el mortifago ante mi horror

- ¡ cierra la boca Malfoy ! – le cortó Nott a la vez que tomaba a Hermione en brazos ante mi impotencia sin embargo en un súbito momento de alegría entraron por la puerta desecha Ron y Pierre con evidencias de haber luchado ya y que de inmediato comenzaron a lanar hechizos que enseguida me posibilitaron el movimiento de manear que en un salto sobre humano me puse en pie tambaleándome de forma evidente para ir tras Nott con dificultad aunque aún así pude cerrarle el paso pero de un súbito movimiento tomo a una inconsciente Hermione de la cintura con un brazo de manera que con el otro apuntó directamente a su corazón con la varita para luego decir con voz sepulcral ………

- ¡ Un movimiento en falso Potter y ella muere ! – en ese momento pude ver a Hermione abrir un poco los ojos y mirarme con la varita en alto antes de perder el sentido y justo después de que bajara mi arma no sin antes exclamar con furia y vehemencia - ¡ Yo te encontraré Hermione …. Y tu Nott ten por seguro que te perseguiré incluso hasta el miso infierno ! – el se alejaba ya con ella en brazos sin que los dejara de seguir con la vista desesperado solo atiné a gritar a todo pulmón - ¡ Hermione ! …. ¡ Yo te salvaré ! - fue lo ultimo que exclamé antes de verles desaparecer pues tremendamente exhausto me derrumbé perdiendo el conocimiento…..

Esa noche la perdí a ella justo cuando descubrí que mi paraíso se hallaba junto a ella y en ella ….mas que eso perdí mi alma, desde entonces la busqué a ella y a Nott como si de ello dependiera mi vida, sin embargo nunca pude hallar indicio alguno y por mas mortifagos que torturase ninguno sabia el paradero de aquel que yo buscaba días y noches enteras sin permitirme un minuto de descanso ante la agobiada vigilancia de Remus y la ayuda indudable de Ron, quien de vez en cuando me obligaba a beber una poción que me hacía dormir una cinco horas por lo menos lo que a mi me parecía un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo, pero la verdad la tomaba esperando al menos poder soñar con ella, porque ella en mi mente siempre esta, como una obsesión, como un fuego que me consume a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que nos separe y que en mi mente elimino imaginándola frete a mi puerta a punto de entrar tan sonriente como siempre para luego abrazarme con fuerza y besarme como solo ella lo hace… Con amor… "

Pero de pronto todo se desvanece de nuevo y siento un frío que me invade todo el cuerpo, algo presiona contra mi pecho, la respiración se me dificulta de manera que comienzo a sentir como una pequeñas pero afiladas agujas se clavan en mi piel seguidas de un insistente "maullido" a mi oído…. mis ojos se abren pesadamente justo cuando el efecto de la poción comenzaba a perder su efecto y los intentos de Croshanks por despertarme finalmente dieron resultado de manera que solo atiné a acariciarle la cabeza obteniendo un perezoso y agradecido ronroneo de su parte…así es, solo un gato me quedó como recuerdo de nuestros mejores tiempos, tiempos que ya pasaron pero que han perdurado frescos en mi memoria … me coloco las gafas y mi visión del techo de mi habitación se hace mas clara, el gato reposa en mi pecho y alza las orejas abriendo mucho los ojos cuando alguien susurró

- ¡ Alohomora ! – para después escuchar como llamaban a la puerta por lo que me senté en la cama para exclamar un - ¡ Adelante Ron ! – pero fue su hermana Giny quien entró en mi habitación sonriente al ver a Croshanks correr hacia ella

- ¡ Dumbledore esta aquí, solo te estamos esperando ! – dijo tomando en brazos al gato de su amiga para luego agregar - ¡ Le encanta estar en tu habitación, ya no se que hacer para mantenerlo alejado de tus cosas ! – y sin mas salimos rumbo a la cocina donde se celebraría la reunión….al ambiente en aquella parte de la Mansión Black era cálida a diferencia del resto de la casa debido a que se hallaban mas participantes de lo habitual, entre ellos un impaciente y pálido Snape

- ¡ Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos creo que es hora de acordar como nos enfrentaremos de ahora en adelante a Voldemort y su ejercito puesto que cuenta con nuevos aliados que están dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir mas poder para sus compañías ! – dijo Dumbledore serenamente desde su asiento

- ¿ De cuantas compañías estas hablando Albus ? – preguntó Mundungus con cara seria

- ¡ Aparte de la compañía Sajona que es contra la que hemos estado luchando directamente otras dos de no muy reciente creación, una con tropas del Norte de Europa y la mas reciente de las dos la creada en el Mediterráneo ! – respondió mi anciano maestro observando a todos los presentes con detenimiento

- ¡ Y nosotros contamos con gente dispuesta a luchar en Rumania, Ucrania, Noruega y todos nosotros junto con Harry les daremos batalla ! – declaró Tonks con ímpetu

- ¡ Es verdad con Harry a nuestro lado ganaremos sin importar cuantas compañías nos ataquen ! – dijo esta vez Giny aún con Croshanks en las manos que puso rostro serio como si comprendiera la gravedad de aquella discusión

- ¡ Sin embargo no hay que confiarnos de ello, pues no podemos darnos el lujo de jugar con el enemigo ahora que se acerca cada vez mas la batalla final ! – declaró Hill desde su lugar

- ¡ así es, no debemos bajar la guardia nunca ! – apoyó Moody a la vez que examinaba el contenido de su copa - ¡ Ellos son astutos y se valdrían de cualquier cosa… sus capitanes no se tentarán el corazón a la hora de asesinar a alguno de nosotros… ellos no conocen la piedad ni el perdón ! – agregó para después ingerir de un sorbo aquel liquido ambarino que se derramó un poco por sus comisuras logrando arrancar una mueca de asco por parte de Severus Snape quien le devolvía la mirada llena de rencor

- ¡ Ellos son muchos, sobre todo la compañía del Mediterráneo y la sajona que están compitiendo entre ellas por el control parcial de las fuerzas bajo el consentimiento de el Señor Oscuro …no me extrañaría que Lucius o Nott quisiesen asesinar a su amo en un descuido para quedarse al frente del ejercito ! – dijo Snape hablando por primera vez

- ¡ Eso puede ser una ventaja, si logramos dividirlos podríamos tener la victoria asegurada ! – dijo Fred

- ¡ Sin embargo tendríamos que irnos con mucho cuidado … sobre todo tu Severus … he oído que Nott cuenta con un aliado importante …LeGrand me parece ! – dijo Remus con mirar pensativo

- ¡ Es la hija de Eugen LeGrand … nosotros lo apresamos a el y a su esposa solo unos días después de que se corriera el rumor de su muerte en un supuesto naufragio ! – agregó Ron con mirar perdido - ¡ De eso ya casi un año ! – añadió apesadumbrado tensando el ambiente

- ¡ Un año sin noticias ni rastro ! – exclamé levantándome de mi asiento para dirigirme hacia el caldero donde bullía desde hacía días una buena cantidad de veritáserum

- ¡ Si ella cayó en manos de Nott y LeGrand será mejor que te olvides de ella… nadie puede soportar tanto ! – gruñó Moody con tono molesto ante su impotencia - ¡ La locura sería lo mejor que podría pasarle ! – agregó negando lentamente

- ¡ Pero ese no es el punto aquí …. las compañías se están preparando par aun primer ataque al Sur de Inglaterra…. Es una villa a la que llaman Mont Évon, por lo que se, será un ataque masivo para ocupar el mayor territorio posible ! – dijo Snape fríamente señalando un lugar en el mapa que había hecho aparecer y que a mi me irritó mas que con su sola presencia en la misma estancia en la que yo…. Y eso era decir demasiado y mi amigo Ron lo comprendía pues el no tardó en lanzarle a nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones una mirada con la que de seguro habría caído fulminado si es que las miradas llegasen un día a matar

- ¿ Y cuando será ese ataque ? – preguntó Bill tratando de desviar nuestra atención del tema que se acababa de abandonar tan abruptamente y el cual sabían todos era al mismo tiempo mi debilidad y mi aliciente

- ¡ En la primera luna de verano ! – respondió Snape, mirando con burla a Remus que serio se acomodó en su lugar desviando su mirada hacia el rincón mas apartado de la cocina de Grimauld Place

- ¡ Bien, entonces nos concentraremos en ese lugar y nos organizaremos por grupos de resistencia, ataque y salto … nuestro objetivo es evitar bajas de muggles de manera que tendremos que hacer un llamado a las comunidades de …. ! – y así continuaba Moddy hablando y hablando mientras mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia ella … nunca me había sentido tan desesperanzado como ahora que la siento tan distante de mi, sin embargo debo aceptar que Moody tiene razón … nadie, ni siquiera ella podría soportar tanto.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

" _Las tinieblas se extienden volviendo a reinar este lugar donde las sombras gobiernan ya tenuemente sobre las virtudes humanas... tan lento avanza que ni siquiera es percibido el tóxico y embriagante aroma a muerte que emana desde las profundidades, como veneno puro con el que queda firmada su sentencia de muerte en el instante mismo en que entra en contacto con sus pulmones ... porque la sangre derramada siempre ha sido la moneda mas valiosa de nuestro reino, pronto comenzarán a convulsionar al sentir la presencia de los demonios nocturnos que salen desplegando maldad con solo extender sus fibrosas alas al pútrido y salitre viento que en estos momentos congela la sangre y que en mi boca deja un sabor a hiel, dando paso a un extraño silencio que devora mis oídos trayendo con ello el eco de la guerra que a mis pies se desarrolla como un cáncer elevando un solemne himno al terror desencadenado con el que nos coronamos y del que nos vanagloriamos al contemplar las ruinas que tras nuestro implacable paso dejamos, sembrando la semilla del pánico que nos asegura fama y fortuna entre nosotros que no somos mas que un nido hirviente de víboras de sangre pura que urden venganzas contra sus propios progenitores ... sin embargo todos terminamos con la misma sentencia ... acabar con los impuros, todos terminamos condenados a padecer el mismo estigma ... convertirnos en asesinos por sobrevivencia o por convicción... transformándonos en todo aquello que la gente que desconoce nuestros sufrimientos aborrece y desprecia... porque aunque lleguemos al extremo de ser inhumanos las voces de nuestros caídos nunca dejarán de retumbar como sinfónica agonía en nuestras memorias reclamando que su sangre derramada sea lavada con sangre, de modo que aunque dormidos o muertos estemos ... nunca descansaremos pues siempre llevaremos con nosotros al enemigo ... dentro de uno mismo ...encadenados al peor de los castigos que jamás se pueda recibir como simple pago a nuestros actos llevados a cabo en un momento de sublime éxtasis ... de infinito delirio y grandiosa soledad…Que Dios Ore por Nosotros. "_

El rugido de las olas al estrellarse contra el acantilado retumbaba en mis oídos con la fuerza de mil demonios, los mismos que me hacían ver las encarnadas imágenes en mis vívidos sueños agitados … mi vista siempre era borrosa, podía incluso sentir la sangre brotar de uno de mis costados y ver domo el charco de sangre sobre el que me hallaba crecía de prisa, después esa alta figura de cabello negro dándome la espalda… luego todo se nubla y un torbellino de imágenes confusas desfilan desenfrenadamente, sin embargo después de eso solo tengo un par de ojos verdes de mirar intenso y al final silencio…. nada … la brisa marina zota mi rostro descubierto refrescando el momento que me ha tocado vivir de mod que al sentir una mano posarse sobre mi hombro recae sobre mi el peso de la responsabilidad de ser el ultimo LeGrand que me devuelve de un salvaje golpe a la realidad………mi escabrosa realidad_ …_

- ¡ Es hora de que intervengas Raziel ! – me dijo al oído Theodore Nott quien ha fungido como mi protector desde el accidente que sufrí en el barco donde llevaba el primero de mis embarques de armas y que fatalmente culminó con el naufragio del navío " Odín " cuyos restos se hallan en el fondo del Mediterráneo justo donde debería de estar de no ser por el - ¿ Te sientes bien ? – preguntó de inmediato al no obtener respuesta alguna de mi parte

- ¡ Si solo trataba de recordar ! – exclamé diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente …. cosa que fue…una … mala idea… conociendo a Theodore

- ¡ Sabes lo que te he dicho acerca de eso ! – me dijo mientras me interrogaba acusadoramente, como cada vez que lo interrogaba acerca de mi pasado, acerca del día del naufragio, acerca de esos incómodos sueños que me perturbaban

- ¡ Lo sé ! – le dije en tono áspero al girarme para encontrarlo de frente - ¡ Sin embargo hay cosas que quiero saber ! – agregué con el tono mas frío que pude

- ¡ Pronto aprenderás que hay cosas que es mejor no recordar ! – me respondió enigmáticamente logrando exasperarme al fin y sin pretenderlo a mi mente llegó la imagen de aquellos ojos que ahora de repente se iba aclarando e instintivamente me llevé una mano a la sien - ¡ Deberías beber un poco de poción antes de hacerlo ! – agregó sacando un frasco de entre sus ropas

- ¡ No es necesario, estoy bien, tal vez tengas razón ! – le respondía aparentando la mayor clama posible pues detestaba tomar aquella poción que tenía un efecto tranquilizador en mi y que a mi parecer no me dejaba pensar con claridad - ¡ Envía la señal por mi ! – agregué para después emitir un silbido débil y fugaz con el que se acercaron a mi Deimos y Probos mis dos mascotas….un par de cuervos negros que muy pronto llegaron hasta el promontorio donde nos hallábamos

- ¡ El Señor Oscuro quedará muy complacido con nosotros si logramos la captura de algunos miembros de la Orden ! – dijo de repente Theodore a mis espaldas

- ¡ No creo que ninguno sobreviva ! – le respondí atando a las patas de mis mascotas unos pequeños paquetes

- ¡ No olvides cubrirte ! – me advirtió al tiempo que se colocaba la creta de mortífago sobre el rostro ocultando la faz del hombre que ha cuidado de mi desde que perdí la memoria a causa del naufragio de modo que imitándole me coloqué la mía con cuidado asemejando con esto mi transformación a ese ser oscuro en el que me convierto cada vez que m piel entra en contacto con el frío acero de modo que concentrándome un poco con un ligero ¡ PLOP ! desaparecía del lado de Nott para reaparecer en la parte mas elevada del peñasco desde donde se dominaban todas las acciones de los combatientes al tiempo que contemplaba al sol esconderse como si se sumergiera en un mar de sangre cuajada…. De repente las tinieblas descendieron y un relámpago único como preciosa centella iluminó la cúspide del acantilado donde eme encontraba, esa era la señal de ataque , así que envié a mis cuervos a hacer su trabajo mientras yo me concentraba, para poder realizar mi hechizo….alcé mi mano al cielo apuntando con mi varita hacia los negros nubarrones, podía sentir al viento hacer ondear violentamente mi capa y mi cabello inculcándome el infernal anhelo de acabar con todos de una buena vez para que mi tortura acabase pronto antes de hacerse áspera y deliciosa… vi a lo lejos a mis cuervos planear grácilmente sobre el terreno de batalla y supe que era el momento preciso por lo que a todo pulmón exclamé con voz atronadora - ¡ Ventisca máxima ! – que desencadenó una borrasca gigantesca que cumplía con mi propósito.

Las calles de la villa se hallaban repletas de cuerpos agonizantes de aurores entre los cuales mis hombres y yo nos abríamos paso tratando de encontrar a alguno que perteneciese a la famosa Orden del Fénix…. avanzaba por un callejón junto con Mulciber que rebuscaba afanosamente alguno que pudiese hablar antes de morir - ¡ Todos están mas muertos que vivos ! - exclamó pateando a un chico que comenzaba a convulsionar en su furibunda agonía

- ¡ Mejor para ellos ! –murmuré irónicamente cuando un grito llamó nuestra atención - ¡ Hey aquí hay un muggle vivo ! – exclamó la voz de una de los hombres que Lucius había enviado para espiarnos mientras ellos atacaban otra población con el fin de despistar a los miembros de la Orden y darles un golpe donde lo no esperaban … cosa que funcionó como esperábamos

- ¡ Déjamelo a mi Avery ! – gritó Mulciber entusiasmado corriendo en esa dirección tan rápido que me dio asco así que meditándolo un poco le seguí para asegurarme que no hicieran nada fuera de lo acordado, pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde…los hombres de Malfoy habían asesinado a la madre de un pequeño bebé que en esos momentos lloraba asustado cosa que hartó mi paciencia …. " podían matar siempre y cuando el oponente representara un peligro " , esa era la Orden de mis hombres, mas los seguidores de Lucius y Draco Malfoy eran sádicos que disfrutaban malsanamente con el dolor que provocaban a aquellos que no podían defenderse … como los muggles … o como ese bebé que se debatía entre las manos de Avery

- ¡ Basta ya…no voy a permitir esto, no tenían porqué asesinarla ! … ¡ Entrégame al niño Avery ! – exclamé con ton duro al entrar de lleno en la habitación

- ¡ Es solo un muggle ! – exclamó Mulciber sonriendo cínicamente

- ¡ No pienso repetirlo dos veces Avery ! …. ¡ Entrégamelo si es que aprecias en algo tu asquerosa vida ! – dije furiosa apuntándole a la garganta de modo que de forma obligada me entregó a la criatura al ver que de mi varita salían chispas azulees - ¡ Ahora largo de aquí ! … ¡ No los quiero ver con mis hombres ! – les grité al salir de aquella casa en ruinas echándoles tras de si llamaradas moradas al tiempo que todos me veían dar ordenes con un pequeño bulto bajo el brazo que gritaba a mas no poder cosa que ignoré mientras caminaba a grandes pasos por la calles vacías hasta llegar al pie de un risco en donde me detuve para respirar una gran bocanada de aire que bien me hacían falta para calmarme, así que decidí poner atención al pequeño personaje que me acompañaba ya un poco cansado también de tanto llorar de modo que lo tomé en brazos pero este al ver mi cara cubierta por la creta comenzó a llorar de nuevo cosa que no deseaba escuchar en estos momentos por lo que en un intento desesperado por calmarle me quité la mascara con lo cual solucioné mi pequeño problema mejorando aún cuando sonreí agradecida ya que la pequeña que se encontraba entre mi brazos sonrió también así que mas calmada me senté a pensar en que haría con la bebé que ahora se entretenía con un mechón de mi cabello, de pronto un asombra paso de largo frente a mi llamándome la atención de manera que hice una señal de silencio a la bebé que increíblemente obedeció a la primera orden … me levanté con cuidado y la seguimos, no era una sombra, era un hombre que de seguro sería alguien que acababa de parecerse en e sitio…. Tal vez alguien de la Orden del Fénix ya que lo vi arrodillarse ante un hombre que se hallaba bastante debilitado por el veneno que dejaron caer mi mascotas y que yo dispersé con la ventisca que provoqué después del rayo conjurado por Nott como señal para que los nuestros se colocaran las careta con el fin de que no aspiraran el aire tóxico

- ¡ Vamos amigo dime que estas bien ! … ¿ Que es lo que ha sucedido ? – exclamaba el hombre encapuchado con cierto tono de desesperación

- ¡ El aire ! …. ¡ Hay algo en el aire ! – decía entrecortadamente pues el veneno comenzaba a invadirle - ¡ No lo respires Harry ! – dijo cansadamente desde los brazos del otro hombre…. Los tintes del alba comenzaban a aparece dejando entrever los primeros destellos de sol que lograron arrancar un leve pero audible bostezo de la pequeña que me acompañaba decantando nuestra presencia

- ¿ Quien eres tu ? – preguntó el hombre que se hallaba aún arrodillado junto a su amigo pero que no me vió con claridad debido a la luz del sol que brillaba naciente a mis espaldas al tiempo que el me apuntaba con la varita, pero al ver el pequeño bulto entre mis brazos moverse la retiró de inmediato junto con la capucha que le cubría el rostro …. No podía creerlo, era Potter quien me miraba extrañado pues hasta ahora recordaba el terrible hecho de que no traía la careta puesta - ¿ Hermione ? – exclamó por fin tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma o al mismo Voldemort sosteniendo a la criatura

- ¡ Veo que el veneno también te está afectando el cerebro Potter ! –le respondía de manera burlona pues evidentemente me confundía con alguien mas, pues me miraba con una mezcla de asombro y embelezo infinito que me turbaron por unos instantes, sin embargo no por ello mis gnas de cortarle el cuello disminuyeron, peor si se vieron interrumpidas al sentir el peso del bebé en mis brazos…. maldije internamente ese momento de debilidad - ¡ Mi nombre es Raziel LeGrand ! – agregué provocando que me apuntara de nuevo con su varita aunque miraba de reojo a su amigo que comenzaba a entrar en estado de shock…. Diablos no podía ser peor momento, no podía asesinarle ahora, no con esta criatura en mis brazos, no cuando estoy rodeada por mortífagos que darían lo que fuera por entregar personalmente a Potter a su amo….no, aún no es tiempo, deseo reservarme únicamente para mí ese placer de verle fallecer por mi causa, de modo que haré algo descabellado, pero no tengo opción… Potter debe ser mío - ¡ Dale esto al pelirrojo , es el antídoto y lárguense antes de que me arrepienta ! – agregué arrojándole un frasquito con un liquido azul que rodó por sus pies

- ¿ Eres tu o eres un sueño ? – preguntó con cara de estupefacción como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho

- ¡ Claro Potter, soy tu peor pesadilla ! – dije para luego apuntar con mi varita al cielo y exclamar - ¡ Accio careta ! – para que en pocos segundos la fría máscara llegara hasta mi con velocidad - ¡ Dale el antídoto antes que sea demasiado tarde ! – agregué antes de colocarme la máscara de mortífago

- ¡ Espera ! … ¿ Quieres explicarme que esta sucediendo ? – me preguntó tomando con una mano el frasco que le proporcioné y del cual pendía la vida de su amigo

- ¡ Hoy da gracias a esta criatura , porque es ella quien te ha salvado la vida y la de tu amigo ! – le dije al colocarme la careta de mortífago sin problema alguno pues la bebé ya estaba en un estado profundo de sueño

- ¡ Hermione ! – me gritó antes de asirme por el brazo para detenerme

- ¡ No tienes ni idea de quien soy Potter …será mejor que reces porque la próxima vez que nos veamos alguno de los dos morirá ! – dije antes de desvanecerme en una cortina de humo entre sus dedos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren perfectamente después de haber leido mi pequeña historia……….jejeje……soy mala verdad?

Monik :

Hola pequeña, que gusto verte, gracias por todo lo que me dices en tu review, en verdad me estoy creyendo eso de escritora….aunque por falta de tiempo….pero estoy a tres cuartas partes de terminar por fin mi servicio social….aunque estoy un poquitín cansada….ya veré como continuo con esto…en fin, van demasiado rápido pues apenas comencé a escribir el principio del tercer capitulo y es que no se me prende el foco….jeje…ya se que es lo que tiene que pasar pero solo que no encuentro las palabras precisas para ello, en fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi. Besotes enormes….espero pronto tu review.

Miranda Evans :

Hola chica guapa, jejejeje….si fue algo confuso pero ese fue el chiste del principio…jejeje…en cuanto al nombre…no se exactamente que significa pues lo he inventado al combinar un par de nombres que me agradan…y pues se puede decir que salio de mi cabeza, no se si exista en verdad porque no lo he buscado ( yo y mi escaso tiempo no combinamos bien….jejeje, pero el 100 en mi boleta si que lo hace….. ) y claro he pensado en darle un papel muy especial a este chico en esta historia y que espero que despierte el interés de ustedes por los nuevos toques de este personaje del que casi no se oye mucho. Espero amiga mia que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no haya sido muy complicado ni pesado, así que espero tus comentarios muy pronto OK?. Besitos.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola amigocha, ¿ Cómo quedo el capitulo , ¿ Te gustó, ¿ No estuvo muy pesado o complicado , la verdad es que a veces me pico escribiendo, sobre todo cuando se trata de los pensamientos de los personajes…no se pero siento que de esa manera se siente mas la historia que si lo narro desde otra perspectiva, pero en fin, trataré de ser lo mas explicita posible OK, si no tu me regañas ……jejeje…asó que por otra parte se buena niña y duérmete temprano OK?. Espero tu review pronto, nos vemos cicha. Besotototes.

Asahi-Chan :

Hola Asahi, lamento que no le hayas agarrado a la primera, en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no haya sido tan difícil de comprender….TT, y si lamento la demora, espero me perdones asi que cuento con tu review para este capitulo OK?. Besitos.

Hermelind Potter :

Hola Hermelind, no se si ya nos conociamos ( tengo pésima memoria para los nombres ….jejeje TT )Gracias por todo lo que me dices, en verdad agradezco los comentarios y me da gusto que disfrutes tanto con lo que escribo como yo al imaginarlos, en cuanto a las dudas….jejeje…soy mala así que lo irán descubriendo con el tiempo junto con el mismo personaje a través de sus miedos y confusiones. Pasando a otro tema lamento la demora pero no he podido hacerlo antes pues tenía que responder a sus reviews…y en fin una vida algo ( es decir bastante ) atareada….todo sea por ver ese cien de nuevo en mi boleta, y por el certificado de liberación del Servicio Social…..jejeje estoy medio loca pero creo que puedo a duras penas con ello, pero no importa porque lo que mas cuesta realizar al final es lo que mas se aprecia….bueno linda me despido esperando tu review para este capitulo que espero hayas disfrutado hasta gritar…..jejeje. Besos.

Swett Potter :

Hola Swett, un gusto poder responderte claro que me encantaría que me avisaras para cuando publiques tu FF, para que pueda leerlo, aunque sea en ingles…jejeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, en fin nos vemos pronto , ansío tu respuesta con el comentario OK?. Besos.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, lamento la demora en cuanto a las intrigas creo que en este capitulo ya se solucionó una no ?...¿ o aparecieron mas de las que ya había ?...jejeje soy mala verdad, gracias por invitarme al carnaval pero me temo que tengo asuntos pendientes para ese dia en particular…..lamento que tu tengas que trabajar…en fin eso no podemos dejarlo para después…..bueno me despido esperando tu review para este capitulo OK?. Besitos.

bbPotter :

Hola Chica guapa, espero que no haya sido muy complicado o extenso este segundo capitulo, en fin mis profes….se apiadaron de nosotros esta semana pues como hubo elecciones para nuestro representante estudiantil no hubo mucho que nos detuviera en las acciones para apoyar a nuestro compañero que afortunadamente para nosotros ganó…jejejeje, en fin debo decir que tienes toda la razón y que con este capitulo quedan confirmadas tus sospechas….gracias por la levantada de animo del otro dia y espero también poder seguir recibiendo tus reviews que me encantan, en fin lamento la demora y me despido de ti con ánimos de volverte a escribir pronto. Besitos con aroma a política estudiantil.

Presario :

Hola chico, es bueno verte de nuevo, espero que no haya sido mucho tiempo pues para mi si que lo fue, en realidad no he podido hacerlo antes ….en fin gracias por todo lo que me dices y si es mi ultima historia pues creo que algo aunque sea bueno por mucho tiempo llega a empachar no, pasando a otro tema, ¿ te gustó el capitulo , espero que si y ver pronto tu review por aquí. Besitos demorados .

Antonieta :

Hola Antonieta, que bueno verte de nuevo, espero que hayas salido bien librada de los examenes, en fin por otra parte si estuvieron cerca de no tener HP para siempre…aunque esta si es la historia final de la saga diría yo, ahora que el asiento de Voldemort cualquiera lo querría, sobre todo si eres Jack el Destripador….jejeje, en cuanto a Hermione creo que después de leer esto ya sabes donde esta no?...o por lo menos te lo imaginas….jejej soy mala pero deseo tanto las vacaciones como tu, en fin nos vemos pronto en tu siguiente review OK?. Besos enormes.

Arabella-G-Potter Black :

Hola Arabella, es un gusto verte de nuevo y que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, dime una cosa ¿ que tal quedó este , lamento que tus maestros te carguen la mano pero todos estamos iguales o peor…en fin la escuela es un mal necesario para algunos……jejeje es broma, pero lo mejor de todo será cuando me llamen : Ing. Valeriano…..jejeje ya no puedo esperar mas…aunque me da algo de nostalgia por mis días de estudiante sin problemas…….jejeje en fin nos vemos pronto y lamento la demora. Besos nostalgicos.

Se despide de ustedes mis queridos y fieles lectores

Su amiga escritora en tiempos libres

Cidonya.


	4. Revelaciones

**Cap 3 : " Revelaciones "**

" _Soñé que tu pasión tierna sensible te aproximaba a mi con un incierto furor de ardiente llamarada "_

Daba gracias al cielo por todo lo que había sucedido aunque no todo lo comprendiese….tal vez lo que vi fue solo el producto de mi imaginación y mi desesperación al no tenerla junto a mi….mi grado de esquizofrenia llegó a tal punto que me pareció verla en una mortífago….y lo peor de todo, no en cualquier mortífago si no en la mismísima Raziel LeGrand que justo el día de ayer acabó con la mayoría del regimiento que fue enviado de emergencia a la parte Norte de Inglaterra donde se llevaba a cabo el tercer asalto sorpresa preparado por los mortífagos y que no teníamos contemplado…. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que ella misma me proporcionó el antídoto del veneno que esparcieron en el aire y que estuvo a punto de matar a Ron que fue de los pocos que pudimos rescatar.

Estaba tan intranquilo y no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda mi habitación, mi estado de agitación era elevado, mis nervios se hallaban crispados todavía por la visión de esa mujer cuyo parecido era asombroso a Hermione solo que su cabello no era el mismo….y si fuera ella la que vi ayer al despuntar el alba… ¿ Pero que demonios hace ella ahí ?... ¿ Nott habrá logrado vencer su voluntad o estaría bajo uno de sus hechizos ? … ¿ Si es ella porque oculta su nombre y utiliza la identidad de Raziel LeGrand ?...¿ Era ella o un ángel enviado del cielo con la cura para Ron ?... ¿ Que hacía ella en aquella parte de la costa con un bebé en brazos ? … ¿ Y si es su hijo ? … ¿ Pero de quien ?... ¿ De Nott ? … no, no puedo creerlo, me niego me resisto a creer que ella pudo haber sido antes de otro y no mía, no pude haberla perdido no de esta manera… de ninguna manera aceptaré que la he perdido, tengo que averiguar si es ella en verdad, arriesgaré mi vida por la verdad …. ¿ Pero si en verdad ella es Raziel que es lo que querrá de mi ? …mi mente se hallaba sumergida en un torbellino de interrogaciones y confusas hipótesis tan descabelladas unas como otras….no resisto mas, mi propia habitación me parece en este momento una asfixiante estancia que se vuelve completamente inhabitable con este silencio que me roe los nervios así que a paso rápido salgo con dirección a la habitación de amigo Ron quien se recupera pronto gracias a la ayuda del antídoto que milagrosamente llegó a mis manos y que ahora recorría su torrente sanguíneo realizando su secreta labor con maestral precisión devolviendo la lucidez al pelirrojo superviviente de aquella letal masacre en la que nos vimos totalmente superado por la división de fuerzas que nos vimos forzados a usar, estoy a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abre dando paso a una mujer regordeta de cabello pelirrojo quien en estos años a sido lo mas parecido a una madre…. Molly Weasley y aun hombre de cabello castaño de ojos grises quien es el ultimo vestigio de los que un día fueron los "Merodeadores" …. Remus J. Lupin

¡ El ya esta mejor cariño, no te preocupes ahora tenemos que dejarlo descansar ! – me dijo la Sra. Weasley dándome unas cariñosas palmaditas en las manos

¡ Es verdad….será mejor que tu jovencito y yo hablemos por el momento …Dumbledore no tarda en llegar para discutir nuestra reciente lucha ! – me dijo Remus tomándome de un hombro para dirigirnos a un lugar de la mansión Black al que solo Remus, Ron y yo teníamos acceso, un lugar donde podíamos hablar en privado y donde se encontraba todo lo que me recordaba a mis seres queridos…. La antigua habitación de Sirius Black

¿ Vas a decirme como obtuviste el antídoto ? – preguntó el hombre lobo sin rodeos una vez que cerro la puerta mágicamente para que nadie nos interrumpiera al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a una repisa en la que se encontraban los retratos de mis padres el día de su boda, una de Sirius, Remus y mi padre el día que salieron de Hogwarts y una de Hermione quien posaba con su insignia de premio anual junto a nosotros el día de nuestra graduación que me hicieron sentir un nudo de nostalgia en la garganta

¡ No vas a creerlo si te lo digo ! – respondí evasivamente pues temía que Remus me mirase como a un loco que ve gente desaparecida de un día para otro

¡ Haré el intento ! – me respondió mirándome profundamente

¡ Me lo dio Raziel LeGrand ! – dije simplemente esperando su reacción que se vio transformada en un simple asentimiento de cabeza para mi asombro

¡ Snape nos dijo que el antídoto solo lo conocen los mortífagos de la División del Mediterráneo ! – me comunicó en tono consternado - ¡ Nuestro mensajero fue emboscado por lo que el mensaje del Departamento de Aurores de Egipto no pudo comunicarnos sus tácticas ! – agregó esta vez observando mi reacción que no tardó en aparecer

¿ Atacaron a Giny ? …. ¿ Como esta ? …. ¿ Donde esta ? … ¿ Esta bien ? – pregunté a Remus colocándome frente a el exigiendo respuestas en ese mismo instante

¡ Ella esta bien….sabe como cuidarse … ahora esta en la cocina ! – respondió en tono tranquilizador - ¿ Pero tendrías tu a amabilidad de decirme como fue que llegó a tus manos ? – agregó con tono inquisidor

¡ Yo fui a buscar a Ron y lo hallé cerca de la costa, estaba en el piso ! – comencé a relatar la historia cerrando los ojos con la intención de revivir los pasado - ¡ Parecía estar en estado de shock, respiraba con dificultad y me decía que había algo en el aire, que no lo respirara ! – agregué visualizando todo en mi mente de nuevo - ¡ Justo en ese momento un ruido me alertó de la presencia de alguien…era como un bostezo, me giré rápidamente apuntando en dirección del sonido dándome cuenta que alguien estaba tras de mi, al principio no podía ver quien era pues la luz del sol no me lo permitió de modo que le pregunte quien era ! – dije pausando un poco pues las manos comenzaban a sudarme ligeramente

¡ Algo me llamo la atención entonces…un bulto se movía entre sus brazos, era un bebé de modo que dejé de apuntarla al momento que me descubría la cabeza ! – paré de momento para respirar hondo como si de repente me faltara el aire y la fuerza como para poder continuar - ¡ Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de ello….el parecido era asombroso, era Hermione quien me miraba de pie con un niño que dormitaba ya en sus brazos … pero su cabello era lacio…la llame por su nombre , pero ella no hizo caso, me respondió con una burla llamándome por mi apellido como solía hacerlo con Malfoy en la escuela…después de ello me dijo que su nombre era Raziel LeGrand para luego darme un frasquito que sacó de entre su túnica para arrojarlo ante mi…era el antídoto ! – finalicé y pude darme cuenta que las manos me temblaban de modo que para tratar de esconderlo las pasé varias veces por mi cabello desordenándolo como lo solía hacer mi padre en su juventud

¿ Dices que se parecía a Hermione ? – preguntó atónito Remus ante mis palabras - ¡ Pero Harry eso es…. ! – trataba de continuar pero se quedó si n palabras

¿ Imposible ? … ¿ Porque pude ser imposible Remus ? – le pregunté aferrándome al único rayo de esperanza que me quedaba

¡ Porque Hermione nunca se uniría a Voldemort Harry ! – me respondió con vehemencia como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese una blasfemia, sin embargo esa blasfemia era lo único que me importaba en esos instantes

¿ Y que tal si no esta ahí por su voluntad ? – le respondí desesperado golpeando una pared con uno de mis puños

¡ Hermione no era así de débil y lo sabes ! – me dijo también en tono desesperado

¡ No hables de ella como si no existiera Remus ! – le dije encarándolo con mirar furibundo - ¡ Hasta Hermione tiene momentos de debilidad ! – le dije recordando el momento en que nos besamos en aquella húmeda galera con una punzada de tristeza y desesperación en lo mas profundo de mi alma

¡ Esta bien entonces suponiendo que Raziel LeGrand fuera en realidad Hermione Granger crees que los mortífagos con los que esta aliada la dejarían ser la dirigente de una de sus divisiones ! – dijo en tono aplastante tomándome de un hombro paternalmente

¡ Ella siempre que la veo lleva la careta puesta ! … ¡ Excepto hoy ! – razoné - ¿ Y si nadie sabe su identidad ? – me atreví a dudar en voz alta

¡ Eso deberíamos preguntarle a Snape ! – me dijo Remus ya mas calmado y meditando al igual que yo

¡ Nott desapareció con Hermione esa vez ! … - pensé en voz alta para luego agregar - ¡ Y este mismo reaparece en el Mediterráneo con una Raziel LeGrand resucitada desde el fondo del océano ! – dicho esto nos sumimos en un profundo silencio en el que solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj que Sirius había dejado junto a su buró y que aun funcionaba de acuerdo con las disposiciones de su desaparecido dueño

¡ Eso puede significarlo todo o nada Harry ! – me respondió Remus con mirar apesadumbrado al tiempo que observaba las fotografías que yo guardaba tan celosamente

¡ No importa, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta descubrir la verdad ! – dije paseando por la habitación una vez mas - ¡ No voy a descansar hasta que pueda ver de nuevo a Raziel LeGrand a la cara y comprobar que no es ella ! – agregué deteniéndome súbitamente a la vez que Remus se giraba alarmado para verme como si hubiese perdido la razón

¡ Estas loco Harry si piensas que alguien como Raziel te dejará ir vivo después de hablar con ella ! – me respondió exactamente como yo imaginé

¡ Pues prefiero morir sabiendo la verdad que vivir engañado ! – atajé yo antes de que Remus pudiese replicar para luego agregar - ¡ No voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente esta vez Remus ! – dije para sentarme en la orilla de la cama que una vez ocupara mi padrino…. su olor se había ido ya incluso de las sábanas…como le extrañaba a el, a ella….les extrañaba a todos

¡ Debemos bajar ya…Dumbledore esta por llegar ! – exclamó de repente Remus con mirar perdido como si no tuviese muchas ganas de bajar para formar parte de la reunión de ultima hora en la que teníamos que dar un informe de que fue lo que sucedió en la batalla donde casi pierdo a lo mas cercano que he tenido a un hermano, de modo que lentamente descendimos hasta la cocina donde la reunión ya había comenzado así que entramos tan sigilosamente como nos fue posible para no interrumpir al auror que en estos momentos relataba el ataque del Norte….

¡ Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando…de repente los combates se suspendieron … nadie movió un solo músculo y entonces vimos que los mortífagos miraban en dirección al rayo… había una figura que se perfilaba de forma atemorizante en lo mas alto de aquel peñasco desde donde se desencadenó una ventisca increíble ! – hizo una pausa al ver como nos sentábamos Remus y yo entre los atentos oyentes para luego continuar como lo había estado haciendo antes - ¡ En pocos segundos todos los mortífagos que se habían quitado la mascara para poder luchar mejor se la colocaron de inmediato y reanudaron el combate justo cuando dos cuervos planeaban sobre los campos de guerra ! – iba a continuar cuando una nueva persona entro a la habitación interrumpiendo el relato del auror no sin que este expresara su molestia por ser interrumpido por segunda ocasión en menos de tres minutos de conversación, pero aun así continuo cuando el tercer individuo tomó asiento con total tranquilidad - ¡ Los combates continuaron con normalidad después de ello hasta que ví a uno de mis compañeros caer sin motivo alguno, pero mi alarma creció cuando muchos mas empezaron a caer o a toser de manera descontrolada….de modo que como pude derroté a mi oponente justo cuando comencé a experimentar un mareo tan terrible que me derribó en unos segundos al tiempo que un ardor comenzaba a irritarme la nariz cosa que me preocupo y por instinto me cubrí el rostro cosa que me ayudó a sobrevivir hasta que vi a un grupo de mortífagos recorrer la calles con su líder entre ellos …oí gritar a dos de ellos su nombre …era Raziel LeGrand, al parecer buscaban sobrevivientes, yo imité a un chico que convulsionaba a mi lado para que creyesen que también estaba afectado con lo que sea que hayan echo ! – dijo para después tomar un sorbo de agua y proseguir - ¡ Uno de ellos se acercó a mi y me pateó creyendo que estaba a punto de morir por lo que este le reclamó a LeGrand el que ya todos estaban envenenados y por lo tanto condenados a muerte ! – finalizó observando a los demás que le veían en completo silencio

¡ Pero entonces Snape nos engañó ! – declaró Tonks con aire contrariado

¡ Me temo que ni el mismo Severus estaba enterado del cambio de planes que se dio en el ultimo momento por instancia de Lucius Malfoy ! – dijo Dumbledore entrando también en la estancia provocando un revuelo en la habitación

¡ Pero es que acaso nuestro valiente espía no es capaz de avisarnos ! – exclamó Fred Weasley bastante enojado por los recientes hechos

¡ Me temo que nada esta previsto….Señores, nos encontramos en medio de la lucha de poderes de las Compañías de Voldemort ! – exclamo con tono conciliador la apacible voz de Dumbledore

¡ Aunque no por ello desatienden nuestros movimientos ! – dijo por primera vez aquel hombre al que no conocía, de cabello rubio corto y mirar feroz que se había sentado junto a Giny - ¡ De lo contrario no habrían intentado interceptar a Giny quien regresaba con información vital de las tácticas que tenemos registradas en el Ministerio de Egipto ! – añadió aquel hombre que mostraba una serie de documentos que contenían el sello oficial del Departamento de aurores de aquel País

¡ Ellos no querían que nosotros supiésemos sus tácticas… la mas importante de las de la división del Mediterráneo fue la que ayer arraso con la mayoría de los aurores ! – explicó Giny pacientemente y con un escalofríos continuó - ¡ Los egipcios la llaman el Ángel Exterminador ! – finalizó al tiempo que todos se perdían en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

El estaba de pie frente a la chimenea de la habitación donde crepitaba un fuego de color azul pálido con chispas amarillas que la daban un aspecto de profunda concentración parecía estar queriendo encontrar la palabras exactas con las cuales definir mi crimen…. Así que antes de que el diera el primer paso en la discusión hablé interrumpiendo sus silenciosas cavilaciones :

¡ No necesito que me digas que lo que hice estuvo mal ! – murmuré acercándome a la ventana mas próxima que me dejaba ver el lúgubre panorama del abandonado baluarte de Moint Clarisse donde se ubicaba nuestra guarida provisional en Inglaterra

¡ Claro que estuvo mal ! …. ¡ Como piensas hacerte cargo de un niño en tus condiciones ! – me reprochó en el clásico tono frío que siempre empleaba conmigo cuando se molestaba

¡ Creí que estabas molesto por lo de Potter ! – agregué con cautela recordando lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes al final de la batalla y lo turbada que me sentí durante unos instantes bajo la mirada de Potter pero de lo cual me olvidé en ese instante debido a que no quería que Nott viera que algo raro me ocurría

¡ Aún no es el momento adecuado para ello … debe ser Voldemort quien acabe con él para así eliminarlo de nuestro camino o nuestros planes se vendrán abajo ! – susurró débilmente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchase a la perfección

¡ Querrás decir tus planes ! … ¡ A mi no me incumbas en tus asuntos que sabes perfectamente que es lo que yo busco ! – agregué mordazmente ante mi intento fracasado de venganza contra el auror Redentor del Mundo Mágico cuya mirada me recordaba a la de mis sueños

¡ Deberías saber ya que mis planes son tus planes Raziel ! – me dijo susurrando claramente las palabras a mi oído acercándose más a mi para tomarme de los hombros y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda que me recordó hasta que hondas negruras del infierno en que sueño vencida y silenciosa me encuentro aguardando el momento preciso para liberarme de la invisible opresión en la que me sumergí y en la cual la muerte nos consuela como una esperanza que embriaga igual que un elixir y que en la negra noche brilla como una estrella

¡ Estas muy seguro de lo que dices ! – le respondo también en un susurro que se congela en el aire frío de la noche virginal a la vez que clavo mi mirada en la suya asemejándose a la salvaje lucha entre un domador y su hipogrifo… muy lentamente le veo acercarse con intenciones de querer algo mas que un simple beso de despedida de modo que en el ultimo momento giro mi rostro delicadamente para murmurar a su oído de nuevo - ¡ Mi querido Theodore la seguridad y la confianza son armas de doble filo ! – con lo que logro que desista de sus intenciones en el momento justo en que la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver la figura de un hombre de tez blanca, alto y ancho de espaldas con su cabello largo y ensortijado hasta los hombros que venía cubierto con una capa de viaje color verde oscuro y que se recargaba confiadamente sobre el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado

¡ Vaya, vaya, vaya ! … ¡ Así que aquí esta la samaritana del día ! – dijo con tono sarcástico impregnado en la ronca voz que tanto desagrada a Nott y cuyo gesto de repulsión hacia ese hombre se mostró en la mueca que surcó su rostro por unos instantes

¡ Hablaremos luego ! – me dijo Theodore antes de salir raudo y veloz de mi habitación sin prestar atención al hombre que cerraba la puerta antes de gritarle al mago que abandonaba furibundo la estancia - ¡ Es un gusto verte también con vida Theodore ! – para después cerrar la puerta de un golpe

¿ Así de bien te fue en la batalla que aún tienes ganas como para molestar a Nott ? – le inquirí maliciosamente desde el sitio donde me hallaba cruzada de brazos

¡ Por supuesto ! … ¡ Los aurores no sabían ni por donde atacar….no tenían contemplado el que fueran tres sitios de ataque distinto….creyeron que atacaríamos en un solo punto de concentración ! – dijo el hombre cuyos ojos azules contrastaban con el negro de su cabello al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación acomodándose para darse un ligero masaje en los ojos como muestra de su cansancio

¡ Fue muy ingenioso por parte Malfoy sugerir a Voldemort la división de las compañías a la ultima hora y mandar a sus espías a vigilar nuestros movimientos y tácticas ! – agregué comenzando a caminar en círculos por la habitación

¡ Tienes razón la única que pareció encantada con esa decisión fue Pólux ! – dijo con aire pesimista - ¡ Cuando abrirá los ojos ! – agregó apesadumbrado Cástor Grosvenorf lamentándose de la situación en la que se veía envuelta su hermana gemela y el mismo por el simple hecho de cumplir una promesa

¡ El amor les vuelve ciegos Cástor ! – el recordé como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - ¡ Y Draco Malfoy lo sabe y lo utiliza muy bien a su favor ! – agregué recordando el amor que Pólux Grosvenorf le profesa al heredero de Lucius desde que el astuto mortífago entabló relaciones con los padres de Cástor y Pólux quienes eran en esos tiempos los embajadores de Inglaterra en Ucrania con intenciones de involucrarlos en asuntos concernientes al Señor Oscuro cosa que no consiguió nunca….sin embargo el enamoró a Pólux la hermana gemela de Cástor a quien si logró hacerla un miembro mas de los mortífagos arrastrando con ello a su hermano quien en el afán de librarla de todos los líos en que se había metido la chica por demostrar su amor le ha llevado a ser uno de los dirigentes de las compañías mas poderosas aún en contra de sus deseos y convicciones

¡ Si no fuera por Malfoy ella y yo no seríamos lo que ahora somos ! – bufó indignado aquel hombre de mirar profundo y sobrecogedor en ocasiones

¡ Tal vez aún quede una esperanza … Malfoy no será tan complaciente con ella cuando ya no le sea de utilidad ! – comenté yo sentándome a su lado en el sofá recargando mis codos sobre mis piernas mientras contemplaba aquella espectral llamarada que iluminaba la habitación - ¡ Aún pueden escapar ! – agregué sintiendo como se formaba un hueco en mi estomago

¡ Raziel para nosotros ya no existe salvación alguna ! – respondió mirándome a su vez cansinamente - ¡ Lo único que me mantiene atado a este lugar es la promesa de no abandonarla que les hice a mis padres antes de que fallecieran !

¡ Es curioso como distintos propósitos nos han traído por diversos caminos al mismo infierno ! – comenté ironizando por lo trágico de nuestras situaciones - ¡ Pero me alegra el tener al menos alguien con quien platicar ! – agregué mirándole de reojo a él que esbozó una pequeña mueca que interpreté como un intento de sonrisa

¡ Sabes que cuentas conmigo ! – me dijo serio antes de levantarse del mullido asiento para caminar rumbo a una pequeña cesta que se hallaba sobre mi cama - ¿ Como piensas llamarla ? – me preguntó al ver completamente dormida a la pequeña bebé que en esos momentos chupaba uno de sus dedos de forma angelical

¡ Aún no lo se ! ... - ¡ Ni siquiera se porque la traje conmigo ! – exclamé en tono confundido acercándome a ellos

¡ Lo que si se es que esto estaría mejor ! – respondió haciendo un movimiento de varita para que apareciera justo a un lado de mi cama una cuna adornada con sedas blancas para después hacer levitar a la pequeña hasta ella y desaparecer la cesta en la que estaba

¡ Vaya….quien pensaría que Cástor Grosvenorf sería tan buena niñera ! – exclamé mirándole sorprendida por lo hecho hace unos instantes

¡ Solo no lo divulgues o tu cabeza estará cercenada en menos de un respiro ! – me dijo riendo socarronamente al repetir las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho la primera vez que nos vimos, quien pensaría que en ese hombre al que consideraba un enemigo en ese entonces terminaría siendo el único en el que confiara dentro de aquella red de traiciones sin fin

¡ Es un trato ! – dije contemplando a la pequeña que ajena a todo sonreía en sueños

¿ Sabes si tiene padres ? – me interrogó con cuidado imaginando lo que yo respondería

¡ La madre era una muggle que murió frente a mis ojos ! … ¡ Envié a uno de mis hombres a investigar a su padre ! … ¡ Falleció hace tres meses en una emboscada que sufrió una escolta de aurores del Ministerio ! – dije al fin cubriendo con una sabana a la pequeña que comenzaba a tiritar de frío

¡ No será fácil y lo sabes ! – me dijo a la vez que contemplaba a la pequeña - ¡ Parece un ángel ! – agregó suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza una de sus sonrosadas mejillas

¡ Dejemos que su nombre sea lo que refleje ! – dije con mirar cansado y el animo rejuvenecido - ¡ De ahora en adelante se llamará Ángel !

¡ Me agrada ! – respondió simplemente Cástor antes de que llamaran a la puerta con dos sonoros golpes que nos pusieron alerta olvidando por completo nuestro tema de discusión

¡ Adelante ! – exclamé no sin estar alerta con la varita en la mano como siempre, pues es cierto, el único en quien confiaba se hallaba tras de mi junto con la pequeña Ángel y sabía porque lo conocía que como yo también empuñaba la varita debajo de su túnica

¡ El Señor Oscuro quiere vernos a todos ahora ! – nos comunicó la hermana gemela de Cástor, ella era de complexión delgada, sus cabellos negros ensortijados que siempre caían por debajo de su cintura ahora se hallaban recogidos en una coleta, sin embargo los mismos ojos azules me miraban ahora con la arrogancia característica de ella que contrastaba con el carácter sencillo y natural de su hermano

¡ Ahora vamos ! – le respondí dándole la espalda para después cerrar la puerta en sus narices pues no soportaba su presencia así como ella aborrecía la mía, sin embargo mi desprecio era fundamentado ya que odiaba como ella despreciaba los esfuerzos que su hermano hacía con tal de libarla de todos los líos en que se metía por su adorado Malfoy quien no se dignaba ni a mirarla siquiera cuando no la necesitaba - ¡ Lo siento, pero sabes lo que me disgusta que me vea así … como si yo fuera a quitarle a su adorado Draco ! – dije molesta

¿ Y no es así ? – me preguntó burlonamente - ¡ Sabes que el heredero de Lucius no te mira con malos ojos ! – agregó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con paso lento

¡ Primero me caso con Potter que con Malfoy ! – grité sorprendida de mis propias palabras al tiempo que Cástor negaba lentamente con la cabeza y de nuevo esa inquietante sensación de sentir la mira de Potter sobre mi se apoderó de mi mente por unos instantes

¡ Veo que Potter te ha impresionado ! – dijo con tono sarcástico en la voz a lo que yo simplemente le ignoré

¡ Sarcus ! – murmuré saliendo de mi trance para llamar a mi elfo doméstico que apareció misteriosamente entre las llamas azules de la chimenea

¡ A sus ordenes mi señora ! – me dijo al inclinarse notoriamente ante mi

¡ Esta niña que ves ahí será tratada de ahora en adelante como si fuese mi propia hija, su nombre es Ángel y con tu vida me responderás por la de ella cuando yo no este presente ! – le dije calmadamente al tiempo que el elfo se inclinaba para luego responder

¡ La protegeré mi ama ! – me dijo pues el elfo lo interpretaba como la máxima señal de confianza al encargarle durante mi ausencia algo tan preciado como un hijo

¡ Es hora ! – me dijo Cástor que me aguardaba junto a la puerta a lo que yo solo asentí a la vez que me colocaba con cuidado la careta de mortífago al igual que el para caminar hacia lo que sería nuestra junta con Voldemort el confesor de asesinos y conspiradores

No tardamos nada en recorrer esos pasillos para encontrarnos de nuevo frente a esa enorme puerta de marfil y oro que separa la estancia de reuniones en la cual nos esperaba el, desde ahí podía sentir su maligna presencia acompañada de un nauseabundo olor…el característico olor a muerte que flotaba en el aire como dulce aroma que embriaga y predispone a la mas bajas pasiones…

Con un simple roce de mis dedos las pesadas puertas nos dieron el paso a Cástor y a mi, dentro estaban ya los Malfoy junto con Nott y Pólux , cada uno sentado en el lugar que le correspondía y discutiendo entre sí el éxito de cada uno de sus ataques a los tres distintos lugares en el ultimo momento … con paso lento me dirigí hacia el sitio vacío que se hallaba junto a Nott , tomé asiento y puse mis manos en los reposabrasos de la silla….estaban fríos pues estaban hechos de hierro aunque tenían incrustaciones de oro, plata, y uno que otro hueso humano para no perder el estilo…. el murmullo aumentaba pero no me importaba, recline mi cabeza en el respaldar y mire fijamente al techo con intenciones de relajarme antes de comenzar con todo ….sin embargo a mi atormentada mente llegaron de nuevo esas imágenes…así que con un hondo respiro cerré los ojos para concentrarme en ellas de una buena vez por todas….

" Una sensación extraña me invade el cuerpo….nerviosismo...me veo como una niña, bajita, de cabello largo y enmarañado con un sombrero negro de punta… luego polvo y pedazos de roca, me encuentra en una especie de tablero de ajedrez gigante…. Inmediatamente me veo abrazando a una niño, pero no le veo el rostro, solo se que es un niño…la confusión vuelve …ahora me veo tomando una poción de aspecto repugnante… luego un enorme par de ojos amarillos que me producen dolor…. Un escalofríos recorre mi espalda y me transporta a un estadio de Quidditch donde un chico cae de una escoba en pleno vuelo… hace frío y ahora estoy en una prado rodeada de espectros a los que reconozco como dementores… oigo a una muchedumbre rugir y un dragón se materializa detrás de unas gradas persiguiendo a un chico montado en escoba…el ruido comienza de nuevo y estoy en lo que parece una estación de tren besando al mismo chico en la mejilla….hay zumbidos extraños y el mismo chico aparece frente a mi gritando como un histérico…no le veo la cara pues al parecer estoy viendo hacia abajo por contener unas lágrimas…dolor…me veo en una estancia oscura aplastada por cientos de libros… salgo despacio y siento un calor justo en pleno pecho…unas llamas moradas me atraviesan por completo…siento una mano sujetando mi hombro con fuerza …..y ….. después todo era confuso…borroso…sin embargo esos ojos….los de Potter resplandecían como un par de esmeraldas con la luz del sol … el nerviosismo de nuevo se apoderó de mi y entonces….solo voces…voces gritando ……"

¡ Eso lo hiciste para espiar nuestras tácticas ! – gritaba la voz de Nott sacándome de mi trance de un golpe sin que este se diera cuenta de nada pues se hallaba en plena discusión con Lucius Malfoy

¿ Estas acusándome de sabotearte Theodore ? – preguntaba Lucius golpeando al mismo tiempo la mesa con un puño lo que logró hacerme recordar donde me hallaba

¡ No, pero si de entorpecer nuestros movimientos ! – reclamaba Nott golpeando también la mesa

¡ Solo lo hice para verificar que no hicieran nada fuera de lo acordado ! – contesto Lucius ya mas calmado

¡ Lo acordado era acabar con la mayor cantidad de aurores posibles ! – dije desde mi asiento con el afán de despejar mi mente de todas aquellas raras sensaciones que acababa de experimentar hacia solo unos instantes - ¡ Tus hombres solo matan por diversión ! – agregué recargando mis manos en la gran mesa de mármol negro por la que correteaban toda clase de insectos de los cual se alimentaba la fiel Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort

¡ Dime Raziel ! …. ¿ Es verdad que salvaste a una pequeña muggle ? – intervino Pólux con mirar intrigante al tiempo que el silencio se hacía presente en la sala

¡ Si…salvé a la hija de un auror muerto ! – dije para luego reclinarme de nuevo sobre el respaldar de mi silla - ¡ La salvé antes de que Mulciber la asesinara al igual que hizo con su madre ! – agregué cruzándome de brazos para contemplar el efecto de mis palabras

¿ Y la trajiste aquí ? – preguntó con tono incrédulo y malicioso

¡ Si ! …. ¡ Y mas les vale no meterse con ella ! – atajó de inmediato Cástor quien observaba a su hermana al igual que todos los presentes

¿ Vas a dejar a una sangre sucia entre nosotros ? – preguntó de nuevo Pólux con tono inocente que nadie creyó

¡ Ten cuidado con lo que dices Pólux porque esa niña será de ahora en adelante mi hija ! – le advertí en tono amenazador que logró hacerla callar en cuanto vio comenzar a salir chispas de mi varita

¡ Bien señores …. se suspende la junta…. deseo hablar a solas con mi querida Raziel ! – exclamó de repente Lord Voldemort desde su asiento dando por concluida la sesión aunque sentí la mirada de Draco Malfoy sobre mi - ¡ Acércate pequeña ! – me dijo aquel hombre de rojizos ojos y piel reseca llamándome a su lado con un suave ademán

¡ Aquí estoy mi señor ! – le respondí haciendo una leve inclinación hacia el al tiempo que el me indicaba que podía despojarme de la máscara que cubría mi rostro

¡ Dime mi querida Raziel ! … ¿ Es verdad que salvaste al amigo de Potter ? – preguntó en tono siseante clavando su ensangrentado mirar en mis ojos ya libres de la careta por lo que traté de controlar mis emociones y mis reacciones ante el

¡ Si mi señor ! … ¡ Si yo hubiese dejado morir a Ron en ese momento Potter habría iniciado una lucha conmigo dando a conocer su presencia en el lugar…los hombres de Malfoy estaban cerca y yo no iba a permitir que alguno de ellos le arrebatase a mi amo el placer de acabar con el ! – le respondí escogiendo con cuidado cada una de mis palabras y expresiones pues era muy difícil engañar o aplacar la ira y curiosidad de Lord Voldemort

¿ Es curioso que sepas como le llaman ellos al pelirrojo traidor a la sangre ? – exclamo casualmente aquel hombre…. la verdad nisiquiera sabía porque había utilizado aquella expresión…definitivamente algo me estaba sucediendo que no estaba bien… para nada bien

¡ Potter lo llamó así cuando lo encontró …. Creí que así se llamaba ese Weasley ! – comenté sin inmutarme en ningún momento… solo que recordaba que Potter no mencionó nunca el nombre de su amigo …. ¿ Entonces como demonios es que se como le dicen a ese traidor a la sangre que corre por sus venas ?

¡ Bien ! … ¡ Por otra parte Nott me ha comentado que has preguntado por tu pasado ! – me dijo en tono falsamente paternal al ponerse de pie y aproximarse mas a mi

¡ El solo me ha respondido que hay cosas que es mejor olvidar ! – dije de manera simple al verle justo frente a mi y ver a Nagini capturar a espaldas de su amo a una rata que perseguía desde que comenzamos a hablar

¡ Y tiene razón ! – dijo tomando entre sus manos mi careta que estaba sobre la mesa para examinarla de cerca - ¡ Sin embargo yo creo que mi querido Theodore te subestima demasiado mi pequeña Raziel ! – agregó en tono misterioso haciéndome dudar por unos segundos

¡ No entiendo mi señor ! – dije con precaución acercándome mas a el para tomar mi careta de sus manos aunque el la retuvo para mirarme directamente a los ojos… podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta y mi respiración lenta y acompasada mezclarse con su frío y desolador aliento

¡ Me refiero a la verdad sobre tus padres Raziel ! – dijo sin soltar la mascara pero con su otra mano libre me tomó la mejilla derecha provocándome un escalofríos al contacto con su helada mano sobre mi piel - ¡ Potter fue el que los detuvo y los envió a Azkaban ! – me dijo en tono calmado

¡ Eso ya lo se mi señor ! – dije yo permaneciendo estática sin mover un solo músculo - ¡ Es por eso que le pido que me permita ser yo quien le entregue a Potter ! – añadía con atrevimiento sosteniéndole la mirada a aquel ser

¡ Lo sé mi pequeña, lo sé ! … ¡ Sin embargo lo que no sabes es que ellos no fallecieron de manera natural …. Potter quería información por lo que visitaba muy a menudo Azkaban y torturaba a los mortífagos presos para que le dijeran lo que fuese….tus padres no lo soportaron…. Y se suicidaron ! – concluyó apretando levemente mi rostro que había adquirido un tono pálido ante tan brutal confesión - ¡ Es por ello que te encomiendo que hagas lo que hagas me traigas a Potter… has lo que sea necesario ! - me dijo entregándome por fin la máscara y soltándome para darme la espalda y acariciar a Nagini que retozaba en el frío suelo de mármol, de modo que sin aliento me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida con pasos cortos como si tuviese una daga clavada en lo profundo del corazón y traspasara mi alma como un rayo, pero antes de salir exclamé con voz ronca

¡ Yo traeré a Potter así sea lo ultimo que haga ! – antes de colocarme la mascara y salir hacia el exterior con el alma encendida de furia aunque le oí susurrar algo a mis espaldas sin embargo no me importó en absoluto

_Sin embargo esas frías paredes de mármol encerraron el gran secreto de aquella mujer que salía con el deseo de aniquilar a su enemigo que solo era conocido por tres personas, una de ellas se había sentado en su trono acariciando a una enorme serpiente que reposaba su gran cabeza en el regazo de su amo quien susurró en tono aterrador : " Se que lo harás mi querida Raziel….o quizás debería decir Hermione "_ .

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos Lectores :

Espero no haber demorado tanto con este capitulo que acabo de actualizar, de modo que imagino que como ya habrán leido creo que algunas de sus dudas ya han quedado resueltas no, y si no es así solo esperen a que mis musas se apiaden nuevamente de mi y verán que es lo que resulta …..jejeje estamos muy cerca de vacaciones….no veo ya las horas…en fin eso solo significa que el fin de semestre se acerca y con ello mas trabajo…TT…pero bueno pasando a otro tema….¿ Que tal me quedó este capitulo ?... ¿ Les gustó ? . De otra manera paso a mi sección favorita :

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola chica, que bueno que ahora si le entendiste…jejeje, espero que a este también le hayas agarrado la onda, en cuanto a lo del asunto Raziel/Hermione creo que ya sabrás como esta la cosa no?...bueno o al menos te la imaginas he ? .Pasando a otra cosa….chica que te va a hacer daño tanta desvelada……jejeje mírate en este espejo, no es broma solo procura no hacerlo tan seguido..he ?. Bueno nos vemos pronto en tu próximo review OK?

Monik :

Hola amigocha¿Cómo estas ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo , claro que no me molesta que dejes un review tan corto, siempre y cuando lo dejes es suficiente para mi, es reconfortante saber que después de tanto tiempo que lees lo que escribo y que aún no te hayas aburrido de mi…..jejeje. En fin espero que ya estés mas desocupada…pero no te preocupes que las vagaciones se acercan volando. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, jejeje…creo que tu deseo se va a hacer realidad muy pronto ellos se tendrán que ver las caras y gracias por los deseos de ver publicada algún día una historia completamente mía, gracias, es un honor…solo tengo que procurar no hacer enojar a mis musas….jejeje…de modo que el crédito es de ellas, en fin ¿ te gustó el capitulo , espero que si nos vemos en tu próximo review OK?. Besotes.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola muchacho, si que soy mala………jejeje , lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo , es que si no, no le da sabor al caldo….jejeje. Espero que el capitulo no haya sido muy largo o difícil de leer, la verdad esta vez demoré menos porque he pasado de tener que transcribirlo de mi libreta a escribirlo directamente a la computadora conforme las ideas van fluyendo …jijiji…al tiempo que hago tarea jajaja…eso es malo?...en fin. Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente review OK?. Besos enormes.

Rohermione :

Hola Chica, como estas? Espero que bien, gracias por todo lo que me dices, y si mas o menos tienes razón en eso de la poción, y espero que sea verdad todo eso del sexto libro que yo espero con ansias infinitas que ya no se ni que hacer para ahogarla, en fin me agradó mucho verte de nuevo y no te preocupes por no dejar un review…te entiendo, nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	5. Mortifagos

**CAP. 4 : " Mortífagos "**

Parecía increíble que lo que en un principio me era desagradable, grotesco e incluso insultante fuera ahora la clave de mi éxito… esa asquerosa sangre sucia me pondría la cabeza de Potter en bandeja de plata en menos tiempo del que yo tenía previsto… por azares del destino Nott trajo hacia mí en esa fría noche el arma perfecta … ella estaba herida y faltaba poco para que falleciera, sin embargo me inclino a creer que el amor que Theodore le profesa desde el colegio a la Griffyndor le impulsó a salvarle la vida aquel día, aún sabiendo que ella jamás le correspondería, que sería capaz de suicidarse antes que traicionar a Potter o siquiera decir algo con lo que pudiésemos pescar a su querido amigo … la lealtad de un Griffyndor es inquebrantable como pudimos comprobar semanas después, justo cuando ella recuperó la conciencia… Malfoy se ofreció a interrogarla por lo que me imagino que la perdida parcial de la memoria de la pequeña Hermione se derivó a causa de la tortura a la que la sometió el padre de Draco … el viejo Malfoy vio reflejado en aquella mujer todo lo que odia de los sangre sucia, sobre todo su manera de sobresalir, de destacar a pesar de la condición de su sangre … cuando Lucius hubo comprobado que ella no revelaría nada propuso deshacernos de la aruror, sin embargo en esos momentos una sensación extraña me invadió por completo … ya la había experimentado antes solo que no con la intensidad de aquel entonces … era Potter … su angustia creció justo cuando el tomó conciencia de que ella no estaba a su lado, pero no era la preocupación de siempre… en esa ocasión era totalmente diferente, no era un sentimiento común en el chico… algo había cambiado, sus sentimientos por esa chica a la que había perdido … fue entonces cuando Theodore se ofreció a cumplir la orden de ejecución de la sangre sucia que aguardaba en uno de nuestros calabozos …. calabozos donde la mayoría de sus prisioneros esperan pacientemente el día de su muerte …

Recuerdo que ese día me dispuse a presenciar la ejecución por lo que con paso ávido me dirigí hacia las mazmorras donde la hallé vestida aún con un ligero traje color lila hecho jirones y que apenas alcanzaba a tapar lo que debía estar oculto a la vista de todos … el espectáculo era digno de verse… puesto que la figura que se encontraba forzosamente de pie en el limoso suelo de la oscura celda no correspondía con la imagen que yo tenía de la altiva y orgullosa auror que una vez fue aquella chiquilla que en esos momentos ni siquiera recordaba como fue a terminar en una situación tan precaria y desesperante como esa…. Me acerqué a ella lo mas que pude sin que se inmutara en lo más mínimo con mi presencia, aparté los rizos castaños de su rostro con delicadeza y los ojos que un día vi centellear de furia esa vez no reflejaban nada… su mirar perdido se fijó por unos instantes en mis pupilas dilatadas por lo que solo por unos instantes pude apreciar la belleza que semanas atrás debió ostentar con majestuosidad … sin embargo me alejé un poco para poder observarla mas detenidamente desde la distancia de modo que una idea llegó a mi mente … tenía que averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando a Potter … de modo que me concentré lo mas que pude en la débil figura femenina que estaba sujetada por las muñecas a un par de pesadas cadenas que le mantenían los suaves y arañados brazos alzados hacia el techo en una dolorosa postura, su rostro pálido y cansado mostraba algunos rasguños al igual que su cuello… sus piernas quedaban al descubierto debido a un gran corte en su maltratado y sucio vestido en las cuales pude apreciar varios golpes que contrastaban con la blancura de su piel … esa era la imagen que visualicé en mi mente… cerré los ojos regocijándome con lo que Potter estaría sintiendo al ver en sus sueños a su mejor amiga en tales condiciones… como reaccionaría al verla unos instantes antes de que su destino se cumpliera al igual que como había sucedido con todos los ligados a Harry Potter … una carcajada mía inundó la sucia prisión y fue el detonador esperado para ese nuevo sentimiento que mi enemigo irradiaba con tan solo hacerle ver lo que le ocurría en esos momentos a esa mujer que pendía del techo tan indefensa como un ángel sin alas … no tuve dudas en esos momentos… no era cualquier mujer la que tenía en mis manos… era la mujer que Potter amaba, por quien daría la vida misma si yo se lo pidiese a cambio de la de ella …

En ese oscuro rincón comprendí que ella era mi arma de doble filo, ella podría hacer que mis planes triunfaran sobre ese que me arrebató en un segundo la gloria que me merezco… sin embargo yo ya había dado la orden de ejecutarla… no había marcha atrás… Lord Voldemort nunca fallaba en sus decisiones… sin embargo no tiraría por la borda a tan exquisita ventaja de ojos ambarinos y piel de seda … debía darme prisa, Theodore no tardaba en llegar a cumplir con su orden … sin embargo si yo le salvaba la vida tendría que mantenerla oculta, cambiarle el nombre quizás… darle una identidad distinta sería fácil dado a su inestable memoria, le encargaría a Nott esa enmienda conociendo que el la realizaría con satisfacción debido a su obsesión por la auror… mientras yo me encargaría de propagar el rumor de la desafortunada caída de un auror en mis mazmorras las cuales tienen fama de ser el patíbulo para todos los que llegan a poner un pie en ellas … ese sería mi plan perfecto… tan perfecto como el cuerpo que lucía lánguido, desmadejado como una flor ante mi …acaricié uno de los rizos de su larga cabellera … unos fuertes pasos resonaron en el pasillo que se detuvieron justo frente a la reja de la celda

¡ Mi señor …no esperaba verle aquí ! – me dijo Theodore Nott con tono solemne

¡ Vine a comprobar que seguías mis ordenes ! – le respondí soltado el castaño rizo

¡ Sabe que sus deseos son mis ordenes ... jamás dudaría en cumplirlas ! – me respondió entrando de lleno en el sombrío calabozo

¡ En ese caso mi querido Theodore … te pido que te lleves a Granger lejos de aquí, al Mediterráneo donde mis seguidores apenas comienzan a construir una compañía que quiero que comandes, le conseguirás una identidad nueva, la entrenarás en magia, será fácil dado su antigua condición de auror ! – le dije en tono calmado mientras giraba en torno a mi fiel sirviente

¡ Pero mi Señor ! … ¡ No entiendo !... ¿ Con que objeto ? – me preguntó completamente desconcertado ante mi nueva opinión de los hechos

¡ Con el propósito de convertirla en uno de los nuestros ! – dije rozando suavemente uno de los brazos de Granger que se estremeció un poco ante el contacto frío que mis manos producen - ¡ Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo será tu segundo al mando ! – agregué fijando la vista en un lunar que se hallaba en el hombro de la chica

¡ Pero ella no ha perdido completamente la memoria ! – me dijo con tono dubitativo aquel mortífago que permanecía quieto en su sitio

¡ Creo que tu poción ya esta mas que lista para ser usada ! … ¿ No es así ? – pregunté al aire

¡ Aún requiere una gran cantidad para cada dosis ! – dijo este pensativamente - ¡ Pero si la dosifico aumentando el número de tomas diarias hasta que su cuerpo se adapte a la cantidad promedio … ! – añadió pensativo calculando lo que suponía aquella nueva labor

¡ Si es así mi querido Nott… no hay mas que hablar ! … ¡ Es toda tuya ! – exclamé dando un ligero toque de varita a las cadenas que soltaron de inmediato las muñecas de la chica que quebrantada cayó libremente a los brazos del mortífago que sería en encargado de tan delicada labor… la tomó suavemente en sus brazos listo para salir del calabozo cuando añadí a sus espaldas - ¡ Ella es nuestra arma secreta contra Potter Theodore !

¿ Que tiene que ver ella con la caída de Potter ? – preguntó deteniendo súbitamente su marcha elevando inconscientemente su tono de voz

¡ Potter ama a la mujer que llevas en brazos ! – le confesé esperando ver su reacción ante tal revelación - ¡ Potter no levantará ni un dedo cuando tenga que defenderse de ella… y tu la prepararás para cuando eso suceda ! – le recordé con voz aterradoramente cruel - ¡ Recuerda que ella es mía al igual que Potter ! – añadí maliciosamente antes de verle partir con paso marcial

Desde ese día mi plan comenzó a tomar forma y como yo lo esperaba pronto los dotes de Hermione ahora llamada Raziel LeGrand gracias al fallecimiento de la verdadera hija de lo Eugen y Sophie LeGrand en alta mar justo semanas antes y que dieron la coartada perfecta para la segundo al mando de la compañía del Mediterráneo, que a pesar de ser de tan reciente creación su expansión de terrenos dominados crecía a pasos agigantados, ganando simpatizantes tan rápido que muy pronto ellos financiaron por completo varias campañas de la compañía Sajona … sus nuevos comandantes eran temidos y respetados por sus legiones, mezclando batallas con tácticas ingeniosas que les valieron las tomas de muchas ciudades en nombre de Lord Voldemort engrandeciendo así mi nombre y reafirmando mi plan con cada paso de la hermosa y temida Raziel a quien cálidamente sus víctimas llaman la poseedora del Ángel Exterminador … mi creación… el final de Potter se acerca y tiene el fascinante aroma de mujer… el irá como el marino hacia la sirena sin percatarse del arrecife en el que su navío se despedazará para siempre…

¡ Tu final se acerca Potter… tarde o temprano te alcanzará – exclamé dejando de acariciar la cabeza de mi fiel Nagini que se escabulló detrás de mi asiento para perseguir a su propia víctima

* * *

La veía ausente… su mirada perdida en la oscuridad del paisaje nocturno, con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Ángel como la había llamado y con la otra sostenía su cabeza en forma pensativa… unos graznidos llamaron mi atención… eran Deimos y Phobos que se hallaban en su jaula peleándose por un diminuto insecto que trataban de atrapar, lo que provocó que Ángel se removiera con intenciones de despertar de su calmado sueño por lo que con una gélida mirada de advertencia que les enviara su dueña desde su sitio ambos cuervos se callaron y decidieron olvidar el insecto causante de la disputa… yo me encontraba analizando unos pergaminos donde realizaba los cálculos de los ingredientes de las pociones que elaboraba constantemente para el beneficio de la causa…. Sin embargo al examinar los componentes de una poción en particular una gama de recuerdos hallaron cabida en mi atormentada memoria… 

Centré mi vista en la llama ardiente de la chimenea que mágicamente me hace recordar lo que yo tanto deseo olvidar…. pero me es imposible … cierro los ojos lentamente retrocediendo en el tiempo y casi puedo verla sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca enfrascada en una de sus largas redacciones, detengo mi propia lectura y me dedico únicamente a observarla a la distancia… sus facciones habían cambiado, en algún momento esa niña de cabello desordenado había quedado atrás para darle paso a una jovencita esbelta de cabellos ensortijados que en esos momentos llevaba sujetados con una cintilla de color rojo que hacían juego con el escudo de su túnica y el color de sus labios que susurraban lo que acababa de escribir , de repente ella elevó la mirada y se topó con la mía descubriéndome en el acto con lo que me dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio e indiferencia para continuar con su labor como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de modo que yo agaché la cabeza para proseguir también con mi tarea aunque una voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar me susurró al oído :

¡ Tu también te has dado cuenta que la sangre sucia no está tan mal ! – me dijo Draco Malfoy mientras miraba descaradamente las piernas de ella que quedaron al descubierto al cruzar las piernas bajo la mesa de estudio

¡ Ha cambiado es verdad ! – me limité a decir sin ánimo alguno evitando despegar la vista de la amarillenta hoja de mi libro de pociones

¡ Vamos Nott… no me negarás que no te atrae ! – me soltó esbozando una cínica risa

¡ Es bonita no lo puedo negar pero… al parecer tu eres el mas interesado de los dos ! – le respondí mirándole a los ojos sonriendo maliciosamente de lado como el solía hacerlo

¿ Celoso ? – me pregunto ironizando milimétricamente cada palabra

¿ De alguien como tú ? – le espeté sonriendo esta vez con desprecio en la mirada

¡ Acéptalo Nott siempre seré mejor que tu con las mujeres ! – aseguró guiñándole un ojo a una chica de Ravenclaw que pasaba frente a el y que de inmediato se sonrojó para luego sonreír de manera tonta con sus amigas en la mesa de al lado

¡ Si a eso le llamas mujer ! - añadí despectivamente mirando de reojo y con fastidio a la bolita de chicas que se juntaron para cuchichear mas cómodamente

¡ Escoge una de las que están aquí … cualquiera … y verás que en menos de dos semanas estará comiendo de mi mano ! – aseguró el hijo de Lucius Malfoy por quien era bien sabido que era la debilidad del sexo femenino, pues bastaba con que tronara los dedos para que una chica se apareciera a su lado dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiese…cosa que para nada era mi caso, pues si bien no era tan popular como Malfoy tenía mis encantos así como mis propias admiradoras aunque no les hiciese caso cada vez que me llamaban por el corredor pues no era de mi interés poseer en estos momentos un harem

¿ Estas dándome a escoger como si de un menú se tratase ? – pregunté calculando las posibilidades y beneficios de aquel trato

¡ Por su puesto, sabes que siempre me ha gustado dar ventaja ! – repuso recargándose en las patas traseras de la silla donde se hallaba sentado para luego subir los pies a la mesa justo encima de mi libro de Aritmancia que por suerte resistió el impacto… si aceptaba debía cerciorarme de que fuera una chica difícil, una de las que no cayera a la primera, por lo que debería tener carácter lo que descartaba a la Ravenclaw de al lado, a la chica de quinto que nos miraba embelezada y la de lentes con pecas que suspiraba en un rincón de la biblioteca … debía decidir en esos momentos y ninguna de las chicas que yo veía se prestaba para mi plan, así que dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta deseando que entrara por ella la mujer esperada … pero para contrariedad mía los que aparecieron en el umbral de la biblioteca fueron Potter y Weasley enfundados en su uniforme de Quiddtich quienes echaron un vistazo a los concurrentes de la sala topándose con mi mirada de modo que ambos me dirigieron la expresión de asco mas significativa antes de dirigirse hacia una de las mesas con la mas jovial de las sonrisas pues Hermione Granger se encontraba ya guardando sus cosas en la mochila que era enorme ese día, por lo que vi como Potter se ofreció a llevarla al tiempo que Weasley hacía un comentario que le hizo soltar una carcajada que ella misma ahogó con su mano antes de tomar a ambos de los brazos y salir disparados hacia los corredores del castillo para evitar el regaño de Madame Pince

¿ Y bien ? … ¡ Espero que ya hayas elegido porque estoy comenzando a aburrirme ! – me dijo Malfoy sacándome de mi contemplación y como si de una repentina explosión se tratase una violenta idea golpeó mi mente que me hizo soltar la carcajada al imaginar la cara de mi compañero ante tan descabellada propuesta

¡ Por supuesto que la tengo ! … ¡ Aunque no creo que puedas con ella ! – dije en tono misterioso logrando sembrar la duda en mi compañero de apuesta

¿ Es que acaso no me has estado escuchando Nott ? … ¡ Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos ! – me dijo con aire soberbio

¡ No podrás esta vez Malfoy…la que he elegido no es como las demás ! – repuse yo con insistencia volviendo la vista hacia mi libro de pociones con toda la calma del mundo exasperando así la paciencia de mi colega

¡ No te hagas el misterioso conmigo Theodore y dime quien es de una buena vez ! – me dijo siseando las palabras harto ya de aquella discusión

¡ Granger… Jamás podrás conquistar a Hermione Granger ! – dije con tono de voz divertida al ver la cara de estupefacción que Malfoy puso en ese instante

¡ Granger ! … ¿ Es que te has vuelto loco ? … ¿ Quieres que seduzca a la amiga de los idiotas de Potter y Weasley en sus narices ? … - comentó en un susurró para luego callar pensativamente para luego agregar - ¡ Pensándolo bien… no es mala la idea Nott…con tal de fastidiarle la existencia a ese par !

¿ En tan solo dos semanas ? – pregunté con tono de triunfo pues no creía posible que Granger pudiera hacerle caso a Malfoy aunque le arrojara un Imperius para ello

¡ En dos semanas Granger estará en mis brazos como lo prometí ! … ¡ Y tu estarás realizando mis ensayos de pociones durante el resto del curso ! - dijo antes de dar la madia vuelta y salir como una exhalación de la biblioteca listo para comenzar con la apuesta….

Tal vez si hubiese puesto más atención a la clase de adivinación hubiese podido ver que aquella apuesta era un completo error y que más tarde me costaría muchos mas desvelos de los que tenía planeados … desde entonces comencé a seguir los pasos de Malfoy para verificar que no realizara algún tipo de trampa lo que obviamente significaba seguir los pasos también de Granger y que me daban oportunidad de ver como era ella con las demás personas… desde la distancia parecía ser agradable, sonreía con frecuencia cuando estaba con la que parecía ser su mejor amiga : la hermana de Weasley , aunque había que aceptar que reía con el alma cuando estaba con esos dos sentados a la orilla del lago simplemente viendo las nubes pasar … era una amistad bastante peculiar la que unía a ese trío ya que muy a menudo durante esas dos semanas de vigilancia pude observar al pelirrojo y a ella discutir mientras Potter solo observaba en silencio para al final terminar interviniendo y calmar lo ánimos de ambos abrazándoles al mismo tiempo… sin embargo algo me llamaba la atención…el abrazo para Weasley no duraba mas de cinco segundos mientras que para Granger duraba casi todo el recorrido del lago… en ese momento me tomaron por sorpresa todos esos sentimientos encontrados… como …

" ¿ Por qué rayos seguía espiando a Granger aún cuando las dos semanas de plazo habían terminado y Malfoy se hallaba derrotado y aún con la marca de la bofetada de Hermione redactando mis trabajos de pociones ? … ¿ Por qué no puedo dejar de verla aunque sea a la distancia ? … ¿ Por qué me molestaba tanto que sonriera para Potter de esa manera y que cuando me veía a mi fingiera que no existo ? … ¿ Por qué le tejió una bufanda a Potter para que la utilizara cuando jugaba al Quidditch ? … ¿ Por qué Potter no se dejaba abrazar por ninguna mujer que no fuese Hermione ? … ¿ Por qué cada vez que algo sucedía con el innombrable ella tenía que buscar la mirada de él ? … ¿ Por qué cada vez que la situación empeoraba la primera mano que Potter buscaba para mantenerse tranquilo era la de ella ? "

Con un hondo suspiro vuelvo a mi realidad… a mi momento presente donde aún la contemplo a la distancia… parece incongruente tenerla tan cerca de mi y a la vez tan lejos… su cuerpo se halla aquí pero su mente viaja a cientos de kilómetros… quizás pueda hacer de su cuerpo lo que se me antoje, pero su alma jamás se quedará conmigo…aún en esta situación quizás esté pensando en él… tal vez la forma de asesinarle , pero al fin y al cabo sus cavilaciones son para otro, uno que no soy yo… ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto envidio a Potter … cuanto daría por estar en su lugar, por ser yo quien ocupe sus más profundas meditaciones, ya sean para bien o para mal… daría mis secretos por ser el dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus miradas distraídas, de sus momentos de silencio, de sus arranques de ira o de sus momentos de paz ….

La noche ha acabado y da paso a la mañana gris… una mañana tan triste y fría como los besos de nadie, el aire susurra palabras misteriosas y sombrías a través de las enramadas arrullando a la pequeña Ángel que intenta despertar de su tranquilo sueño justo cuando termino los cálculos para la nueva reserva de poción que tengo que preparar… los ingredientes escasean por lo que pienso que tendremos que conseguir algunos más… los juegos de luz y sombras de la mañana por fin logran acariciar por completo la faz de la niña que despierta de su letargo perezosamente jalando con insistencia la mano de Raziel quien súbitamente despierta del pequeño trance en el que se ha sumido desde que llegamos de la reunión con Voldemort

¡ Creí que estabas despierta ! – le dije llamando su atención justo cuando la vi acercarse a la pequeña para cambiarle la ropa que había hecho aparecer

¡ Lo estaba ! – me responde simplemente a la vez que llama al elfo que aparece con el desayuno de los tres en menos de un respiro - ¿ Y tú no has dormido ? – me pregunta al tiempo que tomaba una taza de café negro

¡ He estado haciendo los cálculos para realizar la poción que ya ha comenzado a escasear ! – le respondo tomando la taza que el elfo me ofrecía

¡ Bien ! – dice mas para si que para mi - ¿ Cuando reuniremos los ingredientes ? – me pregunta casualmente

¡ Lo más pronto posible… están por llegar las demás tropas de Pólux ! – le informo al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos para descansarlos… pues era una constante tortura el tenerla frente mi y tener que resistir las ganas de decirle lo que pienso muy a menudo

¡ Tengo el plan perfecto… lo he estado meditando toda la noche ! – me dice en tono de confidencia

¿ Plan para que ? – pregunto yo aunque ya me imagino de que se trata

¡ Voy a atrapar a Potter lo mas pronto posible ! … ¡ Solo necesitaba una coartada y me has dado una perfecta mi querido Theodore ! – me responde de lo mas calmada al tiempo que camina en círculos por la habitación con aire de total abstracción - ¿ Cuáles ingredientes son los que hacen falta ? – me pregunta con aire distraído

¡ Un poco de Asfódelo, cien Mandrágoras, bastantes Lágrimas de Unicornio y una docena de Escamas de Dragón ! – le respondí atento a lo que me pudiese pedir a continuación

¡ Bien … yo iré en busca de los ingredientes mientras ustedes continúan con el reclutamiento y transporte de armas para la siguiente batalla ! – me informó deteniéndose de pronto frente a mi

¿ Que piensas hacer Raziel ? – le pregunto dejando de lado mi taza de café

¡ Matar dos pájaros de un tiro ! … ¡ Me vengaré de Potter y tu tendrás tus ingredientes a tiempo ! – me responde tomándome de un hombro - ¡ Theodore … tengo que vencer a Potter y para ello necesito conocerlo ! – me dice en tono apacible al tiempo que aumenta la presión sobre mi hombro por lo que tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerme

¡ No tiene sentido ! – le respondo apartándome de su lado con rapidez para dirigirme hacia la chimenea con el animo exaltado sintiendo como los celos comienzan a invadirme nuevamente

¡ Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Potter ! … ¡ Se que hay cosas de él que no me has dicho ! – me reprocha con tono ofendido

¡ Pero que tonterías dices… por supuesto que te he dicho todo lo que se de él ! – le respondo con arrogancia - ¡ No hay nada que no te haya dicho ya ! – agregué encarándola

¡ Entonces porque nunca mencionaste a Hermione ! – me responde en tono malicioso logrando tomarme por sorpresa pues mi cara no pudo haber sido otra que de asombro

¿ Como te enteraste de ella ? – pregunto con desconfianza

¡ Potter me llamó así la ultima vez que nos vimos ! … ¿ Me dirás de una buena vez quien es Hermione y porque Potter me llamó así ? – le amenazó con rudeza al tiempo que avanzaba hacia mi con pasos firmes convencida de obtener información y yo sin tiempo para inventar una excusa convincente

¡ Hermione era amiga de Potter ! – digo simplemente moviéndome de lugar hacia la mesa donde se hallaban mis cálculos garabateados en un par de viejos pergaminos

¿ Era ? – me pregunta con tono desconcertado

¡ Murió ! – respondo cortante - ¡ Te veré en la reunión !- agrego tajantemente para salir sudando frió y a toda prisa de aquella habitación donde por poco me descubro a mi mismo

Salgo de mi habitación donde me cambié de túnica para asistir a la reunión a la que el Señor Oscuro nos había convocado … no demoro mucho en verle entrar con la careta puesta para dirigirse directamente hacia su lugar justo al lado mío con paso decidido… Voldemort comienza pero no le presto atención… estoy algo distraído y pensativo pues no sabía a ciencia cierta en que podría parar todo esto, aunque con un sobresalto observo como todos están viéndome… es mi turno de hablar por lo que con una leve tos comienzo mi discurso acerca de la necesidad de algunos ingredientes para la poción que se administrará a las nuevas legiones que vienen del norte dispuestas a dar batalla en el siguiente asalto al Ministerio de Magia

¿ Cuánto tiempo necesitas para terminar con la poción ? – me preguntó Pólux con escepticismo en la mirada

¡ Si los ingredientes están aquí en menos de una semana… justo para fin de mes ! – le respondo yo de lo mas natural del mundo pues el proceso no podía adelantarse mágicamente debido a que debía reposar dos noches a la luz de la luna nueva

¡ La poción estará lista para fin de mes … yo me encargaré de reunir los ingredientes que faltan ! – interrumpió de repente Raziel llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluidos Voldemort - ¡ Lo que mas trabajo costará de conseguir serán las lágrimas de unicornio y las escamas de dragón … las mandrágoras y el asfódelo serán pan comido ! – agrega con tono despreocupado a la vez que jugueteaba con una moneda de plata en las manos

¡ Así que piensas desatender tus obligaciones ! – le dice el viejo Snape desde su asiento al lado de Lucius Malfoy

¡ Será menos de una semana Severus ! – le atajó sin verle siquiera - ¡ Además ese no será el único asunto que voy a atender… yo también tengo prioridades y al igual que tú mis faltas son justificadas ! – agregó y puede ver como el pecho de Snape se llenó de ira al igual que hacía cuando Potter le desafiaba

¡ Espero entonces que tenga suerte con los dragones ! – le respondió aquel misterioso hombre que un día fuese mi maestro de pociones y de quien aprendiera lo que ahora se y utilizo en mi favor

¡ Quizás las consiga donde usted consigue la piel de serpiente arbórea ! – le respondió al instante para luego agregar - ¡ Me voy tengo asuntos de importancia que atender personalmente ! – dijo para caminar con paso apresurado hacia la puerta de salida

¿ Acaso has estado vigilando a nuestros hombres Raziel ? – preguntó Draco con tono venenoso arrastrando las palabras en un elegante y dulce siseo como siempre que se dirigía hacia ella

¡ Según tu padre y tú eso no es un delito, si no precaución ! – le respondió para de inmediato hacer una leve inclinación hacia Voldemort en señal de respeto y salir por completo de la tensa sesión para preparar su marcha y afinar los preparativos para su partida… una vez mas se alejaría de mi para cumplir con el propósito con el que fue alejada de las garras de la muerte por ordenes del mismo Lord Voldemort, el mismo que le había condenado le salvaba la vida con el fin de condenarla de nuevo a una existencia como esta donde la salvación y el perdón no existen, donde el rugido de las voces de los caídos te persiguen por siempre… aún cuando duermes ves sus rostros en la oscuridad esperando por ti, susurrando maldiciones y juramentos que cantarán a voz en cuello el día de tu muerte, deseando que tu agonía se propague infinitamente lo mismo que su dolor … que mi sufrimiento y mi condena… mi amor por ella es mas que suficiente para asfixiarme el alma en el mas lento y desgarrador de mis estertores remordimientos.

* * *

Debía fraguar bien mis planes, hasta el momento todo marcha como lo planeé, ahora todos saben que yo me encargaré de reunir los ingredientes y cuales son … Potter se enterará de ello estoy segura pues como siempre para no faltar a la regla siempre hay o habrá un traidor que le comunicará a mi rival el rumbo de mis pasos, de manera que el intentará darme caza sin imaginar que en realidad es él el que esta siendo acechado… las mandrágoras y el asfódelo serán el anzuelo, lo complicado será obtener el resto pues es necesario localizar a toda una manada de unicornios para obtener suficientes lagrimas…. Rumania parecer ser el lugar indicado pues cerca de la reserva de Dragones hay un extenso bosque rodeado de montañas y volcanes nevados donde es muy probable que se hallen una buena cantidad de blancos unicornios que sirvan a nuestros propósitos, mis ideas toman forma en mi trastornada mente que no busca mas que mi gloria personal, sin embargo un balbuceo de mi pequeña Ángel me devuelve a la realidad, ella juguetona sonríe cuando le paso el muñeco de peluche en forma de dragón que muy amablemente Cástor le regaló hace una semana y del cual no se despega un solo momento… 

¡ Muy pronto tus abuelos mi Angel serán vengados ! – exclamé elevando entre mis brazos a mi hija que fijando sus grandes y expresivos ojos grises en los míos acarició delicadamente mi rostro con una de sus manos mientras con la otra colocaba el dragón frente a mi ojos, sus alas extendidas despertaron aquellas visiones…. Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda para transportarme tras unas gradas desde las cuales observaba a un enorme dragón de piel negra y ojos amarillos que rugían enardecido golpeando con su cola furiosamente el suelo haciendo retumbar la tierra bajo mis pies… después niebla oscura y densa, había gritos, me confundo y ahora hay un chico tendido de espaldas en el suelo había confusión... imágenes desfilaron en mi mente de manera asombrosa, estaba de nuevo oscuro y sujetaba un brazo con fuerza, varias puertas en una sala circular cuya luz azul le daba un toque misterioso a aquella habitación…mas todo se nubló de nuevo para verme dentro de un aula de clases, parecía estar guardando unos libros rápidamente dentro de una mochila de modo que uno se me escapa de las manos sin que pueda evitarlo, pero justo antes de que toque el piso una mano detiene su caída ágilmente para enseguida ofrecérmelo , alzo el rostro lentamente con algo parecido a una sonrisa agradecida y me oigo a mi misma decir ¡ Gracias Ron ! - e inmediatamente después la imagen se pierde… quiero gritar pero no puedo, alguien me tapa la boca, con fuerza logro deshacerme de su abrazo y comienzo a correr con desesperación al tiempo que el sujeto me grita¡No… Hermione! – sin embargo corrí con más fuerza que antes en dirección de una figura que se hallaba lanzando hechizos con fiereza sin prestar atención a sus espaldas de donde una sombra surgió con intención de atacarle, un grito por fin salió de mi garganta sorprendiéndome letalmente - ¡ Cuidado Harry ! – el grito se perdió junto con un estallido, me arrojé sobres sus espaldas, un agudo dolor en el hombro me traspasó, la figura a la que protegí se giró casi al instante y pude ver su rostro tan cerca del mío que mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes del impacto, sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza a la vez que susurraba con tono desesperado - ¡No, tú no! … ¡Dios Hermione, quédate conmigo! – no podía creerlo, por el rostro de Potter cruzaba una silenciosa lagrima, sus dedos quitaban un mechón de mi frente perlada de sudor… no podía ver bien, el sonido se iba aunque un alegre balbuceo un frenético chocar del peluche dragón en mi cara me devolvió instantáneamente a la realidad… Cástor acababa de entrar a la habitación y Ángel celebraba su visita y a la posibilidad de un nuevo regalo

¡Se que mamá es testaruda pero no es para tanto pequeña!- dijo el intruso quitándome de las manos a Ángel que encantada agitaba al dragón

¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Cástor al verme desplomar sobre un asiento

¡Si!... ¡Solo un poco cansada!- dije colocándome una mano sobre mi pecho que aún respiraba agitado y que convulsionaba de terror ante esas visiones que me asaltaban en los momentos menos inesperados

¡ Espero que tengas ya todo preparado!- exclama Theodore Nott entrando como un vendaval en mi habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, parecía molesto, pero más aún se tornó en furia al ver a Cástor jugando con la pequeña Ángel que al verle molesto comenzó a llorar escondiendo su carita en el hombro de Cástor al tiempo que abrazaba a su dragón que si estuviese vivo habría muerto asfixiado por el abrazo de mi pequeña - ¡ Pero miren quien esta aquí… la nana particular ! – agregó mordazmente en cuanto detectó la presencia de Cástor

¡ Al menos yo tengo alma a diferencia de alguien como tu Nott ! – le espetó este dejando a mi hija sobre su cuna desde donde nos miraba a los tres con un poco de miedo

¡ Quieren dejar de discutir frente a mi hija ! … ¡ Estoy harta de sus discusiones ! – les dije parándome con dificultad de mi asiento aún bastante mareada

¡ Me voy solo para dejarlas tranquilas ! – dijo Cástor abandonando la estancia con paso marcial no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ángel que le regaló una linda sonrisa de despedida

¿ Vas a dejar a Ángel sola durante todo este tiempo ? – me peguntó Theodore ignorando las palabras de Cástor

¡ No, se va a quedar con Sarcus al cuidado de Cástor ! - le dije con cansancio

¿ Cuando te vas ? – me pregunta con tono serio

¡ Hoy por la noche ! – le respondo tomando a Ángel en mis brazos - ¡ Voy a dormir un poco, no me siento bien ! – agrego caminando hacia mi cama esperando que captara la indirecta cosa que funcionó como lo esperaba

¡ Te vez cansada ! … ¡ Te dejaré esto aquí para que lo tomes antes de dormir … sabes que te ayudará – me dijo colocando la botellita con la poción en mi cabecera para salir con paso lento de la habitación

¡ Creo que por primera vez tu mama tendrá que hacerle caso al gruñón de Theodore !- le dijo a mi pequeña que pone una cara de desconfianza hacia la botella que me llevo a los labios aunque sonríe traviesa al ver la cara de asco que hago al tomar el liquido que me provoca una pesada somnolencia con la que espero disipar las visiones que me confunden cada vez mas y que me provocan mas preguntas que respuestas… respuestas que tendré que buscar en otra parte pues temo que Nott no me ha dicho todo lo que sabe… aunque por ahora solo necesito descansar…reunir fuerzas para realizar mi planes y volver lo mas pronto posible con mi pequeña que duerme ahora conmigo… deseando compartir con ella su angelical sueño… esperando que con ello mis demonios me dejen en paz al menos por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

_Hola a todos mi queridos lectores_ : 

Lamento haber demorado tanto pero espero que el capitulo valga la pena del tiempo invertido para leerlo, en fin el próximo espero sea mas largo pues tendremos que ver el encuentro entre estos dos chicos que fueron separados con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja por su peor enemigo lo cual es aprovechado por ciertas personas que desean satisfacer sus deseos sin importar las consecuencias o los medios por los cuales lleguen a cumplir sus objetivos. Pero me dejo ya de tanta palabrería y paso a mi sección favorita :

Presario :

Chico, muchas gracias por lo que me dices en tu review, espero me perdones por la demora pero no me salía el final del capitulo, ojalá que te guste tanto como a mi. nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos y disfruta tus vacaciones.

Lord of the Dark :

Muchacho, gracias por tu revuew, en vardad lamento la demora, esta vez el capitulo no es muy grande pero espero que se compense con el que viene, en fin espero que estes disfrutando tus vacaciones. Besos enormes.

Hibari :

Hola chica, gracias por tus comentarios y espero no haberte hecho espera mucho, en fin espero que pases buenas vacaciones, cuidate mucho y besotes.

Monik:

Chica, gracias por lo que me dices y espero que muy pronto vea tu review, te deseounas felices vacaciones. Besitos.

Miranda Evans:

Guapetona, gracias por todo lo que me dices y espero que hays difrutado de este cap. tanto como yo, en fin espero que nos veamos pronto y disfruta de tus vacaciones OK?. Besotototes.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	6. Lágrimas y Dragones

**Cap5 : "Lágrimas y Dragones"**

Parecía que estábamos jugando el juego del gato y el ratón, yo siguiendo sus pistas me convertía en el cazador cazado pues sabía perfectamente que ella lo hacía con el propósito de hacerme caer en su trampa, sin embargo en eso mismo radicaba mi ventaja, yo sabía que ella me estaba provocando, que todos sus movimientos estaban meticulosamente estudiados, mas los míos tampoco eran al azar pues a pesar del carecer personal que había adquirido esta misión mi razón no me abandonó obligándome a meditar calculadoramente cada uno de mis decisiones … justo como ella me había enseñado, sin duda estaba preparado para lo que aconteciera, el destino se había encargado de poner en mi tormentoso camino a personas valientes de las cuales aprendía algo nuevo en los momentos precisos necesarios … Hermione me había enseñado tanto que gracias a ello puedo aún continuar, es por ello que mi razón y mi corazón se niegan a aceptar que Raziel no es ella, mi alma me grita con esperanza que aún vive, que la muerte todavía no consigue arrebatarla de este mundo, que sigue encadenada a mi existencia, que mis besos están presentes todavía en sus labios… labios que deben estar clamando por mi…. en las noches cuando llueve su ausencia en mi alcoba y donde yo solo se que la muerte es el hueco que dejó en mi lecho de modo que la muerte es todo lo que nos une y nos separa….

¿ Seguro que vendrá a esta reserva ? – me pregunta mi amigo al tiempo que se coloca la chaqueta de piel de dragón negra que sus hermanos le había regalado en su cumpleaños - ¿ Porque no atacar la reserva del Norte donde esta Charlie ? – añadió cuando salíamos al campamento observando como todos realizaban sus labores cotidianas

¡ Porque muchos miembros de la reserva trabajan ya para la Orden !…¡ Y porque es mas probable que en estos bosques halla una manada de unicornios lo suficientemente grande debido al clima ! – le respondía a la vez que recorríamos una sendero que nos llevaba a una pequeña colina desde la cual se dominaba al complejo del campamento en su totalidad incluyendo las catacumbas subterráneas en las que se hallaban los dragones adultos ya que los pequeños eran atendidos en un cerco especial

¿ Irás al bosque verdad ? – me preguntó al ver que yo buscaba en el cielo alguna señal de mis fieles mascotas

¡ Si… veré si puedo dar con ella antes ! – le comunico sonriendo al contemplar a un ave blanca acercarse con velocidad

¡ Veo que Hedwig sigue tan eficiente como siempre ! – comenta mi compañero al ver descender a mi blanca lechuza grácilmente para posarse en mi brazo con el fin de entregar su misiva

¿ Que dice Remus ? – pregunta Ron estirando el brazo para tratar de arrebatarme la carta en un vano intento por llamar la atención de una chica de cabellos negros que le sonreía desde el sitio donde se hallaban los cachorros de dragón

¡ Lo mismo de siempre … Que me cuide y cosas así ! – le comento guardando su mensaje en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón - ¡ Necesito que hagas un viaje pequeña ! – agrego viendo a mi lechuza con cariño a la vez que esta ululaba encantada de ayudar - ¡ Ron, envía a Hedwig con un mensaje al otro campamento para que se mantengan alerta por si acaso ! – le dije a mi amigo en tono serio y apremiante

¿ No quieres que te acompañe ? – me pregunta tomando a Hedwig con cautela a la vez que me miraba como Remus solía hacerlo en casos como este

¡ Estaré bien Ron… solo voy a examinar el lugar… si veo algo raro te avisaré con Argos ! – le respondo tomándole de un hombro como cada vez que nos despedimos antes de iniciar una batalla

¡ De acuerdo, pero si te capturan sabes que soy capaz de rescatarte con el único propósito de matarte por todos los sustos que me has dado en tu vida! – me amenaza para abrazarme con fuerza, lo que me recuerda los abrazos de su madre, sin embargo no puede evitar decirme al oído-¡Cuídate hermano… no te fíes de Raziel…puede que no sea ella ! – me dice con tono apacible

¡ Lo haré amigo … ahora envía ese mensaje y deja de preocuparte ! – le digo esbozando una sonrisa al ver a otra ave acercarse con rapidez y a Ron alejarse con Hedwig en el hombro en dirección a la chica que sonreía detrás del cerco de dragones - ¡Hey y siempre puedes pedirle un poco de pergamino y tinta a la chica que me dijiste que te gusta ! - le grito a mi amigo a la distancia solo para observar como su rostro se vuelve tan rojo como su cabello al quedar frente a ella que le mira con inocencia

¡Te voy a matar un día de estos Potter! – me grita aún rojo de la vergüenza antes de dar la media vuelta y seguir a la chica hacia una de las tiendas de campaña

¡Sabes que aún no puedo morir! – le respondo gritando también justo cuando un hermoso azor de plumaje negro intenso y ojos azules se posa en mi brazo aleteando aún para tratar de llamar mi atención - ¿ Algo fuera de lo normal Argos ? – le pregunto al ave que siempre me acompaña en las batallas y que se encarga de revisar antes los terrenos a los cuales voy a dirigir a mis hombres, la joven ave parpadea batiendo las alas en forma de negación por lo que me siento un poco inquieto al pensar que tal vez sí estoy en la reserva equivocada - ¡Bien amigo…andando! – le propongo a la vez que elevo el brazo para que Argos se dirija a las alturas desde donde puede vigilar mis pasos….

El bosque se encuentra en una total quietud…a lo lejos puedo escuchar el canto melodioso de los pájaros, del viento al enredarse en las copas de los árboles, de ranas que croan plácidamente al tiempo que saltan de un lado hacia otro de un pequeño arroyo que serpentea ágilmente por entre la espesura…siento como mis botas se hunden unos cuantos centímetros en la hojarasca que hace ruido al pisarla pero que se mezcla con los demás sonidos armoniosos de la naturaleza que me rodea…. Llega un momento en que tengo que utilizar mi varita para poder abrirme paso ya que conforme avanzaba la maleza se hacía cada vez mas espesa y mi avanzar mas penoso pues muchas de las plantas que ahí crecían tenían espinas que gracias a la chaqueta de dragón que llevaba puesta no me lastimaron pero mis manos y rostro si sufrieron su embate…. Justo en ese momento me detengo para poder apreciar algo que se aleja de lo normal…. Un total silencio envuelve al bosque, como si todos de repente se hubiesen quedado quietos esperando algo que escapaba por ahora a mi entendimiento, incluso el aire parecía estar estático, sin embargo una dulce melodía comenzó a inundar el ambiente embalsamando mis oídos con esa triste y melancólica melodía que surgía misteriosamente de una parte de aquel lugar …así que intrigado y con la varita en la mano me dirigí con paso cauteloso hacia donde mis oídos me indicaban emanaba la maravillosa melodía que se confundía en estos momentos con un estruendo bastante peculiar que me obligaron a caminar con mayor rapidez para poder escoger un seto donde poder esconderme sin que fuera detectado por quien fuera que provocase esa aura … mis pies me dirigieron hacia un claro del bosque donde una cascada aparecía majestuosa y cuyo torrente daba a un lago del cual partía el arroyuelo que venía siguiendo desde un inicio, una figura vestida de túnica azul celeste se observaba de espaldas a mi el bello panorama…era una mujer de pie en la margen del pequeño lago y junto a ella un arpa de la cual emanaba la melodía que me había guiado hasta ella

¡Mi Señora, ya todo esta listo! – dijo un hombre al que no había visto debido a que mi atención se centraba en aquella figura, no podía creer mi suerte, estaba en lo cierto, este campamento sería el atacado tal y como lo imaginaba y como si me leyera el pensamiento Argos descendió lo mas silenciosamente y se posó en la rama de un árbol sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás, y aunque lo hubiese hecho creo que los mortífagos que acompañaban a Raziel estaban tan interesados como nosotros en saber como se extraían las lágrimas de un unicornio, ya que para ello habían llevado canastas con comida, flores y además el arpa que no dejaba de tocar su triste melodía

¡ Bien entonces váyanse … esperen a que yo regrese para atacar a los Dragones ! – le responde esta girándose para ver que cumplan con la orden que les acababa de dar a sus hombres, los cuales resignados se retiraron del lugar en el acto… entonces un sonoro suspiro brotó de su pecho … no sabía porque pero me pareció que esta no era la Raziel que vi la ultima vez, había algo en sus tristes ojos que me hicieron recordar los de ella, la vi caminar hasta un recodo del lago donde con un simple toque de varita se cambió la túnica azul por un vestido de seda de color blanco sin mangas y tan largo que rozaba el suelo y lentamente le escuché decir en voz baja

¡ Si tan solo supiera porque ! … ¿ Por que tu y no Malfoy o Nott ? … ¿ Por que demonios no puedo sacarte de mi mente ?... ¿ Porque apareces hasta en mis sueños Potter ? – pregunta con voz cansada al aire y justo cuando pienso que va a callar agrega angustiada - ¿ Porque soy siempre Hermione en mis visiones ?

Dejándome completamente en blanco y sudando frío contemplo con estupefacción como se acerca a la orilla del lago y se introduce en el agua hasta que esta roza sus rodillas, justo en ese momento la música del arpa comienza a tocar con fuerza renovada…el aire comienza a soplar a modo de desconcertante brisa, ella se inclina y toma una piedra del fondo a la que le apunta con la varita para transformarla en una delicada daga pétrea con la cual antes de que yo asimile lo que esta ocurriendo realiza un corte en cada una de sus muñecas de las cuales brotan dos delgadas hebras de roja sangre que se mezclan con el agua con tan solo entrar en contacto con ella, estoy a punto de salir de mi escondite pero ella eleva sus brazos recitando una especie de letanía que jamás había escuchado antes

¡ Sálvennos de nosotros mismos, de los demonios de la noche, de los que prometen fama y fortuna, todo lo que la débil alma humana desea… sálvenme de las voces que susurrantes tratan de vender mi alma al maligno…libérenme del deseo de poseer o de ser poseído … les ofrezco mi sangre que es verdad… que es odio y amor enrojecido ! – exclamaba con voz cadenciosa a la vez que la sangre se dirigía como guiada por un hechizo hasta la cascada donde se perdía en un estruendoso chocar de agua contra rocas…el ambiente sufrió un leve cambio y de pronto se sintió un poco mas de calidez en el aire que traía consigo un leve olor a jazmines y de repente sin avisar un hermoso unicornio blanco salió a pleno galope de la cascada … sus patas rozaban apenas el agua …Raziel salió lentamente del agua sin despegar la vista del animal que a distancia prudente parecía evaluar la situación, con aire desconfiado agitaba la cabeza resoplando, sin embargo poco a poco mas unicornios salieron del mismo sitio animados sin duda por la presencia de ella que con un ademán de sus ensangrentadas manos aún les ofrecía la comida y flores que había dejado sus hombres minutos antes sobre una manta de seda roja, sin embargo los demás parecían esperar a que el unicornio de mayor tamaño les indicase si era prudente el acercarse a ella o no ….y para mi asombro el que al parecer era el líder de la manada dio un coletazo al tiempo que se acercaba a Raziel con paso lento, se acercó a ella para rozar su hocico con las manos de ella que dejaron de sangrar por arte de magia… ella le acaricio agradecida pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa un resplandor se apoderó de aquel bello animal que ante nuestras atónitas miradas se transformó en lo que parecía un hombre

¡ Mi nombre es Penrigel humana y se que es lo que buscas ! – le dijo con una voz melodiosa aquel ser… era de piel blanca, su largo cabello rubio llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos azules que reflejaban el sol que se colaba por las copas de los árboles, llevaba el pecho desnudo en el que se podía ver una marca en forma de runa a la altura del abdomen, sus pies al igual que con el unicornio no tocaban la superficie del agua

¡ No he venido con las manos vacías… por lo que me parece un trato justo ! – le respondió Raziel con la mayor de las tranquilidades al ver que aquel ser se acercaba a ella

¡ La justicia de los humanos no es justicia ! – le aseveró en tono triste Penrigel cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme junto a ella

¡ Raziel siempre es justa en sus tratos ! – le respondió ella encarándole

¡ Como puede alguien decir que conoce la justicia cuando ni siquiera se conoce a si mismo ! – le atajó a la vez que aceptaba que un pajarillo se colocara en su hombro

¡ Solo se que necesito sus lagrimas ! – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia y con ello logró que todos los unicornios que habían en el lago centraran su atención en aquellos dos personajes que interrumpieron sus juegos

¡ Acéptenlo ! – les indicó con tono apacible a dos de los unicornios que sufrieron una misma transformación y que tomaron las cestas con comida y flores que los hombres de Raziel dispusieron cerca del lago, y como si de pagar algún tributo se tratase una fila de unicornios desfilaron apaciblemente sobre la manta que habían dejado y sobre la cual derramaban lágrimas que al tocar la tela se convertían en una especie de perlas de color ámbar resplandecientes que lograron arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de Raziel

¡ Esta es mi justicia ! – le dijo Raziel a la vez que le tendía la mano a Penrigel en señal de aprobación

¡ Un concepto muy pobre ! – le dijo aceptando el saludo pero antes de soltar la mano de Raziel añadió en forma de presagio - ¡ Hoy mi querida niña te conocerás a ti misma, la máscara caerá por tierra y los secretos del pasado se revelarán en tu contra, conocerás la paz que tanto anhelas pero te será arrebatada de las manos para que tus pecados queden expiados y alcances el perdón la tercera vez que le protejas !

¡ No se de que me hablas ! – le respondió fríamente Raziel a la vez que se soltaba de su mano para ir a recoger las lágrimas que los unicornios le habían dado a cambio mientras Penrigel les ordenaba que volviesen a la cueva de donde habían surgido y que se hallaba bien camuflajeada por la cascada

¡ Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver … mas de lo que tu te imaginas ! – le aseguró Penrigel caminando de nuevo con paso lento hacia la cascada - ¡ Solo recuerda que un poco de ensueño te guiará en cada abismo que cruces y que únicamente llegarás así al mortal que lleva en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor … mi pequeña Hermione ! – añadió ante el espasmo de ella y mío….

De modo que estaba en lo cierto…si Penrigel decía la verdad ella, Raziel era mi Hermione…mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, tanto que me atreví a salir de mi escondite justo cuando Penrigel se perdía en las profundidades de la caverna … ella parecía estar tan conmocionada que estaba recargada contra un árbol de rugosa corteza… por unos segundos nos miramos, no dijimos nada, ni un solo músculo parecía responder a mi mente y parecía que a ella le sucedía lo mismo…sin embargo súbitamente Argos salió de su escondite rompiendo el encanto del momento con lo que Raziel…o mejor dicho Hermione recuperó el habla y emitió un fuerte grito

¡ CRUCIO ! – antes de que yo pudiese decir algo el estruendo del hechizo que estuve a punto de recibir alertó a sus hombres que aparecieron con una velocidad impresionante y que al verme se lanzaron sobre mi que no tuve mas opción que correr en dirección al campamento

¡ Deténganse ! – le escuché gritar entre la confusión - ¡ Los dragones son mas importantes…debemos conseguir las escamas…pronto ! – les apremió olvidándose de mi cosa que me dio tiempo para recordar que una de mis gracias como mago era la aparición por lo que en menos de un segundo me hallaba ya sobre la colina donde me había despedido de Ron y desde donde corrí como alma que lleva el demonio con el fin de alertar a los guardas de la Orden que dejé estratégicamente colocados en sitios clave del complejo del campamento antes de que las tropas de Raziel… es decir de Hermione llegaran… ahora mas que nunca me siento listo para enfrentar lo que sea, si es que tengo que capturarla por la fuerza para tenerla conmigo y a salvo lo haré, si ella me da batalla yo corresponderé, no la dejaré marcharse tan fácil como la ultima vez … esta vez la obligaré a quedarse… tiene que quedarse

¡ Todos alerta… nos atacan ! – grité a todo pulmón mientras recorría el campo en busca de Ron que no tardó en hacer aparición

¿ Pero que ha pasado ? – me pregunta en tono apremiante - ¿ Te encuentras bien ? … ¿ La viste ? … ¿ Es ella ? – me acribilla a preguntas mi amigo a la vez que ordenaba a los demás que fueran a sus posiciones

¡ Tiene las lágrimas… estoy bien… si la vi …. y Ron, si es ella ! – le grité emocionado desde mi puesto al pie del volcán en el cual se hallaban las catacumbas donde se mantenían a los dragones

Si es ella…¿ porque rayos nos va a atacar entonces ? – me pregunta a gritos desde el otro extremo de la entrada a las cavernas desde las cuales salía un penetrante olor a azufre… ahora yo tenía la carnada perfecta para atraerla… en pocos segundos mi suerte cambio, me convertí de presa en cazador… solo tenía que aguardar y ella llegaría hasta mi deseosa de entablar un lucha por las escamas de los dragones

¡ No sabe que es ella…Nott debió borrarle la memoria o algo así ! – le respondo viendo como el cielo comienza a oscurecerse y el viento a helarse como señal de que ella se halla cerca, esperando el momento para atacar…pero estoy listo, ahora mas que nunca estoy listo

¡ Ahí vienen ! – exclama mi amigo viendo desde sus sitio la colina en la que nos despedimos tan solo hace unas horas…en efecto eran ellos…Hermione venía al frente, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropas, pues seguía usando el mismo vestido blanco, parecía un ángel, sus cabellos se agitaban violentamente contra su rostro debido a las furiosas corrientes que comenzaron a envolver el campamento

¡ Da la señal de ataque Ron… nosotros empezaremos esta vez ! – le ordeno a mi amigo que obedece al lanzar una bengala roja con su varita que es visible desde todos los puestos y que la da orden de ataque que es acatada en pocos segundos, por lo que veo como las filas de mis hombres avanzan a buen paso hacia las hileras de mortífagos desde donde uno de ellos conjura la marca tenebrosa que tenebrosamente se extiende a través del campo donde se librará la batalla para brillar en la oscuridad que provocaran las arremolinadas nubes

¡ Hacia la caverna ! – le escucho gritar con énfasis a la vez que se internaba junto con sus hombres en el terreno de lucha con el fin de llegar hasta nuestros puestos…. Dejé de verla pues muchos hechizos comenzaron a llovernos con tal fuerza que si no estaba en mis cinco sentidos me derrumbarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

¡ Se acercan ! – me grita mi compañero elevando un escudo traslúcido que abarcaba la entrada a la cueva donde se hallaban bajo resguardo los dragones adultos

¡ Rídete Potter ! – me grita un mortífago al que reconozco como Mulciber que intenta derribar el potente escudo fabricado por mi amigo que resiste increíblemente todos los embates del enemigo mientras yo me dedico a atacar a los que puedo con el afán de alejarlos lo mas que pueda

¡ Díganle a tu amo que nunca se los entregaremos ! – le grita Ron a estos con furia contenida cuando de pronto las filas se abren para dar paso a su dirigente…ella de nuevo, trae algunos raspones en la cara y el vestido se encuentra estropeado, examina a Ron con detalle, casi con curiosidad y este sonríe al verla casi inconscientemente para agregar un casual - ¡ Hola Hermione !... ¿ Te gusta ver como pongo en practica tus sugerencias ? – le dice amigablemente a lo que ella solo le mira con extrañeza y se lleva una mano a la sien… como si estuviera cansada

¡ Es imposible ! – le gritan a ella otro par a quien no conozco y que en vano intenta derribar la barrera de Ron

¡ Nada es imposible ! - le responde esta arrastrando las palabras como lo hace Malfoy y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, esta molesta, exasperada por algo - ¿ Con que yo te enseñé esto he ? - le dice a Ron en tono de burla mas una sonrisa ácida se adueña de su rostro - ¡ Entonces tendremos que obligarlos a salir ! – responde alejándose de nuevo, desaparece entre las filas de los mortífagos y Ron me envía una mirada de confusión a lo que respondo de la misma manera

¡ Creo que no debiste decir eso… tengo un mal presentimiento ! – le comento siguiendo con mis ataques

¡ Tu siempre de alarmista… verás como no intenta nada que….! – mas su voz se ahoga al verle a la distancia conjurar un hechizo que provoca un haz de luz roja que viaja a velocidad impresionante hacia el cráter de la montaña donde nos hallábamos junto con los dragones … el suelo retumbó desde las entrañas del promontorio seguido de un fuerte crujido como de rocas rompiéndose que se mezclaron con los rugidos alarmados de los dragones y que nos comenzaron a inquietar aún mas cuando Hermione dio la orden de que sus hombres se alejaran rápidamente

¡ Pero que rayos sucede ! – exclamé al ver como el suelo del campamento se agrietaba y por cada una de las grietas salía un espeso vapor con un denso olor a azufre y un explosión mas me hizo entender que lo que ella había hecho era provocar la erupción del volcán que custodiábamos obligando así a los dragones a salir a campo abierto, lo que nos colocaba en mantener la barrera y quedar tras ella junto con los dragones o quitarla para salvar la vida y huir de la lava que escurría ya por el cráter

¿ Esto de pronto ya no parece una buena idea verdad ? – me pregunta mi amigo al sentir un aliento a podrido muy cerca de nosotros y cuyos pasos retumbaban por todas partes

¡ Creo Ron que por primera vez tienes razón ! – le respondí abriendo paso hacia una pequeña ladera desde la cual podíamos refugiarnos de los dragones y de la lava que avanzaba rápidamente

Bien…¿ y el plan es ? – me pregunta todavía con un asomo de risa a la vez que me observa meditando - ¡ No me digas que correr como poseso porque no pienso volver a hacerlo ! – me dice enojado todavía por mi broma en la ultima batalla que tuvimos juntos

¡ Se supone que tu eres el de los planes ! - le recuerdo con tono ofendido - ¡ Pero que tal si nos aparecemos en aquella ladera ! – le sugiero al ver hacia las profundidades de la caverna desde donde distingo por lo menos una docena de ojos brillantes entre amarillos, rojos, verdes y azules que miraban no a dos aurores, si no a dos insectos que estorbaban el paso a la libertad

¡ De acuerdo ! – me dice desapareciendo junto con migo en el instante en que las fauces de aquellos monstruos se abren para dar paso a su quemante aliento que anuncia su salida al exterior ante el asombro y terror de todos cuantos nos hallamos ahí ya fuesen aurores o mortífagos … a lo lejos la veo riendo a carcajadas sobre un montículo que conjuró para vernos desde las alturas, Ron la observa también y pone una cara de enojo y de repente me siento como en los viejos tiempos… sin embargo por mucho que se pareciera nada era lo mismo… nada

¡ A ellos ! – gritó señalando al gripo de dragones que salían como una manada infernal en medio de lava ardiente y muchos aún arrastrando las cadenas que una vez los sujetaron… muchos mortífagos dudaron seriamente acercarse a esos animales enfurecidos, aunque muchos de los cuidadores de dragones del campamento saltaron de sus escondites para tratar de retener y mantener a salvo a los animales en una sin igual muestra de arrojo - ¡ Cobardes ! – les gritó ella enfurecida con todos al tiempo que la observaba lanzarse en búsqueda de uno de los dragones que estaba a punto de ingresar al bosque, le lanzó un hechizo que rebotó contra su impenetrable piel

¡ No, Hermione ! – exclamé desapareciendo a los ojos de Ron para llegar cerca de donde estaba ella que lanzó un hechizo para cerrarle el paso con una gigantesca llamarada que pareció enfurecer aún mas a la criatura que fijó sus pupilas amarillas en la pequeña figura que representaba para el mi amiga… mas que mi amiga, mi alma y mi corazón, ella le miraba sin inmutarse hasta que el dragón emitió un sonido para lanzar una ráfaga de llamas en su dirección que me paralizaron los nervios por unos segundos antes de ver que ella conjuró a tiempo uno de sus famosos escudos que la preservaron del infernal fuego, mas para mi sorpresa ella sacó de una pequeña bolsa que hasta hora no había visto una especie de pequeña planta que sostuvo con la palma de su mano y la cual lazó rápidamente en dirección al animal al tiempo que le apuntaba y gritaba

¡ Engorgio ! – de modo que vi como aquella planta crecía descomunalmente a la vez que caía sobre el animal que comenzó a retorcerse enredado entre sus ramas…. Me acerqué un poco mas y pude comprobar mis sospechas… Lazo del Diablo era lo que mantenía preso y sujeto al dragón por la fuerza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella extrajo de la bolsa nuevamente la daga con la cual retiraría unas cuantas escamas de la piel del dragón, se detuvo examinando la parte trasera del ala, que por ser flexible era un poco menos resistente que las demás … iba a llegar hasta ella cuando un Dragón rojo al que conocí como bola de fuego chino me cerró el paso con una descomunal llamarada que quemó la orilla de mi pantalón gracias a que la chamarra de piel de jergón protegió mi brazo…aunque mi mano no corrió con la misma suerte

¡ Demonios ! – mascullé cuando con una de sus fibrosas alas estuvo a punto de golpearme, mas recordé el consejo que una vez me diera mi padrino Sirius, así que lancé una certera maldición de conjuntivitis a mi oponente que desorientado rodó por el suelo llevándose a varios de sus compañeros de paso cuando oí a lo lejos un grito de Ron

¡ Hey …Harry mira también funciona el de miopía ! – me decía a carcajadas mi pelirrojo amigo señalando a un dragón que no se atrevía a volar y que caminaba en cuatro patas chocando con otros o contra el mismo suelo

¡ Solo ten cuidado ! – le respondí a gritos fijando de nuevo mi atención en ella que retirándose un poco apuntó con su varita hacia el dragón diciendo

¡ Lumus solém ! – con lo que la planta se redujo y fue a escabullirse dentro de una de las fisuras que se habían formado en el suelo y de las cuales todavía salía un vapor espeso que dificultaba la visión y me empañaba los lentes, sin embargo aquello trastornó aún mas a la bestia que con su cola comenzó a propinar golpes que ella atinaba a esquivar hasta que un tentáculo de la planta que ella intentó destruir la tomó por el tobillo de modo que calló al suelo justo donde se dirigía la mortífera cola llena de pinchos de aquel dragón al que reconocí como un Rydchback Noruego

¡ Aresto momentum ! – exclamé logrando con ello retrasar los movimientos del animal para aparecerme a su lado, todo parecía correr en cámara lenta, hasta que la tomé entre mis brazos y desaparecí con ella justo en el momento en que la cola destruía prácticamente el sitio donde una vez nos encontramos - ¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto dudoso al ver que ella pálida respiraba agitadamente y contemplaba la bolsa donde se hallaban aún las escamas que pudo obtener…sin embargo solo por unos segundos clavó su mirada en mis ojos…el calor producido por la lava y el vapor hacía que dudáramos copiosamente….esbozó una leve mueca y se desplomó entre mis brazos totalmente exhausta.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores : 

Me da gusto verlos y espero que no se agobien con la escuela, asi que no se dejen vencer verán que muy pronto todo quedara solucionado OK?. ¿ Y que dicen ?... ¿ Les gustó el cap.?. Lamneto la demora pero este si me tomo un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, pues pasarlo ya fue cosa facil...en fin espero que les haya ido exelente en sus vaciones y espero tambien con ansias renovadas sus alentadores reviews ...

Phoebe Hermione :

Chica, no tienesnadade que disculparte, pues yo tambien me ausento mucho por causas ajenas a mis deberes y derechos de escritora...jajaja...ni yo me lacreí, en fin no te preocupes pues siempre serás de mis lectoras favoritas...en realidad todos son mis favoritos, gracias por leer lo que escribo, paro pasando a otra cosa ...dime ¿te gustó el cap.¿ que tal las vacaciones?...nos vemos pronto espro yo. Besos.

Lord of the Dark:

En verdad que mis vaciones no fueron las mas divertidas...pero pudo ser peor, en verdad, espero que te hayan sobrado un poco de uñas...jejeje, en fin lamento no haber actualizado antes pero no encontraba inspiracion por ninguna parte...la debo de haber perdido,tal vez este bajo la cama..soy tan despistada...en fin nos vemos y deseo que pronto volvamos a vernos en le sig. cap. OK?. Besitos.

Antonietta:

Como es eso de la depresion...no niña..tu debes de ser alegre, si mas bien yo soy algo maniaco compulsiva te lo estaré repitiendo hasta que me canse...o mas bien hasta que tu te canses...jajaja es broma, no amiga, cuanod estes asi solo recuerda que hay muchaspersonas que te quieren y estiman,con mucho atrevimienot me cuento entre ellas...y que no nos gusta verte así OK, asi que arriba lo ánimos y espero que este cap. haya servido para alegrarte unpoco el dia si?. besos enormes.

Hermelid Potter :

Hola Hermelid, en realidad los nombres de los cuervos los sabía desde muy pequeña, mi papá es un aficionado a la astronomía y cuando era joven había dicho que siteía dos hijas las llamaría : Deimos y Phobos ( yo sería Deimos y mi hermana Phobos ), pero desistió de su intento cuando supo lo que significaban ( horror y espanto en latin creo ), asi que e inclinó mas por los nombres en nahuatl ( Meztli y Citlalin, es decir Luna y Estrella), asi que como verás de todos modos mi nombre hubierasido algo original y llamado la atencion de todos modos, en fin, lacoincidencia de Sailor Moones muy buena, a mi tambien me gusta. Gracias por tu review y espeor que este capitulo te haya gustado OK?. Besos

David :

Es un placer conocerte David, la verdad siempre me agrada ver gente nueva, gracias por todo lo que me dices en tu review...y en seiro tu papá es de por ac�,...de que parte?...yo vivo en Tuxtepec...es una ciudad grande no me puedo quejar...jejeje, lamento la demora pero comono se si ya visteesta es mi ultima historia, y no la había publicado por ciertos problemas pero la verdad no me podía ir sin dejárselas...espero tu siguente review OK?. Besos hasta Monterrey.

Pipu Radcliffe:

Gracias por todo lo que me dices y si... mas o menos va asi la onda pero ya estoy pensando en u buen final para esta historia, en fin espero vrte pronto y que me dejes otros de tus lindos reviews OK. dime te gustó el cap. tanto como a i?. espro que si, nos vemos pronto linda.

Miranda:

Chica, que bueno verte, lamento en serio la demora, pero en fin, jejeje...ya verás, ya verás no seas desesperada pequeña, en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi, deso verte en elsiguiente con tu nuevo review y que me digas como voy OK?. Besos.

Monik:

Hola...que bueno que disfrutaras de tus vacaciones...las mias no tan mal no me puedo quejar, pero en fin, dime ¿que tal el capitulo¿ te gustó, espero que si y que actualizes pronto tu historia va muy bien, lamento no dejar reviews, pero ultimamente tendre que aprsruarme mas con la escuela...en dos emanas temino el bendito servicio social...ya no veolas horas...en fin, nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	7. De Cristales y Sombras

**Cap. 6 : " De Cristales y Sombras "**

Afuera el viento azotaba con fuerza las viejas y desgastadas ventanas del sitio donde nos hallábamos…. ella dormía plácidamente desde que llegamos, utilizábamos uno de los cuartos que mejor se había conservado durante el tiempo que había transcurrido inhabitado el lugar… había mantas cubriendo los muebles y grandes telarañas por todas partes…. hacía frío de manera que quité una manta que protegía un espejo y con la que cubrí su cuerpo, ella agradeciendo el calor brindado se acurrucó mas entre mis brazos sin saberlo siquiera… un suspiro de melancolía, tristeza, y confusión escapó de mis labios al contemplarle… era como una gota de belleza en suspenso, ella era mi sed, mi ansia sin limite y mi camino indeciso…camino que comenzó hacía ya 26 años… justo en una de las habitaciones de este mismo piso… el mismo día en que mis padres perdieron la vida con el fin de proteger la mía, el mismo día que toda la comunidad mágica celebra mientras lloro la perdida de los que me dieron la vida, el día de liberación para el mundo mágico es precisamente el día en que mi calvario comienza… el lugar esta marcado al igual que mi destino y en mi rostro que se refleja en aquel desgastado espejo que me muestra la cicatriz que ha sido leyenda para muchos y no mas que una maldición para mi y mis seres queridos….

Con mas fuerza aún la estrecho contra mi de modo que aunque sea en sueños le dejo sentir la fuerza de mis brazos que la agobian tan dulcemente durante su descanso…. ella inconscientemente se abraza a mi al tiempo que la mórbida penumbra enlaza nuestros cuerpos que parecen hallarse encadenados…al igual que mis pensamientos a esta casa….anclada en medio del Valle Godric se alza con aire imperturbable majestuosa la casa de los Potter… la casa de mis padres es ahora la que nos brinda cobijo… hacía ya 25 años que no pisaba esta casa, aunque con cada paso que daba hacia ella me hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia y nostalgia hacia mis raíces….

Cuando llegamos era de noche y tuve que encender un fuego que no desprendiese humo para evitar levantar sospechas, mientras ella descansaba yo recorrí la casa empezando por la sala donde seguro años atrás mi padre enfrentara a Voldemort quien le derrotaría al no contar con la ayuda de mi madre que huía conmigo protegiéndome entre sus brazos con la esperanza de mantener con vida al único recuerdo que le quedaría de su esposo quien cubría nuestra huida con su propia vida…. pues nadie que enfrentara a Lord Voldemort sobrevivía para contarlo….ese asesino sin entrañas al eliminar a su contrincante fue presuroso en nuestra búsqueda… mi madre me llevó a mi habitación y depositándome en mi cuna con todo el dolor de una mujer que acaba de perder a su esposo se desprendió de mi con un calido beso para después salir corriendo con el fin de enfrentar al asesino de su amado y proteger hasta el ultimo aliento de vida a su hijo… a mi…. Sin embargo aquel ser pronto nos encontró… recuerdo su voz angustiada suplicando por mi vida… una risa estridente y fría, pero después una luz verde inundando mi alcoba como signo de la muerte de mi madre a manos de aquel lunático al que una estúpida profecía me ataba sin remedio alguno condenándome a ser asesino o víctima….. el suave murmullo de su suspirar me saca de mis recuerdos…. Cuanto anhelo verme reflejado en sus ojos de nuevo… creo que el estar en la habitación de mis padres me hace sentir desear aunque sea un poco del amor que siempre me fue negado y que solo conocí a través de sus besos y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… sin embargo ahora éramos enemigos debido a una amarga jugada del destino que nos arrastró con el volviéndonos una mas de las calamidades que suceden durante la guerra.

La tarde empieza a caer lentamente al igual a la vez que sus ojos comienzan a abrirse perezosamente ….el tiempo parece haberse detenido en tus pestañas porque simplemente me quedo estático contemplando extasiado como me mira sin alcanzar a entender que es lo que está haciendo entre mis brazos, aunque veo con inaudito placer como se sonroja por estar tan cerca de mi en una situación que no controla en ningún sentido…. Sin embargo siento mi vida apagarse cuando comienza a alejarte examinando con detenimiento calculador cada rincón de la habitación donde a la distancia observa un viejo retrato donde dos personas bailan juntos en medio de un jardín lleno de flores…aunque la foto esta algo vieja ella le presta la mayor de las atenciones olvidándote por un momento que se encuentra en un rincón de mi guarida

¡ Son mis padres ! – le respondo girando mi vista hacia el exterior donde unos tintes naranjas bañan las llanuras de campo que rodean a la casa y desde donde se escucha el arroyo que va directo a la laguna del jardín en el que un día mis padres se tomaran aquella foto que hoy ella contempla

¿ Donde estamos ? – me pregunta con voz carente de emoción y sin quitar la vista del retrato

¡ En lo que un día fue mi hogar ! – le respondo sinceramente caminando hasta la ventana para poder contemplar mejor el efecto que la luz tardía me ofrecía como consuelo a mi inmenso dolor

¿ Porque me has traído aquí ? – me pregunta con tono enfadado como si hubiese esperado que hubiese sido mejor que la llevara directo a un calabozo

¡ Porque es el único sitio que es seguro para ti y para mi en estos momentos ! - vuelvo a responderle a la vez que ella me mira extrañada

¿ Por que dices que es el mas seguro para ambos ? – pregunta esta vez poniéndose en pie lentamente dejando ver que su vestido blanco presentaba algunas rasgaduras y quemaduras

¡ Porque en estos momentos tus compañeros estarán buscándote al igual que los míos, y yo no perdonaré a aquel que se atreva a separarte de mi sin que podamos hablar y aclarar todo el pasado ! – le dije volviéndome hacia ella que retrocedió un par de pasos buscando con manos torpes entre los pliegues del vestido su varita o algo que pudiese salvarla de mi

¿ Acaso buscabas esto ? – le dije sacando de entre mi túnica una varita a la que ella reconoció como suya - ¡ O tal vez sea esto ! – le dije nuevamente mostrando el contenido de otro de mis bolsillos de donde saque la bolsita de piel en la que se hallaban por lo menos una docena de escamas de dragón… ella trató de arrebatarme las dos cosas de un solo golpe que yo esquivé dando unos pasos atrás sonriendo cosa que pareció enfurecerla

¿ Acaso te burlas de mi ? – me pregunta en tono siseante que irremediablemente me recuerda a Malfoy - ¡ No eres mas que un infeliz que disfruta con el dolor de los demás Potter ! – me gritó caminando hacia mi con paso dificultoso

¡ Aún estas débil Hermione ! – le respondo tratando de ayudarle a caminar hacia donde ella quisiese

¡ No soy Hermione…y no necesito ayuda del asesino de mis padres ! – me dijo tratando de zafarse de mis manos sin éxito alguno

¡ Pero que estas diciendo…tus padres están bien … están preocupados por ti … esperándote ! – le digo confundido por sus palabras que me tomaron por sorpresa

¡ No digas estupideces Potter… tu encarcelaste a mis padres en Azkaban ! – me gritó nuevamente destilando odio por esos hermosos ojos marrones - ¡ Ellos se suicidaron por tu culpa… porque no soportaron tus torturas ! – agregó roja de ira al tiempo que sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en mis brazos que la sujetaron aún con mas fuerza

¡ Tus padres Hermione nunca han estado en Azkaban… son muggles … tu no eres Raziel LeGrand ! – le respondí yo en tono calmado contrastando con su enojo e impotencia al no poder liberarse… sus cabellos lisos le daban otro aspecto… sin embargo sabía que era ella

¡ Suéltame… si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez y déjame en paz ! – me gritó con mirada desafiante a la vez que el espejo que se hallaba en la habitación se rompió en pedazos… era ella …estaba enfurecida

¡ Escúchame bien... eres Hermione Jane Granger … nos conocimos al ingresar a Hogwarts ! – le dije tratando de encontrar argumentos convincentes para convencerla - ¡ Debes recordar a Ron nuestro amigo…a Flufy el perro de tres cabezas…al basilisco ...a Bucbeak y los dementotes … a los dragones de cuarto año…cuando te atacaron en el ministerio…el ataque al castillo en séptimo año… el baile de graduación… la ultima vez que nos vimos en al fiesta de Mont Saint Mitchel ! – le dije tan rápidamente que ni siquiera creo que me haya entendido pues parecía estar confundida… de repente se había quedado quieta

¡ Mientes… estas mintiendo… estas inventando cosas ! – me dijo en un tono en el que trataba mas de convencerse a ella misma - ¡ Has sido tu… tu me has enviado todas esas visiones ! – añadió en tono perplejo olvidándose de su intento de liberarse de mis brazos

¡ No puedes ser tan ciega Hermione… Recuerda lo que Penrigel dijo ! – le grito yo también comenzando a exasperarme ante tanta testarudez, aunque eso me recordaba que ella siempre había sido así, pero con temor noto como ella comienza a respirar agitadamente, su piel se vuelve fría y sus ojos castaños se reflejan en los míos durante unos breves segundos en los que puedo ver un asomo de duda

¡ Ese caballo no es mas que un embustero ! – me grita también enojada a la vez que con un rápido e inesperado movimiento de su parte logra escapar de mis brazos y corre en dirección a la salida de la habitación, la sigo pero no me preocupo pues en su estado no puede ir muy lejos, además de que justo al llegar al Valle de Godric utilice un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera aparecerse ni desaparecerse sin el permiso del dueño de la propiedad, es decir…. YO…

Avancé rápido y pude verla recargada en una repisa con una mano sujetándose la sien con fuerza y respirando aún con mayor dificultad

¿ Hermione estas bien ? – le pregunto desde la distancia, pero ella no responde - ¿ Hermione ? – pregunto nuevamente esperando una respuesta agresiva de parte suya debido a la insistencia por llamarla con su verdadero nombre - ¿ Hermione ? – vuelvo a preguntar esta vez acercándome a ella que de improviso se gira hacia mi con ojos llorosos, veo también que algunas lágrimas resbalan ya por sus mejillas, toma entre sus manos un descolorido jarrón que alguna vez debió ser un maravilloso ejemplar de porcelana china para arrojármelo con todas la fuerzas que le fueron posibles reunir en tan poco tiempo

¡ Déjame en paz Harry ! … ¡ Te lo advierto ! – me grita aún mas fuerte, pero esta vez parece ser un tono suplicante cosa que me sorprendió aparte de que esta vez me había llamado por mi nombre y no por mi apellido

¡ No voy a dejarte ! – le respondo en tono serio avanzando hacia ella que al notarlo comienza a alejarse, trata de abrir una puerta pero esta se halla sellada por alguna razón que yo mismo desconozco, sin embargo ella ve una nueva puerta por la que entra rápidamente para cerrarla por dentro

¡ Hermione abre por favor ! – le digo tocando suavemente la puerta, sin embargo al ver las iniciales grabadas en la puerta me doy cuenta de algo que hace que mi sangre se hiele por unos eternos minutos

¡ NO ! – me responde sollozando aun mas, después de su respuesta escucho un sonido sordo - ¡ Aléjate de mi ! – agrega en tono suplicante desde el otro lado - ¡ No entres ! – me dice en un gemido de dolor apenas audible que me provoca un mal presentimiento por lo que entro con un hechizo hacia lo que alguna vez fue mi habitación… estaba oscura….rastros de un tapiz color azul se distinguían todavía en las paredes maltratadas, podía verse una cuna en el centro de la estancia… mi cuna…estaba descubierta… la sabana que la había preservado estaba en el suelo a unos metros del mueble de madera….y en un rincón alejada de todas las cosas estaba ella, sentada en el piso rodeándose con sus brazos sollozando ahogadamente a la vez que sus lisos cabellos ocultaban su rostro en la oscuridad de aquella parte de la habitación

¿ Hermione ? – pregunto nuevamente aproximándome a ella pero con un movimiento de sus piernas las encoge llevándolas a su pecho sujetándolas con sus manos para poder esconder su rostro bañado en lagrimas de mi

¡ No me toques ! … ¡ Vete…déjame ! – me dice entre su llanto con desesperanza mezclada con rabia

¿ Como pretendes que te deje si acabo de recuperarte a ti que eres mi vida ? – le respondo con el corazón en carne viva, con la sangre fundiéndose en mis venas al verla de ese modo

¡ Debes odiarme ! – me respondió ahogadamente - ¡ Como pude olvidar ….olvidarte…como pude hacerlo de tal manera … no tengo perdón ! – me dice negando con su cabeza gacha

¡ Yo te perdoné desde el día que te vi…cuando supe que no estabas muerta ! – le respondo tomando su barbilla para obligarla a verme… sus ojos volvían a ser los de antes… me miraban como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer

¿ Como puedes perdonarme si ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo ? … ¿ Como puedes perdonarme a mi que tengo las manos manchadas de sangre inocente ? … ¿ Como puedes perdonarme a mi que maté a cientos por el ser que te quitó a tus padres ? – me preguntó rechazando amargamente mi caricia llorando aún mas a la vez que contemplaba sus manos con horror

¡ Puedes perdonar en medida de lo que ames …. Y sabes que soy capaz de dar la vida por ti … porque sabes que te amo ! – le dije abrazándola con fuerza para que ella no intentara ni pudiese escapar de mis brazos

¡ Yo…soy una de ellos, no sabes lo que he hecho ! … ¡ No merezco tu amor ! – me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho para continuar llorando todo lo que no había llorado durante todo este tiempo

¡ Ellos te hicieron creer que eras como ellos ! … ¡ No caigas en su juego Hermione… tu nunca has sido ni serás como ellos ! – le dije acariciando sus cabellos castaños… cuanto había soñado con hacer de nuevo eso…solo eso… acariciar sus cabellos, sentirla conmigo, tenerla a mi lado, porque llorando así era aun mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, ya que lloraba el dolor de ambos, lloraba los días, semanas, meses sin ella, noches añorando su presencia, días alucinando con su aroma, tardes dibujando su sombra… lloraba la lastimera distancia ….la infinita agonía de la soledad… una soledad sin ella… una soledad infame.

Su llanto cesaba, estaba abrazándome con fuerza, su memoria había sido devuelta junto con mi esperanza, sin embargo un silencio nos envolvió hasta que ella lo rompió con un leve murmullo

¡ Esa noche … en aquella fiesta ! – me dijo al fin respirando ahora tranquilamente - ¡ Nott me llevó ante Voldemort ! … ¡ Me curó las heridas !… ¡ El quería saber donde te escondían … sabía que estabas herido ! – agregó jugando con el botón mas cercano de mi chamarra - ¡ Trataron de forzarme … me negaban el agua y la comida en un principio ! – me dijo por lo que la estreché mas aún tratando de compartir el dolor que ella una vez experimentó por mi culpa

¡ No necesitas decirlo si no estas lista ! – le dije apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza como tratando de calmar el leve sollozo que comenzaba de nuevo

¡ Necesito decírtelo Harry ! – me respondió a lo que yo simplemente guardé silencio para que continuara como era su deseo - ¡ Un día Lucius llegó al calabozo y…! – cortó de pronto para aguantar unas lágrimas que salían tímidamente de sus ojos nuevamente - ¡ Me torturó … hasta que ya no pude mas y perdí el sentido ….de todo … no tenía caso seguir con vida, las mazmorras eran el último sitio que yo vería … no había mañana ! – me decía susurrando las palabras con temor - ¡ No tardó mucho en aparecer Voldemort, estuvo un tiempo en completo silencio… supe que sería mi ultima hora… Nott llegó pronto…el sería el encargado de la ejecución…sin embargo Voldemort le ordenó llevarme a Egipto con una nueva identidad, le ordenó ponerse al mando de una nueva compañía y enseñarme magia de nuevo ! – me confesó tiritando de frío de manera que la levanté del suelo fácilmente y nos dirigimos a la habitación en la cual habíamos empezado a discutir…la de mis padres…

La cubría con una de las sabanas para que descansara y estuviese tibia con el fuego que acababa de encender, estaba dispuesto a quedarme a dormir en el sillón que estaba en la misma habitación cuando ella me llamó

¡ Harry ! … ¿ puedes dormir conmigo esta noche ? – me preguntó tímidamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba hasta que su rostro quedó como el cabello de los Weasley de manera que un poco alagado me acerqué hasta la cama para acomodarme junto a ella y dormir como lo habíamos hecho cuando llegamos aquí, solo que esta vez era diferente, esta vez era Hermione quien me abrazaba y sonreía tranquila al sentir mis brazos en su espalda rodeándola protectoramente … era ella…mi Hermione…mía… solo mía.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a herir mis parpados…me hallaba en un sitio calido… un aroma extrañamente familiar me envolvía y me hizo sonreír de manera involuntaria…me moví entre las sabanas perezosamente aunque algo detuvo mi retozar al sentir un cuerpo junto al mío….alertada abrí los ojos de golpe topándome con que unos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban mirándome de manera extraña …. 

¡ Buenos días Hermione ! – me dijo el joven que se hallaba junto a mi con una calida sonrisa que logró apaciguar mi asombro… era nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter velando mi sueño

¡ Buenos días Harry ! – le respondí yo también sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años…creo que incluso había olvidado como hacerlo, pero me salió tan normal que creo que esa sonrisa siempre estuvo ahí para el … solo para el y nadie mas

¿ Como amaneciste ? – me pregunta sonriendo a la vez que me abrazaba haciendo que colocase mi cabeza sobre su pecho que respiraba acompasadamente

¡ Bien…pero con mucha hambre ! – le dije sonriendo apenadamente pues en realidad con todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo 24 horas no recordaba bien que cuando fue la ultima vez que probé bocado

¡ De acuerdo, prepararé el desayuno y mientras puedes dar un paseo si quieres ! – me dijo sonriendo como nunca para salir del cuarto canturreando una canción que no alcance a escuchar, así que con el permiso del dueño de la casa me dirigí hacia el piso de debajo de donde llegaba el rudo de sartenes y teteras formando una maravillosa orquesta culinaria… sonreí despreocupada respirando el aire campirano que se colaba por los ventanales abiertos…a mi paso encontraba muebles cubiertos por sabanas que ondeaban de manera alegre ante mi andar como si celebraran el ver a alguien después de años de soledad….

Llegue hasta una puerta enorme de doble hojas que pude abrir y ante mi sorpresa salí a una especie de capilla que se hallaba adornada en su interior por pequeños ángeles de piedra en cada unión de los arcos pétreos que soportaban la cúpula del centro la cual ostentaba un hermoso vitral que lograba arrancar variadas tonalidades los rayos del sol…había hojas secas y maleza por todo el piso de la pequeña construcción, las corrientes de aire matinal susurraban tranquilas entre las columnas que semejaban a diferentes musas … al final otra puerta que se hallaba abierta de par en par y por la cual se podía llegar hasta el jardín de la propiedad… un rumor atrajo mi atención de manera que salí para averiguar el origen de aquel hipnotizante murmullo…apenas hube puesto un pie en el césped la luz del sol me bañó por entero dificultando mi vista por unos instantes… de manera que al cerrar los ojos una fresca brisa con olor a tranquilidad me golpeó de lleno el rostro…olía a paz… a libertad…

¡ Un bello día para desayunar fuera ! – me dice un sonriente Harry que encabeza un curioso desfile de platos, cubiertos, vasos, jarras, manteles y una que otra tetera que se había venido de contrabando y que hacía un curioso sonido al colocarse mágicamente sobre el mantel que se extendió con gracia sobre el césped a la sombra de unas grandes enredaderas que habían cubierto gran parte de un cobertizo… el estaba alegre….feliz me atrevería a pensar - ¿ No piensas acompañarme ? – me pregunta al sentarse sobre el mantel…yo simplemente sonrió aceptando la tentadora invitación…comíamos en silencio… aún no podía creer que hace tan solo unas horas estuviera sumida en la peor de las pesadillas y ahora me encontrara justo en medio del paraíso, desayunando con él que no dejaba de mirarme

¡ Gracias Harry… estuvo delicioso ! – le dije yo antes de masticar el ultimo pedazo de pay que Harry me obligó a comer aún cuando dije que ya estaba satisfecha…

¡ Estas muy pálida… no me gusta ese tono de piel ! – me dijo mostrando un poco de preocupación excesiva ante la palidez de mi piel

¡ Es porque casi nunca salgo de día de la fortaleza…. Incluso cuando estábamos en Egipto solo salía de noche… y si salía de día hacían todo lo posible porque nadie me viese ! – le respondí recordando los días pasados en Egipto para mi entrenamiento

¡ Sabes donde esta el cuartel de Voldemort Hermione… eso es un punto a nuestro favor… podremos atacarlos en cualquier momento y aplastarlos a todos ! – me dijo con la vista perdida en el pasto al cual le pegó un puñetazo llevado por un arranque de furia que no pudo contener - ¿ Tu que piensas ? – me pregunta mirándome profundamente

¡ Yo… ! – las palabras que el pronuncio me obligan a reflexionar mas allá de lo que quisiera… " aplastarlos a todos "… sin embargo hasta este momento estaba pasando por algo de vital importancia para mi, algo que hasta este momento me había mantenido con fuerzas para seguir luchando en medio de ese pantanoso infierno… mi hija…Ángel…no podía hacer eso…además también estaba Cástor , el era una buena persona que por azares del destino al igual que yo tuvo que entrar a esa cloaca para tratar de salvar a su hermana en cuanto Malfoy ya no le encuentre utilidad…un escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo… no podía denunciar la localización de ellos hasta después de sacar de ahí a Ángel y a Cástor - ¡ No puedo….Harry no puedo hacerlo… no ahora ! – le dije obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de incredulidad que muy pronto se torno desconcierto y temor

¿ Por que no puedes traicionarlos Hermione ? … ¿ Es que acaso no comprendes aún lo que te hicieron….lo que nos hicieron ? – me pregunta con tono exasperado que me taladra el corazón

¡ Por supuesto que se lo que me hicieron… todas las noches los rostros de los muertos me lo recuerdan ! – le digo yo con indignación al creer que no tengo remordimientos por todo lo que hice - ¡ Es solo que … ! – comienzo a hablar pero no se como continuar con mi explicación por lo que el me interrumpe visiblemente molesto

¿ Es solo que Hermione … que te lo impide ? – me pregunta en forma acusadora

¡ Hay dos personas en medio de ese nido de víboras que merecen vivir ! – le digo tratando de comenzar a explicar mis razones - ¡ Una de ellas es Cástor Grosvenorf ! – le confieso aunque puedo ver que no fue un buen comienzo pues su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca en cuanto el nombre del susodicho aflora de mis labios

¿ Estas intercediendo por uno de los dirigentes de una compañía diciendo que merece vivir ? – me dice en tono ácido… puedo ver como sus celos se muestran a flor de piel … no se si alegrarme o no

¡ El no esta por gusto…su hermana lo ha arrastrado hasta ahí ! – le defiendo cosa que hace que el mal humor de Harry aparezca de la nada aunque permanece en silencio tratando de controlarse

¿ Y quien es la segunda persona ? – me pegunta respirando hondo como si estuviese contando hasta diez

¿ Recuerdas cuando me viste con un bebé en brazos ?… ¡ Bueno pues ella…ella es mi hija ! – le digo con calma para ver si de esa forma la noticia no le afecta demasiado, pero veo que es totalmente lo contrario

¿ Tu hija ? – repite con tono gélido que me asusta - ¿ Y quien es el padre si se puede saber ? – me pregunta con tono duro contemplándome con recelo…quizás también con un poco de tristeza impregnada en la voz - ¡ No déjame adivinar…es el mortífago a quien defiendes… de lo contrario no lo harías ! – me dice en modo hiriente que consigue enfadarme porque en lugar de dejarme explicar el saca sus propias conclusiones que como la mayoría de las veces son erróneas siempre que se haya ofuscado como ahora

¡ Si tan solo dejaras de juzgarme y me escucharas por un segundo ! … ¡ Pero veo que eso es demasiado pedir para Harry Potter el Yo Lo Se Todo Antes De Que Me Lo Digan ! – le grito dolida por su falta de comprensión y tacto

¡ Pero si te estoy escuchando ! .. ¿ Que mas sigue ahora ?... ¿ La linda historia de cómo se conocieron tu y ese mortífago ? – agrega mordazmente…en realidad los celos lo transforman…y como no después de tanto tiempo de no saber el uno del otro… sin embargo pienso que debería darme una oportunidad si es que tanto me quiere como dice hacerlo…

¡ Basta ! … ¡ No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo… hablaremos hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota ! – le respondí poniéndome en pie y alejándome de ese sitio lo mas rápido posible a la vez que trataba de retener unas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir

¡ Hermione … vuelve ! – me grita en un tono que era mas parecido a una orden que a una suplica…creo que la distancia si nos había afectado… nuestros cambios de humor lo indicaban… yo necesito solo un poco de paciencia…pero el ya ha rebasado ese limite… el problema es que no se lo que el necesita… quizás cariño, tiempo para asimilarlo, quizás huir de aquí hacia una vida nueva como siempre lo ha deseado… quizás solo sea amor … quizás sea lo que ambos necesitamos aunque aún no lo aceptemos por completo… aunque todo ha cambiado la razón sigue siendo la misma… seguimos empeñados en dejar que el otro no nos vea débil… no soportaría derrumbarme de nuevo frente a el como ayer … sin embargo le necesito …tanto tiempo soñando todas nuestras vivencias de nuevo … no lo se… lo único que se es que tengo que salvar a Ángel y a Cástor

Debía aceptar que mi técnica de caminar sin rumbo cuando tengo ganas de salir corriendo y abandonarlo todo sigue funcionando… mis pasos me llevaron hasta la casa de nuevo … había sudado un poco…y me hallaba algo sucia al igual que mi ropa…traté de buscarle pero no le encontré… tal vez estaba en su habitación sin deseos de verme, así que vagué por los pasillos aunque no pude creer en mi suerte cuando di con una habitación que fue de mi completo agrado… un baño al parecer de tipo muggle aunque los distintos tipos de chorros de agua espumosa me hicieron pensar lo contrario…de modo que para satisfacer a mi atormentada mente me atreví a dejarme llevar por el relajante aroma a rosas que inundó la habitación en pocos segundos… tan grande era mi cansancio que aun no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pues el sueño me había vencido de nuevo, aunque pude ver con agrado que mi vestido sucio había sido reemplazado por uno muggle de color melón que reposaba en una silla junto a mi… había sido el…al menos ya no estaba molesto, cosa que me animó a salir de nuevo en su busca… me vestí y no tarde esta vez en encontrarle …..estaba en la habitación que no pude abrir la noche anterior … era al parecer el despacho de su padre….el estaba de espaldas contemplando una espada que había en la repisa principal…el atardecer se reflejaba en la hoja de metal sacándole brillo propio …

¡ Es hermoso ! – le digo tomándole por sorpresa ya que se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz porque se giró tan rápido como pudo

¡ Si… no es tan pesada como parece ! – me dice retomando su aplomo en pocos segundos…ahí estaba de nuevo aquel hombre indestructible del que la profecía hablaba… sin embargo yo no quería al héroe…yo quería solo al Harry del que me enamoré… a mi amigo

¡ Yo me refería al vestido ! – le respondo pasando las manos por la suave tela que ondea entre mis piernas gracias al aire vespertino que cuela por el balcón

¡ Era de mi madre … lo encontré en su baúl y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ! – me dice ocultado su rostro en un claro ademán de quitarse el sudor que le empapaba el cuerpo…estaba entrenando…pero no estaba solo como parecía…un águila a la que no había visto antes estaba muy cerca de mi posada graciosamente sobre un perchero aunque no por ello me dejo de asustar

¡ No tengas miedo… es muy dócil ! – me dijo sosteniendo el brazo en el aire para que el ave se dirigiera hacia su dueño que le recibió gustoso - ¿ A que has venido ? – me pregunta después de unos segundos como si de repente hubiese recordado que estaba enojado conmigo… era el momento de hablar, de modo que para poder concentrarme en mi discurso trate de no mirarle de frente aunque no recordaba ni jota de lo que había planeado decir…demonios…odiaba que esto me pasara frente a el

¡ Harry verás…el día que nos vimos después del ataque me viste con un bebe… ahora sabes que es mi hija…aunque no como tu lo crees…. esa pequeña se convirtió en mi hija justo cuando uno de los hombres de Draco asesinó a sus padres cuando se hallaba bajo mi mando… no me hubiese perdonado jamás abandonarla a su suerte y menos estando en manos de esos asesinos ! – comencé sin siquiera mirarle pues hasta yo misma me tenía repulsión… ya que yo era uno de ellos…uno mas - ¡ Hasta ahora he tratado de protegerla…Cástor me ha ayudado con la pequeña desde que la conoció, es un buen hombre que solo trata de cumplir una promesa que les hizo a sus padres antes de morir…así como yo el trata de proteger a Pólux su hermana que esta enamorada de Draco quien la usa a su antojo ! – le confesé dando vueltas en círculos con la vista fija en el piso y las manos en la espalda como solía hacer cada vez que intentaba concentrarme…sin embargo esta vez no podía sentía su mirada sobre mi turbándome a cada instante… con cada pestañeo

¿ Tu salvaste a la pequeña ? – me pregunta entre sorprendido y apenado

¡ Si ! – le respondí dirigiendo la vista hacia el ocaso donde se dirigió el ave en búsqueda de una presa de caza - ¡ No puedo dejarlos solos … tengo que regresar por ellos ! – le dije esta vez viéndole a los ojos que mostraban una expresión que no supe descifrar

¡ Hermione… no puedo dejarte ir ! – me dice acercándose a mi lentamente con algo parecido a la ternura en sus ojos que logra derretirme por dentro

¿ No puedes o no quieres ? – le pregunto justo cuando se coloca frente a mi logrando que el aire me envuelva en su embriagador aroma

¡ No puedo , no quiero dejarte ir ! – me dice tomándome por los hombros con algo de desesperación impregnado en la voz que se vuelve mas ronca al verse reflejado en mis ojos que taladran amorosamente sus verdes pupilas - ¡ Y porque tampoco se me pega la gana ! – me dice en un tono que relaja su expresión seria

¡ Pero Harry, es que no entiendes…. Yo no puedo … ! - iba a continuar hablando pero el colocó rápida pero delicadamente un dedo sobre mis labios sellándolos al instante

¡ Se que sonará egoísta… pero te quiero solo para mi Hermione… no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no de nuevo… yo…yo … ! – pero no alcancé a escuchar el resto de la oración pues sin previo aviso, en un súbito movimiento se apodero de mi boca como si de ello dependieran nuestras vidas… con el solo sentir el calido roce de sus labios mi mente se nubló por completo de manera que solo era conciente de sus manos en mi cintura y de mi lengua jugando con la suya

¡ Te amo ! – me dijo en un leve suspiro que afloro de lo más profundo de su alma y que perforó mi corazón en fracciones de segundo, de modo que sin abrir los ojos me atreví a responderle

¡ Y yo a ti ! – de manera que no me fue preciso abrilos para saber que el sonreía al tiempo que me besaba de nuevo… yo me aferré a él como si con ello dejáramos de ser parte de este juego del destino para ser simplemente nosotros dos

¿ Ahora me entiendes ? – me pregunta con voz apagada al tiempo que su vista se dirigía al piso

¡ Siempre lo he hecho ! – le dije acariciando su rebelde cabello - ¡ Pero aquí la pregunta es ! …¿ Me entiendes tu también ? – le pregunto en un susurro sin separarme apenas de sus labios rozándolos con alevosía

¡ Nunca he dejado de hacerlo ! – me dice rozando provocativamente mi mejilla con la suya - ¡ Es por eso que solo te pido un día mas a mi lado ! …¡ Solo un día mas Hermione ! … ¡ Te lo suplico ! – me dice calidamente al oído inconsciente de las miles de emociones que eso me provoca y que me hacen delirar entre sus brazos

¡ No sabes lo que pides ! – le respondo con dificultad pues sus roces me impiden articular una frase inteligible

¡ Solo se que te necesito para sobrevivir ! – me responde con la respiración entrecortada que oscila en mi cuello y que fue el detonador de las sensaciones explosivas que de nosotros se apoderaron en ese preciso instante

¡ Entonces ambos tendremos un día mas para sobrevivir ! – le respondo sellando con un apasionado beso el intimo trato que comenzó justo cuando el me acorraló contra la pared, ansioso de descubrir el secreto de la felicidad que se hallaba dentro de nuestros cuerpos que morían por sentirse después de tantos segundos, horas, meses de extrañarse, de no sentirse, de no reconocerse ….

Sus manos dibujaron la forma de mi cuerpo con singular maestría logrando arrancar más de un prolongado suspiro a mi maltratado corazón que en esos momentos volaba libre hacia el paraíso conducido por sus caricias y catalizado por mis manos que se perdían en la pradera de su espalda orquestando con mi cuerpo una grandiosa sinfonía de suspiros que se mezclaban con los sonidos propios de la noche, en cuya mórbida penumbra enlazábamos nuestros cuerpos y que sigilosa nos había alcanzado para descubrirnos con la luz de luna que bañaba los terrenos del Valle Godric en esta noche mágica, donde él, un auror y yo, un mortifago nos jurábamos amor a pesar del odio que nos enseñaron a sentir el uno por el otro, a pesar de que nos estábamos prohibidos ….en un principio la amistad que nos unía parecía ser un muro de roca insalvable, pero muy pronto se desmoronó ante su verde mirada ….después ese muro se convirtió en una mentira con forma de mascara que nos mantenía sumidos a ambos en un abismo de oscuridad del cual hoy renacemos como el fénix de sus cenizas…..juntos resurgimos de las tinieblas, yo bebiendo la felicidad de su labios y el encontrando la paz en mi cintura….dejándonos sin salida, logrando que nuestras vidas dependan del otro ..…entregando todo lo que tenemos en un beso, en una caricia, en una sonrisa….en un deseo.

¿ Cuando partirás ? – me pregunta al tiempo que inconscientemente me acerca mas a él permitiéndome sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío bajo los pliegues del manto que nos oculta

¡ Mañana al anochecer ! – le digo recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho que oscila pausadamente y siento su tacto en mis pensamientos nocturnos

¿ Cuando volveré a verte ? – me dice acariciando mi espalda con ambas manos

¡ Dame una semana para organizar un escape….después de ello te buscaré aquí mismo para que ataquemos la guarida de Voldemort ! - le respondo acariciando con mi mano su mejilla… se ve diferente sin lentes…sonrío espontáneamente

¡ Si no estas aquí en una semana iré a buscarte aunque muera en el intento ! – me promete mirándome a los ojos con tanta determinación que logra hacerme sonrojar aunque no quiera

¡ Te amo ! – le confieso sin temor alguno ya a mostrar lo que siento, el solo sonríe agradecido y se acerca a mi para robarse de nuevo el fuego de mi cuerpo en un dulce beso que se prolonga como una llama en su esplendor desnuda…..este arrebato nos costará caro, sin embargo no me importa… no me importa ya nada mas que tenerle a mi lado, solo nos aviva mas el deseo de poseer o de ser poseído por el otro, es como si la magia de los instintos de la deleite se hubiesen apoderado de nuestras mentes…solo ruego por dos cosas… ruego por que la vida tenga piedad de nuestra inmensa dicha … mi segunda plegaria es el poder sacar a los míos de ese infierno de cristales y sombras que todo lo confunde con su maldad, llegando a corromper al mas puro corazón como lo han hecho con el mío…que hoy resucita de su estertor entre sus fuertes brazos ….que hermosa manera de vivir…aunque también sería una hermosa manera de morir… si tuviese que morir.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

TT…se que me han de estar queriendo matar…como pude dejarlos por tanto tiempo con la espera…en fin lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero debido a que mi musa inspiradora esta vez se enfocó mas a la programación así que no debía dejarla ir …de modo que esta loca amiga suya se metió a un concurso de programación que la mantuvo ocupada por todo una semana después de haber salido por fin de su servicio social…pero en fin …ya estoy bien y debo informar que un segundo lugar no esta mal o si?.

Bueno pasando a otro tema…¿ díganme que les pareció este capitulo ?... ¿ no esta muy largo ?... ¿ esta entendible ?...bueno espero con ansias sus reviews pues los extraño mucho aunque no me lo crean…por aquí hace un calor del … bueno ya se imaginarán.

Monik: hola preciosa, lamento tanto la espera que se que me merezco un castigo, pero en verdad no pude hacerlo antes, lamento dejarlos con el suspenso tanto tiempo, pero espro que te haya gustado el capituloy que no meregañen tanto por la demora, besos y sigue como hasta ahora con la historia.

Pipu Radcliffe : Chica, espero que este capitulo sea lo suficiente bueno como para que me perdonen la tremenda demora, diem.. te gsutó, espro que si y gracias por dejar tus comentarios. Espero verte pronto de nuevo.

kherm : Hola claro que me acuerdo, aveces mi memoria es muy buena, aunque en otras es fatal, per si logro recordarte...jajaj gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que estecapitulo haya valido la espera, deseo seguir recibiendo tus comentarios OK?.

Lord of the Dark : Hola chico...jajaja eso de matar a Hermione...pues creeme que por el momento no se me había ocurrido,pero gracias por la idea...jaja es broma...no, creo que por el momento no es lo mas apropiado...jejeje...ademas por aca hace mucho calor...jijiji...no es broma...en fin puedes estar tranquilo por el momento y espero que con este capitulo tus animos se hayan aplacado un poquitin OK?. Besos.

Hermelid Potter : Hola chica...claro que detesta la luz pero digamos que en este caso si se me escapo y pude ver eso cuando ya estaba publicado...jejeje,mi hermana la editora me lo dijo tambien...en fin un pequeño detalle que trataré de componer , asi que gracias por la observacion...espero que el capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro.Besos y nosvemos para el proximo cap.

Presario :Hola chico, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi, espro seguirte biendo y perdon por la demora, en verdad lo lamento.

Miranda Evans : Hey Miranda lamento terriblemente la demora, creo que debes estar queriendo quemarme en leña verde, y se que lo merezco, en fin tu decidiras si este capitulo fue lo suficientemente bueno como para salvarme de esta si, asi que espero ver tu review muy pronto ( aunque ya se que me merezco el ragaño...TT ...no es justo... jejeje.. bueno si lo es...) en fin nos vemos pronto chiquilla.

Antonietta : Hola mi nueva hermana menor...jejeje...quien lo diria ahora ya son dos mis pequeños dolores de cabeza...jajaja es broma, pero como mi nuevo titulo me lo permite...niña, que cres que haces...ponte a estudiar para sacar mejores notas..se que es dificil concentrarse pues a mi tambien me pasa muy a menudo, pero siempre se tiene que hacer un esfuerzo pues la cosas que realmente aprecias son las que mas trabajo te cuestan...asi que hechale ganas...bueno pasando a ottro tema, ya somo dos la fanaticas de los dragones, tomare en cuenta eso del guion y tratare de hacerlo para el sig, cap. , y si es verdad que es la ultima pues creo que no voy a tener mas tiempo para publicarlos...en fin espero tambien dar señales de vida de vez en cuando...jejeje...nos vemosy cuidate mucho.

David : Hola chico, lamento la demora,se que debo sonar a casette rayado...bueno mejor CD rayado pues de los otros ya casi no hay...jejeje, en verdad la escuela nos mata a todos...y si es verdad es mi ultima historia de echo se suponia que la ultima historia seria la de Sempire d' Amor, pero de haí vino en Song fic que me pidieron y despues de ello imagine una historia que en realidad es la mezcla de dos que se me ocurrieron en dias disparatados...en realidad el primera capitulo de esta historia lo escribi en la escuela ...en realidad cuando Harry narra que se esta quedando dormido..jejeje soy yo cuando esoty por quedarme dormida en mi clase de las2 pm cuando esperaba a que mis compañeros terminaran el ejercicio que yo ya había resuelto..asi que comence a escribir lo que sentia al comenzar a dormirme y luego al esperar a mi papa para irnos segui escribiendo y las imagenes simplemente llegaron a mi mente y asi desarrolle el primer capitulo...pracitmanete de la nada...cielos te debo aburrir...en fin espero que el capitulo haya valido la espera. nos vemos y suerte con al escuela.

Se despide de Ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya


	8. Sentimientos Traidores

**Cap. 7 : " Sentimientos… Traidores "**

Había que reconocer que me sentía segura envuelta en esa oscuridad, conocía el terreno a la perfección, incluso cada sombra me era familiar a fuerza de verlas a diario, era tan extraña esta sensación… era como si dos almas imperaran en mi pecho y cada una de la otra anhelara con todas sus fuerzas desprenderse…

A cada paso que daba mis pies se hundían en el pantanoso suelo, el croar de las ranas cesó en cuanto puse un pie en el sendero, sabían que esta aquí, de modo que en total silencio continué mi penoso andar que se veía obstaculizado por ramas que se enredaban en mis ropas… una capa de misteriosa neblina me envolvió, estaba cerca, en frío terrible calo hasta lo profundo de mis huesos dándome la bienvenida a lo que una vez consideré y aún a mi pesar sigue siendo mi hogar desde que llegamos a Inglaterra… a lo lejos una muralla se elevaba solitaria y arrogante, podían distinguirse a la distancia los centinelas que encendían nuevas antorchas, era hora de alejar de mi mente esos días de felicidad, de lo contrario él lo sabría, me descubriría por completo….

Me detuve en seco con el fin de retomar energías, respiré hondo y pude sentir como el viciado aire del pantano llenaba mis pulmones; solo una semana tendría que soportar, una semana para planear la huida…. entre más pronto mejor, por lo que con aire altivo me dirigí hasta las pesadas puertas que cerraban el paso… varias caretas resplandecieron malignamente con la luz de las vividas antorchas que me permitieron ver decenas de varitas apuntándome, por lo que tuve que sacar la mía y conjurar la marca de los mortifagos con cautela para identificarme como uno de ellos… y elevar mis brazos en señal de paz

.-¿ Quien vive ? – preguntó uno de los guardias desde su posición

.- ¡ Soy…Raziel LeGrand ! – le respondía con voz altanera

.- ¡ Espere ! – me gritó uno al tiempo que se oían crujir las pesadas cadenas encantadas que movieron las gigantescas puertas, todo un grupo salió a mi encuentro para realizar la revisión correspondiente a mi brazo izquierdo en el que se hallaba la marca que cambiaba mi destino y destruía mi pasado

.- ¡ Mi Señora … el Amo la espera con ansias ! – me dice el centinela dándome el paso

.- ¡ Tráiganme algo de ropa…no puedo llegar así ante nuestro Señor ! – ordeno a un guardia que no duda en cumplir con mi encargo

La noche era oscura, sin embargo la pálida luz de la luna que como muerto cristal abandonado bañaba el sendero custodiado por cientos de esfinges aladas con cuerpos de machos cabrios y cabezas de león que se elevaban soberbias a cada extremo de la calzada por la que me dirigía como volátil sombra… la puerta de acero lentamente me cedió el paso… dentro reinaba el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el crepitar de las antorchas que flotaban a cierta altura…. A mi paso me encontraba con más soldados que se inclinaban ante mi colocando las manos sobre su adarga en señal de temor y respeto…. mis sirvientes me temían, aunque quizás le temían más a la marca que ostentaba en mi brazo…

No faltaba mucho, traté de vaciar mi mente pero me fue imposible, por lo que intenté llenarla de un recuerdo que no me delatara ante aquel que seguía siendo mi amo, de modo que con la imagen de Ángel me adentré sin temor alguno a aquella estancia donde me aguardaba mi prueba más fuerte ….

.- ¡ Todos temen a quien camina como sombra bajo el alo de la noche eterna ! – exclamó en tono delicadamente poético y siseante Draco Malfoy al verme entrar; Pólux estaba sentada en sus piernas, pareció no agradarle mi regreso por lo que continuo acariciando como si nada el cabello del Shlyterhyn a quien no parecía importunarle por el momento su cercanía

.- ¡ Bienvenida a casa Raziel ! – me dice Cástor quien esta sentado con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, parecía que acababan de tener una discusión entre hermanos pues no se miraban a los ojos como solían hacerlo

.- ¡ Tardaste mucho ! – me dice también Nott apareciendo por una puerta lateral, aunque seguía sin prestar atención a lo que me decían, pues no quitaba la vista de aquella mujer que fingía no haberme visto llegar, de manera que esbozando la mejor de mis sonrisas me acerque a ellos cadenciosamente captando solo así la atención de Pólux que me miró como a una especie de inoportuno gusano

.- ¡ Regresaste ! – exclama de repente con fingida alegría a lo que solo sonrío mas abiertamente para en un rápido e inesperado movimiento asestar un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Pólux Grosvenorf que fué a dar al piso por la fuerza del impacto totalmente sorprendida

.- ¡ Tu y tu maldito híbrido resistente al fuego ! – le grité enfurecida al tiempo que le arrojaba a la cara los restos carbonizados de lo que una vez fue el ejemplar de Lazo del Diablo que me dio para librarme del dragón y que fue el causante del accidente por el que terminé en manos de Harry Potter - ¡ Estuve a punto de morir por tu estupidez ! – agregué acusadoramente con claras intenciones de acudir hacia ella y asestarle unos cuantos golpes más

.- ¿ Pólux ? – interrogó Cástor con la mirada a esa que intentaba en vano ponerse en pie nuevamente al tiempo que Nott me sujetaba intentando que no fuera a arremeter de nuevo contra uno de nuestros "aliados"

.- ¡ Realmente fallé … estas viva ! – declaró de forma mordaz, era obvio que la rivalidad creada en su mente seguía existiendo - ¡ Yo no dije que fuera resistente al fuego… solo que lo soportaba por unos minutos … no tengo la culpa de que no sepas escuchar ! – se defendió ella al tiempo que me miraba con inmenso odio y tocándose con dolor el pómulo que le había golpeado

.- ¡ Infeliz ! – le respondí forcejeando con Nott para que me dejara propinarle a esa tonta unos cuantos golpes más hasta que dejara de hablar o se le quitara la manía de experimentar con sus adoradas plantas

.- ¡ Así que fue por eso que demoraste tanto ! – me dijo levantándose lentamente para apoyarse en la pared y examinar un poco de la sangre que le brotaba del sitio del golpe - ¡ Yo pensé que te quedarías con Potter… después de todo el auror no esta tan mal para alguien como tu ! – me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

.- ¡ Para tu información yo estaba jugándome la vida por la causa, mientras tu tratabas en vano de llamar la atención de un hombre a quien ni siquiera le importas ! – le respondí zafándome de las manos de Nott para acercarme lentamente a ella que involuntariamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustada cosa que provocó la risa burlona de Malfoy quien parecía estar bastante entretenido con el espectáculo

.- ¡ Pues yo no te veo muy malherida como afirmas ! – me respondió ella recuperando su cordura en fracción de segundos - ¡ Y tampoco veo que traigas las escamas de dragón ! … ¿ O acaso se las regalaste a Potter ? – agregó sonriendo de lado agitando con gracia su melena negra

.- ¡ Para Potter el herir es un arte…. Si lo conocieras sabrías que sus tormentos no dejan huellas visibles a simple vista ! – le respondí altaneramente enseñando mis muñecas en las que se veían dos finos cortes tratando con ello de devolverme ese impulso sin mesura, esa dicha dolorosa en lo mas profundo de mi ser… recurriendo a la fuerza del odio y el poder del amor que me obligaban a regresar a este sitio inundado de rencor y perdición

.- ¿ Porque no me informaron de inmediato que el hijo prodigo había regresado ya a casa ? – interrumpió una gélida voz conocida que logró callar a todos cuantos estábamos reunidos en aquel salón y trayendo consigo una ráfaga de aire frío que pronto inundó el gran salón

.- ¡ Mi Señor ! – exclamé corriendo a su encuentro para después inclinarme en una prolongada reverencia - ¡ Perdona mi tardanza mi Amo… pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo…aunque no por eso dejo de cumplir con lo que prometo… mi misión esta cumplida ! – le dije haciendo algo que nunca en mi vida de mortifago había hecho…una de mis rodillas tocó tierra frente a Lord Voldemort al tiempo que le ofrecía el saquito contenedor de las escamas; al parecer recibió con regocijo aquella prueba de fidelidad, ya que de inmediato sentí como una de sus aterradoras manos se posaba mi cabeza ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás

.- ¡ Levántate pequeña Raziel …que todos vean como recompenso a la gente que me es fiel ! – exclama divertido el Señor Oscuro aunque aún así siento como intenta leer mi mente, por lo que trato de concentrarme en el rostro de Ángel, así que con un espasmo de felicidad logro hacer que lo vea y crea que el pensamiento es genuino - ¡ Se que más que nada deseas ver a la pequeña Ángel …así que ve pronto … por el momento me has dado una enorme satisfacción ! – me dice tomándome de la barbilla para mirarme detenidamente con sus pupilas rojizas, de modo que una vez más el recuerdo de mi hija me salva …Lord Voldemort solo sonríe orgulloso y asiente concediéndome el permiso para correr a mis aposentos

.- ¡ Aquí están las escamas ! – le dije a Nott a la vez que le arrojaba con desprecio el saquito

.- ¡ No olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente Raziel ! – agrega Voldemort divertido al ver como Pólux intenta llamar de nuevo la atención de Malfoy que solo me ve salir con una sonrisa de lado, corrí…. corrí lo mas fuerte que pude con dirección conocida, pensando solo en la carita de mi hija al verme llegar justo una semana después de mi partida.

Las horas han pasado…. mi habitación esta en penumbras como siempre… la pequeña Ángel esta rendida…se ha pasado toda la tarde despierta jugando conmigo y sus peluches… nadie me ha interrumpido por lo que mi mente a pesar de prestar atención a mi hija a estado tratando de buscar una explicación a todo lo que me sucede… hace tan solo unos días era Raziel LeGrand y ahora me entero que lo que yo creía visiones de la juventud de Potter no son otra cosa que mis propios recuerdos…

Debo confesar que antes de que supiera toda la verdad no podía dejar de sentir hacia él ese gran odio por creerlo el asesino de mis padres, aunque cada vez que le recordaba una sensación de inquietud me asaltaba… pues para bien de mis fantasías o para mal de mis venganzas no dejaba de pensar en el auror de ojos verdes y cabello negro que logró conquistarme de manera tan extraña y peculiar… no se como lo hizo, solo lo supe en cuanto lo vi en esa playa… era muy distinto a como Nott lo había descrito… debo decir que estaba muy confundida esa noche en que discutimos… en un principio me negaba a creerle e incluso cuando me confesó que me amaba lo dudé… me negaba a creer en sus sentimientos y en los míos principalmente; toda esa noche estuvo plagada de recuerdos… desde las torturas recibidas hasta los días del colegio y nuestro ultimo momento juntos…esa noche en la fiesta … sin embargo todo tuvo sentido cuando amanecí en sus brazos y el pronunció un alegre - ¡ Buenos días Hermione ! – en ese instante todo encajó en su lugar, esas cosquillas en mi estomago, esa necesidad de sonreírle, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo… ese delirio que me asaltaba cada vez que su aroma penetraba en mis pulmones cuando se hallaba cerca de mi … todo pasó tan rápido que muy pronto esa que era su enemiga ahora deseaba amarle como ninguna… ya que todo era verdad cuando su cuerpo vibraba sobre mi cuerpo ansioso… quien lo diría, las dos estrellas enemigas se habían fundido para formar un sol con un apasionado amor que nunca se fatiga… una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo acudieron a mi rostro en un instante… aunque la fría brisa de la madrugada me trajo un desagradable sentimiento… uno que me era ya muy familiar… uno que sabía me acompañaría por el resto de mis días… la culpa…

.- ¿ Me perdonaras algún día mi pequeña Ángel ? – le pregunto a mi hija que ahora duerme segura sosteniendo en sus manos mi mano, sonriendo de vez en cuando en medio de sus hermosos sueños - ¡ Creo que necesitaría morir, resucitar y volver a morir de nuevo para poder limpiar la sangre que mancha mis manos ! – me respondí yo misma a la vez que contemplaba mi brazo izquierdo con dolor…. me llamaba… podía sentir ese escozor en mi piel… no podía evitarlo esta vez, así que soltando a mi pequeña me dirigí hacia aquel sitio con el fin de dejar de sentir aquel dolor

.- ¡ Siéntate ! – me dice Lord Voldemort desde su trono al verme entrar - ¡ Me has dicho que cumpliste con tu misión ! – me dijo suavemente - ¡ La principal razón eran las escamas, las lagrimas y las mandrágoras … pero eso no era todo ! – me dijo sonriendo débilmente cosa que me extrañó por completo

.- ¡ He prometido atrapar a Potter y lo haré mi Amo ! – le respondo tratando de elegir con cuidado cada una de mis palabras - ¡ Ahora se como hacerlo ! – agrego con aire misterioso a lo que el solo me mira más penetrantemente que antes

.- ¿ Y como piensas hacerlo ? – me pregunta nuevamente lo que me provoca una gran sensación de temor a lo que voy a decir….pero tenía que hacerlo…no había mas opción… no al menos una creíble

.- ¡ El muy idiota cree que soy su antigua amiguita Hermione Granger ! – le digo con sorna para que sonara creíble… pues a pesar de lo descabellado que suena una gran mentira solo puede ocultarse tras de una gran verdad… porque… ¿ que eran esos dos conceptos ?... lo mismo que el bien y el mal… son dos cosas que a simple vista parecen distintas y sin embargo son los extremos de la misma esencia… solo que en grados distintos…

.- ¿ El cree eso ? – me pregunta nuevamente con tono nada convincente de ansiedad

.- ¡ Esta convencido mi Amo ! – le respondo - ¡ Casi me tortura cuando me negué a aceptarlo… ahora entiendo lo que debieron padecer mis padres por culpa de ese demente…! – agrego esperando con ello dar un poco más de credibilidad a mi palabra al tiempo que mis puños se cerraban inconscientemente de golpe

.- ¿ Y tu que piensas acerca de ello ?… ¿ Le crees ? – me preguntó y de nuevo sentí aquella sensación…estaba tratando de entrar a mi mente… debía concentrarme en el odio que un día le profesé a ese hombre…debía recordar esa sensación de querer ver su sangre en mis manos… solo eso funcionaría de modo que tomo mi tiempo para responder

.- ¡ Por su puesto que no…. lo que Potter no sabe es que el nombre de su amiguita figura en las listas de ingresados a la Mazmorra Negra…. nadie sale con vida de ese lugar mi Amo … nadie ! – le respondí arrastrando las palabras convencida de lo que decía… pues en verdad cuando salí de ahí, salí sin vida… y aún continuo sin ella

.- ¿ Eso es verdad ? – me pregunta en tono burlón que me aterra por unos segundos… mis puños están tan apretados que me hago daño

.- ¡ Mi Señor el mismo Theodore me había dicho que antes de tomar el mando de la compañía estuvo a cargo de la Mazmorra Negra…el me dijo que Granger estaba muerta ! – le dije convencida de decir la verdad … pues eso si que lo era

.- ¡ Mi Señor… Mi Señor ! – gritaba un apurado Lucius Malfoy entrando como una exhalación a la estancia donde me hallaba rompiendo un poco con la tensión del ambiente - ¡ La Orden del Fénix se moviliza… un grupo se dirige hacia Mont Évon para tratar de recuperarlo ! – exclamaba alarmado el mortifago

.- ¡ Encárgate de ellos Lucius … ya sabes que hacer con los prisioneros ! – le dijo Lord Voldemort con total tranquilidad - ¿ Sabes si Potter va con ellos ? – le preguntó casualmente cosa que me alertó repentinamente

.- ¡ No mi Señor… al parecer Potter quiso un poco de descanso… aún no sabemos que trama… aunque no demoraremos en averiguarlo ! - le respondió Lucius cosa que me hizo recordar lo que dije hace no pocos días…. siempre hay un traidor… la Orden del Fénix tiene un traidor en sus filas…

.- ¿ Que tan grande es ese grupo ? – pregunte con curiosidad pues un plan comenzaba a trazarse en mi mente

.- ¡ Toda una compañía ! – declaró el mortífago mirándome con recelo… pues si bien era una de sus "aliados" ni siquiera nosotros confiábamos en nosotros mismos

.- ¿ Porque no enviamos a las tropas de Pólux ? – pregunte casualmente al ver entrar a los demás comandantes de las compañías

.- ¡ La poción aún no esta lista ! – declaró Theodore - ¡ Los enviaríamos a la boca del lobo ! – añadió pensativamente

.- ¡ Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos ! – dijo Draco Malfoy tomando la palabra - ¡ Mis tropas atacarán mientras las de mi padre custodian la fortaleza ! – continuó analizando la situación fríamente a la vez que clavaba sus fríos ojos en los míos

.- ¡ No pienses que nos sacarás del mapa tan fácil Malfoy ! – le amenazó Theodore con aire distraído

.- ¡ Nosotros solo pensamos en la victoria… tu estas muy ocupado con la poción para la compañía de Pólux ! - le dijo Lucius sonriendo cínicamente

.- ¡ Raziel irá en mi representación ! – declaró Nott visiblemente feliz al ver la cara de desagrado del mayor de los Malfoy

.- ¡ Si Raziel va yo también pienso ir ! - atajo Pólux aterrada ante la posibilidad de verme por unos días junto a su adorado Draco

.- ¡ Tu debes estar aquí pendiente de tu compañía ! – le corto sonriendo de lado al tiempo que miraba coquetamente a Draco cosa que la sacó de quicio para fortuna mía

.- ¡ Tu solo quieres quitarme a Draco ! – gritó fuera de sí sorprendiendo a todos menos a Cástor que dejó ver por primera vez la razón por la cual era el capitán de la compañía

.- ¡ Cállate ya y deja de decir estupideces Pólux… ellos tienen razón tu lugar esta junto a tu compañía… sin embargo acudiré yo para ver que no intenten sacar a nuestra compañía con una de tus sucias trampas Lucius ! – dijo este dejando por aclarado el asunto y a Pólux con una cara de parecía haber adquirido la ira de mil demonios ante mi descarada satisfacción

.- ¡ Bien… partirán mañana por la noche… para que les sorprendan por la madrugada ! – sentenció Voldemort ante mi beneplácito - ¡ Ahora vayan a prepararlo todo …déjenme solo ! – todos obedecimos ante esta petición y en menos de un minuto abandonamos el lúgubre recinto

.- ¡ Alista a tus hombres !… ¡ Yo estaré muy ocupado con la elaboración de la poción… procura tener cuidado ! – me susurraba Nott en un rincón en el cual nos habíamos quedado hablando para acordar los movimientos a seguir… sin embargo estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que estaba pasando con ese informante que de seguro la Orden no sabe que existe, que no noté la peligrosa cercanía de Theodore y mucho menos cuando este se acercó para darme algo más que un simple consejo… de modo que para cuando mi cerebro procesó la información este me estaba besando… por lo que con un rápido movimiento defensivo que él mismo me había enseñado logré alejarlo

.- ¡ Theodore ! - exclamé impresionada y a la vez interiormente asqueada pues no sabia que decir exactamente…por un segundo recordé a Harry y sus besos y me hicieron desear uno suyo que no se comparaba en nada con el que acababa de recibir de la manera mas extraña que hubiese podido imaginar

.- ¡ No digas nada… hablaremos a tu regreso… cuando estemos más tranquilos ! – me dijo antes de salir caminando a paso lento hacia la estancia que designaba para realizar sus pociones y experimentos dejándome completamente sola en medio del pasillo

La noche caía y yo sabía que él no estaría en su cuarto… debería estar preparando la poción que ahora estará bajo la luz de la luna llena… por lo que sigilosamente me dirigí hacia su cuarto con el fin de encontrar algo que me sirviese para planear mi fuga y la de Cástor… la habitación estaba oscura… las cortinas estaban cerradas y la chimenea completamente apagada de modo que con un ligero …

.- ¡ Lumus ! – logro vislumbrar un poco mejor el sitio en el que me hallo… hay muchos papeles, pesados volúmenes de pociones en las repisas y vitrinas llenas de frascos de aspecto añejo que contienen líquidos espesos y pegajosos de todos los colores y con los contenidos mas inesperados… no se exactamente que es lo que estoy buscando… solo se que tiene que estar aquí… y de repente lo veo… un pensadero… el pensadero de Theodore Nott… hago levitar a la vieja vasija cuyo contenido se ve algo revuelto, un liquido platino en el que alcanzo a ver imágenes me da la clave, de manera que cierro la puerta mágicamente y me preparo para ingresar a los recuerdos de mi captor y maestro… lentamente introduzco una mano y puedo sentir el frío en mi mano… un sopor me invade y de repente me encuentro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, estoy sentada junto al adolescente Theodore Nott quien observa con detenimiento como Harry, Ron y yo salimos de la biblioteca a toda prisa… Draco se halla junto a él coqueteando con una chica a la que no conozco…

.- ¿ Y bien ? … ¡ Espero que ya hayas elegido porque estoy comenzando a aburrirme ! – exclamó de repente Draco Malfoy sacando al joven Theodore de su contemplación

.- ¡ Por supuesto que la tengo ! … ¡ Aunque no creo que puedas con ella ! – le respondió Nott en tono misterioso, aunque yo seguía sin entender que era todo aquello

.- ¿ Es que acaso no me has estado escuchando Nott ? … ¡ Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos ! – canturreó aquel arrogante Shlyterhyn con aire soberbio

.- ¡ No podrás esta vez Malfoy…la que he elegido no es como las demás ! – repuso Theodore con insistencia volviendo de nuevo a su libro de pociones

.- ¡ No te hagas el misterioso conmigo Theodore y dime quien es de una buena vez ! – le cortó Draco siseando las palabras… al parecer estaba comenzando a enojarse

.- ¡ Granger… Jamás podrás conquistar a Hermione Granger ! – dijo con tono de voz divertida al ver la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy que competía muy bien con la mía… así que eso era… era por eso que Malfoy había estado fastidiándome todo ese tiempo… era… una apuesta

.- ¡ Granger ! … ¿ Es que te has vuelto loco ? … ¿ Quieres que seduzca a la amiga de los idiotas de Potter y Weasley en sus narices ? … - susurró para luego callar y agregar - ¡ Pensándolo bien… no es mala la idea Nott…con tal de fastidiarle la existencia a ese par ! – concluyó Malfoy con ironía… si no fuese solo un recuerdo le volvería a golpear como lo hice aquella vez

.- ¿ En tan solo dos semanas ? – preguntó con tono de incredulidad Theodore, claro… tenía que haberlo sospechado, solo algo así podría unir a dos Shlyterhyns

.- ¡ En dos semanas Granger estará en mis brazos como lo prometí ! … ¡ Y tu estarás realizando mis ensayos de pociones durante el resto del curso ! - dijo antes de dar la madia vuelta y salir de la biblioteca… estaba que echaba chispas… mi ira comenzaba a acumularse de nuevo… un leve mareo y de repente me hallo en un corredor estrecho, oscuro, húmedo y con olor ha guardado, una antorcha iluminaba levemente el pasillo… pasos, se escuchaban pasos acercándose rápidamente, por un momento alarmada pensé en esconderme pero recordé casi al instante que estaba en las memorias de alguien más… una sombra se acercaba… la pálida luz de la antorcha me revelo la identidad del protagonista… un joven Theodore Nott sostenía en brazos el cuerpo de alguien… una mujer… antes ya había conocido el efecto que el terror tenía en mi, pero nada me hubiese preparado para lo que vi en ese recuerdo… era yo la mujer que sostenía con fuerza

.- ¡ La muerte es lo único que nos une y nos separa ! – exclamó con voz escabrosa Theodore al tiempo que contemplaba mi rostro carente de expresión… estaba pálida, mi vestido estaba maltratado y manchado de sangre en varios sitios… el reanudó su marcha y les seguí de cerca cruzando pasadizos igual o mas de estrechos que el anterior… la Mazmorra Negra debería de tener una salida oculta… y la encontré junto con ellos… un hueco apenas visible, del tamaño de una alcantarilla, que se hallaba tras de un viejo pebetero que deslizó rápidamente dejando entre ver un suelo irregular por el que escurrían sustancias de dudosa procedencia y de olor nauseabundo que no tuve mas que aguantar…

El camino fue largo y tortuoso, sin embargo salimos hasta el pantano que circundaba la fortaleza, pero lo que vi me horrorizó tremendamente… en el agua lodosa había restos humanos… cadáveres todavía completos de gente que moría a diario en la Mazmorra Negra y cuyo fin era ese… ser devorados por las bestias del pantano que encontraban un estupendo festín en los restos de los enemigos del Señor Oscuro… la cantidad de restos era tal que de repente comenzó a faltarme el aire, traté de recargarme en una de las limosas paredes de la muralla pero me fue imposible pues caí de espaldas sobre arena caliente a la vez que mis ojos eran heridos por la cegante luz solar de medio día… me levanté rápidamente y pude ver un extenso desierto, dunas enormes se levantaban a mis lados… reconocía ese lugar… justo tras de mi en lo mas alto de una duna se hallaba Theodore vigilando pacientemente una figura que a lo lejos practicaba hechizos sin descanso a plena luz de sol… nuevamente era yo, estábamos en el desierto de Egipto, esto que veía ahora no era más que una mañana de entrenamiento, sin embargo una tolvanera se desencadenó obligándome a cerrar los ojos, para cuando los abrí el recuerdo había cambiado ya, ahora me hallaba junto con la figura de Nott en una sala amplia de elegante mármol blanco, las cortinas rojas pendían del techo hasta el suelo, un hombre de tez morena entraba a la estancia, sus pasos resonaban fuertemente, Theodore se acercó a el de manera jovial para saludarle

.- ¡ Buenos días Señor Ministro ! – le dijo estrechando su mano a la vez que yo misma recordaba ese día… por lo que no me sorprendió escuchar la siguiente conversación

.- ¡ Buenos días mi querido Theodore ! – le respondió aquel hombre de ojos marrones y cabello negro rizado

.- ¡ Espero que el viaje no lo haya agotado demasiado… pues se que el camino a mi humilde hogar no es tan accesible ! – le dijo este ofreciéndole asiento en unos cojines que se hallaban sobre la fina alfombra Persa

.- ¡ Nada es demasiado si es pedido por mi amigo Nott ! – le dijo este en modo alegre a la vez que se lavaba las manos y la cara con el agua que le ofrecía un sirviente

.- ¡ En ese caso permítame entonces presentarle a mi prima que esta verdaderamente ansiosa por conocerle ! – le aseguró Nott lavándose el también y ordenando con una seña que les sirviesen algo de comer

.- ¡ No sabia que tuviese una prima !... ¡ Creo que me ha ocultado algo de gran importancia mi estimado amigo ! – le reprochó el Ministro en forma amable - ¡ Así que dígame amigo ! … ¿ Su prima es bonita ? – preguntó aquel hombre que no imaginaba su suerte

.- ¡ Es mas bella que un amanecer en las riberas del Nilo ! – le respondió Teodore haciendo un ademán pomposo a la vez que le servían lo que habían preparado los sirvientes con motivo de la reunión

.- ¡ Si eso es verdad el delito de no confesármelo antes es aún mayor ! – atajó este a la vez que Nott hacía una seña a uno de los guardias que había ingresado a la habitación y quien con un leve movimiento descorría un gran velo de seda blanca que cubría el acceso a los aposentos de la gran mansión que se ubicaba en el lugar mas alto del paso de Gibraltar conocido por el mundo antiguo como las Columnas de Hércules

.- ¡ Acércate Raziel ! – me ordenó Nott con tono cariñoso a la vez que el Ministro abría la boca para articular palabra que nunca pudo pronunciar… ahí estaba yo, envuelta en una fina y sedosa túnica color ámbar, mi cabello lacio estaba recogido en una trenza en la cual se hallaban insertadas flores tejidas con hilos de oro y plata, mis brazos se encontraban adornados con brazaletes que simulaban pequeñas cobras con ojos de rubí… recuerdo que había aceptado vestirme así solo porque Nott había dicho que era lo necesario para atrapar al Ministro por la vía pacífica, por lo que muy a mi disgusto me vi avanzar lenta y cadenciosamente

.- ¡ Pero si es mas bella que un ángel ! - exclamó de repente el Ministro cediéndome su asiento cosa que acepté con una sonrisa que distaba tanto de ser sonrisa como lo distaba yo de ser un ángel

.- ¡ Es un placer conocerle al fin Señor Ministro ! – le dije yo haciendo uso del tono mas calido de voz que pude hacer

.- ¡ Propongo un brindis por tan excelsa visión que me ha sido revelada al verte aparecer tras del velo ! – declaró el Ministro jovialmente sin notar las miradas de satisfacción que Nott y yo compartíamos al ver que nuestro plan marchaba como lo habíamos planeado sin dificultad alguna… en ese instante me vi a mi misma servir las tres copas y con gran maestría añadir una sustancia de más a la que sería destinada al Ministro que no notó mi fugaz movimiento

.- ¡ Brindemos entonces ! – le animé yo divertida al ver como aquel hombre ingería hasta la ultima gota de aquel néctar que le llevaría directo a los campos Eliseos de los cuales jamás regresaría dejando lugar para nuestro astuto espía que tomaría el control del Ministerio Egipcio bajo la identidad del desafortunado hombre que ahora yacía sin vida sobre los cojines a los pies de aquellos dos mortifagos en medio de aquel lujoso palacio que era mudo testigo de nuestras maquiavélicas estrategias para apoderarnos de la parte norte del territorio Egipcio

.- ¡ Belial… toma de el lo que sea necesario y desaste del cadáver ! – me oí ordenar a nuestro espía que había salido detrás de una de las cortinas y quien arrastraba con desgana el cadáver del desafortunado Ministro de Magia de Egipto

De un súbito movimiento salí del pensadero de Nott, aún agitada, tratando de recordar el camino que me sacaría de la mazmorra negra, deposité el viejo recipiente en su lugar y salí lo más sigilosamente posible de ese lugar … ahora todo encajaba en su lugar… Voldemort me salvó la vida por medio de Theodore Nott para utilizarme contra Harry, con la firme convicción que este jamás levantaría un dedo para atarme o para defenderse de mis ataques… eso ahora podría ser una ventaja… jugaríamos el juego que Voldemort nos había preparado… trataré de que todo salga como él quiera de manera que borre sus sospechas sobre mi encuentro con Harry… le haré creer que aún deseo acabar con él… pero antes de poner en marcha mi plan debo ir nuevamente al campo de batalla, debo averiguar de los mismos labios de Draco Malfoy quien es el traidor infiltrado en la Orden del Fénix que puede echar a bajo mis maniobras…. Si esa es la salida perfecta… tendré a Draco y su atención solo para mi por unas cuantas horas antes de emprender el ataque, al mismo tiempo dispondré de un lugar seguro para tratar de convencer a Cástor de que huya conmigo y con Ángel … tras la cortina de la batalla fraguaré la conspiración que quizás con un poco de suerte nos libere a todos de esta guerra sin sentido que no ha hecho más que traer calamidades a todos lo que formamos parte de este mundo… es mi deber acabar con esta guerra facilitándole el camino a Harry cuyo destino es derrotar al mago más oscuro que el mundo mágico haya visto jamás….

.- ¿ Que haces vagando por estos lugares…. no se supone que debes estar preparándote para la batalla ? – me pregunta una siseante y cadente voz que por un momento me sobresalta

.- ¡ Yo siempre he estado lista para la batalla !… ¡ Creí que ya lo sabrías ! – le respondí acercándome hacia él de la manera más sutil y envolvente que tuve

.- ¡ Hay cosas que aún desconozco de ti mi bella Raziel y que has tenido la delicadeza de ocultarme ! – me responde este avanzando también sin despegar sus gélidos ojos grises de los míos

.- ¡ Lo que no desconoces son los movimientos de Potter ! – le dije casualmente al tiempo que colocaba mis manos sobre su pecho - ¡ Tu también me has ocultado que tienes un espía en la Orden ! – le susurró calidamente al oído de modo que siento como sus brazos me toman por los hombros con fuerza mientras una sonrisa de lado aparentemente seductora aparece en sus labios

.- ¡ Ambos tenemos nuestras tácticas… la mía es buscarlo… la tuya… que él te busque ! – me susurra también al oído logrando hacerme cosquillas que logro aguantar con una leve mueca

.- ¡ Contamos de ahora en adelante con algún tiempo a solas para poder ponernos al corriente de todo lo que nos ocultamos… Draco ! – le respondí a modo de despedida al ver que la figura de Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a paso lento depositando un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios para salir lo más aprisa que pude de ese lugar y regresar a mi cuarto… ahora había sembrado la duda en el corazón de Draco Malfoy, lo supe al contemplar el rostro de estupefacción que este puso al alejarme… no sería fácil, pero debía intentarlo… mi plan comenzaba su marcha y las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez tomaban ya sus posiciones de ataque… muy pronto comenzaría la cacería del rey… hasta que uno acabe con la vida del otro… yo por mi parte apoyaré a mi rey jugando con todas las piezas que me sean posibles… sacrificando algunas si es necesario… todo quizás con el fin de otorgarle la victoria… de salvarle.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos y fieles lectores :

Espero que esta vez la demora no haya sido tanta… debo decir que disfrute mucho haciendo este capitulo, pues mi musa no aparecía por ninguna parte, pero al fin me toco una tarde mientras terminaba una de mis tareas… he tenido un poco mas de tiempo para escribir puesto que nuestra escuela ha entrado en paro de labores ya que mis compañero la tomaron por el exceso en las cuotas de inscripción…así que esperando que esto no afecte mucho nuestro ciclo escolar escribo sin presión alguna… en fin dejo de aburrirlos para pasar a responder sus alentadores reviews que amablemente me hacen llegar :

Monik :

Hola preciosa, gracias por tus reviews… la verdad me da mucho gusto que a pesar de escribir tu historia te tomes la molestia de dejarme tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi¿ esta vez no me demoré tanto … o si , en fin deseando que te encuentres excelente en todo me despido y espero con ansias tu review para este capitulo OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hey, hola muchachota, es un gusto siempre verte por aquí, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho esta vez verdad, jajaja… la verdad ahora me siento un poco mas relajada con las pequeñas vacaciones que nos estamos botando, en fin, dime…¿ como me quedó , esta vez no esta muy largo pero estoy comenzando ya a concentrarme en el siguiente, ojalá reciba tu review muy pronto si?. Besitos y te me cuidas mucho.

Miranda Evans :

TT …buaaaaaaaaa……no es justo…. ¿ de todos los colores , niña mira que la deforestación esta fuerte y tu que piensas desperdiciar tanta madera solo para quemar a una pequeña e indefensa niña --, bueno… no ya tan pequeña…. Jajaja, pero bueno me dejo de tonteras y déjame decirte que me encantó que a te haya gustado tanto el capitulo pasado…pero ahora dime .. ¿ como me quedó este , espero que te haya gustado y ansío poder leer ya tu review OK?. Gracias por los ánimos y besotes enormes.

Kherm :

Hola chica, gracias por tus comentarios…en realidad me base en una imagen de un fondo de escritorio que me encanta ( la portada del disco de Era " The Mass " )…jajaja…estoy re loca pero me encantó tanto que en un chispazo de energía me dije ¿ porque no podría ser esta una parte de la antigua casa de Harry , de manera que solo me inventé lo demás y de pronto la casa surgió en mi mente. Espero que te agrade tanto este capitulo como el anterior y ansío recibir ya tu review. Besitos enormes.

Presario :

Hola chico, gracias por todo lo que me dices, espero junto contigo que mi musa no se ponga en huelga también porque entonces si ya no la vamos a contar…….jajaja…en fin espero que te este capitulo goce también de tu aprecio tanto como el otro…y si, ya me había demorado algo en poner una escena romanticona no?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Hibari :

Hola chicuela, espero que tus proyectos vayan viento en popa, y gracias por todos tus comentarios, en lo que estoy de acuerdo es en la originalidad…en fin todo va surgiendo de mi atravesada mente y como ya había dicho lo que leen es la mezcla de dos historias que había pensado escribir pero que al fin terminé mezclando y parece que no va nada mal o si?. Besos gigantescos y espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico…y ahora resulta que la culpa es mía…. Bueno en parte creo que si…. jejeje , solo recuerda que es una historia bonita, y ya… en fin todos deseamos que se vuelva realidad nuestra pareja consentida, pero al fin y al cabo los personajes son de J.K. y ella es la que decide que hace con ellos para desgracia nuestra… en cuanto a lo del Internet ….¡ Estupendo !... solo no te cuelgues tanto tiempo de el… y ya sabes que esas cosas ni se preguntan……jejeje …claro que me pueden agregar…sería un placer. Bueno te cuidas mucho y besos.

Saludos también a todos mis queridos lectores David que debe estar muy atareado con la escuela y de quien sospecho la sonrisa todavía sigue plasmada en su cara.

Se despide te ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	9. Emboscada

**Cap. 8 : " Emboscada "**

.- ¿ Sabes quien es tu informante ? – le pregunto después de entregarle la copa de vino que oscila graciosamente en su mano

.- ¿ Crees que soy tan tonto como para no saber que pretendes embriagarme con tal que te lo diga ? – me responde el hombre de ojos grises sentándose en un cómodo diván romano que se halla en lo profundo de su tienda

.- ¡ Yo no pretendo embriagarte… de lo contrario yo no estaría bebiendo junto con tigo ! – le atajo dirigiéndome hacia él con mi propia copa en la mano al tiempo que yo también le daba un sorbo - ¡ Pero gracias por la idea ! – agrego escondiéndome tras de un velo de seda verde que forma parte de la exquisita y original decoración de la tienda de Draco Malfoy, mi túnica color púrpura dibuja mi delicada figura envuelta en un aura siniestra

.- ¡ No juegues conmigo Raziel ! – me dice Draco abandonando su copa junto con su cómodo asiento para seguirme de cerca

.- ¡ Yo jugar con mi presa… es algo que no me perdonaría ! – le respondo en tono suave y huyo sutilmente de él que parece morder el anzuelo ya que me sigue de cerca

.- ¿ Me consideras tu presa ? – me pregunta acorralándome contra una columna griega que sostiene la tienda - ¡ Tu también eres la mía ! – agrega antes de tratar besarme - ¡ Es curioso porque acabo de recordar que aunque aún no lo sepas estas en deuda conmigo preciosa ! – agregó al verme huir de nuevo de sus brazos

.- ¡ A veces mi querido Draco… no es posible ganar si no cayendo ! – le respondo sonriendo seductoramente… le veo acercarse para tomarme de la cintura y conducirme lentamente a la cama adoselada que se encuentra al fondo de la tienda del ex Shlyterhyn para depositar un ligero y fugaz un beso en mis labios

.- ¡ Interesante filosofía ! – me responde sonriendo a la vez que se dirige a mi cuello el cual comienza a besar con más confianza al tiempo que yo sonrío satisfecha… al parecer aún no he perdido el ingenio para arrastrar a los que quiero justo a mi trampa sin que estos siquiera lo noten

.- ¡ Con arte se quebrantan corazones duros ! – le respondo al tiempo que siento que él se detiene - ¡ Con arte se toman las ciudades ! – agrego al sentir que aferra sus manos a mis brazos - ¡ Con arte se derriban muros ! – añado al ver como clava su mirada extrañada y asombrada en mis ojos castaños que sonríen cínicamente al ver en sus ojos que se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde - ¡ Con arte caen la torres mas fuertes ! – susurro a su oído al verle caer inmóvil a mi lado, justo a mi lado… no puedo evitarlo y una débil sonrisa aflora de mis labios, de un rápido movimiento me levanto e ingiero todo el liquido que mi copa aún contenía y que deposito suavemente sobre una repisa… con un ligero movimiento de varita sello la entrada y con otro más insonorizo la toda la tienda… - ¿ No es curioso como actúa el asfódelo bien empleado ? – le pregunto al cuerpo de Draco que yace boca abajo inmóvil - ¿ Como podrías saber que una infusión de la misma planta cubría mi cuerpo por completo ? – le pregunté poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - ¡ Es difícil no tener el control de tus movimientos ! - le di vuelta para que quedara boca arriba… sus ojos demostraban furia - ¡ Quien diría que yo tendría a Draco Malfoy a quien ninguna mujer puede resistirse inmóvil y a mi disposición… Pólux nunca lo ha logrado ! – le dije al oído y entonces sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa de la cual era presa

.- ¿ Así que tu también lo sabias ? – le pregunté en tono meloso irguiéndome en toda mi estatura para contemplarlo como al gusano que era

¡ Bien ! …. ¡ Mobilicorpus ! – exclamé para acomodarlo mejor en la cama - ¡ Quédate quieto ! – le susurro antes de sonreír descaradamente - ¡ Deimos ! – exclamo llamando a uno de mis cuervos que se hallaban en el perchero de la entrada y con alegría veo que este acude a mi llamado en menos de un segundo, se coloca en la orilla de la cama… lo acaricio y con un efectivo - ¡ Feraverto ! – lo convierto en una vasija de cristal - ¡ Ahora mi querido Draco veremos que hay en tus recuerdos… mejor dicho tus memorias recientes ! – al oír esto Draco abre mas los ojos en un intento de detenerme con la mirada que no funciona - ¡ Vamos… no te dolerá, lo prometo ! – le respondo colocando mi varita en su sien de la cual se desprende un hilillo plateado que sutilmente coloco en el recipiente en donde puedo comenzar a distinguir una imagen… o mejor dicho… un recuerdo…

"No se ve muy bien… parece ser una especie de taberna que me recuerda a las egipcias… pero hay una pista… un letrero… " Cola de Cocodrilo "… hay mucha gente… parece que esta cerca de un puerto pues veo mucho ajetreo de mercancía entre hombres que no hablan egipcio precisamente… al fondo se ve un encapuchado… no es muy alto ni fornido por lo que casi nadie le presta atención a excepción de un rubio que avanza hacia aquel singular personaje

.- ¡ Pensé que no vendrías ! – le dijo aquella sombra… su voz era delicada por lo que pude deducir que era una mujer, sin embargo traía la cara cubierta con un espeso velo y guantes puestos que no dejaban nada a la vista

.- ¡ Y yo pensé que podría ser una trampa ! – le respondió el mortífago tomando asiento sin dejar de inspeccionar el curioso lugar

.- ¡ No hay mejor lugar para esconderse que un lugar publico ! – le dijo ella al ver la desconfianza con que Draco miraba el lugar - ¡ Nadie lo espera así ! – agregó al ver que Malfoy por fin le ponía atención

.- ¡ Yo puedo decir lo mismo de los traidores… son quien menos te esperas ! – le respondió él mostrando su clásica sonrisa socarrona

.- ¡ La maldad se oculta siempre donde menos se imagina !... ¡ Tal vez si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera no estaría yo aquí ! – le confesó la mujer tomando un sorbo de su enorme jarro

.- ¡ No le eches la culpa al destino de tus errores ! – le espetó este recibiendo una jarra de igual tamaño de la cabaretera que le sonrió coquetamente - ¡ Eres completamente conciente de tus acciones… todos tenemos nuestra propia obsesión ! – agregó antes de tomar un trago de la bebida

.- ¡ Te diré la mía si me dices la tuya ! – le ofreció con tono tentador aquella desconocida mujer

.- ¡ No quiero oír acerca de tus traumas chiquilla !... ¡ Lo que quiero es información ! - le espetó este, al parecer la mujer no tenía mucha influencia sobre el mortífago… o tal vez no confiaba en ella lo suficiente

.- ¡ Pues para que lo sepas nuestros traumas tienen un mismo origen… Hermione Granger ! – dijo esta con tono maléfico al tiempo que veía como su puño se cerraba con fuerza sobre la mesa que solo provocó una risa falsa por parte de Malfoy cosa que comenzó a hacerme pensar acerca de la identidad de la traidora

.- ¡ Deja de decir estupideces y dime de una buena vez que sabes ! – le gruñó este dejando el tarro ruidosamente sobre la mesa

.- ¡ Tengo las tácticas de la División del Mediterráneo proporcionadas por el Ministerio Egipcio que debo hacer llegar a manos de la Orden antes de la batalla ! – le declaró mostrando un cofre que llevaba los sellos del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio Egipcio

.- ¡ La compañía de Nott y LeGrand tiene dominado al Ministerio Egipcio ! – le respondió Draco como si eso zanjara la discusión

.- ¡ El Jefe de Departamento de Aurores ya no confía en el Ministro… esto viene sin su consentimiento… ellos mencionaron algo acerca de un Ángel Exterminador ! – agregó cuando vio que Malfoy intentaba levantarse de su asiento cosa que lo detuvo en un instante

.- ¡ Así que el Ángel Exterminador ! – repitió Malfoy en voz baja como si estuviese meditando algo de suma importancia - ¡ Demasiado bueno como para dejar que lo descubran tan fácilmente… Raziel me deberá una por esto ! – sonrió malignamente al tiempo que tomaba una mano de la chica que se tensó por unos instantes

.- ¿ Y bien ? – le preguntó esta retomando su aplomo

.- ¡ Fingirás que te hemos emboscado para retrasar la información de manera que tampoco sospechen de ti, no deben saber nada acerca del Ángel Exterminador por ahora ! – le ordenó Malfoy apretando su mano - ¡ Si sabes algo mas ya sabes donde encontrarme ! – agregó este levantándose de su asiento y dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa

.- ¡ Es verdad Draco Malfoy… no puede existir el bien sin el mal ! – exclamó la mujer para levantarse también y desaparecer entre la multitud de gente que ingresaba y salía de la taberna…

El ambiente se tornaba oscuro y muy pronto pude ver que el recuerdo de Draco terminaba justo ahí …"

.- ¡ Evanesco ! – susurré al contenido del recipiente que en instantes desapareció - ¡ Finite ! – agregué logrando que mi ave volviera a su estado original recibiendo un graznido como muestra de agradecimiento - ¡ Así que no la viste a la cara !… ¡ Muy inteligente de su parte !… ¡ Sin embargo la llamaste chiquilla… por lo que supongo debe ser una mujer menor que tu, alguien a quien conoces pues hablaban de Granger… quiero decir de mi… además se ven en el Cola de Cocodrilo ! … ¡ Interesante pista cielo ! – agrego acostándome a su lado acariciando con delicadeza el cabello del heredero de Lucius fingiendo meditar las cosas ante su horrorizada mirada.

Consulto el reloj de arena que se halla en un rincón… apenas si tengo tiempo de terminar con esto - ¡ Ahora relájate Draco que viene la parte mas divertida del plan ! – le susurro al oído divertida antes de exclamar ante su cara de horror - ¡ Obliviate !... ¡ Desmaius ! – ahora Draco Malfoy yacía inconsciente sobre su propio lecho momento que aproveche para cubrir mis huellas quitándole la ropa con un hechizo y para comenzar a esparcirlas por la tienda como si hubiésemos tenido la mejor de las orgías… no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar la cara que pondría Pólux si por "accidente" se enterara que su querido Draco la engañó con su peor enemigo… sin embargo me controlé y proseguí con mi propia ropa envolviéndome en una sábana y acostándome a su lado no sin antes quitar el hechizo de la puerta de acceso para casi al instante susurrar lo mas levemente posible - ¡ Enervate ! - de modo que mi actuación comenzó en cuanto el chico de rubios cabellos despertaba algo confundido

.- ¡ Pero que rayos ! – comenzaba a decir al observarse desnudo y tan solo cubierto con una sábana

.- ¡ Hasta que despertaste mi amor ! – le susurré suavemente al oído provocando un respingo de mi fingido amante que me contempló como si algo no encajara en su lugar

.- ¿ Pero como… ? – comenzaba a preguntar con aire de sorpresa que jamás se me olvidaría… Draco Malfoy sin palabras

.- ¡ Estuviste de maravilla mi dragón ! – el digo sonriendo pícaramente - ¿ No me dirás que el vino te pegó fuerte ? - le pregunto algo incrédula a la vez que me giraba para recoger mis prendas que estaban regadas por todas partes a lo que el apenas logra articular un simple - ¡ No ! – que estuvo a punto de hacerme soltar una carcajada más

.- ¿ Draco no viste donde quedó mi sostén ? – le pregunto con cara de interrogación tan convincente que el no puede evitar buscar con la vista la prenda

.- ¿ Es este ? – me pregunta al tiempo que retiraba extrañado la prenda de una pequeña lamparilla que había cerca de la cama para examinarla con extrañeza

.- ¡ Mi Señor, se acerca la …! – un soldado de la guardia personal de Draco había entrado de manera súbita en la tienda con el fin de comunicarle lo que yo ya me imaginaba, más al ver la comprometedora escena enrojeció hasta tal punto que se olvidó lo que venía a decir con tanta urgencia

.- ¡ Primero se pide permiso antes de entrar Rodat ! - le reprendió Draco recobrando su perdido aplomo, a la vez que me lanzaba la prenda que "accidentalmente había perdido"

.- ¡ Si mi Señor, disculpe que interrumpa,… pero la hora se acerca mi Señor ! – terminó de decir el acalorado chico que salió mas rápido que un alma en pena

.- ¡ Entonces es hora de irme… debo prepararme cariño ! – le dije coquetamente al tiempo que con un toque de varita me vestía por completo para salir tan rápido de ahí como antes lo había hecho Rodat de quien estaba segura correría la voz de nuestro secreto llegando a oídos mi querida Pólux tan veloz como una certera saeta… debía llegar pronto a mi tienda para darme un baño antes de que paralice a alguien mas o a mi misma por la infusión de asfódelo que me cubría… debía aceptarlo, al menos la primera fase del plan había salido a la perfección… solo que aún no se con exactitud quien es la traidora… sin embargo la descubriré tarde o temprano…

La duda navegaba en mi mente con ágil bergantín, serpenteando vertiginosamente entre mis suposiciones, no sería fácil descubrir al traidor … solo sabia que era una mujer por los recuerdos de Malfoy, sin embargo el toque de muerte que nos llamaba a la batalla me sacó de mis cavilaciones de manera tan súbita como la ola arroja la espuma hacia la playa desierta… el implacable sonido retumbó por todas partes de Mont Évon de modo que con un simple toque de varita mis ropas se adecuaron para la ocasión, de manera que aún pensando en aquella mujer me dirigí hacia mis tropas quienes me esperaban ansiosos, prestos para el ataque como las aves de rapiña que bajan de la cumbre deseosas de destrozar con rabia un cuerpo ya putrefacto…

.- ¡ Recuerden que si hay prisioneros los quiero completos y vivos esta vez ! – les advertí con voz potente a la vez que me colocaba la fría careta que ocultaba mi rostro provocando uno de los más fieros gritos de combate que la Compañía del Mediterráneo poseía y que mortificaba el alma y hasta iluminaba las negruras mas ondas del infierno - ¡ El objetivo es solo evitar la toma de la ciudad, resistiremos a los ataques de los aurores ! – les comuniqué antes de indicar que tomaran sus posiciones

La soledad de la noche era mi compañera, desde nuestras posiciones como Comandantes nos habíamos colocado en la construcción mas alta de Mont Évon, una vieja abadía con un campanario de 6 metros de altura por lo menos, a la distancia podían verse con claridad las montañas que como centinelas de granito se alzaban en medio del valle semejando torres oscuras de muerte pétrea impasibles al paso del tiempo… todo a nuestro alrededor era desolación y el silencio solo era rasgado por el graznido de Deimos y Phobos que impacientes volaban sin encontrar rastros de la avanzada de la Orden

.- ¿ Estas seguro que tu informante no te mintió ? – le preguntó Cástor a Draco al tiempo que el rubio se limpiaba las botas con un hechizo

.- ¡ Ellos vendrán Cástor ! – le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo a lo que yo solo sonreí perezosamente recargada en una viga sin decir palabra alguna… el tiempo seguía pasando y por el frente nada se distinguía, sin embargo había algo que ya no me estaba gustando… algo raro estaba pasando ahí, el aire silbaba de manera extraña y justo cuando Deimos y Phobos se alejaron despavoridos comprendí que el ataque ya había iniciado… habían salido de la nada y nos acribillaban por un extremo con enormes bolas de fuego que caían del cielo como si de una ligera lluvia se tratase… a la distancia podía ver como se formaban rápidamente escudos protectores en forma de burbujas

.- ¡ Lo ves !... ¡ Te dije que vendrían ! – le dijo Draco a Cástor que conjuró un escudo cuando una de las bolas de fuego había derribado una gárgola que se hallaba cerca de nuestro puesto

.- ¡ El escudo no resistirá tanto ! – le dije a Cástor que miraba preocupado como la burbuja se debilitaba con cada bola que se estrellaba en ella

.- ¿ Alguna brillante idea ? – preguntó el divertido, aunque no podía ver mi cara de satisfacción comprendió casi al instante que yo ya tenía contemplado que utilizaran algo así en lugar de un combate directo

.- ¡ Si… solo cúbreme las espaldas ! – le dije a modo de respuesta para salir de la torre y escalarla por fuera de modo que en el tejado comencé a acumular la energía apropiada para poder realizar aquel hechizo… de manera que con la varita apuntando al cielo volvía a sentir como las ráfagas de aire comenzaban a circular con fuerza y de nuevo volvía a sentir aquella energía que me hacía creer que el hombre podría llegar a ser inmortal, por un momento el poder se acumuló en mi pecho… pero al no soportarlo por mas tiempo tuve que expulsarlo a la vez que exclamaba con voz potente - ¡ Ventisca Máxima ! – la implacable tormenta se desató golpeando con furia todo lo que a su paso se hallaba

.- ¡ Bien, eso impedirá que utilicen las bolas de fuego ! – me gritaba Cástor para poder hacerse oír sobre el rugido del viento - ¡ Aunque también reduce el numero de posibles ataques ! – agrega examinando la situación

.- ¿ Piensas utilizar al Ángel Exterminador ? – me pregunta Draco al ayudarme a regresar a nuestro lugar de vigilancia

.- ¡ Utilizar el mismo truco dos veces,… no !... ¡ Creo que tuvieron suficiente con la primera vez ! – le comento recordando que el había tenido que ver con el éxito de la táctica en esa ocasión

.- ¡ Bien creo que es hora de ir al frente… ya saben sus posiciones ! – nos dice un concentrado Draco Malfoy a lo que nosotros nos limitamos a correr escaleras abajo para dirigirnos junto a nuestras tropas, no podíamos aparecernos dentro del perímetro encantado por medidas de seguridad lo que volvía mas penoso la labor de trasladarse de un lugar a otro… llegué con dificultad a la zanja que se había cavado y donde nos resguardábamos de los ataques de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix… entre tanta confusión pude distinguir rostros conocidos… Giny, Remus, Tonks, los gemelos Fred y George… de repente ese sentimiento comenzó a invadirme peligrosamente… no podía atacarlos, no quería lastimarlos, eran mis amigos de la infancia, no quería manchar más mis manos con sangre inocente, tendría que hacer algo, no podía quedarme ahí rehuyendo un enfrentamiento pues mis hombres comenzarían a dudar de mi… de manera que meditando me levanté y comencé a pasearme entre las filas de mortífagos alebrestándoles… de vez en cuando miraba hacia las filas enemigas desde donde me enviaban miradas asesinas… lo lógico y más cuerdo que le dije a Harry fué que no le dijera a nadie que yo era Hermione… me imagino que solo lo sabrá Ron, pero el no está aquí. Les observo de nuevo y veo como su ira se acrecienta debilitando la barrera de mis hombres, no podía permitir eso o Nott jamás me volvería a confiar algo, de manera que exhalando un hondo suspiro me dirijo hacia el frente de batalla dispuesta a mantenerlos a raya….

.- ¡ Cubran a la comandante Raziel ! – oí gritar a uno de mis hombres justo cuando pasaba a su lado, de manera que me ubique al frente

.- ¡ Pagarás por nuestros hombres caídos ! - oí gritar a Giny desde el otro extremo de la barrera al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que desviaron varios escudos que a mi alrededor aparecieron provenientes de mis hombres, mientras yo tranquilamente sacaba un saquito de entre mi túnica que contenía un polvo que pronto estuvo en mi mano y que gracias a un simple soplo voló en dirección a ellos que como acto reflejo se taparon la nariz para evitar respirarlo cosa que provocó una carcajada muy a mi pesar

.- ¡ El polvo de los huesos de mis antepasados que en el aire danza ha de cobrar vida de la nada para cobrar por mi venganza ! – exclamo con voz potente al tiempo que me retiraba a una de las filas para contemplar mi obra, los integrantes de la orden por un momento continuaron atacando sin notar cambio alguno, sin embargo vieron con horror como de la tierra surgían esqueletos vivientes que se lanzaban furiosos contra ellos que intentaban defenderse con distintos hechizos

.- ¡ Cobarde, ven y enfréntanos tu y no mandes a tus esbirros ! – me gritaba George Weasley

.- ¡ Para que perder mi tiempo con ustedes… a mi me interesa Potter ! – les respondí altaneramente dándome la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme cuando una voz me hizo detenerme en seco

.- ¡ Aquí estoy LeGrand ! – me llamó la voz de Harry Potter quien aparecía sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra, eso casi me hace perder el control sobre mi misma… ¿ no se suponía que según el informante de Draco Harry no acudiría a esta batalla , tenía ganas de correr hacia él, y podría hacerlo salvando obstáculos y conjuros, pero entonces todo se vendría abajo, sentía la mirada de mis hombres sobre mi - ¡ Vamos ven por mi ! – me animó este apuntándome con su varita a la vez que sonreía de lado… eso era lo que yo necesitaba para continuar… una provocación estaba bien justificada

.- ¡ Prepárate entonces Potter ! – le grité saliendo de la barrera al tiempo que el hacía lo mismo desde su lado

.- ¡ Harry no ! – escuché gritar a Giny a lo lejos

.- ¡ Expelliarmus ! – gritamos al mismo tiempo los dos logrando que ambas varitas saliesen disparadas a la vez, cosa que aproveché para lanzarme sobre él e intentar golpearle para que creyesen que en verdad luchábamos, sin embargo mi puño se vio atrapado entre sus manos

.- ¡ Detrás de esa colina ! – me susurró el aprovechando la cercanía para luego aventarme hacia atrás para que cada uno tomase su varita, y con un conjuro aparecernos en aquel sitio para poder hablar, sin embargo su voz sonó algo distinta, tal vez por la ventisca o tal vez estaba alucinando

.- ¡ Ustedes no los dejen entrar ! - les ordené a mis hombres al tiempo que desaparecía tras Harry quien ya me esperaba, pero antes que pudiese decir algo se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarme que guardara silencio

.- ¡ Oculus impedictus ! – exclamó para luego agregar - ¡ Silencius ! – nos hallábamos dentro de una burbuja opaca en la que el sonido se había esfumado

.- ¿ Harry ? – pregunté un poco confusa - ¡ Momento ! – me dijo él con una voz que no era la suya pero que comenzaba a reconocer, así que con un simple - ¡ Finite ! – de su parte la cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer, creció unos centímetros mas y su cabello negro y desordenado se convirtió en una melena rojiza enmarcando un rostro pecoso que me miraba atento entre contento e incrédulo

.- ¿ Hermione ? – me preguntó Ronald Weasley que había tomando la forma de Harry para poder acercarse a mi en medio de esa batalla

.- ¡ Ron ! – exclamé feliz arrojándome a sus brazos para atraparlo en un gran abrazo, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo ahora sabía también la verdad

.- ¡ Me alegra saber que estas bien pequeña ! – me dice abrazándome también al tiempo que unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro que aún estaba cubierto por la mascara - ¡ Vamos déjame verte, quítate eso ! – me dijo a la vez que me deshacía de la mascara - ¿ Como nos convertimos en esto ? – me pregunta con mirada triste a la vez que contempla mi cabello lacio

.- ¡ Todo es culpa de Voldemort… se supone que yo debería estar luchando a tu lado y mírame… soy una de ellos… la peor de ellos ! – le dije ocultando mi rostro en el que ahora se reflejaba la culpabilidad que me embargaba

.- ¡ Tu siempre has sido la mejor en todo… no me sorprende que seas una de las mas fuertes de ellos… sin embargo te estas exponiendo demasiado al volver ! – me dijo - ¡ Si, Herm… Harry me contó todo ! – agregó sonriendo calidamente

.- ¡ Si, pero… ! – titubeé un poco - ¡ Ron ! – exclamé recordando de nuevo mi preocupación - ¡ Hay un traidor ! – le dije bastante nerviosa

.- ¿ Traidor ? – me pregunta serio - ¿ Un traidor en la Orden ?... ¡ Hermione sabes como se ingresa a la Orden, el interrogatorio con veritáserum es infalible ! – me responde conmocionado

.- ¡ Pudo traicionarlos después de haber pasado la prueba Ron ! – le respondí agitadamente - ¡ No se quien sea… solo se que es una mujer y que le ha estado pasando información a Malfoy desde hace un tiempo ! – le dije recordando la escena del pensadero - ¡ Se ven en una taberna llamada Cola de Cocodrilo ! … ¡ Creo que puede ser Egipto… cerca de un puerto ! – le confesé

.- ¡ Una mujer ! – exclamó con tono nervioso

.- ¡ Solo tenemos que descubrir quien es ella ! …¡ Al menos ya se como salir de Motségur ! – le digo orgullosa

.- ¿ Montségur ? – me pregunta algo confundido

.- ¡ Es el nombre de la fortaleza que nos sirve de guarida ! – le respondí - ¡ Es ahí donde se encuentra la Mazmorra Negra… hay una salida secreta Ron ! – le confesé emocionada

.- ¿ Que su guarida no se llamaba Midgard ? – me pregunta confuso Ron

.- ¡ No !... ¡ Midgard es el castillo de las compañías… en este momento deben estar las de Nott y las de Pólux ! – le respondo comenzando a preocuparme

.- ¿ Quieres decir que en Midgard no esta Voldemort ? – me pregunta nuevamente mi amigo

.- ¡ No… solo hay tropas y armamento ! – le aseguro ya verdaderamente preocupada - ¿ Donde esta Harry ? – le pregunté en tono apremiante

.- ¡ Oh no ! – exclamó Ron a quien el tono de piel sonrosado cambio súbitamente al pálido mortal - ¡ Creo que el traidor nos ha puesto en una emboscada ! – susurró débilmente al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente - ¡ Si lo que me dices es cierto… en Midgard cerca de dos compañías están esperando a la segunda avanzada de la Orden ! – me confesó en tono casi histérico

.- ¿ Quienes van en la segunda avanzada Ron ? – le pregunto con el corazón en la boca pues si mi corazonada no me falla él está allá ignorando que se trata de una emboscada

.- ¡ Harry, Dumbledore, Alastor, Mundungus, Bill y Charlie ! – respondió completamente alarmado

.- ¡ Dios… si todo esto lo planearon Lucius y Draco ten por seguro que serán tres compañías las que los aguarden… además es el sitio perfecto… Midgard esta ubicado en un peñasco, no será difícil atraparlos mientras intentan el ascenso ! – comenté desesperanzada - ¡ Ron tienes que ir a ayudarles… retira a tus hombres de aquí… yo iré lo mas pronto que pueda y si hay capturados yo me encargaré de ellos ! – le dije con voz urgente

.- ¡ De acuerdo, solo di que tus hombres no nos sigan ! – me dijo pensando a mil por hora - ¡ Toma esto podría sernos de utilidad para cuando…! – pero Ron no terminó de decirme lo que quería pues por una senda explosión, la cúpula donde nos hallábamos se rompió dejándonos ver al causante de aquella interrupción que podría costarnos la guerra a todos

.- ¡ Cástor ! – exclamé alarmada al tiempo que veía como el y Ron se apuntaban con las varitas con sin igual agilidad, a pesar de la máscara sabía que era él por la vestimenta

.- ¿ Estas bien Raziel ? – me dice observando con curiosidad que no llevo puesta la careta - ¿ Te ha hecho algo este Weasley ? – me pregunta con fiereza

.- ¡ No ! – le respondo - ¡ Pero gracias por preocuparte!…. ¡ Oculus impedictus ! – exclamo de nuevo ante el asombro de Cástor que por unos momentos se queda inmóvil

.- Raziel…¿ que esta pasando ? – me pregunta con tono preocupado

.- ¡ En primera no se llama Raziel si no Hermione, en segunda soy Ronald Weasley , y en tercera prepárate para recibir tu merecido por meterte donde no te llaman ! - le soltó Ron evidentemente molesto tomando su varita con furia de la cual saltaban ya chispas rojas

.- ¡ Así que tu eres el responsable de tantas bajas… el famoso segundo al mando Weasley !... ¡ En cuanto a lo demás estas loco al igual que Potter ! – le espetó este avanzando hacia el socarronamente como acostumbraba

.- ¡ Basta ya los dos !... ¡ Ron por favor no podemos perder mas tiempo ! – le recordé

.- ¡ Está bien… solo tómalo… yo me encargaré del traidor ! – me dijo entregándome por fin un pequeño frasquito para acercarse a mi y abrazarme ante la mirada atónita de Cástor que aún no bajaba su varita - ¡ Cuídate Herm ! – me dijo con la intención de despedirse para salir por la barrera cuando algo le interrumpió el paso

.- ¡ ALTO !... ¡ No te dejaré salir hasta que no me expliquen que pasa aquí

! – rugió Cástor apuntando a Ron que intentaba sacar algo de su túnica

.- ¡ Cástor por favor confía en mí ! – le rogué interponiéndome entre la varita de mi amigo y el cuerpo de Ron que lo miraba con ganas de asesinarle

.- ¡ Como me pides eso después de lo que he visto ! … ¡ Nos has traicionado ! – me dijo asombrado ante lo que acababa de decir

.- ¡ Ella nunca los ha traicionado, puesto que no es un mortífago a diferencia tuya Cástor Grósvenorf ! – le gritó Ron al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un color bastante parecido al de su cabello

.- ¿ Pero que tonterías dices ? – se queja Cástor al no obtener una respuesta que el pueda entender

.- ¡ No son tonterías ! … ¡ Mejor porque no le preguntas a Nott porque demonios Voldemort le ordenó secuestrar a la auror Hermione Jane Granger para hacerla pasar por la desaparecida Raziel LeGrand ! – le dijo Ron cada vez mas molesto y nervioso, era hora que yo le explicara de una buena vez antes de que esto termine mal

.- ¡ Cástor !... ¡ Recuerdas la poción que Nott me daba argumentando que era para que controlara mis pesadillas… pues bien, esa poción solo me obligaba a olvidar, doblegaba mi voluntad de manera que solo escuchara las ordenes de Theodore sin oponer resistencia… todas mis pesadillas no eran otra cosa que mis recuerdos… recuerdos de mi juventud al lado de Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter mis dos mejores amigos aurores al igual que yo… ellos trabajaban en Inglaterra para el Ministerio y yo para la Guardia Imperial Francesa… Nott me secuestro en un ataque a Mont Saint Mitchel donde se celebraba la retención de Eugen y Sophie LeGrand junto con un embarque de armamento hallado en las mazmorras de la hacienda ! – le dije de golpe esperando que con ello comprendiese mi situación

.- ¡ Y con que objetivo secuestrar a un auror reconocido para cambiarle de identidad y volverlo un mortífago capaz de comandar un batallón entero y mezclarlo con sus hombres de confianza ! – espetó Cástor con el fin de derrumbar mis argumentos aunque comenzaba a ver como todo el rompecabezas comenzaba a armarse ante sus ojos

.- ¡ No tendría ningún caso si ese auror no fuese ni mas ni menos que la persona que puede hacer que Harry Potter se entregue por voluntad propia a Voldemort y finalizar la guerra con su triunfo ! – le atajó Ron mirándole severamente al tiempo que agregaba - ¡ Harry ama a Hermione y Voldemort lo sabe… sabe que el no haría nada si se tratara de atacarla a ella ! – le confesó colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro

.- ¿ Y Raziel LeGrand ? – preguntó Cástor comenzando a bajar la guardia

.- ¡ En el fondo del mar junto con lo que quedó del Odín ! – le respondió Ron tajantemente

.- ¿ Porque no me dijiste nada ? – me preguntó con tono dolido

.- ¡ Porque acabo de recordar todo hace pocos días… no sabía que me habían tenido engañada, no sabía que mis padres vivían y que Harry nunca asesinó a los LeGrand, además no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar ! – le respondí en tono angustiado

.- ¡ Entonces vas a irte con el ! – exclamó de repente Cástor avanzando hacia nosotros sin intención de atacar aunque con tono de voz áspera

.- ¡ No !... ¡ No puedo dejarlos ni a Ángel ni a ti !... ¡ Regresé para que escapáramos juntos ! – le respondí tomándole de un brazo amistosamente

.- ¡ Gracias pero sabes que no puedo irme sin Pólux ! – me dijo con tono acongojado mientras se despojaba de la mascara

.- ¡ Bien ahora que ya entendiste debo irme ! – dijo Ron tomando un poco de poción multijugos para transformarse de nuevo ante nuestros ojos en la figura de Harry Potter - ¡ Cuídate ! – me dijo antes de hacer un ademán con la mano y salir de la burbuja donde el silencio reinó por unos segundos

.- ¿ Y cual es el plan ahora ? – me preguntó Cástor con mirada seria

.- ¡ Regresar cuanto antes a Motsegur… la Orden tiene un traidor y los ha guiado hacia Midgard donde los aguardan tres compañías ! – le respondo en tono preocupado

.- ¡ Te estas arriesgando demasiado al intentar engañar a Voldemort ! – me comenta casualmente - ¿ Es por él no ?... ¿ Potter esta en camino a Midgard no ? – me pregunta

.- ¡ Si Cástor… Harry va directo a la trampa… pero Voldemort lo necesita vivo… y yo me encargaré de mantenerle con vida el tiempo que sea necesario para sacarle de donde quiera que le escondan… no permitiré que Voldemort me arrebate otro ser querido ! – le confieso colocándome de nuevo la máscara

.- ¿ Lo amas ? – me pregunta al tiempo que se colocaba el también la careta

.- ¡ Tanto que estoy mintiéndole a Voldemort por él ! – le respondo al tiempo que el eliminaba la barrera mágica que nos rodeaba

.- ¡ Entonces te ayudaré a salir de esta ! – me dijo ofreciéndome su mano en señal de trato

.- ¡ Todos saldremos de esta si nos unimos Cástor ! – le respondo dándole mi mano para sellar el trato que acababa de surgir… ahora ya tenía alguien en quien confiar… un aliado

.- ¡ Andando ! – me dice corriendo hasta donde se hallaba nuestra barrera desde donde apreciábamos como los aurores parecían ceder poco a poco, avanzamos mas entre la muchedumbre de mortífagos hasta encontrar a un satisfecho Draco Malfoy

.- ¡ Se retiran ! – nos dijo sonriendo al contemplar su triunfo

.- ¡ Es necesario que informemos al Señor Oscuro ! – le dijo Cástor de manera sutil

.- ¡ Es verdad… hoy fueron dos grandes triunfos para el Señor de las Tinieblas ! – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente nuestro compañero

.- ¿ A que te refieres ? – le pregunto en tono desafiante aunque ya supiera la respuesta

.- ¡ A que esto solo fue una golpe de distracción… mi informante condujo al resto de la Orden del Fénix a una trampa en Midgard… y Potter iba al mando ! – nos comunicó sonriente al ver nuestras expresiones

.- ¡ Nos engañaste… somos aliados y nos mentiste ! – reclamaba furioso Cástor al tiempo que le tomaba del cuello para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo aunque el rubio no hacía mas que reír

.- ¿ Estas seguro que era Potter el que iba al mando ? – le pregunto suspicazmente mientras tomo el asiento que este ocupaba antes logrando con eso callar su risa que me taladraba los oídos - ¡ Porque yo acabo de verlo en el campo de batalla… he peleado con el cuerpo a cuerpo ! … ¡ Nadie puede estar en dos sitios a la vez ! – le advierto a Malfoy que pone cara de duda

.- ¿ Porque no vamos a Midgard para comprobar si es o no Potter el que esta capturado ? – sugiere este logrando la aprobación de nosotros dos de manera que en pocos segundos nos encontrábamos frente a nuestras tropas para dejar instrucciones claras de lo que debían hacer ante nuestra ausencia… después de ello nos reunimos en la tienda de Cástor donde por medio de una jarra de agua nos trasladamos hasta el castillo de Midgard que se hallaba enclavado en lo alto de un peñasco que sobrepasaba con mucho el limite vertical lo que lo volvía casi inaccesible para cualquiera que quisiera traspasar sus gruesas barreras….

Aparecimos en una habitación de enormes dimensiones… era la sala de reuniones en la cual se veían los estandartes colgados de las columnas y los arcos adornados con escarapelas negras y rojas… estaba vacío, de manera que caminamos con rumbo a los pasillos con el fin de llegar al exterior donde nos encontramos a un sonriente Lucius en compañía de una satisfecha Pólux que me miraba con superioridad, de manera que al acercarme a ella pude contemplar desde las alturas como eran conducidos los prisioneros encadenados hasta un traslador… desde abajo recibí las miradas asesinas de Bill, Mundungus y Charlie

.- ¿ Son todos los prisioneros ? – pregunté al aire notando que Nott no se encontraba ahí cosa que me pareció bastante sospechosa

.- ¡ No !... ¡ Falta Potter ! – me respondió un orgulloso Lucius

.- ¿ A donde llevarán a los prisioneros ? - preguntó ahora Cástor tranquilamente

.- ¡ A la Mazmorra Negra por supuesto hermanito ! – declaró Pólux con desenfado que logró hacerme desear volver a golpearle

.- ¡ Raziel me ha comentado que vio a Potter en el asalto a Mont Évon ! – comentó Draco a su padre mientras veía divertido como los prisioneros trataban de oponer resistencia

.- ¡ Nott llevó a nuestro Potter a Gósol ! – dijo distraídamente Lucius mientras les hacía unas señas para que se llevasen de una vez a los prisioneros - ¡ Si no es Potter el prisionero Theodore lo descubrirá sin duda y el atrevido pagará por ello ! – le respondió como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo al tiempo que me veía como si fuese un estorbo

.- ¡ Espero que sea el correcto Lucius o mi Señor no estará tan feliz como ahora ! – le digo mordazmente - ¡ Por cierto… permítame felicitarlo por tan excelente plan ! – agrego acercándome mas al balcón para ver a las tropas recomponer todo lo que había sido deshecho por los hechizos del combate

.- ¡ Es bueno saber que hay alguien que aprecia mi habilidad ! – me responde para desaparecer entre las sombras del castillo

.- ¡ Una desagradable noticia saber que no fuiste tu la que capturó a Potter ! – me dijo una soberbia Pólux acercándose a mi

.- ¡ No tan dura como la que te espera a ti mi querida amiga ! – le respondo mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que sonrió amablemente

.- ¿ Que quieres decir ? – me pregunta en tono agresivo

.- ¡ Yo, nada ! – le respondo inocentemente - ¡ Solo acércate un poco a las tropas y oirás lo que ahora deseas saber ! – agrego a modo de acertijo dejando perplejos a ambos hermanos al tiempo que me alejaba también con mayor preocupación en el alma… ahora tendría que ingeniármelas para sacar a Bill, Charlie y Mundungus de la Mazmorra Negra al tiempo que debo rescatar a Harry de las garras de Nott, aunque no me preocupa tanto él pues se que Voldemort nos tiene prohibido tocarlo ya que se reservará ese placer solo para él en su ceremonia de entronización el día marcado por las estrellas según sus cálculos…aunque eso aún estaba por verse… yo no lo permitiría… no puedo dejarme abatir ahora… soy una estratega y como tal debo recordar que siempre hay que buscar lo mejor de cualquier situación… de cualquiera sin importar lo que sienta… tendré que hacer algunos sacrificios por más que lo deteste, sin embargo serán necesarios o de lo contrario me volveré débil y lo que Harry menos necesita en estos momentos es alguien débil a su lado… y yo no lo seré… por él volvería a mancharme las manos de sangre una y mil veces mas si fuese necesario… solo por él.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

Espero no haber demorado mucho, la verdad es que esta vez si mi musa se me perdió o mas bien creo que se derritió por el calor que esta haciendo… aunque gracias a Dios la madrugada de hoy ya llovió un poco. Así que díganme ¿ como quedó ¿ les gustó ¿ no estuvo muy largo o aburrido , en fin esperando que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me dedico ahora a una de mis partes favoritas :

Monik :

Hola guapa…. Jejeje la verdad lamento todas las incoherencias que a veces digo pero tenme paciencia, muchas de ellas son producto del calor y la deshidratación……jajaj es broma pero quiero que sepas que agradezco con el alma cada uno de tus comentarios que realmente me animan a seguir mejorando con cada capitulo. GRACIAS. Cuídate mucho y espero con ansias locas el siguiente review OK?. Besos.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, no ninguna duda, gracias por tu apoyo y la respuesta es Si, por el momento Voldemort si se ha creído lo que Raziel le ha dicho, en cuanto a Malfoy…jajaja, "galán de kermes" es muy buen apodo…hummm ya veremos que hacemos con este niñito malo aunque si tienes alguna sádica idea no dudes en comunicármelo OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho, espero tu respuesta.

Elizabeth-Sach :

Hola Elizabeth, mucho gusto, siempre es animador ver que un review de alguien nuevo cada vez que revisas la historia, la verdad es todo un honor ser tu escritora favorita, en cuanto a la historia, claro envíala a mi mail : meztli .valeriano por si es muy grande y en cuanto pueda le daré un vistazo OK?. Gracias por escribir y espero recibir la respuesta pronto OK?. Besos y bienvenida.

Nyissa :

Hola Nyissa, me da mucho gusto ver que le agrada mi trabajo a una escritora tan buena como tú, la verdad a mi también me gusta mucho como escribes y considero todo un honor el haber recibido tu review, en cuanto a los halagos pues si son algo común pero no por ello me dejo apabullar pues un día de estos me la voy a creer y no me van a aguantar….jajaja…es broma, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews para que me digas que tal voy, y ojalá que no haya demorado tanto con este capitulo, que espero te haya gustado tanto como a mi. Bienvenida a esta loca historia y besos, nos vemos pronto.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, jajaja….tus deseos son ordenes mi amigo…jajaja en cuanto a la muerte de Nott creo que podría hacerse realidad pero aún estoy tramando la forma mas correcta de hacerlo, por lo pronto espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que haya valido la espera. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto si?. Besotes.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Niña como es posible que te hayas empapado?... sabes estas igualita que mi hermana que se niega rotundamente a cargar con un paraguas ( lo que hace la flojera ), por mas que le insistimos mi mamá y yo no quiere llevarse ni una sombrilla ya sea para el sol o para la lluvia… que niña tan mas terca…en fin espero que no te haya dado gripa y que el capitulo te haya gustado y si yo me demoro en publicar porque tu no puedes demorarte en dejar un review?...jejeje, por mi déjalo cuando puedas. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto OK?. Besitos mojados.

David :

Hola chiquillo, primero que nada no debes disculparte con migo por no dejar review, es cierto que te extrañamos por acá pero se que debe ser por algo importante, ya que tu siempre eres muy puntual con migo, en serio lo agradezco, por otra parte ya leí tu song fic y déjame decirte que es muy bueno, yo que tu lo publicaría… si quieres no utilices tu nombre si te da pena… pero verás que como con los reviews recibidos se te alegra mas el dia… por otra parte creo que a veces sirve como terapia, en serio pues yo empecé así… porque creo que ya te he dicho que muchas de las situaciones desencadenantes de mis historias son cosas que me han pasado… incluso muchas de las frases o actitudes de algunos personajes son las mías… claro algunas un poco mas exageradas otras son iguales… en fin, yo creo que es muy bonito, a mi me agradó mucho. Espero que sigas escribiéndome tus comentarios que sabes siempre se esperan con ansias. Besos hasta tu tierra que me queda bien lejos.

Presario :

Hola guapetón, que bueno que ya hallas terminado el curso… gracias por el comentario de la musa, espero que eso no pase con mi historia y que recuerdes si no a la perfección, al menos si un pedacito… y compartirla… jajajaja…. Si ni siquiera se como es ella… solo se que de repente me regala un chispazo, o de casualidad en una de mis viejas revistas veo una escena, un paisaje o un nombre y todo comienza a fluir de manera lenta pero segura…jejeje, parezco loca lo se. En cuanto al paro de labores…esto va pa largo y dicen por ahí que corremos el riesgo de perder el semestre…en fin TT …. Ya veremos como sale todo esto. Besos enormes y cuídate mucho.

Antonieta :

Hola peque, lamento que la escuela sea tan pesada pero debo decir que es un mal necesario, pero anímate que esa es la mejor etapa de la vida puesto que no tienes tantas responsabilidades ( puedes irte de pinta, platicar con los amigos, reírte de un maestro, en fin todas las cosas que en un trabajo normal no se hacen ya porque esta de por medio el salario…) así que no te mortifiques mas y solo disfruta porque luego estarás añorando estos años, en fin me dejo de sermones… aunque tu podrías darme uno en francés del cual yo no entendería ni "J", se un poquito de ingles pero me gustaría mas a aprender italiano… no se, se me hace muy interesante. En fin nos vemos y estudia mucho, en cuanto a Malfoy… humm no se…es que es el malvado perfecto ( por muy bueno que esté ) …jajaja… deliro… otra vez el calor. Besos enormes querida hermanita y cuídate mucho.

Bueno se despide de ustedes ( esperando con ansias locas ver la película de a momia y el rey escorpión que son mis favoritas aunque las haya visto ya cientos de veces )

Su siempre loca y acalorada amiga

Cidonya.


	10. La Partida De Un Ángel

**Cap. 9 : "La Partida De Un Ángel"**

Otra vez en este sitio… estoy comenzando a aburrirme de él… no es buena tanta oscuridad para Ángel… me gustaría poder llevarla a un sitio soleado, que pudiese salir corriendo por el pasto y perseguir mariposas… sin embargo por el momento solo puedo darle esto… tinieblas y un lecho seguro… Cástor me ha ayudado mucho y ahora ya tengo un plan para poder liberar a Charlie, Bill y Mundungus… es arriesgado pero no hay otra forma…

.- ¡ Es ahora o nunca ! – me susurra Cástor al ver que nadie viene… por ahora no tengo que preocuparme de Nott pues este se halla demasiado ocupado en Gósol con Harry… él está vivo, lo sé… él es de esos hombres que todo lo soporta con paciencia… se que me espera… no demoraré mucho de manera que con toda la arrogancia que me es posible les ordeno a los guardias que custodian la entrada a la Mazmorra Negra que nos den el paso… funciona pues los pobres chicos se hallan mas atemorizados que una hormiga en medio del agua nos deja pasar sin problema alguno

.- ¿ Donde están los nuevos prisioneros ? – le pregunta Cástor con tono autoritario a la vez que nos muestra un pasillo oscuro en el que se hallan varias celdas… se dirige a una en especial… nos abre la herrumbrosa puerta que hace un chirrido metálico tan fuerte que esta a punto de romper mis tímpanos… entro yo primero y detrás de mi Cástor y el guardia… me cuesta ver un poco en la oscuridad aunque puedo ver tres figuras al fondo cuyos ojos relumbran fieros… dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier situación en el mas absoluto de los silencios… me acerco con andar delicado y puedo oír como se agitan las cadenas junto con los grilletes que los sostienen a las paredes

.- ¡ Llama a los otros dos guardias !… ¡ Quiero que liberen a uno para un interrogatorio ! – le ordeno al joven que presuroso corre en búsqueda de sus dos compañeros de guardia

.- ¡ Así que Raziel en persona se encarga del trabajo sucio ! – exclama Bill Weasley con aparente indiferencia a lo que yo me limito a acercarme y observarle de frente devolviéndole la mirada… me reservo mi comentario

.- ¡ Aquí estamos mi Señora !… ¿ A quien quiere que llevemos al cuarto oscuro ? – me pregunta uno de ellos con voz ansiosa

.- ¡ A este Weasley… parece ser parlanchín ! – les digo dándoles el paso a los tres guardias que pronto se aproximan a Hill dándonos la espalda

.- ¡ Como te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi hermano yo… ! – vociferaba Charlie, pero antes que pudiera seguir con su amenaza de un súbito movimiento Cástor noqueó a un guardia y cerró la puerta al tiempo que yo me hacía cargo de los otros dos distraídos centinelas que muy pronto yacían en el limoso suelo… de repente el silencio nos envolvió

.- ¡ Yo vigilaré afuera por si alguien viene ! – me dijo Cástor saliendo tranquilamente de la celda

.- ¡ Así que no quieres testigos… atacas a tu propia gente por la espalda ! –me dice Charlie con odio en los ojos a la vez que forcejea con sus grilletes

.- ¡ Cállate de una buena vez Charlie y oigan bien todos que no pienso repetirlo dos veces ! – les dije desprendiéndome de mi careta de mortífago al tiempo que encendía una antorcha que les lastimó un poco los ojos pero que les permitía ver mi rostro

.- ¡ No puede ser ! – exclamó Bill asombrado

.- ¡ Pero es Bill… soy Hermione Jane Granger, Nott me secuestró el día del asalto a la propiedad de los LeGrand… las torturas de Lucius me hicieron perder la memoria, además de la poción que Nott me obligaba a beber que no me dejaba concentrarme…me hicieron creer que yo era Raziel LeGrand para que Harry no se atreviera a tocarme y fuera yo quien lo entregara a Voldemort… hace poco recuperé la memoria con la ayuda de Harry… Ron ya lo sabe también… Cástor está de nuestra parte… y estoy aquí para sacarlos… pero antes deben prometerme algo ! – les dije tan de prisa como pude

.- ¿ Como podemos estar seguros de que tu eres tu ? – me pregunta Mundungus con desconfianza impresas en el rostro… y tenían razón en hacerlo

.- ¡ Porque solo yo Hermione sé que en el colegio Harry y yo le entregamos un bebé dragón de Hagrid a los amigos de Charlie para que lo llevasen a la reserva de Rumania… porque yo solo sé que tu madre Bill detesta que lleves ese arete y el cabello largo… porque yo solo sé que tú Mundungus debes de seguir fumando esa porquería que huele a calcetines viejos quemados y que tanto disgusta a la Sra. Weasley sin mencionar tu manía de traficar con calderos robados razón por la cual una vez descuidaste a Harry y fue justo cuando un Dementor le atacó ! – les recordé con el fin de que me creyesen

.- ¡ Hermione ! – exclamó Charlie impresionado - ¡ Te arriesgas demasiado al permanecer aquí ! – agrega al tiempo que me ve como voy liberando a su hermano y a Mundungus que me encierra en un fuerte abrazo

.- ¡ Ya he sobrevivido mas de un año… unas semanas mas lo puedo hacer ! – le dije bromeando con el al tiempo que sacaba el frasquito que Ron me diera hace no mucho y que ahora me ayudaría considerablemente para rescatar a sus hermanos - ¡ Tomen unos cabellos de los guardias ! – les ordené al tiempo que separaba tres pequeños tantos de poción multijugos para cada uno de ellos - ¡ Pero antes de eso tienen que prometerme una cosa ! – les dije mostrándome seria nuevamente

.- ¡ Lo que quieras pequeña ! – me dijo Bill con tono amable al tiempo que me escuchaba atentamente

.- ¡ Necesito que se lleven con ustedes a una persona mas ! – les dije con voz neutra

.- ¿ De quien se trata ? – me preguntó mundungus tallándose el sitio en sus muñecas donde aún estaban las marcas de los grilletes

.- ¡ De mi hija ! – les dije de golpe, de manera que no se hicieron esperar las caras de sorpresa

.- ¿ Pero como… ? – me comenzaba a preguntar Charlie aunque decidida a no perder mas tiempo simplemente continúe

.- ¡ Ron les contará después…. Ahora deben prometerme que la sacarán de aquí y que la llevarán con mis padres junto con esta nota ! – les dije entregándole a Charlie un sobre sellado

.- ¡ Lo haremos Hermione ! – me dice Bill con mirada seria

.- ¡ Agréguenle los cabellos y tómenla rápido ! – les ordeno al tiempo que hago aparecer tres uniformes idénticos a los de los guardias - ¡ Se pondrán esto para que no sospechen de ustedes por si acaso alguien les ve salir ! – añado al tiempo que hurgando entre las ropas del jefe de la guardia encuentro las tres varitas intactas para nuestra suerte - ¡ Sus varitas ! – les digo aventándoles sus varitas a cada uno antes de ver como comienzan a transformarse en los clones de sus carceleros - ¡ Acá adentro estamos listos ! – le susurré suavemente a Cástor que abre la puerta señalando otra donde se hallan nuestros hombres

.- ¡ Ayúdennos a pasarlos de celda ! – nos dice Cástor al tiempo que hacía levitar a un pobre hombre por cuyo aspecto ya estaba mas del otro lado que del nuestro… y así ahora tres prisioneros condenados ya a muerte ocupaban el lugar que mis tres amigos dejaban

.- ¡ No podemos hacerles esto Hermione ! – me decía Charlie contemplando como yo les aplicaba hechizos de transmutación a los hombres para que se pareciesen a mis tres amigos

.- ¡ No hay mas remedio… ellos no hablarán… Lucius les ha cortado la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que no hablarían ! – les dije amargamente - ¡ Y no volverán a interrogarlos porque yo diré que nosotros ya lo hemos hecho y no han cooperado de manera que tratamos de persuadirlos por otros métodos que no funcionaron y que están mas muertos que vivos por falta de alimento ! – les dije al tiempo que recorríamos oscuros pasillos para llegar al sitio exacto donde una vez Nott me sacó de Motségur y donde ahora Cástor nos esperaba con un pequeño bulto en brazos

.- ¿ A donde nos llevará esta salida ? – me pregunta Bill nervioso

.- ¡ Por este conducto es por donde se desechan los cadáveres de la Mazmorra Negra… llegarán hasta un pantano donde deberán tener cuidado de los cocodrilos y bestias que lo frecuentan en búsqueda de alimento ! – les dije al tiempo que les indicaba que movieran el viejo pebetero de manera que apareció a la vista de todos la entrada movimiento que logró incomodar un poco a mi pequeña Ángel que descansaba en los brazos de Cástor después de un día agotador que a propósito le hice tener para que cuando llegase el momento de despedirnos no se diera cuenta… de manera que ese sentimiento maternal afloró… así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tomé a mi hija por última vez en brazos para depositar un suave beso en su frente y arroparla mas al tiempo que le susurraba - ¡ Pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo mi pequeña Ángel !

.- ¡ Es hora Raziel ! – me recordó Cástor al tiempo que con un nudo en la garganta depositaba suavemente a mi hija en brazos de Charlie

.- ¡ Si alguien les impidiese el paso antes de salir del pantano solo tendrán que mostrar sus brazos para mostrar la marca ! – les dije a la vez que les veía desaparecer entre las sombras del túnel por que el que se iba mi pequeño rayo de luz… pero así era mejor, era lo mejor para las dos

.- ¡ Tenemos que irnos ! - me recuerda Cástor justo cuando el pebetero volvía a su estado original

.- ¡ Vamos por los guardias ! – le dije reponiéndome a la vez que ambos nos colocábamos las caretas… los colocamos a los pies de la celda en el piso…para luego desmemorizarlos eficientemente y comenzar con la actuación con un simple - ¡ Enervate ! – que logró hacer volver en si a los tres vigías

.- ¡ Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar demasiado… el interrogatorio fue entretenido peno no satisfactorio ! – les dije a los hombres que confundidos y adormilados se colocaron rápidamente en posición de firmes al vernos salir a Cástor y a mi de la celda donde colgaban tres cuerpos idénticos a los de mis amigos solo que con unas escasas horas de vida

.- ¡ No se preocupen… esto es así ! – les dijo Cástor tranquilizándolos - ¡ Ellos saben lo mismo que nosotros… Dumbledore hace bien en no revelar a todos sus planes ! – exclamó en tono divertido al tiempo que salíamos los dos de la celda

.- ¡ Por cierto… vigílenlos… no creo que duren mucho así que cuanto más rápido se deshagan de los cuerpos mejor ! – les ordené a los centinelas para después marcharnos justo como habíamos llegado… solo que con un peso menos de encima… Ángel estaba a salvo… ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de marchar hacia Gósol en busca de Harry antes de que el traidor de la Orden diera otro paso más antes que yo.

* * *

El sol era abrasador siempre a esta hora del día, por lo que mi espalda sufría ya los efectos de tanto rigor con el que la naturaleza azotaba esa parte del planeta… ahora más que nunca extrañaba el clima frío de Inglaterra… si esto me hubiese sucedido hace tiempo no me habría importado, al contrario… le hubiese agradecido a Nott que me acercara a la muerte pues muy pronto volvería a ver su rostro en compañía de los ángeles que deberían estar cuidando de ella… sin embargo ahora ella era una vez mas el motivo por el cual mis fuerzas no se doblegaban… estoy esperándole… se que cometí una imprudencia, pero no podía soportar la espera… se que ella vendrá pronto, se que me extraña, incluso por las noches cuando el sueño se apodera de mi puedo soñar con su aroma embriagador… siento a veces que casi puedo rozar sus castaños cabellos que me acarician el rostro con cada brisa que refresca indulgente mi rostro en medio de este infierno de cantera en el que he caído hasta que Voldemort mande por mi… pero no soy tan tonto como ellos creen… de haberme querido escapar lo habría hecho hace días, sin embargo espero por ella pacientemente… estoy soportando esta condena por ella, porque ansío su presencia más que el agua que ha de mantenerme con vida durante las extensas horas de trabajo… enderezo el cuerpo que me duele hasta el más mínimo movimiento… a la distancia puedo ver solo extensiones de arena que se confunden con rocas imponentes que forman parte de la infernal cantera de Gósol donde Dios no parece existir para los cientos de esclavos que día a día trabajan bajo el inclemente sol bajo la estricta vigilancia de Belial el mortífago al mando en ausencia de Nott y Raziel con el fin de obtener los diamantes que son la base de la riqueza de la Compañía del Mediterraneo

.- ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo que no cavas Potter ? – me grita Belial desde lo alto de un bloque de piedra con mirar altivo

.- ¿ Que crees que estoy haciendo ? – le pregunto socarronamente al tiempo que me paso un brazo por la frente que está completamente bañada de sudor que se mezcla con la arena del desierto de Egipto

.- ¡ Te crees invencible !... ¡ Pero yo te demostraré lo contrario Potter ! – me grita al tiempo que se aparece justo a un lado mío mostrándome una fusta que hace azotar en mi espalda a lo que yo respondo solo con un leve gruñido

.- ¡ Tal vez… pero no serás tu quien acabe conmigo ! – le comento irguiéndome en toda mi altura - ¡ No eres digno de tal honor ! – agrego cosa que parece exaltarlo pues intenta golpearme de nuevo pero algo lo detiene de golpe

.- ¡ Si yo fuera tu Belial debería saber que el Amo nos tiene prohibido tocar a Potter ! – resuena una voz femenina desde las alturas que detiene como por arte de magia el siguiente azote del capataz… inconscientemente cierro los ojos y sonrío satisfecho como si hubiese recibido un enorme balde de agua

.- ¡ Pero yo no quiero matarlo Raziel… no todavía ! – le responde este con tono indiferente al tiempo que se aparece justo a su lado - ¿ Que haces por aquí ? – le pregunta a la vez que la veo a ella quitarse su capa de viaje

.- ¡ Estaba un poco cansada… torturar a los integrantes de la Orden es algo que me agota… especialmente cuando tratan de hacerse los héroes ! – le responde en tono indignado mientras observa como los demás prisioneros trabajan sin descanso - ¡ Pero veo que tu si te diviertes ! – agrega contemplando la cantera con pasividad

.- ¡ El amo me envió a su preciado prisionero para que no estuviese de holgazán en lo que las estrellas dictan el día y la hora exacta ! – le comenta apuntando hacia mí su fusta desdeñosamente

.- ¡ Me extraña tu trato hacia Potter Belial !… ¡ Yo pensé que apreciabas a los buenos guerreros… sabes perfectamente que Potter puede escaparse en el momento que se le antoje ! – le espetó ella señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza

.- ¡ El no tiene su varita Raziel… el amo Nott la confiscó cuando me encargó especialmente a Potter ! – le dijo Belial al tiempo que tomaba un gran sorbo de agua que un esclavo le llevó hasta donde se hallaba en presencia de todos esos hombres sedientos

.- ¡ Me lo imaginaba ! – le respondió secamente ella a la vez que le entregaba la capa de viaje al sirviente para luego despedirlo - ¡ Aún así quiero que lleven a Potter ante mi… quiero charlar con el personalmente ! – le ordenó a Belial antes de emprender el camino de regreso ante el descontento de el capataz que ordenó a otros dos guardias que me condujeran hasta el palacio principal que era donde habitaban los dirigentes de la Compañía del Mediterráneo… al fin mi espera llegaba a su fin

Los guardias me llevaron a través de un solitario sendero que conducía hasta lo alto del promontorio… ahora podía verse mejor la ubicación estratégica del Palacio de Gósol que se hallaba ubicado en la parte más alta de las columnas de Hércules desde donde se podía controlar el acceso de los navíos al mar Mediterráneo y desde donde se facilita el ataque o defensa de la construcción… mientras subíamos por la agreste vía podía oírse a la distancia el golpeteo de las olas del mar sobre las rocas del acantilado al igual que largos y pronunciados ecos lejanos… el palacio de mármol blanco resplandecía con las ultimas luces del atardecer logrando arrancar bellos y místicos reflejos naranjas nacarados, dorados y rosas que se difuminan con la bruma que comienza a formarse como predicción de posible tempestad semejando una sagrada hoguera de milagrosos destellos moviendo la melancolía y añoranza de mi alma… muy pronto todo eso queda atrás para dar paso a enormes columnas de mármol con alabastro incrustado de manera caprichosa… el frío se hace presente al sentir la fresca brisa escaparse por detrás de largas cortinas rojas que graciosamente se deslizan ondeando al son de la arrulladora marea… recorremos salones amplios hasta llegar a un jardín donde se halla un estanque de aguas trasparentes en las cuales puedo distinguir traviesos peses de distintos colores que juguetean nadando entre los lirios y flores de loto que surcan sus apacibles aguas… los guardias se detienen y me obligan a ello, estoy ansioso no lo puedo negar, quizás hasta emocionado diría yo, cualquiera que no conociera mi condición diría que soy un adolescente temiendo el primer encuentro con la mujer de sus sueños, de repente un aroma a sándalo inunda la estancia… es ella.

.- ¡ Márchense… déjennos solos… yo me las arreglaré ! – les ordenó una voz autoritaria que salió de un sitio de aquel lugar que yo bien podría haber denominado Edén, era ella… Dios mis manos comenzaban a sudar de la expectación… ante mi hay un delicado velo que cubre el acceso a una estancia y que se agita con la brisa que me permite vislumbrarla a la distancia salomónica y oriental, con un leve movimiento de varita le veo cerrar el acceso a la gran estancia y con otro más veo como la insonoriza dejándome a su merced… la verdad ahora que lo pienso siempre lo he estado… ella se acerca con paso majestuoso… en su mirada están impresos el ocaso y la aurora, se acerca a mi lentamente exhalando los perfumes de un día tormentoso… la distancia es escasamente torturante, de manera que pruebo nuevamente sus besos que son como un filtro que todo lo devora y hacen cobarde al héroe, y al niño valeroso… - ¡ Harry ! – me susurra al oído cuando me estrecha contra si con toda la ansia que mi cuerpo reclama del suyo y que sacia con perversidad exquisita llenándome de una vaga y ardorosa visión de fantasía que trastorna por completo mi mente enardecida

.- ¡ Sabía que vendrías ! – le digo separándome de ella para contemplarla con devoción… llevaba puesto sobre sí un manto de seda roja tan fina que incluso podía adivinar sus formas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo ocular… sus brazos eran como dos poemas que se entrelazaban con los brazaletes de plata que los adornaban, sus ojos eran como los de una esfinge, sus manos que acariciaban mis cabellos semejaban pedazos de la noche que pronto caen revoloteando en la mitad del crepúsculo, su pecho donde acaba la guerra, la tortura, la duda y las ganas de morirse ahora suspiraba a mi más leve roce

.- ¡ Lo sé ! – me dice a la vez que acariciaba con sus manos mi espalda desnuda logrando que un quejido involuntario saliese de mi boca - ¿ Que te sucedió ? – me pregunta angustiada obligándome a dar la vuelta para examinar mi espalda… siento sus manos recorrer con sumo cuidado las marcas que de seguro la fusta de Belial me provocó a causa de mi atrevimiento durante todo este tiempo

.- ¡ Digamos que tuve un choque de ideas con Belial ! – le respondí de manera casual a la vez que ella me miraba seria

.- ¡ No puedo dejarte unos días sin que te metas en problemas Potter ! – me dice al tiempo que toma mi mano y me lleva hacia la estancia protegida por el velo… con asombro veo que es su propia estancia, puedo observar una entrada al fondo flanqueada por dos enormes colmillos de elefante adornados con perlas que realzan la belleza del marfil, sin embargo pasamos nos dirigimos hasta un tapete que cubre la entrada a otro apartado aposento que resulta ser el baño… una enorme bañera llena de esencias está preparada, junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero veo ya dispuesta una túnica de hombre lista para ser usada… yo volteo a verla un poco extrañado - ¡ Un baño no te vendría mal antes de curarte esas heridas ! – me dice en tono divertido que hace que de repente mire hacia el espejo que me devuelve la imagen de un tipo sucio, algo mas moreno que antes, de brazos, torso y cara llenos de arena y sudado hasta el ultimo pelo tomando en cuenta que la barba había comenzado a crecer en mi rostro usualmente afeitado

.- ¿ Que ? – pregunto en tono inocente - ¿ Acaso no te gusto así ? – le pregunto tomándola súbitamente entre mis brazos frotando mi barba rasposa contra su suave piel cosa que hace que una sonrisa nerviosa aflore de sus labios

.- ¡ Harry !... ¡ Claro que me gustas así… pero no puedo curarte antes de que te bañes o toda la pomada se caerá ! – me dice soltándose de mis brazos para dirigirse hacia una estantería y tomar un frasquito al tiempo que yo me introducía a la bañera - ¡ Además hay algo que debo decirte ! – me dice colocándose tras de mi sumergiendo sus piernas en el agua para comenzar a tallar suavemente mi espalda y mis hombros para mi deleite

.- ¿ De que se trata ? – pregunto relajándome entre sus cuidados y mimos

.- ¡ La Orden tiene un traidor entre sus filas ! – me dice al tiempo que lava mis cabellos con delicadeza

.- ¡ Eso me esperaba… alguien cambió a propósito el orden de los planos… nos han estado saboteando ! – le comenté recordando como sucedieron los hechos que me llevaron hasta este glorioso momento - ¿ Sabes quien es ? – pregunté ahora en tono dudoso

.- ¡ No !... ¡ Solo se que es una mujer ! – me responde con pesar a la vez que salía de la tina dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba - ¡ Ron se encargará de encontrarla ! – me responde a la vez que salgo del agua cubierto por una toalla que ella me alcanza - ¡ Vamos a curarte eso ! – agrega dirigiéndose a replegar el cortinón de seda carmesí que a su alcoba impide el paso - ¡ Entra ! – dijo con voz tan queda como un temblor agónico de raso

.- ¿ No vino Ángel contigo ? – le pregunto extrañado al ver una pequeña cuna vacía

.- ¡ No… ella esta en camino a casa de mis padres junto con Bill, Charlie y Mundungus ! – me responde haciendo un ademán para que me sentase en una silla al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a curar mis heridas

.- ¿ Como ? – pregunté sorprendido pues que yo supiera no existe forma de salir de Motségur

.- ¡ Descubrí una salida secreta… por ahí saqué a Charlie, a Bill y a Mundungus con ayuda de Cástor a quienes les confesé la verdad y les hice prometer que la llevarían con mis padres ! – me respondió rápidamente como temiendo que me enojara con ella

.- ¿ Cástor ? – vuelvo a preguntar girándome a verla de frente, pero ella vuelve a girarme para continuar con su labor en mi espalda

.- ¡ Sí, el me descubrió hablando con Ron y no tuve mas remedio que decirle la verdad… el ahora está de nuestra parte ! – respondió de nuevo

.- ¿ Y como te sientes ? – le pregunto tratando de olvidar el tema de Cástor para concentrarme en lo mal que se debe sentir ella lejos de la pequeña Ángel

.- ¡ Un poco triste… pero se que es lo mejor para las dos !... ¡ Por el momento ! – me dice tomándome de las manos para sonreírme tristemente - ¡ Esta listo ! – agrega exhalando un suspiro

.- ¡ Eres hermosa ! – le digo al tiempo que me apodero de nuevo de sus labios sin encontrar resistencia alguna por parte de ella que lejos de querer escapar se entrega de lleno a mis caricias que nos conducen lentamente hacia los moriscos almohadones que cubren su lecho

.- ¡ Harry… espera ! – me dice justo cuando estoy a punto de volverme loco

.- ¿ Sucede algo ? – pregunto dirigiendo la vista hacia todas partes en tono alarmado

.- ¡ Por supuesto que sucede… no olvides donde estamos ! – me dice incorporándose para revisar un reloj de arena que se hallaba sobre una repisa - ¡ Está por llegar ! - exclama con el entrecejo fruncido

.- ¿ Que es lo que no me has dicho ? – le pregunto recobrando el aplomo que estuve a punto de perder entre sus brazos

.- ¡ Nott no demora en llegar… el piensa que estoy aquí torturándote… lejos de la vista de Ángel a quien ellos creen conmigo todavía ! – me dice a la vez que se apuntaba con su varita para cambiarse la túnica roja por otra de color blanco - ¡ Es la oportunidad perfecta Harry ! – agrega al tiempo que guardaba las pociones con las cuales curó mis heridas

.- ¡ El tiene mi varita ! – le respondo acomodándome entre los cojines más placenteramente

.- ¡ Vamos… desde cuando necesitas tu varita para poder hacer magia ! – me reclama en tono divertido mientras se acerca a mi provocativamente - ¡ Si lo hubiese querido Sr. Potter habría escapado desde un principio ! – me dijo susurrando antes de besarme

.- ¡ Quería verte… sabía que vendrías por mi ! – le dije antes de abrazarla suavemente - ¿ Que plan tienes en mente ? – le pregunté curioso

.- ¡ Un impostor ! – me dijo simplemente - ¡ Si capturamos a Nott ahora podremos hacerlo pasar por ti y a tu puedes suplantar a Nott ! – agregó a la vez que se levantaba invitándome a hacerlo también por lo que no demoré en seguir a esa hechicera de los ojos felinos

.- ¿ Y que si acepto el trato ? – le pregunto meditando el plan que cambiaría la situación de las cosas

.- ¡ Aparte de que pasaremos mas tiempo juntos… te brindo la oportunidad de espiar al enemigo tu mismo… en lo que hacemos un plan para derrotar a Voldemort… y sirve a que damos tiempo a que Ron descubra a la traidora ! – agregó a la vez que quitaba el hechizo que sellaba la puerta de la estancia para luego añadir un leve - ¿ Aceptas ?

.- ¡ Acepto ! – le digo gustoso antes de esconderme tras una enorme cortina de la alcoba de Hermione desde donde escucho como un ruido de pasos se aproximaba hacia el sitio en el que nos hallábamos… de repente el silencio reinó en la estancia, pero en pocos segundos gracias a un pequeño espejo pude ver el reflejo de Theodore Nott entrando de manera altiva en dirección hacia ella que le esperaba de pie en medio del salón

.- ¿ Porque has precipitado tu viaje hacia aquí ? – le pregunta de manera casi automática al poner un pie en aquel lugar

.- ¿ Porque tendría que responderte cuando tu ni siquiera me comunicas tus planes ? – le responde ella en tono altanero a la vez que se aproxima hacia el con paso lento como me lo indicaba su nítido reflejo

.- ¡ Responde ! – le ordenó este cuando se despojaba de su careta de mortífago dejando ver un semblante un tanto irritado

.- ¡ Ángel necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de que su salud empeorara… lo demás creo que de sobra lo sabes… él está aquí… estás conciente de que seguiría a Potter al mismo infierno solo por verle pagar la tortura de mis padres ! – le respondió esta en tono ofendido

.- ¡ Y creo que sabes que si no te dije nada fue para que apoyaras a la Compañía de Draco… las tropas de Pólux aún no estaban listas, las mías no estaban disponibles… solo Cástor y tu podían prestar el apoyo necesario… si hubieses sabido que tenderíamos una trampa en la que quizás el cayera prisionero jamás hubieses querido ir a Mont Évon ! – le comentó sutilmente el mortífago que cada vez mas se aproximaba a ella quien permanecía inmóvil - ¡ Hubieses corrido hasta Midgard como lo has hecho ahora al salir en estampida hasta aquí ! – agrega estando a tan solo dos palmos de su cara por lo que siento como los celos comienzan a corroer mi sentido común y mi lógica - ¡ Y si el está aquí como tu dices !... ¿ Porque rayos es que no veo su cuerpo inerte colgando de una de las columnas ? – le susurra justo cuando la distancia que les separa llega a un punto que yo considero insultante e incluso agresivo

.- ¡ Tal vez recuerdes que Voldemort nos tiene prohibido tocarle… y la razón por la cual no le ves colgado de una de las columnas es porque se está ahogando en estos instantes en mi bañera ! – le responde ella al tiempo que intenta mantener una distancia razonable que logra mantenerme momentáneamente en mi sitio esperando el momento justo para revelar mi posición

.- ¡ Eso es un espectáculo digno de verse ! – exclama el mortífago divertido antes de soltar una carcajada que retumbó en toda la estancia y que me obligó a enfrentarle por fin cara a cara

.- ¡ A mi también me da gusto verte Theodore ! – exclamé en tono divertido al salir detrás de la cortina que me ocultaba a la vista para quedar justo como lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo… frente a frente

.- ¡ Potter ! – exclama en tono sorpresivo al verme dignamente ataviado a la vez que desviaba su vista hacia Hermione que lentamente y sin que él se diera cuenta se había colocado tras de mi - ¡ Tú… traidora… ! – le dijo este apuntándola con la varita que había sacado de una manga de su túnica para tratar de susurrar un hechizo que nos distrajera - ¡ Desmai… !

.- ¡ Expelliarmus ! – grité de repente sin necesidad de tener mi varita por lo que un asombrado y desarmado Theodore me contemplaba desde el suelo con mirar atónito al ver como su varita descansaba placidamente en mi mano

.- ¿ Curioso lo que puede lograr un poco de concentración no ? – le pregunto a manera de chiste ante de que Hermione exclamara con determinación

.- ¡ Desmaius ! – para dejar inconsciente y a nuestros pies al mortífago que una vez nos separó y que ahora gracias a un revés del destino nos volvería a unir proporcionándonos así no solo la información, si no la posición adecuada para vigilar y sabotear los planes de Lord Voldemort, el ser que se convertiría en un futuro próximo en mi asesino o mi víctima… cualquiera de los dos destinos nos estaban deparados… la suerte estaba echada y solo favorecería al más preparado… y yo lo estaba, solo restaba ella… y ahora que ella está a mi lado… no falta nada.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

¿Cómo estan , espero que bien porque yo por aca me estoy asando….jejeje y como parece que ya va haber clases me temo que me van a traer de arriba para abajo asi que pido disculpas anticipadas por si demoro un poco mas de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero se que me perdonarán si los capitulos merecen la pena por lo que espero no defraudarlos….así que sin mas que decir paso a lo que mas me agrada :

hibari :

Hola muchachota, me honra mucho el saber que te agrada lo que escribo cuando puedo, en realidad lamento la demora pues aunque estamos en paro la chamba por la casa esta muy dura… el sol esta durísimo y para colmo tuve que ayudar a poner una nueva antena televisiva para la televisan de la sala… en fin, sudé como condenada ( diría como perro, pero mi hermana dice que los perros no sudan ). Nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho OK?. Besos.

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola chica, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo terminarlos pues cuando la musa inspiradora llegaba a mi siempre sucedía algo por el cual nunca podía prender la computadora por mas de 5 minutos…. En fin ojalá que te haya agradado tanto como a mi. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, lamento como siempre la demora, pero con este relajo de la escuela, que si hay clases que si no, la chamba con mi papá, los dimes y diretes de mis compañeros.. estoy hecha u lío… mi papá dice que soy desordenada, aunque mamá dice que soy un desastre, pero mi hermana dice que estoy loca…así que con cual se quedan ustedes?...jajaja, tal vez si sea el calor que me aturde mas de lo que ya estoy, pero en fin espero que este capitulo haya valido la espera y que haya sido de tu completo agrado, espero con ansias tu review. En cuanto a las respuestas… creo que ahora la pregunta sería ¿Qué le van hacer Harry y Herm al pobrecito de Nott , por otro lado el berrinche aún lo estoy planeando…jejeje, en cuanto al galán de Kermess … jajaja…todavía me falta algo que no se que es pero pronto lo descubriré, en cuanto a Cástor no es un enamorado a ciencia cierta si no mas bien diría yo un admirador…jejeje. Así que deseando poder resolver mas dudas nos vemos pronto OK ?. Besitos.

bbPotter :

Hola chica, sabes que me encantan recibir tus reviews sean de la longitud y numero de caracteres diversos, pues no me olvido de que as sido una de las que amablemente a seguido mi breve trayectoria como escritora y debes saber que eres mi critica favorita, gracias por revisar mis historias anteriores, aunque yo también lo he hecho recientemente y no pudo creer que yo haya comenzado con capítulos tan cortos como de 2 hojas y que ahora no conciba que un capitulo tenga menos de 7 hojas…en fin tal vez soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma, o tal vez es solo que mi imaginación melodramática se ha desarrollado enormemente al grado de que ya no se me hace tan complicado plasmar lo que siento o imagino en palabras como en un principio. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero con ansias tu review amiga mía, Besos y cuídate mucho, te veo pronto.

Monik :

Hola amiga, gracias una vez mas por tu presencia constante que me anima día con día aunque no tengas el tiempo suficiente como para dejar un review largo, sabes que eso no tiene la menor importancia pues lo que si lo tiene, es que siempre estás ahí, en cada capitulo me encanta ver que te das el tiempo para hacerme saber tu comentario a pesar de tener una historia tan buena sobre tus espaldas, en fin espero verte pronto y que este capitulo haya valido la espera. Besos enormes y cuídate mucho.

Nyissa :

Hola chica, gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que solo escribo lo que me imagino… aunque creo que tantas películas ya me están haciendo daño….jajaja… la verdad es que llevo tiempo pensando en un buen personaje para la traidora, ya lo tengo pero estoy pensando darle una buena presentación para que me perdonen por todas la demoras¿ no te ha dado nada verdad , lamentaría que por mi culpa se viera atrasada otra buena historia como la tuya…jajaja, por otro lado espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de nuestra pareja favorita así que deseando que este capitulo te haya dejado un agradable sabor de boca me despido. Besos y cuídate mucho.

David :

Hola chico, lamento no haberte podido ayudar el otro día con tu tarea, de verdad, pero por otro lado tu historia es buena, un poco triste al final pero muy bonita. Gracias por todo lo que mencionas acerca de mi forma de redaccion… en cuanto a la traidora…pues… tienes olfato fino, casi le atinas…. pero haré algo que ya tengo planeado ( me tomo dos días decidirme ) que creo que no se lo esperan……jejeje soy mala, en cuanto a Cástor aún no tengo bien definido el fin de este chico, me tomará otros dos días de cavilaciones ( ¿ ves porque no actualizo tan pronto ? ); en cuanto a la debilidad por los nombres raros déjame decirte que la compartimos ( mi nombre significa Luna en Nahuatl, aunque recientemente gracias a mi hermana me acabo de enterar que mi nombre aparece en un libro que relata la historia y costumbres de los Vampiros, aunque ahí lo escriben Metztli… solo que está mal pues es Meztli, y no me puedo equivocar al afirmarlo pues mi papá habla Nahuatl ), en cuanto a los nombres de mis personajes los saco de revistas que contienen artículos de arqueología, de novelas, de un mapa de las estrellas, de libros de mitología ( todo aquello que hable de mitología griega, romana o egipcia me gusta mucho ). Así que deseando que tu carga de trabajo haya disminuido considerablemente nos vemos pronto

Se despide de Ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	11. El Leon y La Esfinge

**Cap. 10 : "El León y la Esfinge"**

Un extraño dolor recorría mi cuerpo y embargaba mi espíritu… estaba oscuro y a lo lejos podía escuchar los sordos y enfurecidos golpes de las olas que el enardecido mar azotaba contra las rocas del acantilado… una centella iluminó parte del lugar donde me hallaba… parecía ser una de las celdas de la Mazmorra Negra, sin embargo mi mente sabía que no era ahí donde estaba precisamente…. era mucho peor… era una de las galeras del calabozo de Gósol… esta se distinguía de la legendaria Mazmorra Negra por el simple hecho de que no se aislaba a los prisioneros… todos se encontraban en las malolientes cámaras subterráneas, aprisionados de las muñecas a los pétreos y añejos muros por herrumbrosos grilletes y de los pies por cadenas que te ataban al compañero de al lado y que solo eran retiradas para permitirles ponerse en pie y tomar el traslador que los dejaría en el corazón de la Cantera de Gósol… una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla… quise gritar de dolor… de desesperación… de rabia… de celos… de odio infinito e inagotable agonía, pero de mi boca solo salió un lastimero gemido que me provocó el más palpitante de los dolores que jamás hubiese experimentado, por lo que en vano me retorcí tratando con eso de mitigar aquella espantosa sensación, cerré los ojos ya que debido al dolor supuse que mi vista no estaba del todo bien…. sin embargo aquella escena volvió a mi con la velocidad de uno de los rayos que acompañaban a la furia del viento….

.- ¡ Vaya ya era hora que despertaras ! – me dijo una sonriente Raziel… o mas bien haría en decir Hermione…

.- ¿Como te atreves? – le respondo yo tratando de moverme, pero mis manos se hallan fuertemente atadas a una de las columnas de la solitaria estancia

.- ¡ No… como te atreves tú !… ¿ Como puedes siquiera mirarnos a la cara después de lo que nos has hecho ? – me grita Potter completamente enfurecido, al tiempo que le observaba blandir amenazadoramente su varita frente a mi… cielos… la había cargado siempre conmigo desde que le capturé como muestra de mi superioridad con el fin de mantener lejos de su pensamiento la posibilidad de un escape… pero ahora eso ya no importaba… en realidad ya nada importaba…

.- ¡Tú me has robado todo lo que yo anhelaba en este mundo ! – le respondo para luego escupir cerca de sus pies… ambos me miran detenidamente, como si no recordaran el desastroso principio de todo este infernal caos

.- ¡ Yo no te he robado nada que haya sido tuyo ! – me responde este cautelosamente clavando la punta de su varita en mi garganta con alevosía… un escozor comienza a recorrer la zona pero no me importa en absoluto, ni aún ese instinto asesino que comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos

.- ¡ Me has robado su amor ! – le grito de forma imperiosa como si tratara de hacerlo sentir culpable de que ella no me amase como yo lo hacía - ¡Siempre me has estorbado… toda su atención era para ti, todos sus pensamientos buenos o malos aún sumida en esta oscuridad eran para ti, todas sus energías eran consumidas por el deseo de encontrarse contigo… tú la has tenido en cuerpo y alma… y yo por tu culpa solo tengo una asquerosa máscara de mortífago ! – le grité agitando lo más que podía mis brazos que se hallaban sujetos por cadenas a las columnas de su dormitorio

.- ¡ No te ha robado nada… solo tomó lo que le pertenece, lo que siempre le ha pertenecido y le pertenecerá por siempre ! – responde ella con tono desafiante, lo que provocó que una vez más las cadenas chasquearan violentamente entre si

.- ¡ Mientes… si no fuera por la constante presencia de él tu y yo habríamos tenido una historia muy distinta ! – le respondo tratando de imaginar lo que pudimos vivir juntos si la existencia de Potter no nos hubiese separado desde un principio

.- ¿ Es que acaso no lo comprendes Nott ?... ¡ El amor no es problema de uno si no de dos !… ¡ El amor es saber que estará a tu lado pase lo que pase, es saber que vencerás si ella esta a tu lado, saber que no es necesario decir lo que sientes si la vez a los ojos durante horas… saber que trata ser fuerte frente a ti para que no la veas llorar… es jurar que desde la primera vez que la viste la adoraste en silencio, es saber de memoria cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada lunar, cada manía… acertar a cada deseo, a cada pensamiento de ella aunque no te lo diga ! – me dijo bajando la varita de mi cuello para observarla detenidamente - ¡ Es saber pedir perdón por los errores cometidos y dar gracias a la vida por haberla puesto en tu camino ! – añadió esta vez fijando su verde mirada en mi logrando avivar aún mas el deseo de matarle con mis propias manos

.- ¡ Ella es solo mía Potter ! – le aseguré con tanta convicción que en fracciones de segundos pude ver como su mirada se tornaba tan fiera y tan mortífera como la de un león encolerizado, sus verdes ojos centellearon de ira y odio al igual que los míos - ¡Y ella lo sabe! – agregué con malicia en cada letra susurrada con la mas ácida esperanza de lograr ver aunque sea una gota de celos en aquellas expresiones de Potter, sin embargo su dulce voz rompió nuestro mordaz dialogo

.- ¡ Sabes que miente! – dijo simplemente aquella bruja de ojos ámbar similares a los de una de esfinge del desierto, bella, misteriosa y fatal para todo aquel que no sabe dar con la respuesta correcta, y por fatalidades del destino había sido Potter quien había dado con el secreto de su corazón, debido a que con esas simples tres palabras todas mis argucias habían sido destrozadas con la crueldad de la realidad… una realidad que detestaba, una realidad en la que nuevamente ella es inalcanzable para mi… de hecho creo que nunca dejó de serlo…

.- ¡ Lo sé !– se limitó a contestar Potter a la vez que con mirada gélida se dirigía hacia un rincón de la habitación de forma meditabunda - ¿ Me harías un favor ? – le preguntó a ella apenas en un susurro que flotó en la habitación

.- ¡ No te negaría nada que me pidieses ! – le responde ella avanzando hasta llegar donde él, quien con mirada seria la tomó por los hombros suavemente para depositar un dulce beso que me quemó el alma para luego hablar de la misma manera que antes

.- ¡ Déjanos solos ! – le pidió con una cálida sonrisa ante el desconcierto de ella

.- ¡ Está bien… iré a ver si Cástor me tiene alguna noticia ! – le dijo ella con calma a la vez que se dirigía con paso lento hacia la salida de su habitación - ¡ Solo no lo mates ! – agregó ella mirándole seriamente al detenerse ante la puerta

.- ¡ Descuida ! – le dice el en voz alta al verla abrir la puerta y justo cuando la última orla de su túnica ondeó grácilmente añadió - ¡ Intentaré no hacerlo ! – a lo que yo simplemente traté de adoptar la posición más digna que me fuese posible debido a las ataduras que me impedían lanzarme a golpes contra ese hombre que ahora me miraba de manera penetrante, como si estuviese decidiendo que clase de tormento utilizaría primero ahora que ella no estaba

.- ¡ Espero que disfrutes esto Potter por que será la única vez que puedas tocar siquiera uno de mis cabellos ! – le dije irguiéndome de manera altiva tanto como pude listo a enfrentar los horrores que me esperaban de manos de aquel a quien yo mismo torturé un día… los papeles se habían invertido monstruosamente a su favor… estaba perdido

.- ¡ Lo disfrutaré tanto como tu lo hiciste la última vez Nott ! – me respondió mostrando aquella sonrisa socarrona clásica de su clan, solo que esta vez sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna - ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó apenas en un susurro que desencadenó la rabia que el corazón de Potter había albergado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora me desmembraba los músculos con infinita paciencia - ¡ Tienes razón Theodore lo estoy disfrutando ! – agregó antes de aplicar otra dosis de inaguantable dolor a mi joven cuerpo… y eso fue lo ultimo que escuché… ahora solo llega hasta mi el bramido del viento y el mar mezclado con los gemidos de agonía de los prisioneros de las galeras en forma de grotescos ecos de muerte… un dolor indescriptible me impide pensar más… mis fuerzas están vencidas, derrotadas por un insuperable león enfurecido y los ojos virginales de una esfinge.

* * *

La habitación era de grandes dimensiones; estaba amueblada y decorada con un estilo de antiguo esplendor. Las paredes cubiertas de tapices, grupos de velas ardiendo aquí y allá en candelabros de plata pálida, altos espejos colocados en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación fulguraban misteriosamente… con paso titubeante entré con ella tras de mí sujetando mi mano, lentamente avanzó buscando algo con la mirada

.- ¡ Revisa los documentos mientras yo busco en las estanterías ! – me dijo a la vez que nos separábamos, me dirigí hasta un escritorio en donde encontré escrituras de casa de campo, terrenos en escocia y documentos de cuentas en Gringots… seguí con la búsqueda que se vio recompensada con una pequeña caja lacada negra que lucía el emblema de la familia Nott.

.- ¡ Lo encontré ! – dijo sonriente a la vez que colocaba un pensadero sobre el escritorio de caoba - ¡ Ahora sabrás algo de lo que el sabe ! – me dijo esbozando una sonrisa

.- ¡ Bien eso ayudará… ahora necesito abrir esto ! – le comenté a la vez que con varita en mano exclamaba - ¡ Alohomora ! – un leve 'click' y el blasón de la familia de mi enemigo cedió ante mi conjuro

.- ¡ Eso fue muy fácil ! – dijo ella mirándome de manera expectante

.- ¡ Lo se ! – agregué levantando con cuidado la tapa solo para encontrarme con otro pequeño cofre - ¡ Genial… Alohomora ! – volví a conjurar, pero la pequeña caja de cristal verde no se abrió - ¡ Diffindo ! – pronuncié de nuevo pero nada ocurría… de repente una misteriosa melodía llenó la habitación lentamente, como un fantasma - ¿ Ha olvidado el amo la palabra clave ? – pregunta una tenue voz que parece salir de las paredes de la habitación

.- ¿ Quién es ? – pregunté poniéndome en pie justo en el centro de la estancia a la vez que una suave risita resonaba de nuevo - ¿ Es posible que mi amo se halla olvidado de Morella ? – preguntó la voz con sutil acento de impresión

.- ¡ Morella ! – exclamé llamando a la voz como si la recordara con el fin de hacer visible aquella presencia

.- ¡ Aquí estoy mi amo ! – exclamó la misma voz, pero esta vez la oímos salir de uno de los espejos que adornaban las esquinas de la habitación en el cual una sombra iba tomando forma… era una mujer de hombros blancos, su cabello color lila llegaba hasta el suelo rozando enigmáticamente sus hombros, contrastando con su extravagante vestido azul cielo que se sujetaba a ella solo con la ayuda de dos finas hebras de hilo dorado que se prendían suavemente a una joya de tono dorado, que hacía juego con unos ojos del mismo color, que semejaban las pupilas de un ave rapaz

.- ¿Sabes cual es la palabra secreta Morella ? – le pregunté en tono cuidadoso, tratando de recordar los gestos altivos y sutiles de Theodore Nott

.- ¡Soy su recordadora personal mi amo, regalo de su abuela Ethelind… mi deber es recordarle cosas que usted mi amo olvida, como la palabra clave… es el nombre de quien mas ama ! – recitó ella con melodiosa voz para después desaparecer de ese espejo y reaparecer en el de la esquina contraria, mi cerebro trató de razonar como la persona a la que suplantaba… Theodore Nott ama a la mujer con la cual sueño todos los días desde que tengo uso de razón, no puede ser mas que ella…

.- ¡ Hermione ! – susurré a la vez que con asombro veíamos como la pequeña cajita se abría con delicadeza, ambos nos acercamos a investigar su contenido cuando un grito de horror nos hizo detenernos en seco

.- ¿ Morella ? …. ¿ Qué sucede ? – pregunté a la imagen que se encontraba en un espejo hexagonal de medio cuerpo con la intención de ocultarse

.- ¡ El amo Nott nunca había permitido que nadie mas que él me viera ! – me recordó a la vez que señalaba a Hermione que la observaba sorprendida por la reacción de la imagen

.- ¡No te preocupes Morella, ella es de confianza…. Ahora puedes retirarte ! – le dije suavemente como para no ofenderla, aunque vi con agrado como ella desaparecía entre las profundidades dimensionales de los espejos

.- ¿ Qué hay dentro ? – me preguntó Hermione examinando el artefacto por encima de mi hombro

.- ¡ Papeles… un recorte de periódico con tu fotografía de premio anual y un estuche con una nota ! – le respondí sacando cada uno de los objetos

.- ¡ Amor mio….Si estas leyendo esto, significa que estoy muerto y que Morella te ha dado la clave, te pido perdón por todo lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por ti, pero ahora te diré el mayor de mis secretos… Raziel LeGrand comenzaba a formar un ejercito de mortífagos en el Mediterráneo que pondría a disposición de Voldemort hasta que hallase alguna forma de deshacerse de él, ella logró su objetivo, sin embargo eso obstruía mis propios planes y le ordené a Belial que acabara con ella después de haberle hecho confesar su descubrimientos…. el arma que acabará con Lord Voldemort es Andariel y la sangre que mana de él, espero que esto te sirva mas de lo que a mi me sirvió ! –dijo Hermione leyendo la fina caligrafía de Theodore Nott impresa en el viejo pergamino

.- ¿ Andariel ? – susurré como temiendo que Morella desde su tumba de cristal me escuchase

.- ¿ Crees que Morella sepa algo de Andariel ? – me preguntó ella mirando con recelo hacia los espejos

.- ¡ Si Morella sabe Belial debe saberlo también ! – le respondí de inmediato

.- ¡ Belial es ambicioso ! …. ¿ Por qué no ha ido en búsqueda de ese tal Andariel ? – razonó ella sentándose sobre el escritorio a la vez que observaba el pergamino entre sus manos

.- ¡ Averigüémoslo ! – le dije sonriendo de lado - ¡ Morella ! – exclamé al tiempo en que me acomodaba en la silla del elegante escritorio

.- ¡ Mi amo ha llamado a Morella ! – dijo ella apareciendo en uno de los cuatro espejos

.- ¿ Recuerdas si yo te mencioné alguna vez algo de Andariel ? – le pegunté en tono serio

.- ¡ Mi amo mencionó a Andariel y su descubrimiento de la ubicación en los Cárpatos ! – respondió ella con voz cantarina

.- ¿ Sabes si Belial conoce la existencia o ubicación de Andariel ? – peguntó Hermione pero Morella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con arrogancia y a cambiar tranquilamente de espejo para luego agregar - ¡ Morella solo responde a su amo ! – se defendió de mi mirada acusadora mientras paseaba de un espejo a otro con soltura fantasmagórica dejando ver sus brazos adornados por complejos y garigoleados tatuajes de runas cuyo sentido simplemente ignoraba y que daban un toque de dulce ferocidad a su singular imagen

.- ¡ Solo responde Morella ! – le ordené suavemente rogando por que aquel reflejo diera respuestas concretas como hasta ahora

.- ¡ El amo contó a Morella que después de que Belial regresó de la misión de derrotar a LeGrand y hundir al Odín su memoria fue modificada para que no recordase nada ! – contestó aquel misterioso espejismo

.- ¿ En que parte de los Cárpatos se encuentra Andariel ? – pregunté esperanzado de obtener un dato preciso, pues la región de los Cárpatos es bastante amplia y sinuosa lo que me obligó a recordar el campamento Rumano de Dragones

.- ¡ Mi amo hizo los cálculos pero no los reveló a Morella, deben estar entre las pertenencias del cofre que acaba de abrir mi amo ! – dijo el espectro con voz infantil

.- ¡ Puedes retirarte Morella ! – le dije poniéndome en pie para dar por terminada la conversación a lo que ella simplemente se limitó a desaparecer una vez mas

.- ¡ Tal vez sean estos ! – exclamó Hermione desenrollando unos papiros que contenían numerosos cálculos

.- ¡ Bien… salgamos de aquí ! – le propuse yo tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia la estancia principal del Palacio de Gósol

.- ¿ Desean algo los amos ? – preguntó un elfo al vernos entrar al Salón principal

.- ¡ Trae un poco de vino y llama a Belial, dile que quiero hablar con el ! – le ordené al elfo de manera cortante a la vez que veía como ella se acomodaba placidamente sobre un grupo de cojines sin despegar la vista de aquellos papeles… la contemple por unos instantes deleitándome con la visón de aquella bellísima mujer vestida con un traje de sutil lino de manera que adivinaba fácilmente la forma de sus pechos y sus muslos a través de la fina tela que la cubría

.- ¿ Llamaste mi Señor ? – preguntó una voz ronca, era él, el capataz de las minas de Gósol, venía ataviado elegantemente con su ya clásica fusta en la mano, sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas, pero me contuve al ver la mira de advertencia de Hermione que me ofrecía vino en una elegante y ornamentada copa de plata que acepte de inmediato

.- ¿ Sabes que he enviado a Potter a las galeras ? – le pregunté a la vez que comenzaba a examinarlo detenidamente desde mi sitio

.- ¡ Lo se mi Señor ! – me responde de manera seria permaneciendo inmóvil

.- ¡ Debes saber también entonces que es mi deseo que no salga mas a las canteras ! – le informé al tiempo que comenzaba a dar vueltas pausadas en torno a él como lo haría un león con su presa de caza - ¡ Hemos de tratar bien a Potter para mantener complacido a nuestro amo ! – añadí con cierta nota de desprecio que pasó bien desapercibida puesto que el verdadero Nott también sentía cierta aberración hacia su maestro

.- ¡ Si ese es tu deseo mi amo ! – dijo el aguzando la mirada en un gesto claro de concentración, dando el aspecto de un escorpión a punto de aguijonear a su victima - ¡ Sin embargo he de decir, que la parte del cuerpo que Potter perdió no se encuentra en las galeras ! – agregó mordazmente justo cuando le daba la espalda

.- ¡ Tienes razón mi bien informado Belial ! – le alabé dirigiéndome a él para quedar frente a frente - ¡ Pero también es cierto que la lengua es algo que no es indispensable para el ritual de nuestro Amo Voldemort ! – proseguí sonriendo maliciosamente al igual que el

.- ¡ El amo Voldemort nunca lo sabrá de ser necesario mi Señor ! – comentó socarronamente aquel traidor esbirro de larga barba

.- ¡ Cuento contigo mi fiel Belial ! …. ¡ Cuento contigo ! – le animé entregándole la copa con vino en señal de pacto entre ambos, señal que no dudó en aceptar al vaciar por completo el contenido ambarino que ahora recorría parte de su espesa barba al soltar una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes del soberbio palacio de Gósol, engendrando el ambicioso eco que se mezcló con la temprana bruma de la venganza… una venganza cuyo tiempo se aproximaba… una que como omnipresente fantasma en el aire danzaba, como sutil sombra de alborada.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos Lectores :**

LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, SE QUE QUERRAN ENVIARME UN VOCIFERADOR CADA UNO DE USTEDES….. TT, y están en su derecho, pero antes de que siquiera lo intenten es justo que oigan la razón de este retraso; es para mi un placer decirles queridos amigos que estoy finalizando mi 8 semestre de Ing. En Sistemas Computacionales, así que como han de imaginarse estoy súper atareada con los proyectos finales; sin mencionar que tengo que hacer el anteproyecto para mis residencias que serían lo ultimo para llegar a ser ING.

Así que esperando un poquito de comprensión y cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad ya lo había escrito, pero hacía falta algo que no sabía que era (¬¬ claro que ahora ya lo se, gracias a mi hermana ), de manera que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que haya valido la pena la espera , así que abusando de su amabilidad me veo dispuesta a responder a sus reviews con la ilusión de recibir una pronta respuesta de mis queridos y fieles lectores :

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola preciosa, -- lamento enormemente la demora, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado pues creo que por el tiempo de espera ya debieron haber olvidado la trama de la historia, en verdad prometo actualizar nuevamente en cuanto me sea posible OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda; la verdad es que si estaba saturada de trabajo hasta las orejas, ahora en vacaciones no se como me vaya a ir puesto que tengo que comenzar con las investigaciones para el proyecto de residencias, el clima por acá cambió drásticamente, el agua nos cae por todas partes y en vez de carro creo que es mejor adueñarse de una lancha…jajaja…es en serio, estas semanas siquiera el calor ha disminuido, aunque ahora la lluvia dura dos días enteros, en fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no los haya torturado demasiado con la historia. Me despido deseando que puedas perdonar mi retraso, besos y cuídate mucho.

bbPotter :

Hola amiga, siento haberte confundido en el MSM, pero tengo una amiga con el mismo nikname, las dos Bety y me confundí….jajaja… en fin, en cuanto a tus deducciones son mas o menos acertadas, y tienes razón en cuanto a Giny, aunque les tengo reservada una sorpresita en lo que tiene que se refiere a ese tema, pues las malas energías están al acecho de una victima, solo tiene que ser el momento adecuado y el lugar adecuado para ello, como lo espero sean mis disculpas y mis ánimos para que pronto salgas de tanto trabajo (debes andar igual de trasnochada que yo …jejeje). En fin, nos vemos luego amigocha y deja el review cuando puedas, ya sabes que por eso no hay problema. Cuídate y besos :-).

Monik :

Hola chica, realmente lamento no haber enviado un mail, la verdad mi tiempo se ha reducido de escaso a nada o nulo o en ocasiones ni eso, pero pasando a otro tema, gracias por tus halagos que no merezco pues los he abandonado por un buen tiempo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me escribas a la siguiente dirección con toda confianza : meztli. valeriano :

Hola linda, se que no es necesario, pero realmente te pido disculpas por el tiempo ausente, ya sabes las razones pero aún así pido disculpas, espero que con este capitulo me hayan perdonado y que les haya gustado tanto como para seguir el desarrollo de la historia que de seguro ya ha de andar por las ultimas paginas…jejejeje, en fin espero verte pronto y poder actualizar en cuanto me sea posible OK?. Besos.

Nyissa :

HOLA….jejejeje… hola chica, espero que aún estés viva después de esta ausencia forzosa, lamento terriblemente la demora, de verdad espero que este capitulo sirva para que me perdonen todos mis lectores incluida tu, en cuanto a la traidora muchos ya la han descubierto pero debo decir que no todo lo que se ve es la realidad, en fin lo dejo de tarea…jejejeje soy mala… no se me quita la costumbre. Me despido esperando verte de nuevo ya que actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Lord of the Dark :

Hola chico, lamento la demora, perdóname pero es que tuve que hacerlo, en cuanto puedas déjame un review con todo lo que no me has dicho durante este enorme lapso de tiempo de no tener noticias tuyas, perdón por la ausencia pero espero que el capitulo hay valido la pena, deseando que ya estés de vacaciones me despido de ti, Besos y suerte en todos los trabajos.

David :

Hola chicuelo, gracias por todos tus comentarios y los ánimos vía internet… viste cuanto me demore en contestar las preguntas?... cielos…y viste las incoherencias que puse…jejejeje, en fin pero son reales, en serio, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya alegrado el día y que con ello me hayas perdonado la ausencia no anunciada…. En cuanto al asunto de Nott…. jejeje creo que en realidad era necesario esto para la historia, después les diré porque… buajajajaja, soy mala no?. Bueno me despido y espero verte de nuevo por aquí o por el MSN de nuevo. Besos y te cuidas mucho OK?.

Se despide de ustedes (en esta época empapada y poco sanforizada)

Su siempre amiga (con sol o con lluvia)

**Cydonia.**


	12. Andariel

**Cap. 11 : "Andariel "**

La verdad esta en el viento, susurrando sus melodiosas palabras en nuestros oídos como cánticos de demoníacas sirenas que azotaban con fiereza las copas de los árboles del bosque tratando de detener nuestra marcha, las huellas de ella y las mías dejaban grandes y profundas pisadas en la nieve que se confundían con las sombras propias de la lóbrega estación invernal de los Cárpatos… podía verle al frente, examinando detenidamente un papiro que había sacado de entre sus ropas cosa que me permitió darle alcance… el bao salía de su boca como señal evidente de cansancio ante al gran desgaste físico al que nos veíamos expuestos, pues aunque quisiéramos no podíamos darnos el lujo de utilizar magia a campo abierto, de lo contrario nos descubrirían…. en realidad nadie sabe donde estamos en estos momentos, nadie debe saberlo o nuestras vidas correrían mas peligro al que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar

.- ¡ Estamos cerca ! – me dice sonriendo suavemente, sus mejillas están sonrosadas debido al frío que trata de entrar en nuestros poros hasta helar nuestros huesos

.- ¡ Esas son buenas noticias ! – le respondo abrazándola para poder brindarle un poco de mi escaso calor corporal y con el fin de animarme un poco durante el penoso trayecto que comenzaba a minar nuestro espíritu de búsqueda

.- ¡ No te preocupes !... ¡ Lo encontraremos ! – me dice correspondiendo a mi abrazo para darme un dulce beso que me hace olvidar la tempestad que arremete contra nosotros con envidia

.- ¡ Continuemos entonces ! – le digo avanzando ahora yo al frente para protegerle aunque sea de la ventisca… cosa que me permite pensar en algo que no es precisamente el objeto de nuestra búsqueda, si no el malestar que siento cada vez que ella me besa cuando no tengo mi propia apariencia… no es que no me agrade que lo haga… solo es… que cada vez que observo mi reflejo en una copa de cristal, en un ocasional espejo, sobre la superficie impasible del agua lo primero que veo es el rostro de mi enemigo, de aquel ser que detesto y del que ya me he vengado… sin embargo no dejo de pensar que cada vez que ella me besa cuando estoy bajo la apariencia de Theodore Nott le besa a él…. Se que es absurdo, se que ella me ama a mi…. a Harry Potter y que esto que estoy haciendo es solo temporal… es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar junto a ella… robar la identidad de alguien más para poder verla a diario...- ¡ Esto acabará por volverme loco ! - musito débilmente por medio de un suspiro que parece incluso congelarse ante mis ojos

.- ¿ Que dijiste ? – me pregunta ella sorprendiéndome pues no había notado que ella caminaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi ritmo de marcha que inconscientemente había aumentado

.- ¡ Nada ! … ¡ Solo me preguntaba cuanto nos faltaría ! – le respondo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, ella no me a creído pero parece dejarlo por la paz cuando saca de nuevo el pergamino que contiene las coordenadas de la ubicación de ese tal Andariel

.- ¡ Según esto muy poco ! – me responde comenzando a avanzar… yo le sigo de cerca sumergiéndome de nuevo en mis pensamientos… ¿ como rayos es que habíamos llegado hasta aquí , pues bien para variar el responsable de mis constantes torturas… el mismo Lord Voldemort nos ha enviado en búsqueda de Adariel…. Aún puedo recordar ese desagradable encuentro con aroma a malicia que viciaba el ambiente de aquella habitación donde se celebraban las reuniones de los Dirigentes de las Compañías con su amo

" La deprimente decoración y ambientación del lugar daban la impresión de ser la misma casa de la muerte… habíamos tenido que abandonar la aparente tranquilidad del Palacio de Gósol para trasladarnos de inmediato a la fortaleza debido a un llamado del propio Voldemort, así que tras preparar un plan de acción nos aparecimos en un bosque pantanoso que rodea a las murallas de Montségur, los centinelas revisaron la marca que ostentaban nuestros brazos y nos dejaron continuar sin problema alguno hasta un gran sendero que era custodiado por cientos de esfinges aladas con cuerpos de machos cabrios y cabezas de león que se elevaban a cada extremo de la calzada por la que marchábamos con paso apresurado sin cruzar palabra alguna… inmediatamente una puerta de acero se presentó ante nosotros, que tan solo con un roce de sus dedos nos permitió el acceso… dentro de la construcción reinaba el silencio que solo era interrumpido por el crepitar de las antorchas que flotaban a cierta altura y algunos lejanos murmullos…. conforme avanzábamos nos topábamos con más soldados que se inclinaban ante nuestro paso temerosos hasta encontrarnos con esa enorme puerta de marfil y oro que separa la estancia de reuniones en la cual nos esperaba Voldemort… la mayor de mis pruebas… la miré a ella justo en el momento en que ella me miraba, nos sonreímos tranquilizadoramente y entramos con paso firme… dentro ya estaban todos los dirigentes de las demás compañías

.- ¡ Ya sabíamos que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte Raziel… pero tu Nott ! – se quejaba Lucius Malfoy de manera casual desde su asiento de manera arrogante

.- ¡ También nos da gusto verte Lucius… por cierto… Potter te manda saludos ! - le respondí yo a la vez que me acomodaba en el sitio que sobraba pues Hermione… es decir Raziel ya había ocupado el suyo y que mantenía un curioso juego de miradas con Pólux Grosvenorf quien parecía querer fulminarla con la mirada

.- ¡ Nos complace saber que te diviertes con nuestras presas de caza ! – me responde Draco alejando presumidamente su mano de la mano que Pólux acercaba ya a la suya con aire posesivo

.- ¡ El águila no casa moscas ! – le ataja Hermione acomodándose de manera altiva en su sitio

.- ¡ Yo creía que Potter era tu presa Raziel ! – le dice Pólux a Hermione con tono venenoso en la voz al tiempo que le miraba con asco incontenible

.- ¡ Digamos que he decidido cambiar de presa Pólux ! – le respondió Hermione justo cuando le lanzaba una mirada provocativa a Draco que correspondió con una cínica sonrisa que pareció crispar los nervios de Pólux quien de inmediato se puso en pie y con la varita apuntando al pecho de Hermione que al parecer no tenia intenciones de alejar la vista de Draco Malfoy

.- ¡ Como te atreves !... ¡ Sabes que el es mío ! – chillaba histérica la segunda al mando de la Compañía del Norte mientras los demás miraban la escena con aire de fastidio, cualquiera diría que esas escenas eran comunes entre los dirigentes pues no hubo ni una sola cara de sorpresa por parte de los demás ante el comportamiento de Pólux

.- ¡ Deja de decir estupideces Pólux ! – le dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de aquel duelo que sostenía con Hermione y que estaba a punto de ser el causante de una catástrofe entre los comandantes de Lord Voldemort

.- ¡ Silencio todos…! – afirma con voz potente Castor Grosvenorf al tiempo que tomaba de los hombros a su hermana gemela y la obligaba a sentarse con brusquedad en su asiento - ¡ El amo ha llegado ! - para después cederle sumisamente el paso a Lord Voldemort junto con su fiel mascota llenando la estancia de la ya familiar fría y nauseabunda atmósfera que siempre le acompaña posponiendo quizás para otra ocasión aquel duelo de mentes del que fui testigo

.- ¡ Bienvenidos mis queridos vasallos ! – nos saluda el Señor Oscuro con un ánimo que pocas veces se percibe en él… está feliz por mi aparente captura pues mi cicatriz arde con fuerza, eso es un buen indicio - ¡ Les he llamado para anunciar mi decisión de aplastar de una buena vez por todas a la Orden del Fénix… ese glorioso momento las estrellas lo han señalado ya…. justo en el crepúsculo de ese mismo día debe llevarse a cabo el sacrificio de sangre de mi enemigo, su sangre me brindará el poder que merezco… cuando Potter haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra mi fuerza se incrementará hasta un limite exacerbado que me permitirá gobernar el mundo entero a mi placer y conveniencia…. las épocas de oscuridad están prontas a llegar puesto que Potter descansa ahora en una de las galeras de Gósol al cuidado de Belial y el movimiento estelar del firmamento es favorable a nuestros propósitos ! – recitó casi en éxtasis aquel endemoniado ser…. la cicatriz me dolía cada vez más, pero tuve la fuerza para resistir gracias a que la mano de Hermione tomó con fuerza mi pierna por debajo de la mesa cosa que agradecí en esos instantes

.- ¿ Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos mi amo ? – le preguntó Lucius a Voldemort quien se limitó a sonreír satisfecho por ser alabado con tanta devoción como lo hacía su sirviente preferido

.- ¡ La Orden del Fénix debe estar muy ocupada tratando de encontrar y rescatar a su líder por lo que dejarán a la menor cantidad de guardias en el Ministerio de Magia… quiero que vayan y acaben con el cuartel de los aurores del Ministerio y tropas de descanso que ahí se encuentran ! – declaró amenamente el amo de las tinieblas

.- ¡ Pero mi señor !… ¿ Como sabemos que esas tropas no nos superan en numero ? – se atreve a preguntar Pólux con voz temblorosa

.- ¡ La mayoría de esas tropas están constituidas por novatos de recién ingreso y aurores heridos que serán pan comido para las dos Compañías que los atacarán ! – responde pausadamente Lord Voldemort con apariencia de saborear el momento de la masacre

.- ¡ Ha dicho usted dos tropas mi amo !... ¿ Quienes de nosotros no irán ? – preguntó un falsamente educado Draco Malfoy heredero del legado de magia oscura más conocido en Inglaterra

.- ¡ He decidido que las tropas de Raziel se queden en Gósol para custodiar a Potter durante todo el ataque al Ministerio, después de eso él será trasladado a Motségur para la realización de los preparativos del ritual… por otra parte Nott partirá en una misión especial que le tengo preparada ! – declara El Señor Oscuro tomándonos a Hermione y a mi por sorpresa, sin embargo siento su rojiza mirada taladrar los azules ojos de Theodore que ahora me pertenecen… un pinchazo de mi cicatriz me saca de mi shock y me obliga a asentir levemente en señal de aprobación - ¡ Bien que esperan… prepárense para salir de inmediato, la gloria nos espera ! – les dijo a los demás que prestos se lanzaron a la salida de la estancia

.- ¿ Cuál es esa misión mi Señor ? – pregunté con voz vacilante al tiempo que desviaba mi vista hacia uno de los guantes que sostenía en mis manos con afán de distraerme en algo mas que no fuesen esas pupilas dilatadas que ahora me examinaban

.- ¡ Primero lo primero ! – exclamó este con tono observador - ¡ Mi querida Raziel puedes retirarte también, por el momento te necesito en Gósol ! – le ordenó Lord Voldemort a Hermione que se había quedado en su lugar junto a mi y que ahora tras una leve reverencia hacia donde se encontraba aquel ser maligno se limitó a decir - ¡ Como ordenes mi Señor… partiré en el acto ! – para salir con paso marcial y decidido de la estancia sin voltear atrás ni un segundo… ahora estaba solo con Voldemort y los pasos de las botas de Hermione se perdieron en la distancia provocando un silencio tenso entre aquel hombre y yo

.- ¡ Ahora que estamos solos mi querido Theodore puedo decirte que la misión que te encomendaré es de suma importancia… jamás le asignaría este trabajo a alguien que no fuera de mi entera confianza ! – me dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando ceremoniosamente de un lado a otro de la estancia con paso lento

.- ¡ Sabe que estoy a sus ordenes mi amo ! – le recalqué examinando seriamente cada uno de sus gestos con detenimiento, concentrándome únicamente en reproducir cada uno de los ademanes que había estudiado de Theodore Nott

.- ¡ Recordarás el motivo por el cual tu amiga LeGrand tuvo que ser… como decirlo sin sonar cruel… dada de baja ! – dijo casualmente a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios

.- ¡ Lo recuerdo mi Señor ! – le respondí con voz impasible al tiempo que le veía frente a mi colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, encarándome abiertamente

.- ¡ Bien, en ese entonces te dije que no buscaríamos a Andariel porque podríamos poner a Potter sobre aviso,… pero ahora que está en Gósol ignorando la existencia de tal factor y bajo nuestro poder no tenemos obstáculo alguno para apoderarnos de Andariel con el fin de que Potter no pueda ponerle un dedo encima ! – me dijo al tiempo que daba un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa que vibró de manera estrepitosa, no cabía duda con respecto a su alegría… mi cicatriz estaba matándome…

.- ¿ Quiere que vaya en busca de Andariel mi Señor ? – le pregunté con voz aparentemente sorprendida

.- ¡ Así es Theodore !… ¡ Quiero que vayas y me traigas a Andariel, no dejaré que caiga en manos de Potter o alguno de los suyos !... ¡ Gracias a LeGrand sabemos que es una valiosa arma que no puedo dejar de tener en mi poder… si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas sería nuestro fin Nott ! – me ordenó a la vez que rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse hacia su trono de nuevo con paso meditabundo de manera que con un leve y desapercibido movimiento me toque el lugar donde debería estar la marca y mi guante se manchó con una sustancia bastante parecida a la sangre cosa que me alertó pues podría delatarme en cuestión de segundos

.- ¡ No se preocupe mi Señor… yo encontraré a Andariel ! – le aseguré al tiempo que con una prolongada reverencia gracias a la cual tuve oportunidad de ocultar mi frente con la mascara de mortífago que llevaba conmigo

.- ¡ Recuerda que nadie debe saber esto !... ¡ Ni siquiera ella ! – me advirtió justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el gran salón

.- ¡ Se hará como ordenes Mi Amo ! – respondí saliendo con paso apresurado de ese lugar que me causaba nauseas teniendo como único destino el pasillo que ella me señaló disimuladamente a la distancia… no sabía bien con exactitud que estaba pasando ahí afuera, solo se que el alboroto era grande… Pólux Grosvenorf gritaba como una loca a Hermione que no hacía más que reír a carcajadas con descaro, de repente dos estallidos cruzaron el sitio y pude ver a Pólux con un enorme tajo de la mejilla izquierda y a Hermione con uno en el brazo derecho de manera que me dirigí hacia ella con determinación

.- ¡ Es suficiente… basta ya de espectáculo… y diríjanse a sus labores ! - se oyó la voz de Cástor que disolvía ya a los espectadores que se habían asomado a ver el origen del alboroto que de seguro Hermione provocó para retrasar su partida y esperar a que yo saliera de esa peligrosa prueba… gracias al cielo había funcionado y ahora podríamos planear mejor la partida separada de ambos… quedamos que nos reuniríamos en Vanora una villa situada al norte de la capital Rumana de donde partiríamos en búsqueda del codiciado Andariel "

.- ¡ Hemos llegado ! – me dice sacándome de mis recuerdos, en realidad no recuerdo como es que llegamos aquí, estaba tan absorto que no puse atención al camino, ahora nos hallábamos frente a la boca de una cueva, sin embargo una sensación extraña me recorre el cuerpo… podía afirmar que alguien mas estaba cerca

.- ¡ Nos han seguido ! – le dije completamente seguro de lo que afirmaba… esa misma sensación de ser observado me invade por completo

.- ¡ Lo note desde hace 15 minutos… es bueno… no me había dado cuenta antes… aunque es solo uno ! – me respondió haciendo como que examinaba de nuevo el papiro - ¡ Empiezo a creer que Voldemort no confía en nosotros ! – me dijo a manera de chiste

.- ¡ Si creo que tienes razón !... ¡ Sin embargo no creo que nos ataque… si Voldemort le ordenó asesinarme esperará a que regresemos con Andariel, no esperaba ver a dos, así que se tomará su tiempo para tendernos una trampa mientras nos deja hacer el trabajo sucio ! – le comenté comenzando a entrar a la caverna seguido de ella

.- ¡ Creo que aquí ya podemos utilizarlas no ! – me dice cuando veo mi sombra y la de ella proyectada por un débil haz de luz que emana de su varita, así caminamos hasta que nos topamos con un enorme muro de roca sólida en cual solo se podía ver una formación extraña

.- ¿ Esos podrían ser… caracteres rúnicos ? – pregunto un poco dudoso pues eso en realidad no era mi fuerte si no el de ella

.- ¡ Son caracteres rúnicos ! – me dijo ella pasando su mano por la polvorienta muralla rocosa tratando de darles legibilidad a la vieja e incomprensible escritura…. Hermione las descifraría sin duda alguna… siempre ella… mi salvadora… mi luz en las tinieblas….

* * *

" Da la vuelta sobre tu camino sin detenerte oh mortal si en algo aprecias tu vida antes de que la sentencia de la desgracia recaiga sobre ti si la llave no tienes, de lo contrario si estas buscando lo que todos olvidaron debes recordar que la música ha sido, es y será por siempre el imperante portal hacia otras abismales dimensiones "

Así rezaba la antigua inscripción rúnica que se perfilaba en el fantasmal muro de la cueva que se hallaba señalada en el mapa que Theodore Nott le había robado a la verdadera Raziel LeGrand y que había sido la causa de la muerte de esta… en realidad lo único extraño en esta pared era ese montículo que gracias a un hechizo limpiador resultó ser una cruz de metal estilo bizantino que se observaba justo en el centro y que tenía incrustados cuatro joyas rojas en cada extremo

.- ¡ Música !... ¡ Tal vez es como con los unicornios ! – exclamó el un poco dudoso - ¡ Bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo ! – agregó de inmediato como tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba en lo correcto

.- ¡ Claro que no… solo que recaiga sobre nosotros la sentencia de la desgracia ! – le recordé con presteza logrando con eso que una de las expresiones clásicas de él se reflejara en el rostro de Theodore Nott

.- ¡ No tenías porque recordármelo ! – se quejó fingiendo enojo al tiempo que exclamaba - ¡ Instrumental aparecium ! – consiguiendo con esto que un arpa apareciese justo frente a nosotros dispuesta a inundar de sonidos armoniosos aquella húmeda caverna - ¡ Es tu turno ! – me dijo dándome paso para que hechizara el instrumento con una melodía

.- ¡ Réquiem In Fine ! – exclamé con firmeza apuntando al arpa que al instante comenzó a vibrar sus cuerdas arrancándoles una hermosa melodía que alguna vez había escuchado y que se había quedado grabada en mi memoria sin explicación alguna… de repente un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse dentro de la gruta provocando que algunos fragmentos del muro se desprendiesen levantando una cortina de polvo mezclado con pequeños pedruscos… sentí casi de inmediato como el me cubría con su cuerpo… en cuestión de segundos todo volvió a la calma y pudimos ver que el muro de roca se había desprendido para dar paso a una gran puerta metálica en la que había grabados más antiguos y malgastados debido al paso del tiempo y que la humedad de las rocas había producido óxido en algunas partes… sin embargo la extraña cruz seguía intacta

.- ¿ Y ahora qué ? – preguntó el liberándome de su abrazo protector para poder examinar el pórtico mas de cerca

.- ¡ Pues debemos pasar ! – comenté… la única solución lógica parecía ser aquella cruz que parecía inmune al paso del tiempo pues si la hubiese visto en otras circunstancias habría jurado que no tendría apenas algunos minutos de haber salido del horno del herrero; así que con todo el valor que me fue posible reunir en ese instante posé mi mano sobre el objeto que relucía impasible ante la luz de la varita de Harry… después de dejar escapar un leve un suspiro apliqué un poco de fuerza para tratar de hacer girar aquella figura que para asombro de los dos se incrustó aún mas en la puerta con un ligero sonido metálico…. ambos nos quedamos quietos sin movernos de nuestras posiciones esperando que algo sucediese… pero nada…

.- ¡ Eso es bueno o malo ! – bromeó Harry al no recibir ninguna respuesta física de la acción, sin embargo de improvisto una luz cegadora partió por la mitad aquel misterioso portal… rodeó por completo a la extraña cruz que pareció absorber toda esa energía luminosa para instantes después arrojarla sobre nosotros bañando por completo todo lo que nos rodeaba incluyéndonos… era una sensación rara… se sentía una gran calidez al tiempo que una sensación de vértigo se mezclaba con la de incertidumbre… traté de gritarle a Harry pero ningún sonido emanaba de mi boca… no podía ver nada pues la luz me cegaba por completo… me sentí débil por un momento… justo cuando mis pies tocaban tierra sentí a mis piernas doblarse negándose a rotundamente a soportar el peso de mi cuerpo…

Mis ojos lentamente recuperaban su capacidad visual cuando sentía una mano tomar la mía… al principio me asuste, pero después reconocía la forma del tacto y supe que era él… me aferré a su mano mientras mi visión no era del todo fiable…

.- ¿ Dónde estamos ? – le pregunté aún algo mareada y confundida

.- ¡ No tengo idea… pero… en los Cárpatos ya no estamos ! – me dijo sosteniéndome de la cintura justo cuando mis ojos me mostraron lo que bien pude haber denominado edén… el pasto bajo nuestros pies semejaba una alfombra de color verde que se extendía hasta perderse de vista… una fresca brisa nos cubrió trayéndonos el eco de lejanas risas y alegres chapoteos

.- ¿ Lista ? – me pregunta Harry al oído sacando su varita de entre sus ropas

.- ¡ Andando ! – le respondo con tono decidido desenfundando también mi varita, caminamos el uno junto al otro cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno que nos delatase… conforme avanzábamos más sonidos se mezclaban… parecía como si un grupo de niños estuviesen jugando en un arroyuelo… casi podía jurar que sentía ya el suave murmullo del agua

.- ¡ Con cuidado ! – me susurró Harry al tiempo que nos asomábamos desde lo alto de una pequeña colina que nos impedía la visibilidad… a lo lejos distinguíamos una docena de chicos jugando despreocupadamente entre las tranquilas aguas de un pequeño riachuelo que serpenteaba caprichosamente entre las rocas que se interponían en su paso… todos vestían con extrañas ropas de diversos colores… las chicas llevaban coronas de flores sobre sus sienes y los chicos se arrojaban agua sin parar… todo era tan irreal que me tomó por sorpresa tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar siendo que veníamos de un lugar lleno de maldad, desconfianza y sangre… Harry parecía pensar lo mismo puesto que me dirigió una mirada de extrañeza confusión que no debía distar mucho de la mía… sin embargo un grito de alerta interrumpió nuestro silencioso dialogo

.- ¡ NO !... ¡ Esperen… no les haremos daño ! – grite confundida ante el espanto de los chicos… pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vimos a los chicos cruzar el arroyuelo transformarse en bellos unicornios y a las chicas les crecieron unas alas en forma de ángel que les ayudaron a alejarse de ahí a gran velocidad para alejarse del sitio

.- ¿ Viste eso ? – me preguntó Harry completamente anonadado a lo que yo solo atine a asentir

.- ¿ Y ahora qué? – pregunto un poco desesperanzada al ver que de nuevo parecíamos estar solos

.- ¡ Los seguiremos ! – me respondió mi compañero con determinación plasmada en su voz y con la clásica curiosidad brillando en sus verdes ojos, de modo que tomados de la mano bajamos la pendiente y cruzamos el riachuelo con precaución… sin embargo justo cuando nos hallábamos a la mitad del arroyo pude ver mi reflejo en el agua cosa que ocasionó que volteara a ver a Harry para que viera lo que estaba sucediéndome pero con un grito de sorpresa llamé su atención en fracción de segundos

.- ¿ Qué sucede ? –exclamó asustado tomándome por los hombros a lo que yo solo pude responder - ¡ Eres tu ! – para callar de nuevo sin alcanzar a comprender que era lo que ocasionaba este cambio en el efecto de la poción Multijugos que circulaba en el torrente sanguíneo de Harry reforzado por el hechizo de permanencia temporal que se aplicaba dos veces al día y que ahora quedaba totalmente nulificado

.- ¿ Pero que dices ?... ¡ Claro que soy yo ! – me responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - ¡ Un momento…. tu… ! – añadió notando mi cambio antes que el suyo

.- ¡ Tu cara ! – le dije en un susurro señalando la superficie del agua para el mismo viese su reflejo

.- ¡ No puede ser… somos los de antes ! – exclamó con un dejo de consternación, alegría y extrañeza ante el curioso hecho que se suscitó con tan solo tocar las agua de aquel misterioso río

.- ¡ Nadie puede entrar en el mundo de La Luz sin mostrarse como verdaderamente es ! – sentenció un hombre de tez blanca cabello negro que llegaba hasta el fin de su espalda, sin embargo lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de un color lila místico, iba vestido con una túnica color celeste de confección semejante a la de los chicos que antes habíamos visto y que ahora ondeaba suavemente con el tibio aire que inundaba la campiña, sus pies se encontraban desnudos - ¡ Mi nombre es Divano ! – exclamó invitándonos a cruzar por completo el riachuelo

.- ¡ Nuestros nombres son Harry y Hermione ! – nos presentó Harry señalándonos a cada uno - ¡ Hemos venido en búsqueda de Andariel ! – añadió en forma respetuosa

.- ¡ Ah son ustedes !... ¡ Síganme por favor ! – nos dijo comenzando a caminar por un sendero que llevaba hasta una especie de construcción en la que pudimos ver como nos observaban desde la distancia los jóvenes que por accidente habíamos asustado al entrar en este sitio… es extraño, aunque no conozco a nadie ni se nada de este mundo nuevo no me siento preocupada ni temerosa… al contrario me siento como en casa, un dulce aire nos recibe al traspasar los umbrales del pórtico principal del recinto que se haya compuesto por un centenar de columnas de alabastro… nuestros pasos resuenan en el piso a diferencia de Divano quien mas parece que va flotando sobre la superficie - ¡ Penrigel nos dijo que vendrían… pero no nos dijo cuando ! – nos comentó mientras entrábamos en un bello jardín

.- ¿ Penrigel está aquí ? – pregunté en tono sorpresivo al recordar el nombre del unicornio con el cual hice el trato para obtener las lagrimas de unicornio

.- ¡ Así es Hermione ! – me respondió amablemente el hombre que nos indicó que podíamos esperar en aquel sitio, Harry y yo solo pudimos intercambiar un par de miradas antes de centrar nuestra atención en aquel ser que ya una vez habíamos visto

.- ¡ Sean bienvenidos Harry y Hermione ! – nos saludó alegremente aquel esplendoroso ser que lucía igual que la ultima vez que le vimos - ¡ Sabía que no debían tardar en llegar ! – nos dijo caminando hacia nosotros al tiempo que su larga cabellera ondeaba con calma al compás de cada uno de sus pasos

.- ¡ Agradecemos su hospitalidad Penrigel pero necesitamos llevar con nosotros a la persona llamada Andariel ! – dijo cortésmente Harry al tiempo que ambos hacíamos una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de saludo

.- ¡ Me temo que están equivocados ! – nos respondió comenzando a caminar hacia una pequeña abertura del gran jardín hacia donde le seguimos con intenciones de obtener más respuestas concretas…

.- ¿ Cómo que equivocados ?... ¡ El mapa que Theodore Nott tenía en su poder nos guió hasta aquí para encontrar a Andariel quien puede ayudarme a derrotar de una vez por todas a Voldemort ! – defendió Harry en tono preocupado al pensar que todos estos días de viaje fueron en vano

.- ¡ Eso es verdad ! – declaró cansinamente Penrigel dándonos paso a una oscura estancia al parecer construida con roca que solo daba paso a un débil rayo de luz que perfilaba a dos figuras en el fondo a las que se les unió Divano quien nos seguía de cerca y que parecían resguardar un pequeño recinto de forma circular esculpido también en piedra justo en el centro de la estancia

.- ¡ Está escrito que si Voldemort el heredero de las tinieblas llegase a ganar con la ayuda de Andariel la última batalla la luna se teñirá de sangre… el sol se oscurecerá… la tierra será cubierta por las aguas… los huesos de sus enemigos en el firmamento se quemarán con el sol y las estrellas se desprenderán con dolor…. el fuego y el humo ascenderán a lo alto y chocaran con el propio cielo ! – recitó una de las dos figuras que abandonaron la penumbra en la que se hallaban para que las viésemos… uno de ellos era un centauro de rostro maduro, cabellos cobrizos atados en una media cola, de ojos oscuros y penetrantes que nos examinaron con detenimiento a ambos sorprendiéndonos con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar

.- ¡ Sin embargo… si la poderosa Andariel es utilizada por el Hombre que derrotó al Heredero Oscuro cuando Niño el orden de la historia se reestablecerá… la vida renacerá como un fénix de sus propias cenizas… y los hombres podrán vivir una era en la que el odio junto con las demás miserias acumuladas por el hombre con el paso de las centurias será desterrada por el amor y la justicia de las vidas sacrificadas antes de que el tiempo se vuelva uno ! – recitó Divano desplegando con elegancia sus alas en forma de ángel que contrastaban con la semioscuridad del lugar

.- ¡ Mi nombre es Ródano ! – exclamó sonriente el centauro que se aproximaba a nosotros con paso lento en compañía de Divano

.- ¿ Y todo eso significa que… ? – comenzaba a preguntar Harry bastante confundido al igual que yo justo cuando la última figura que faltaba por presentarse nos interrumpió con voz serena desde su sitio

.- ¡ Que deberás luchar contra Lord Voldemort y vencer con la ayuda de Andariel si no quieres que tu mundo deje de existir como lo conoces para convertirse en la tierra del Caos y la Muerte para todos aquellos que sobrevivan y se atrevan a desafiar al Señor Oscuro ! – lentamente avanzaba el joven de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabellos del color de la plata… sin embargo pude notar una peculiaridad… sus orejas eran diferentes… era un elfo - ¡ Yo soy Lovan, uno de los cuatro custodios de Andariel ! – dijo saliendo a la luz al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la mano que provocó que un círculo de fuego se alzara protegiendo el recinto de roca circular iluminando con ello toda la bóveda en la que nos hallábamos…

.- ¡ Entonces Andariel es… ! – exclamaba atónito Harry contemplando lo más cerca posible lo que era resguardado por la muralla de fuego y por aquellos cuatro personajes… Andariel se hallaba en el centro refulgiendo con imponencia

.- ¡ Una espada Harry !... ¡ Con ella deberás eliminar a Lord Voldemort para acabar con el y así impedir que el caos se apodere de este mundo ! – respondió Divano contemplando a su vez con majestuosidad el brillo de la espada que se alzaba en todo su esplendor

.- ¡ Pero ella esta !…. ¿ llorando ? – le pregunto escéptica a Ródano que sonríe afirmativamente ante mi asombro

.- ¡ Es por ello que es tan poderosa… Andariel nos fue entregada para custodiarla desde el principio de los tiempos… siempre que la humanidad ha peligrado por culpa de las fuerzas oscuras Andariel comienza a llorar sangre anunciando que el fin de la batalla se acerca y no cesa de hacerlo hasta que un hombre que ha sido señalado desde su nacimiento por ella llega a arrancarla de su prisión de piedra con el fin de acabar con el mal que azota al mundo para después volver a su cautiverio hasta que sea necesitada de nuevo… puesto que no existe bien sin el mal ! – me respondió Penrigel con rostro serio

.- ¡ Es por lo que Voldemort no debe poseerla !... ¡ Porque nunca la devolvería… la conservaría para acrecentar su poder ! – exclamó Harry dirigiendo la mirada hacia nosotros que le observábamos expectantes

.- ¡ Andariel ha sido siempre codiciada por las mentes preparadas y de poco espíritu ! – contestó simplemente Lovan con tono triste en la voz

.- ¡ Es por ello que cuando tu misión termine Harry debes entregarnos a Andariel para que la profecía del éxito se cumpla y el orden vuelva a nuestra realidad ! – sentenció Ródano con mirar serio a mi amigo que observaba dudoso el campo de fuego que protegía a la espada que nos ayudaría a derrotar al mal encarnado en Lord Voldemort

.- ¡ No dudes Harry !... ¡ Esa puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota ! – sentenció Penrigel al ver la indecisión de Harry al cruzar el fuego, así que con un hondo suspiro y una mirada de total concentración avanzó entre las llamas sin que estas le hicieran daño… avanzó con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta la pira en la que se hallaba incrustada la legendaria espada… la tomó con las dos manos provocando que esta emanara una luz brillante que nos cegó por un momento…. cuando mis ojos se hubiesen recuperado alcé la vista… Harry sostenía la espada con ambas manos admirando la belleza del arma que ahora había dejado de emanar esa sangre de la empuñadura que tenía forma de rostro humano…. Andariel era nuestra y con ella derrotaríamos a Voldemort y su ejército de sombras que se cernían sobre el mundo como plaga del inframundo ansiosos por devorar cuantas vidas humanas se encontrasen a su paso… muchos inocentes han perdido la vida a causa de los traidores seguidores de las tinieblas… pero esto estaba por terminar… una nueva era nos esperaba… y Harry sería el portador del arma que nos la entregaría junto con la cabeza del Señor Oscuro y los suyos.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Espero no haber demorado tanto esta vez, pero creo que mi musa inspiradora también decidió tomarse una vacaciones de modo que no quedaba satisfecha con el capitulo, ahora que por fin esta como lo deseo espero que también sea para ustedes tan especial como lo es para mi, debo decirles también que ya son de los ultimo pues el final se acerca peligrosamente… solo debo concentrarme en atrapar a mi musa y encerrarme una tarde libre a escribir como loca… pero en fin, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Asi que ahora me dedico a mi parte favorita :

**David :**

Hola amigo, lamento la demora pero estoy disfrutando un poquito de mis vacaciones… no salí de casa pero me la estoy pasando bien… aunque ayer estuve con un poco de malestar estomacal que me tiró toda la tarde... en fin … que bueno que te hayas ido de campamento… no importa que te retrases yo se que tienes que disfrutar de tu tiempo libre…jejeje… en cuanto a Nott…. ¬¬ ups… lo siento ( Mez buscando un lugar para refugiarse…. Jejejeje )…. Y con respecto a lo demás….. ya lo sospechaba… un aura maligna me lo ordena… en cuanto a Andariel… bueno creo que ya lo sabes no?...jeje lamento dejarlos con la otra duda pero todavía no es tiempo. Bueno nos vemos pronto y espero que el capitulo no haya sido muy largo como para aburrirlos…Besos y de cuidas mucho.

**Presario :**

Hola chico, gracias por estar siempre pendiente de las locuras que escribo, lamento la demora pero es que no encontraba mi musa (ella si salió de viaje), en cuanto al tema de la carrera pues… si, llevamos calculo diferencial e integral en primer semestre pasando por matemáticas discretas, calculo vectorial, Álgebra matricial, probabilidad, estadística … para mi fue casi normal puesto que lleve matemáticas en el bachillerato (de hecho todas las especialidades la llevamos), lo único dificilón para mi fue Electrónica, aunque en Electricidad y Magnetismo me fue bastante bien… creo que se me dan eso de las formulas… en fin… solo decide por lo que mas te agrade… si te gusta la computación pues adelante porque no son solo matemáticas… está la programación, la ingeniería de software el diseño, redes e incluso ya la inteligencia artificial, así que no te desanimes…tienes un mundo de posibilidades. Cuídate mucho y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo. Besos.

**Pipu-Radcliffe :**

Hola chicuela, lamento la demora… pero estoy tratando de hacer otras cosas que no puedo hacer cuando estoy en clases (ayudar en la casa es una de ellas… así que hay días en las que me la paso peor que un elfo doméstico…y otros en los que solo veo películas que me he perdido ). En cuanto a como Harry conserva su apariencia ya lo describí en este capitulo y espero que ya hayas recordado como va la onda de esta loca historia… en cuanto al apellido LeGrand… no sabía que había una actriz argentina con ese nombre, yo soy de México, en realidad el apellido lo saqué de una película que vi acerca de la vida de Catalina una de las zarinas de Rusia a quien solo por ser mujer no creían que fuera capaz de gobernar al país, pero ella eliminó a sus enemigos y logró ganarse el respeto y temor de sus allegados de manera que la llegaron a conocer por todo el mundo por su mano dura, tanto que la corte de Francia la llamaban Catalina LeGrand que quiere decir Catalina la Grande aunque que ese adjetivo solo era empleado para los hombres….Bueno después de ese breve corte informativo me despido agradeciendo tus comentarios y deseándote muchos besos y abrazos.

**Miranda Evans :**

Hola Miranda, lamento te nuevo la demora, gracias por tus comentarios acerca de la forma de escribir, pero es que no me quedaba este capitulo…en realidad ya se como va a terminar la historia… solo me falta crearle un buen camino para el desenlace que ya esta muy cerca, aunque debo decir que también me da un poco de lastimas pues esta será la ultima historia que publique, en fin espero que haya valido la espera por este capitulo, Besos y cuídate mucho.

**Lord of the Dark :**

Hola chico, gracias por los ánimos, estoy ahora en fase de espera para ver si mi proyecto se acepta…creo que si va a funcionar pero no se… creo que empiezo a no querer terminar con la historia, aunque debo hacerlo y prometo un fin espectacular digno de la historia, de sus personajes y de sus lectores… por otra parte espero que las vacaciones las estés disfrutando mucho... ¿el capitulo no fue muy largo… oh si ?. Bueno besos y te cuidas mucho.

Se despide de ustedes

Su siempre amiga

**Cidonya.**


	13. In Aeternum

**Cap. 12 : "In Aeternum"**

El mortífago que nos seguía esperaba detrás de estas puertas mágicas, ambos lo sabíamos de manera que nuevamente bajo nuestras robadas apariencias nos propusimos abandonar aquel extraño lugar… guardé a la magnifica Andariel en su funda y la coloque en mi espalda…. con una ultima mirada nos despedimos de Penrigel, Divano, Ródano y Lovan que aguardarían pacientes mi regreso en aquel hermoso mundo reservado solo para esos seres de luz quienes eran los indicados para recibir a Andariel y continuar con su custodia hasta que la batalla entre la luz y las tinieblas surgiese de nuevo o hasta el final de los tiempos… encaramos a la muralla con varita en mano a sabiendas de que una emboscada nos aguardaba del otro lado… nos dirigimos hacia la pared que nos recibió con una fría sensación que se apoderó de mi cuerpo debido a que abandonábamos ya la calida protección que el mundo de Penrigel nos ofrecía…. Y una vez mas con un sonoro estallido logramos llegar hasta el otro lado del muro que parecía habernos arrojado hasta nuestra propia realidad… estaba oscuro de nuevo y el arpa yacía insonora en el húmedo piso de la gruta… encendimos nuestras varitas para ver mejor avanzando al tiempo con paso cauteloso… nada salvo nuestros propios pasos interrumpían aquel extraño silencio… recorríamos el trayecto en total concentración por si trataban de tomarnos desprevenidos… pero nada… sin embargo justo cuando nuestros ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la semi oscuridad una deslumbrante luz nos obligó a detenernos y adoptar una posición defensiva… la luz parecía ser provocada por una hoguera colocada justo en la entrada de la cueva

.- ¡ Ahí está…se ha demorado en aparecer ! – me susurró Hermione a la vez que se ocultaba tras una roca y apuntaba hacia la figura que acababa de salir de entre las llamas… el contorno de la imagen era definido por la resplandeciente luminosidad que hacía perfecto contraste con la oscuridad que nos rodeaba y que por el momento nos ofrecía un poco de refugio

.- ¡ Ya sal de tu escondite Theodore Nott ! – nos dijo la voz que reconocí al instante… eso representaba un problema y tal vez una ventaja en nuestra empresa… pude ver claramente los ojos de ella brillar con intensidad al dedicarme una mirada de interrogación… la parecer tampoco sabía que hacer… al menos no con este personaje

.- ¡ Sabes que yo nunca me escondo!…. ¡ Que poco me conoces Snape ! – le grité esperando con esto ganar tiempo para pensar en algo

.- ¡ Al parecer Raziel te es mas leal a ti que al Señor Oscuro ! – nos grita avanzando con paso lento pero expectante también

.- ¡ Voldemort no confía en nadie !... ¡ De lo contrario no estarías aquí Severus !... ¡ No creo en lo particular que le importe mucho ! – le respondió ella en otro grito

.- ¡ El me envió para vigilar que en verdad Andariel le fuera entregada ! – nos dijo con aire despreocupado - ¡ Sin embargo me encuentro con ambos a quienes no veo la intención de regresar con Andariel a Montségur ! – continúa avanzando nuevamente a pasos cortos - ¡ En realidad no me importa que hayan planeado hacer con ella ! – deteniéndose nuevamente

.- ¿ Y siempre haces lo que Voldemort te ordena ? – le respondo al tiempo que avanzo cubriéndome por una hilera de rocas mezcladas con gigantescas estalactitas y estalagmitas tratando de no hacer ruido

.- ¡ Hace mucho que las ordenes que sigo no son las de su amo !... ¡ Soy un espía de la Orden del Fénix y debo retener la espada que extrañamente acaban de conseguir ! – nos confesó animándonos a confesar nuestra verdadera identidad al menos con alguien mas cercano a la Orden del Fénix puesto que con Ron no habíamos podido establecer algún tipo de comunicación hasta el momento

.- ¿ Porque dices tan extrañamente ? – le preguntó Hermione desde otro sitio distinto de la gruta…ella también se estaba moviendo

.- ¡ Esa espada solo la pudo haber conseguido la mano de Potter… a menos claro que se la hallan cortado cosa que sería en verdad poco elegante ! – respondió este también moviéndose hacia un extremo con el fin de cazarnos

.- ¡ Y que pensarías si te dijéramos que ya sabíamos que trabajabas para la Orden del Fénix ! – le lanza Hermione cuyo eco resuena por las paredes de forma misteriosa

.- ¡ Que en realidad no hay problema alguno, puesto que ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de esta cueva ! – resopló riendo jactancioso

.- ¡ No nos subestimes Snivelus ! – le dije para ver si captaba algo de la indirecta… nadie respondió…. solo el silencio se hizo presente

.- ¿ As estado hablando con Potter he ? – pregunta al aire después de unos segundos de vacilación

.- ¡ Podría decirse ! – le suelto riendo también desde mi escondite

.- ¡ No me sorprende… el nunca fue bueno en Oclumancia ! – respondió fríamente con un dejo de insignificancia en su voz

.- ¡ Sin embargo te sorprenderías al saber que Potter no esta en estos momentos en Gósol ! – continué avanzando tratando de encontrar un resquicio que me permitiera ver a mi oponente

.- ¡ Peor para Raziel… no creo que le agrade al Señor Oscuro ! – grita al tiempo que un - ¡ Expelliarmus ! – resuena acompañado por el sonido de una explosión estremece la gruta

.- ¡ No !... ¡ Basta de este teatro Hermione o la cueva podría venirse abajo ! – le grito preocupado por ella…. De repente un silencio mortal envuelve de nuevo de paz a la oscura gruta

.- ¡ Tu obsesión por esa Sangre Sucia te ha llevado muy lejos Theodore ! – grita Snape desde su escondite

.- ¡ Yo no soy ninguna Sangre Sucia Snape… pero si soy Hermione Jane Granger ! – dijo Hermione desde algún sitio al tiempo que una carcajada de Snape retumbaba por todas partes

.- ¡ Te has vuelto loca Raziel ! – le responde en medio de una risa histérica

.- ¡ Deja de reírte como un estúpido y escúchame ! – le dije yo contando todo lo que a Hermione y a mi nos había sucedido desde el ataque a Mont Saint Mitchel donde perdí el rastro de Hermione, como la habíamos dado por muerta mientras Nott la hacía pasar por Raziel LeGrand a quien días atrás había mandado a asesinar, como fue que ella recuperó la memoria gracias a que dejó de tomar aquella poción que descubrimos tenía el efecto de resaltar la agresividad y nublar todo sentido de razonamiento a quien la bebiera… como ella había sido expuesta a una dosis mayor de lo común provocando migrañas cada vez que el efecto disminuía o que la furia se hacían presentes… con todo esto logramos al menos salir de nuestros escondites para mostrarnos y vernos cara a cara… el ambiente era tenso, las varitas de los tres aún eran sujetadas con precaución y refulgían a la luz de la hoguera provocando sombras fantasmales y grotescas

.- ¡ Si tu eres Potter debes estar ingiriendo la poción multijugos !... ¿ Como haces para no tener que tomarla cada hora ? – me pregunta Snape con tono interesado, sin embargo su mirada refleja la desconfianza propia… pues si no confiaba en Theodore Nott tampoco Harry Potter era su favorito

.- ¡ Con un hechizo de permanencia temporal que aplicamos dos veces al día ! – responde Hermione apuntándose a si misma susurrando - ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – consiguiendo así que el rizado de su cabello se hiciese presente y avanzando un poco mas hacia la luz para que Snape pudiera apreciarla mejo - ¡ Yo Hermione Jane Granger tome de su armario en segundo año los ingredientes que hacían falta para preparar poción multijugos para así poder colarnos a la sala común de Shlyteryn e interrogar a Malfoy…Harry y Ron se convirtieron en Crabbe y Goyle y yo por error me transformé en un gato ! – le confesó bajando su varita

.- ¿ Quien mas que nosotros sabría eso ? – le pregunte a Snape que todavía parecía dudoso

.- ¡ Suponiendo que yo les creyera ! … ¿ Que piensan hacer con Andariel ? – nos pregunta sin dejar de apuntarnos con su varita

.- ¡ Debemos alejarla de Voldemort… no puede caer en sus manos ! – le respondí yo para luego hacer lo mismo que Hermione… en pocos segundo Severus Snape tuvo ante sus ojos al propio Harry Potter - ¡ Por el momento Theodore Nott me suplanta… su hechizo de permanencia lo aplica el elfo llamado Sarcus ! – añadí solemnemente avanzando tambien a la luminosidad de las llamas

.- ¡ Sabe que no mentimos… solo Harry pudo haber sacado a Andariel de su prisión ! – alegó Hermione en tono aburrido - ¡ Pero eso no es todo, sabemos que en la Orden hay un traidor…. Es una mujer que se ve con Draco Malfoy en una especie de taberna llamada Cola de Cocodrilo… al parecer esta en un puerto… Tebas me atrevería a sugerir… es por eso que Ron ha desaparecido… el la está buscando ! – le reveló sentándose en una piedra de forma angulosa

.- ¿ Un traidor ? – preguntó Snape bastante confundido

.- ¡ Así es… sin embargo contamos ahora con la ayuda de Castor Grosvenorf… el fue quien me ayudó a liberar a Charlie, Bill y Mundungus… ellos fueros sustituidos por otros presos de la Mazmorra Negra, les facilité la huida con la condicion de que llevaran a Ángel con mis padres ! – le reveló ella al tiempo que yo me acerqué a él que para entonces ya había bajado la guardia

.- ¡ Bien… les creo ! – nos dijo avanzando hacia nosotros - ¿ Pero que haremos ahora ? – pregunta al aire con expresión de profunda concentración que hacía que su rostro se transfigurara a una apariencia mas siniestra que de costumbre

Después de unos cuantos segundos los tres salimos de aquella cueva con direcciones y misiones distintas… ella iría de regreso a Gósol para vigilar a Nott quien seguía ocupando mi lugar en las galeras del castillo al tiempo que intentaba restablecer la comunicación con Ron… Snape cubriría mi rastro sembrando pistas falsas y acudiría a la Orden del Fénix con el fin de obtener una lista de todas las mujeres enroladas en la organización para ir descartando sospechosos…. Mientras tanto yo me encontraba ya en casa del mejor herrero de Vanora, mi objetivo era obtener un duplicado de Andariel que sería presentado a Voldemort como la autentica... los días pasaban lentos al golpe de los matillos, la labor no era fácil debido a la gran cantidad de detalles rúnicos grabados en la hoja de acero templado de la espada, sin mencionar la empuñadura con forma de rostro humano… a pesar de ello gracias a mi paciencia pude apreciar como el duplicado comenzaba a tomar forma entre golpe y golpe de las expertas manos del herrero que parecían dar vida propia a la espada hermana de Andariel….

Por el momento no había tenido noticias de ella, pero sabía que todo marchaba como lo habíamos planeado hasta ahora ya que no se había presentado el elfo Sarcus quien jugaba un papel importante en nuestro plan como mensajero entre los que nos hallábamos infiltrados en las más altas líneas del ejercito del Señor Oscuro… las ultimas noticias que tuve gracias a la vieja criatura fueron que el Ministerio de Magia había sido atacado ya y que la resistencia a pesar de ser jóvenes supieron defender con honor el símbolo de la ahora precaria estabilidad del mundo mágico… aún así el triunfo era para las tropas de Lord Voldemort…. el Edificio Ministerial fue tomado hace dos días… la Orden del Fénix parece reagruparse en sus fortificaciones esperando el día del ataque final… también me enteré de que una avanzada de la misma trató de llegar hasta el castillo donde mi doble se encuentra prisionero… sin embargo las tropas de Raziel Legrand al mando de su subordinado Belial Marcobius lograron frustrar el intento de rescate del falso Harry Potter… esta es la manera en que las fuerzas terrenas comienzan a medir fuerzas preparándose para participar en el inminente final, los ánimos comienzan a exaltarse guiados por el siniestro aroma a sangre que reina en el aire como preludio de la gran Cruzada que protagonizarán las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad nuevamente… la milenaria batalla que se realiza centuria a centuria… es la sublime apuesta entre el cielo y el infierno… todo se resume a ello… los demonios nocturnos reclaman la sangre de los campos de batalla mientras los iluminados acogen a las almas sacrificadas en combate y a pesar de ello la tierra necesita a los valientes que ofrecen sangre, alma, vida, corazón y mente en la pelea del fin de la eternidad… batalla en la que se pondrán a prueba los sentimientos y resentimientos mas reprimidos por los hombres… una lucha en la que los instintos serán definitivos… porque la mayoría de las cosas no son lo que aparentan, el mal puede anidarse en lo mas oscuro de un espíritu puro… al igual que la luz puede nacer de lo más insondable del abismo… muchos no humanos nos consideran capaces de llevar a cabo los más despreciables planes con el fin de conseguir nuestros simples objetivos… yo simplemente digo que somos impredecibles….

* * *

Estoy sentada a los pies de Draco… le contemplo con tranquilidad ya que el centra su atención en la copa de vino que está por ingerir… oigo pasos apresurados hacia donde nos hallamos… la nueva estancia que se ha mandado reconstruir y decorar solo por el ritual de investidura del Señor Oscuro y en la cual se llevará a cabo el sacrificio de Potter… una fugaz sonrisa escapa a los finos labios de Draco Malfoy… es extraño ver un signo sentimental en su rostro, por lo que me giro rápidamente para ver cual es el motivo de su alegría disimulada… lo que veo me hace saltar de la rabia por lo que en unos pocos segundos estoy de pie encarando a las dos figuras orgullosas de Theodore Nott y Raziel LeGrand quien me sonríe socarronamente… motivo por el cual estoy a punto de apuntarle con mi varita, sin embargo una mano me impide tal movimiento, es él… maldición… no sabe cuando daría por borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro al ver que Draco me ha detenido… con un brusco movimiento de mi parte logro liberar mi brazo de la mano de Draco que susurra por lo bajo

.- ¡ Tranquila Pólux… no debes ofender a nuestros héroes ! – esto logra enfurecerme en verdad… ellos solo se han encargado de retener a Potter y hacer los mandados del Señor Oscuro mientras nosotros nos ensuciábamos las manos con aquellos aurores del Ministerio

.- ¡ Yo no me consideraría un héroe solo por hacer encargos al Señor Oscuro ! – le respondí en otro leve siseo a la vez que escupía a los pies de ambos hirviendo de ira al recordar que ella había obtenido todo lo que yo había deseado de manera que mirando a través de su mascara de mortifago le miré directamente a los ojos que me devolvieron aquella misma mirada de odio

.- ¡ No hables de lo que no entiendes Pólux ! - me respondió Theodore en tono seco acompañado de una gélida mirada como las que el acostumbraba a dar sin ningún motivo aparente

.- ¡ Yo sólo entiendo lo que veo !... ¡ Y lo que veo en sólo asqueroso servilismo ! – le alegué en tono ácido esperando obtener una inteligente respuesta por parte de ellos y que me diera un motivo, un pretexto, tan sólo una excusa para enfocar sobre ellos la ira que había acumulado en cada uno de nuestros encuentros… para poder descargar sobre ella todo el resentimiento acumulado de ese día en el puerto… porque desde que ella llegó no he tenido ni tendré un solo minuto de paz… porque me encantaría ver como ella junto con Theodore caen de la gracia del Señor Oscuro ante mis ojos y los ojos de las tropas enteras de las tres compañías… daría lo que fuera con tal de verla vencida y humillada frente a sus propios hombres

.- ¡ Pues déjame decirte que ves muy poco ! – me replicó ella hablando por primera vez desde que puso un pie en este sitio

.- ¡ El Señor Oscuro te espera Nott ! – interrumpió Cástor con su habitual tono despreocupado… ahí estaba otra vez, uno más de sus salvadores, algún día obtendría la venganza que deseo, tendrá que haber alguna oportunidad en la que se encuentre sola, sin nadie que pueda salir en su defensa…. y entonces yo estaré lista, porque desde este momento la acecharé día y noche… juro que la perseguiré como lo hace una hiena a su presa

.- ¡ Espérame ! – se limitó a decirle Theodore Nott a Raziel quien solo asintió antes de dirigirse hacia un rincón en compañía de mi hermano sin siquiera mirar atrás

.- ¿ Estas celosa linda ? - me susurra una escurridiza voz a la altura de mi sien… ese es Draco Malfoy, aquel por quien abandoné a mis padres y el motivo de los constantes desacuerdos entre mi hermano y yo… ese que en un principio era mi ilusión se ha convertido en mi martirio y mi obsesión constante… por él es por quien he soportado vivir en medio de esta oscuridad y abominación constante que invade cada rincón de los sitios donde ese ser que hace llamarse a si mismo Señor de la Oscuridad impregna en cada uno de sus sirvientes… incluso en mí misma puedo a veces apreciar ese sentimiento de oscurantismo que en tiempos pasados me provocaba una absoluta aberración y que ahora se ha convertido en una inquietante necesidad… la oscuridad ha ido penetrando en mi alma y mi ser corrompiendo todo lo que a su paso encontraba, devastando todo aquel sentimiento de humanidad que aún conservaba intactos en lo mas profundo de mi inconsciente… sin embargo hoy, en este mismo momento puedo ver como todo ha cambiado en mi interior sin que apenas yo me diera cuenta… en estos instantes esa voz que hace algunos años me derretía de amor hoy no me causa mas que infinito desprecio, y aún así… sabiendo que el desprecio que comienza a dar frutos dentro de mi mente me niego a separarme de él… él es mi penitencia… él es y será mi castigo por haber entregado mi vida a un ser nacido de la más pura maldad… es como si se hubiera vuelto una constante sin importancia la cual es de vital importancia para tu sobrevivencia en medio del caos

.- ¡ Debería estar celosa si te amara ! – le respondí por fin después de una silenciosa pausa en la que solo se escuchaba el ruido que era provocado por los súbditos que terminaban con los últimos detalles de las preparaciones - ¡ Pero no lo estoy Draco ! – añadí acariciando levemente sus labios con los míos, simplemente sonrió de manera cruel como era su costumbre antes de separarme de él y dirigir mis pasos hacia el sitio en el que estaba siendo colocada la placa del sacrificio donde se suponía Potter entregaría su vida y su sangre al Señor Oscuro como parte del ritual de coronación de nuestro amo… la mesa estaba elaboradamente adornada con rocas de distintas formas que daban un toque bastante tosco al ornamento

.- ¡ Al parecer ya no disfrutas tanto de la compañía de Draco ! – me dice mi hermano al tiempo que le observaba echar un vistazo de forma curiosa a la tosca imitación de mesa

.- ¡ Y al parecer tu ya no soportaste más a Raziel hermano mío ! – le dije volviendo mi vista hacia la solitaria Raziel que se contentaba con recargar un hombro sobre una columna con los ojos cerrados aparentando dormitar, cosa que sabía perfectamente no estaba haciendo… me preguntaba que tramaban Nott que lo había tenido tan ocupado… por ella no me preocupo tanto pues se supone que tuvo que arreglar la resistencia al intento de rescate de Potter en Gósol y ahora tuvo que dirigir el transporte del auror hasta aquí junto con su compañía entera y la de Nott sin dejar ninguna huella que fuese posible de rastrear por la Orden del Fénix quienes ni se imaginan que ahora su salvador reposa tranquilamente en una de las celdas de la Mazmorra Negra donde de seguro Raziel puso vigilancia continua

.- ¡ Yo más bien diría que tuvo un día bastante largo ! – exclamó el dando una vuelta examinando mas de cerca aquella cosa que para mi no representaba mas que el futuro patíbulo de un simple hombre que supo precisamente como molestar al Señor Oscuro

.- ¡ Ahí está de nuevo el protector de los indefensos ! – le reclamé en tono burlón, la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo con el… estaba cansada y eso no me ayudaría a averiguar porque mi hermano cuidaba tanto a esa extraña mujer que solo parecía vivir para su venganza contra Potter… parecía estar siempre sola, los únicos con los que le he visto hablar es con Nott y con Cástor… con Draco solo intercambian miradas que parecen decir más de lo que aparentan… si tan solo supiera su secreto… porque parece tan temeraria cuando es capaz de rescatar a un bebé después de haber acabado casi por completo con un ejercito de aurores

.- ¡ Te aseguro que Raziel puede ser todo lo que tu piensas menos indefensa ! – me atajó rápidamente Cástor cuando comenzaba a alejarme de ahí - ¿ No entiendo que es lo que te obliga a odiarla como lo haces ? – me soltó de improvisto fijando sus ojos en los míos… era una extraña sensación, la describiría como verse reflejado en un espejo, su mirada era tan intensa como la mía

.- ¡ Quizás sea que parece tener la atención de todos sobre ella !... – exclamé de repente expresando lo que en realidad sentía hacia aquella fina figura que seguía en el mismo sitio que antes sin haberse movido un ápice - ¡ No se si lo has notado pero todos susurran su nombre con una extraña emoción… la contemplan como si fuera una visión… y ella nisiquiera lo nota ! – añadí al tiempo que un fuerte chirrido invadía la estancia… la puerta se abría y daba paso a la figura de Theodore Nott quien salía de entrevistarse con el Amo Oscuro, parecía como si estuviera en una especie de transe, debido a la mascara no podía ver sus facciones, pero sus ojos estaban fijos solo en la piedra que se hallaba junto a nosotros… avanzó lentamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos seguido de cerca por Raziel quien parecía despertar de su fingido letargo, estiró un brazo para tocar la superficie áspera y fría de la piedra caliza y ante el asombro de nosotros una gutural carcajada emergió desde lo mas profundo del pecho de aquel mortífago que al tomar a todos desprevenidos erizó los vellos y los nervios de todos cuantos nos hallábamos presentes…. tanto mi hermano como yo contemplábamos atónitos la escena, Nott convulsionaba en una risa casi histérica mientras Raziel se limitaba a tomarlo de un hombro con fuerza a la vez que con un simple ademán de la mano encendió las antorchas y los candelabros elaborados con huesos humanos y de otras variadas especies que pendían del techo permitiendo una mejor visibilidad del escalofriante recinto

.- ¡ Mañana mismo el Señor Oscuro se coronará como el amo del mundo y sus confines de luz y sombras… nosotros… la compañía del Mediterráneo hemos puesto en manos de nuestro Amo la llave de la victoria y la inmortalidad… la hora en que el cielo se teñirá de sangre se acerca… después del ocaso el mundo resurgirá a las tinieblas eternas y nosotros seremos premiados por nuestra fidelidad ! – declaró con voz en cuello la voz de Raziel logrando acallar los ahora débiles gemidos de Theodore quien seguro se encontraba en un éxtasis de feliz locura… esos canallas habían jugado con una carta secreta que les había llevado tan lejos, un silencio atronador calló sobre todos los espectadores de tal escena

.- ¡ A que demonio le vendiste tu alma para poder darle al Señor Oscuro tal poder ! – le grité desesperada al ver la actitud de triunfo brillando en los ojos de Nott

.- ¡ Tu no eres nadie para exigir explicaciones que no se te deben ! – escupió Raziel con petulancia avanzando de dos zancadas el espacio que nos separaba salvando a Nott quien recuperaba en cuestión de segundos la rigidez que por un momento le abandonó

.- ¡ Crees de verdad Raziel que serás invencible para siempre !... ¿ Crees acaso que siempre contarás con el apoyo de los demás ? – le grité completamente furiosa… nadie se atrevía a levantarme la voz sin sufrir por su atrevimiento… el rencor era demasiado como para poder esconderlo y ambas lo sabíamos porque lo sentíamos hervir por nuestra sangre como brea fundida

.- ¡ El poder siempre será nuestro ! – exclamó ella con intenciones de avanzar pero Nott la retuvo con una simple mano - ¡ In aeternum ! – añadió en un leve susurro pasando atropelladamente junto a mi, esa frase era demasiado pretenciosa incluso para ella "Para siempre" era demasiado tiempo… y yo no pretendía esperar tanto para verla derrotada

.- ¡ Cabe ne cadas Raziel ! …¡ Porque entonces nadie tendrá compasión por ti ! – le advertí aún cuando la veía dirigirse a la salida en compañía de Nott

.- ¡ Tendré cuidado de no caer !... ¡ Y si llegara a suceder algún día , ten por seguro que no será frente a ti ni a tus pies ni por tus manos ! – me reveló antes de abandonar por completo aquel sitio en el que reinaba un total desconcierto por todo lo que se acababa de revelar en aquella antesala cuyos muros se combinaban malignamente con los restos mortales de muchos de los desafortunados adversarios del Señor Oscuro y que ahora eran mudos testigos de cuanto ocurría en medio de esa confusa aunque no por mas terrible oscuridad.

* * *

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Antes que nada gracias por todos sus reviews… vaya vamos de nuevo por los 100, espero que lleguemos y sobrepasemos esa marca antes de que termine la historia… tranquilos que no falta mucho para que sepan que es lo que estoy tramando para el final de este relato, también quiero decirles que he recibido un mail donde me informan que los administradores del sitio están sancionando a los escritores que responden sus reviews al final de cada capitulo ya que es una de las nueva políticas del sitio, a mi en lo personal es algo que no me agrada y me tomé la libertad de enviárselos a algunos de ustedes para que juntos podamos manifestarnos en contra de este decisión. La verdad es que para nosotros como escritores el recibir y poder responder los comentarios de aquellos lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario es de vital importancia, puesto que sirve como indicador de preferencia por así decirlo, y me atrevería a asegurar que es una ayuda valiosísima para el desarrollo del escritor gracias a que sus sugerencias nos indican si nuestro ritmo, originalidad, forma de redactar y relatar la historia son del gusto de ustedes los lectores. En fin creo que ya escribí mucho; solo quiero que sepan que aún así pienso responder sus comentarios en este capitulo (aún no se me a dicho nada… será porque tengo un tiempo que no actualizo?... ), en fin si me sancionan en este capitulo para el siguiente prometo poner en practica otro método que se me ha ocurrido para poder comunicarnos¿ De acuerdo?. Bueno ahora a mi parte favorita :

David :

Hola chico, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios siempre, aunque tengas problemas con el teléfono, y claro que vi lo que sucedió halla por el Norte, en verdad lamento todo pues creeme que ese tipo de desastres es mas común por esta parte sureste del país. Espero que las condiciones en las que se encuentren hallan mejorado desde la ultima vez que me escribiste, gracias al cielo estas bien y deseo de corazón que la situación de todos mejore lo más pronto posible. Por otra parte, gracias por siempre acordarte de mi aunque estés en medio de problemas, yo cuando vi las noticias me acordé de ti de inmediato, pero por aquí también las lluvias están amenazando, unas tormentas pasan de largo para la sierra de Oaxaca y otras si nos caen, pero ahí la vamos librando, el río está enorme ( y no es de sorprenderse pues es el segundo mas caudaloso de la republica ). Sin embargo estamos bien, los tramites para la inscripción y aceptación del proyecto de residencias están por comenzar…bueno en cuanto a lo del libro de J.K. pues solo puedo decir que son sus personajes y ella decide quehacer con ellos pues como ella los creo es ella la única que sabe como piensan y actúan y no queda de otra que resignarnos… a mi no me agrada para nada la idea de esa pareja ¬¬ ¿ Pero que podemos hacer ?…lástima, ni modos chico nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho si?. Besos y abrazos.

Lord of the Dark:

Hola chico, gracias por estar pendiente de la historia que escribo y resulta para mi un honor el que sigas leyendo algo de HP solo porque yo escribo todas estas locuras…gracias por tu comentario con respecto a mi manera de narrar los hechos, y si… lamentablemente la historia esta por terminar, yo calculo que unos dos o tres capítulos mas y doy fin. Bueno nos vemos pronto y espero que el capitulo te haya agradado OK?. Besos, chambéale mucho y cuídate.

Pipu Radcliffe :

Hola amiga¿ como estas , espero que bien gracias por dejar siempre un comentario y ojalá que este capitulo haya valido la pena como para que me dejes otro… ya casi llegamos a los 100… no puedo creerlo, en fin gracias y espero que pronto vuelva a recibir noticias tuyas. Besos.

Hibari :

Hola chica, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dedicarme unas palabras, y espero haber encontrado a la musa indicada porque este capitulo… no se… ¿ que te pareció ¿ estuvo bien plasmada la personalidad de Pólux , espero que te haya gustado porque para mi representó todo un reto, pues tuve muchas dificultades para terminarlo, en fin, espero saber pronto de ti OK?. Cuídate.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, lamento el retraso (jajaja…creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre…), espero que este capitulo lo disfrutaras tanto como yo al imaginarlo porque me a costado algo de trabajo… aunque algo gracioso me ha pasado, pues el final ya se como va a ser….jajaja estoy medio loca, en fin solo quería agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has mostrado desde que comenzaste a dejar tus comentarios que en verdad son de mucha ayuda, gracias y nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos.

A todos mis lectores de quienes he perdido la pista y de quienes no he tenido el gusto de verlos tan seguido por aquí les agradezco de ante mano la molestia que se toman al leer mis historias, en verdad nunca pensé en llegar tener tal honor ni mucho menos en haber ganado tantos amigos. Por su paciencia gracias, los extraño mucho y espero verlos por aquí antes de que esta historia termine.

Se despide de ustedes

Su amiga

Cidonya.


	14. El Camino De La Oscuridad

**Cap. 13 : "El Camino de la Oscuridad"**

" _No más allá de una reina, sin embargo no recuerdo gracia que venza la dulce gloria que corona tu cuerpo y mi voluntad lentamente se hunde en las profundidades del feliz pecado "_

El día definitivamente parecía cooperar con los propósitos del Señor Oscuro… afuera azotaba una tempestad como ninguna… el agua pronto amenazaba con convertirse en granizo y quizás muy pronto en nieve… el frío era evidente y se intensificaba dentro de este lugar en el que un olor a triunfo mezclado con el aroma propio de los huesos viejos reinaba por todas partes, las flamas de las antorchas iluminaban lúgubremente el salón entero donde nos hallábamos los mas importantes dirigentes de las compañías, los demás se hallaban en sus puestos de combate pues esperábamos obviamente un ataque de la Resistencia Civil Mágica junto con la Orden del Fénix… mi lugar estaba reservado en un sitio especial… quedaba justo debajo de tres asientos mas…uno de ellos se hallaba por encima de todos, era el lugar del Señor Oscuro, un nivel mas debajo de ese asiento se hallaban dos mas, eran los de Raziel y Nott, un nivel mas debajo del de ellos estaban los nuestros junto con los de Lucius y Draco quienes no lucían demasiado entusiasmados con estar a un nivel que no concordara con su pureza de sangre y su poder…. los murmullos aumentaban en intensidad y pude ver el motivo por el cual se hacia tanto alboroto entre las tropas… eran ellos… Raziel y Theodore hacían su entrada, de repente la luz de las antorchas cambio a un color verde pálido que daba un aspecto mas nauseabundo a la atmósfera… ambos lucían una túnica en color púrpura intenso igual a la que traían puesta el día en que los fui a recibir al puerto… sus caretas de platino resplandecían siniestras conforme avanzaban hacia sus sitios de honor para envidia de muchos y temor de otros mas… no sabía que era lo que planeaba hasta hace unas cuantas horas que me comunicó que quien yo creía era Nott era en realidad Potter bajo el efecto de una poderosa combinación de multijugos con unos cuantos mas hechizos reforzantes… eso me impresionó en sobre manera puesto que nisiquiera yo sentía la mas mínima sospecha acerca de la personalidad de Theodore… sin duda el auror sabía lo que hacía… fue muy ingenioso el mantener a su rival en su lugar durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo me intrigaba la aparición de esa nueva arma que ellos mismos le habían proporcionado, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que iba a suceder en cuanto Voldemort se diera cuenta del engaño, y así sin mas mis pensamientos se alargaron formando una cadena de posibles sucesos en los cuales premeditaba ya mi futura acción tomando en cuenta siempre el poner a salvo a Pólux mediante cualquier truco que se me ocurrían a velocidad impresionante confundiendo mas mi mente

.- ¿ Nervioso ? – me pregunta mi hermana con tono de fastidio, como si estuviera intentando sostener una charla civilizada y alejada de cualquier tipo de descalificación mutua

.- ¿ Porque lo preguntas ? – le contesté mirándola interrogativamente, ella parecía mas bien aburrida, por lo que se hallaba jugando con la punta de su túnica que al igual que la mía tenía agregados de piel que nos protegían del frío y que agradecía en estos instantes pues la atmósfera era menos que nada cálida

.- ¡ Te vez algo tenso ! – declara observándome también a través de los agujeros de la máscara que dejaban ver dos ojos idénticos a los míos

.- ¡ Solo estoy ansioso ! – le respondí con total sinceridad al ver como aparecía envuelto en llamas verdes resplandecientes el Señor Oscuro… venía ataviado con su armadura color negro, la pechera le mostraba un poco más corpulento de lo que en realidad era, su cabeza se hallaba protegida por un yelmo del cual salían un par de astas de color amarillo ocre… sus ojos inyectados de un rojo salvaje relucían como nunca antes lo había visto… si no le conociera como le conozco podría asegurar que estaba feliz... sentimiento extraño en él, mas bien dicho cualquier sentimiento es extraño en él, sus pasos lentos resonaban con un eco seco producido por el metal de las botas que hacían juego con las protecciones para las piernas… sus manos escamosas se hallaban cubiertas por un par de guantes color carmesí, su capa se enroscaba de vez en cuando mostrando una serpiente bordada tétricamente en su espalda, el silencio que produjo con su sola presencia parecía hacerlo gozar aún mas que de costumbre….lucía victorioso en medio de este mar de máscaras tras las cuales se esconden no solo sus partidarios si no también sus enemigos que pronto darían la cara

.- ¡ Tráiganlo ! – fue lo único que dijo en cuanto ocupó su lugar… muy pronto todo una escolta de mortífagos se encargaron de atar mágicamente a la piedra al impostor que suplantaba a Potter en menos de unos segundos… la pálida luz del ocaso se colaba por una pequeña abertura en forma romboide que era el único contacto con el exterior en ese salón… lejos, a la distancia podía verse como el disco solar sucumbía ante las nubes nocturnas, poco a poco la luz del ocaso agonizante dejaba de verse….todos prestaban atención al principal objeto que era aquel orificio, ya que justo cuando el ultimo rayo de exánime luz se presentara la cabeza de Potter rodaría ante el Señor de las Tinieblas… lejos comenzaba a llegar el ruido de la batalla que ya entablaba la desesperada Orden del Fénix con los centinelas de Montségur, la última batalla finalizaba para Lord Voldemort, para otros como yo que abandonamos nuestros sitios sin ser detectados gracias a que todos en el salón admiraban a la resplandeciente espada gemela de Andariel que Voldemort había liberado ya de su funda y que disponía a dejar caer sobre el cuello de su víctima simplemente comenzaba….

Justo cuando el último has de luz del crepúsculo chocó con el metal de la hoja de la espada esta emitió un brillo cegador el cual nos permitió tomar nuestras estratégicas posiciones a lo largo de la estancia ceremonial…. Antes siquiera que el filo de la espada tocara la piel de Theodore Nott quien se debatía aún furiosamente entre sus ataduras el sonido de una explosión que cimbró los mismos cimientos de Móntségur desequilibró al Señor Oscuro a tiempo para que desperdiciara el último reflejo de sol que el ocaso le otorgaría….. un poco confuso todavía giró su rostro para apreciar como ya el astro rey desaparecía del horizonte

.- ¿ Quien a osado interrumpir mi preciosa oportunidad de acabar con Potter malditos inútiles ? – gritó fuera de sí Voldemort incrustando ágilmente la espada en el cuerpo de uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos con el fin de descargar en el un poco de la ira que ahora de seguro corría por sus venas… yo me hallaba tras de una columna esperando el instante en que todo se revelaría

.- ¡ Señor… aurores de la Orden de Fénix se han infiltrado dentro de la fortaleza ! – gritó un centinela que entraba a toda prisa sin imaginar lo que en realidad ocurriría en ese lugar

.- ¡ Mátenlos a todos… Nott… Legrand ! – ordenó este en medio todavía de su éxtasis de furia que se intensificó al no obtener respuesta de los mencionados, fue en ese preciso instante que toda la concurrencia notó nuestras desapariciones

.- ¿ Donde están Cástor, Nott y Legrand ? – siseó peligrosamente aquel ser que ahora solo emanaba ira por cada poro de su escamosa piel, al tiempo que Theodore Nott aún bajo la apariencia de Potter dejó de retorcerse bajo las cuerdas captoras que le sujetaban

.- ¡ Aquí estoy Voldemort ! – escuché gritar a la voz de Potter aún imitando a la de Nott, él se hallaba justo al lado del trono que había ocupado Lord Voldemort al ingresar a la estancia, solo que se había desprendido de su careta y de su capa

.- ¿ Que crees que haces ahí estúpido ?... ¡ Te he dado una orden ! – le recordó el heredero de Shlyteryn en tono despreciable pero precavido

.- ¡ Una que no pienso cumplir porque no soy tu sirviente ! – le respondió impetuosamente a la vez que se colocaba en el trono que una vez ocupó su oponente para quitarse pacientemente los guantes que cubrían sus manos, en las cuales se observaba claramente una cicatriz que era la característica física de Theodore Nott desde hace unos años

.- ¡ Eres un traidor… tu dejaste entrar a los aurores ! – declaró enardecido el señor oscuro, toda la atención de la concurrencia, incluidos mi hermana, Draco y su padre

.- ¡ En realidad fui yo quien los dejó entrar ! – añadió una segunda voz proveniente de la parte mas alta del recinto, estaba apoyada sobre una vieja gárgola que enseñaba sus dientes amenazadoramente, Raziel… es decir Hermione se había despojado también de su máscara y de su túnica, muchos mostraron expresiones de desconcierto e incredulidad ya que nunca había visto su rostro y pienso que muchos de los concurrentes reconocieron en ella a la auror desaparecida secuaz de Potter

.- ¡ Tu… asquerosa sangre sucia… me haz traicionado a mi que te salvé la vida ! – le replicó amenazadoramente apuntándola desafiante con la espada dando a entender a todos que el conocía el motivo por el cual se mantenía en secreto el rostro de la lugarteniente de la Compañía del Mediterráneo

.- ¡ Hubiera preferido morir a convertirme en lo que me han convertido Nott y tu ! – le gritó con el rencor impreso en su voz que resonó mas potente que nunca en este sitio

.- ¡ No niegues lo que eres… solo desperté al dragón que ocultabas en tu interior ! – le espetó Voldemort en tono burlón, eso era mas de lo que yo podía soportar, así que casi sin pensarlo yo también decidí revelar mi posición en este juego de mentes

.- ¡ Tampoco deberías negar que tu y los tuyos son los seres más abominables que hayan caminado sobre la faz de la tierra ! – le dije despojándome en ese mismo momento de mi máscara y mi túnica en señal de estar dispuesto a la lucha

.- ¡ Vaya, vaya… Cástor también me ha traicionado y se ha unido a Nott, no sabía que tuvieras las agallas suficientes para eso Grosvenorf ! – comentó en tono gracioso lo que provocó que los ojos preocupados de Pólux se fijaran en mi

.- ¡ Si me conocieras sabrías que yo jamás me uniría a Nott ! – le aclaré correspondiendo también a su tono burlón

.- ¿ Entonces de que parte estas Cástor ? – preguntó en tono falsamente interesado, había enterrado la espada en tierra y apoyaba sus manos en la empuñadura tranquilamente

.- ¡ De parte mía claro !... ¿ No te lo había dicho, cierto Voldemort ? – atajó de repente la figura de Potter aún convertido en Nott, sostenía la varita apuntando hacia si mismo - ¡ Finite ! – susurró al tiempo que sus facciones y constitución cambiaban lentamente ante la mirada atónita de todos cuantos estaban presentes, cuando estaba listo dirigió una de sus manos a su bolsillo provocando que los espectadores se asustaran echándose inmediatamente un paso a tras ante este simple gesto, acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en el rostro de Potter solo emergieron de él unos anteojos para colocárselos con parcimonia increíble ante la paralizada multitud… su famosa cicatriz resplandecía ante la luz de las antorchas que ahora eran la única forma de visibilidad lo que hacía que la presencia de ese hombre surtiera mayor impacto del que de por si conseguía con tan solo fijar esa sobrecogedora mirada verde en su oponente

.- ¡ La oclumancia te ha servido Potter ! – contestó Voldemort casi de inmediato observándolo a la distancia casi divertido - ¡ Debería suponer entonces que este que toma tu lugar es Theodore ! – añadió dirigiendo su mirada rojiza hacia el cuerpo que se hallaba ahora completamente paralizado de miedo - ¡ Finite ! – siseó agudamente y poco a poco el cuerpo de Nott comenzó a adivinarse entre las ataduras, jamás imaginaría Voldemort que tan cerca estaba de la clave de su éxito o su ruina… justo ayer el mismo Potter escondió a la verdadera Andariel en la piedra ceremonial donde ahora yace Nott, aquella risa demencial fue provocada por el animo de Voldemort que ocasionó que Potter reaccionara igual que él… sin embargo el momento en que su mano tocó la piedra ritual la espada se materializó en su interior… nunca llegaría a imaginar Voldemort que Andariel se hallaba en el sitio más seguro e inesperado de todos

.- ¡ Te sorprenderemos aún mas ! – le advirtió Hermione al tiempo que me hacía una señal conocida

.- ¡ Sisdem aperio ! – exclamé con voz ronca para abrir las pesadas puertas de la estancia y permitir el acceso de la avanzada de aurores de la Orden del Fénix que no tardaron en establecer combate con la multitud de mortífagos… antes de entrar de lleno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pude ver a la distancia como Potter y Voldemort trababan combate mágico dejando de lado por un momento las armas, mas allá vi a Hermione unirse a un par de aurores que la recibieron con júbilo y a quienes reconocí por el cabello rojo como a dos de los tres que habíamos liberado anteriormente de la Mazmorra Negra

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, pudieron haber sido unos escasos minutos o tal vez unas cuantas horas, pero nunca en mi vida había sido testigo de tanta sangre y muerte juntas en un espacio tan cerrado y difícil como este, hasta mi llegaban el olores de carne quemada, sangre fresca y otros que no supe identificar… el ruido de la batalla que se libraba no solo dentro de los muros de Montségur si no fuera de este no permitía escuchar lo que se decían unos a otros a menos que se lo dijeras gritando al oído… en el piso había no solo rastros de sangre de aurores y mortífagos que se confundían, si no restos de vidrio, huesos, rocas, líquidos de dudosa procedencia, miembros que había sido separados con salvajismo de sus dueños… todo esto impedía mi recorrido desesperado por encontrar a Pólux, ella estaba viva, podía sentirlo pues por ser gemelos una extraña y sobrenatural conexión nos unía desde que nos encontrábamos en el vientre materno… sin embargo la vi, a la distancia, estaba espalda con espalda contra Draco, ambos atacando a los aurores que comenzaban a rodearlos, estaba a punto de ir contra ellos cuando una explosión más y un aterrador bramido nos paralizaron a todos cuantos estábamos envueltos en la pelea campal… eran ellos, los protagonistas quienes debido a la lucha que sostenían habían provocado la aparición de un cráter de grandes proporciones en el suelo del edificio, ambos parecían demasiado concentrados en su duelo personal… muchos huían de su lado para evitar ser alcanzados por algún tipo de hechizo, ese era mi caso, debía alcanzar a mi hermana y defenderla para poder así cumplir mi promesa, eso era lo único que me mantenía en pie y luchando entre los dos bandos… el juramento a mis padres que me a tenido encadenado a la suerte de ella quien parece no ceder ante el evidente cambio de condiciones… eso era algo que debía cambiar justo ahora… a la fuerza si era necesario.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie en este sitio, desde mis días felices, días que pasaron para dar cabida a esta cruel realidad… una realidad que él me mostró con su traición, su desengaño me costó poco más que la vida, mi alma se consumía en un mar de desolación, él en quien había puesto mis ilusiones, la esperanza de algún día poder llegar a ser la mujer de quien se enamorase…. Que equivocada estaba, el amor no era algo permitido para un mortífago, menos para alguien como yo… quien me diría que el mismo planeó mi muerte, los que consideré mis aliados me dieron la espalda y se olvidaron de mi. 

Sin embargo el deseo de venganza me impulsó a vivir como lo hago ahora… vivir en un cuerpo que no es el mío, quedé tan devastada con ese ataque que me fue imposible el evitar que mi vida culminara al convertirme gracias a la brutalidad de mi muerte en una cosa tan volátil como una aura mágica con voluntad propia pero sin cuerpo al que pertenecer…. recorro los pasillos lentamente, no tengo prisa por llegar al salón principal donde se lleva a cabo la batalla central, había pasado con mucha suerte el pantano que rodeaba a la fortaleza, pues este se hallaba ya repleto de guerreros con sus armas en guardia, apercibidos, fieros con sus rostros cobrizos y el odio que reflejaban sus ojos era el mismo que alimentaba mi voluntad… el mismo que encendía las luchas ancestrales… no falta mucho… sé que ahí estarán él, quien me arrebató la existencia y ella, la mujer que me ha quitado todo lo que he poseído o deseado poseer, he esperado tanto que no deseo estropear nada y así de lento los recuerdos azotan mi nueva mente con dolorosa claridad… sus padres eran amigos de mis padres, él un caballero era galante y educado… divertido cuando se lo proponía, las vacaciones de invierno las pasaban en nuestra casa de descanso ubicada en Maison du Roi, cuando niños nos divertíamos corriendo entre los viñedos, ya de jóvenes estos servían de pretexto para incursiones solitarias y relajantes a su lado… como no enamorarme de él…

Sin embargo él siendo mayor que yo ingresó primero a las líneas del Señor Oscuro con quienes sus padres tenían trato directo al igual que los míos… yo por desgracia era también hija única, por lo que mi destino estaba marcado como fiel sirviente de aquel que había desafiado a la muerte, mucho tiempo pasé entrenando para la prueba de iniciación que supondría verle de nuevo, incluso si tenía suerte trabajar con él… fue por ello que no descansé hasta perfeccionar las artes oscuras… el fruto de tanto esfuerzo y empeño fue el ver una calavera tatuada en mi antebrazo…

A pesar de eso tuve que luchar una vez más para acercarme a él que tenía ya un puesto de prestigio entre los sirvientes del Señor Oscuro que cada día aumentaban, sobre todo en la región del Mediterráneo donde fui enviada para el reclutamiento de armas y recursos de todo tipo… él era el encargado de la Mazmorra Negra de Montségur famosa porque era el destino final de los enemigos del Señor Oscuro… así que una vez más para hacerme notar por él comencé a trabajar arduamente… mis esfuerzos y continuas investigaciones profundas de magia lograron hacerme distinguir de entre los demás… más como todo lo que tiene que ver con Lord Voldemort y su mundo mi mente terminó por contaminarse de una ambición que no conocía, no solo era ambición de conocimiento, si no de gloria y poder, un poder que estaba dispuesta a compartir con él si lograba encontrar la forma de eliminar a ese tirano que nos oprimía para su propio beneficio… de manera que fui reclutando hombres con el fin de formar una compañía que pondría a disposición de Lord Voldemort pero que en realidad sería mi propia compañía…. mis descubrimientos fueron inimaginables e inimaginable fue el error que cometí por hacer caso de mi corazón que aún palpitaba intacto por él…

Un nefasto día le comenté entusiasmada a Theodore Nott quien extrañamente comenzaba a frecuentarme el relato de la leyenda secreta de Andariel que había descubierto y de mis intenciones de ir en su búsqueda para luego ofrecérsela a nuestro Señor Oscuro… le ofrecí incluso la compartición del crédito, cosa que él aceptó gustoso… zarparía de inmediato en el Odín junto con el primer embarque de armas previsto para evitar sospechas acompañada de su fiel sirviente Belial Marcobius… la travesía parecía ser normal, sin embargo cuando estábamos justo en alta mar la nave dejó de moverse, la preocupación me invadió y fui hacia el camarote en el que Belial se encontraba para notificarle que seríamos víctimas de un ataque marítimo que debíamos prepararnos, ya que a la distancia, entre la bruma nocturna un navío parecía acercarse rápidamente… él me acompañó velozmente a cubierta, la proa del barco enemigo era ya bastante visible… un esqueleto lo coronaba… de inmediato me giré para comenzar a dar ordenes de defensa y ataque a la tripulación, más para mi sorpresa todos mis marinos se hallaban muertos… les habían envenenado con su propio licor, miré aterrorizada a Belial que sonreía socarronamente, en ese instante lo comprendí todo pero aún así mi corazón se negó a creerlo, tanto amaba mi corazón a ese hombre que aún me negué a creerlo cuando el dolor del tercer crucio de Belial impactó mi cuerpo… creo que para ese entonces ya estaba en el delirio de la agonía…

.- ¡ Vamos… dímelo ya ! – ordenaba Belial con vehemencia después del cuarto ataque, de mis fuerzas casi no quedaba nada, quizás solo las pocas para poder hablar

.- ¡ Suficiente Belial… no quiero que muera antes de que hable ! – sonó su voz entre la fría niebla que se había formado en el ambiente, esa sola expresión me lastimó más que los crucio de su sirviente, su sombra pronto se hizo visible, con lentitud se acercó hasta mi, con suavidad me levantó del piso para susurrar a mi oído - ¡ Si no hablas de todas formas tengo la orden de matarte ! – todavía tuvo la osadía de mirarme a los ojos, en ese momento no pude más que llorar mi desdicha, mi terrible impotencia y mi rabia contenida, había venido solo para asegurarse que Belial cumpliera con su trabajo… lo más seguro era que también su sirviente sufriera algún percance después de matarme - ¡ Hazme un último favor Raziel… dime donde encontrar a Andariel ! – me suplicó… todo para mi estaba perdido entonces; las manos que me acariciaban el rostro para tranquilizarme eran las mismas que acabarían conmigo, hice un esfuerzo por hablar, pero mi fuerza era tan poca que el tuvo que enderezarme para que pudiese hablar a su oído

.- ¡ En las montañas nevadas los Cárpatos, en el monte de las eternas dimensiones, entre Sísifo, Lira, Feres y Caria ! – le susurré al tiempo que deslizaba suavemente una de mis manos entre mi túnica

.- ¡ Ahora puedes morir en paz y con honor ! – me decía mientras me dejaba nuevamente en el suelo, en ese instante traté de concentrar todo lo que de magia quedaba aún en mi

.- ¡ Mi cuerpo puede morir, pero mi espíritu acepta la libertad de la mano que los ancestrales le han ofrecido por medio de la sangre de mi verdadero y único verdugo y de quien obtendré la resurrección ! – recité al tiempo que sujetaba su mano, él me miró con confusión hasta que con un rápido movimiento extraje la daga de entre mis ropas y cortaba con ella la mano que aún sostenía fuertemente entre las mías… él me soltó bruscamente, como si no quisiese contaminarse con el estertor a muerte que emanaba ya de mi

.- ¡ Mátala ahora ! – le ordenó de inmediato a Belial que aceptó gustoso, sin embargo yo ya había clavado la daga en mi brazo logrando que su sangre se combinara con la mía cerrando así el lazo de sangre que nos uniría por siempre y que prácticamente me dejó al borde de la inconciencia

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – escuchaba aún a la voz de Belial pronunciar la maldición fatal y una luz verde que inundó todo mi ser con una horrible sensación de vacío total… justo cuando el ultimo aliento de vida se escapaba de mi boca alcancé a clavar la daga en la cubierta del Odín… todo en un principio fue oscuridad, misma que parecía palpitar con mi primer suspiro de muerte y el universo escucharía por primera vez a las tinieblas gritar de dolor al recibirme en sus profundidades internas donde el caos reinaba…

Así permanecí durante lo que parecieron ser centurias, hasta un día en que la profundidad interna se unió a la externa y me permitió por medio de un vértice emerger a la superficie en forma de esencia… necesitaba un cuerpo, un cuerpo que pudiese ocupar, un cuerpo que me permitiese emanar y manifestar todo este odio junto con mi ardiente deseo de venganza… todo esto me mantuvo en medio de tempestades esperando al cuerpo indicado, la espera esta vez no fue larga, un navío se acercaba, un aura mágica viajaba en él, se encontraba débil en ese momento, sin embargo un dejo de odio y de amargura la rodeaban… si tan solo lograra reunir el poder que aún me quedaba para manipular a esa persona con el fin de poseer su cuerpo , supe entonces que era ese el momento justo, las posibilidades eran grandes, de manera que con mucho esfuerzo logré hacerme presente siguiendo esa atormentada aura, era una mujer, estaba sola en su camarote… al parecer dormitaba.

Ella había sido sin duda mi mejor opción, ya que los resentimientos y frustraciones contenidas durante tiempo en contra de su mejor amiga y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada alimentaban el avance de mi mente en la suya… muy pronto tuve lo que quise no sin antes bendecir a mi suerte al verme dentro del cuerpo de una bruja perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix, nada mas y nada menos que la hermana del mejor amigo del líder de la resistencia civil mágica, con esto mi idea de reincorporarme de nuevo al bando oscuro con una nueva identidad me sedujo… sin embargo el destino se encargó de darme un nuevo golpe… había una impostora, todo ese tiempo que estuve flotando en el limbo una mujer extraña había tomado mi puesto bajo las ordenes de Theodore Nott y con mi propio nombre… para todo el mundo lo sucedido en el Odín no fue mas que un accidente del que Raziel solo salió levemente lastimada…. Así que me propuse acabar con quien me suplantara de forma tan vil, por lo que la investigué siempre desde las sombras del anonimato, fungiendo mi papel como espía entre la Orden del Fénix y Draco Malfoy… conforme mi trabajo iba rindiendo frutos pude darme cuenta que ella no era cualquier persona, esa mujer tenía conocimientos de magia oscura y hechizos defensivos que utilizaban los solo los propios aurores, de modo que con estas armas muy pronto se ganó la reputación de el "Angel Exterminador "… me propuse en ese instante intervenir de manera indirecta hasta no averiguar quien era esa mujer que había logrado lo que ninguna hasta hoy…

Muchos de los que interrogaba y que habían estado en presencia de esa misteriosa mujer quedaban fascinados con ella aunque nunca le viesen el rostro… se corría la voz de que tal vez Raziel había quedado desfigurada en el accidente marítimo, los más osados se aventuraban a recitar la frase que se hallaba esculpida en la entrada de mármol del palacio de Gósol y que decían fue escrita por el mismo Theodore al entrar la falsa Raziel en él:

" Non plus ultra regina, e pur non memoriam gratia vincit dolce gloriam coronat tuo corpus et voluntas lente mergitur in profundis felix culpa "

El pasillo secreto que me aparta de los demás se ha acabado, fuera de él y tras las puertas dobles que ahora veo se hallan abiertas de par en par, solo unos metros me separan del lugar en el que se libra la batalla del día final, pero no estoy sola, se que él me viene siguiendo, hasta ahora he podido evadirlo dando rodeos que me parecieron interminables… se que ahora incluso podría darme alcance y capturarme como lo a deseado durante todo el tiempo que ha durado esta persecución, la verdad no me interesa lo que haga… se que todo esfuerzo será inútil pues mi determinación es tan férrea que logró arrancarme de las garras de la muerte para devolverme la oportunidad de volver a la vida y vengarme…

Con decisión y la agilidad que me permite este cuerpo logro abrirme paso entre los contrincantes que se hallan tan concentrados en sus duelos que apenas notan mi presencia… en el piso hay cadáveres revueltos con hombres heridos o agonizantes… no veo otra opción y retengo al primer herido que me encuentro en condiciones de hablar

.- ¡ Dime quien de todos estos es Raziel LeGrand ! – le ordené con la voz mas sutil que encuentro, los ojos de aquel hombre reflejaban el dolor que estaba experimentando a un paso de la muerte, apenas si pudo alcanzar a decirme

.- ¡ No hay ninguna Raziel… todo el tiempo fue la sangre sucia amiga de Potter… era Granger ! – me dijo antes de escupir un poco de sangre y entregar su espíritu al arcano, sin embargo estas simples palabras terminaron por acallar la voz de resistencia que aún oponía Giny Weasley, quien me dejó en instantes el control total de su cuerpo al tiempo que su mente le gritaba a mi conciencia en una imperiosa suplica " Mátala "… justo en ese instante fragmentos de la vida de la chica pelirroja pasaron a mi conciencia, era ella quien estaba compartiendo conmigo su esencia, parte de su vida …. y su poder…

De inmediato corrí hacia un rincón para poder ubicarla, aunque jamás en mi otra vida la había visto en persona los recuerdos que Giny me había dado me servirán para reconocerla… justo en el instante en que me percaté de la presencia de mi perseguidor el también se dio cuenta de la mía… nada mas y nada menos que Ronald Weasley el hermano mayor de Giny hacía acto de presencia, en su rostro podía observar el horror que le producía verme cara a cara, sin pensarlo dos veces una enorme carcajada afloró desde lo mas profundo de mi pecho, en realidad era la mezcla de dos sentimientos, la ira y desesperación de Giny combinándose con mi odio y ansias de venganza… como si fuera en cámara lenta una sacudida mas nos obligó a romper el contacto visual que manteníamos… la causante de ello llamó mi atención… era ella… Nott tenía razón, era bella y sin embargo sus palabras de amor serán su epitafio…

Me lancé a la carga contra ella olvidando a mi perseguidor, sin embargo este conjuró un par de sogas que le ayudaron a elevarse rápidamente entre la multitud con sin igual gracia, en pocos segundos estuvo espalda con espalda con Hermione Granger… yo solo me dejé llevar por mi odio contenido junto con el de Giny, ambas daríamos lo que fuera por ver la sangre de esa mujer en nuestras manos… cuando llegué hasta ella las dos adoptamos la posición de duelo clásica… su amigo ya le había advertido, la esencia de Giny dio un brusco cambio al sentirse traicionada por su propio hermano, así que como hace unos instantes ella compartió aún mas el poder que aún reservaba en alguna parte de su sometida conciencia… los hechizos no se hicieron esperar, ella era fuerte de verdad, sin embargo sus ojos no demostraban odio si no mas bien algo parecido a la compasión que logró irritarnos

.- ¡ Deja de mirarme así ! – le grité harta de su expresión después de que ella esquivara mi ultimo cruciatus

.- ¡ Te compadezco Giny… porque no has sido capaz de enfrentarme tu sola, si no que necesitas de alguien mas que haga lo que nunca fuiste capaz de hacer… enfrentarme como tu rival ! – exclamó ella retirando un mechón castaño de su rostro

.- ¡ Tu me traicionaste… me quitaste todo lo que deseaba en este mundo.. a Harry ! – le reclamé con intenciones de descansar un poco, había que ver que el cuerpo que poseía no tenía buena resistencia

.- ¡ Tu nunca has deseado a Harry Raziel ! – me respondió dejándome temporalmente asombrada, se había dado cuenta que en realidad era yo quien ocupaba el cuerpo de su amiga

.- ¡ Está bien ! …. ¡ Acta est fabula ! – dije yo dando por terminada esta comedia, ella sabía quien era yo, no tenía caso seguir mintiendo - ¡ Sin embargo tu amiga Giny desea saldar cuentas Hermione ! – añadí despectivamente… Ronald aún estaba a su espalda cuidando el flanco opuesto

.- ¡ Ella sabe que nunca la traicionaría… ella y Harry no tenían ni tuvieron nunca nada ! – susurró peligrosamente - ¡ Caetera aeternum desiderantur ! – añadió suavemente con un amago de cínica sonrisa

.- ¡ Incarcero ! – grité con el fin de obligarla a callar, sin embargo logro revertir el ataque que atiné a esquivar - ¡ No intentes conmoverme ! – le escupí venenosamente al levantarme del suelo con lentitud, por supuesto que conocía lo que era el amor… por ello estaba aquí

.- ¡ Me olvidaba que tu no puedes desear lo que no conoces !... ¡ Bombarda ! – gritó ella con el fin de no bajar la guardia ni un solo instante - ¿ Pero que me dices de Nott Raziel ? – agregó desdeñosamente

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – grité llena de ira al oír solo mencionar el nombre de ese tipo, ella rápidamente tomó del hombro a su amigo y juntos esquivaron el hechizo que se fue a impactar contra uno de los oponentes del pelirrojo - ¡ Maldita sangre sucia ! – bramé al tiempo que de un rápido vistazo veía a lo lejos una figura retorcerse entre unas ataduras… vi su mano, una cicatriz relucía en ella… era él… mi marca no se borraría de su piel a menos que yo le extermine con mis propias manos, traté de ir hacia él pero un nuevo hechizo me interrumpió el paso

.- ¿ La verdad engendra el odio no es así ? – se jactó ella al tiempo que se erguía nuevamente al lado de su amigo, sus ojos resplandecían de impaciencia y coraje

.- ¡ Me enfermas Granger ! – fue lo único que pude decir mientras mi mente planeaba como acercarme hasta el indefenso Theodore Nott

.- ¡ Eso lo dijiste tu Giny… Raziel aún no te a dominado… Giny aún puedes expulsarla de tu cuerpo para enfrentarme por ti misma ! – me dijo ella con tono dulce de voz, intentaba poner a la Weasley en contra mía, pero eso no lo iba a permitir tan facilmente

.- ¡ Cállate !... ¡ Imperio ! - exclamé en un estallido de cólera, sin embargo el hechizo no dió en el blanco a pesar que Hermione no se movió un solo milímetro… algo no estaba bien… Giny había hecho que fallara a propósito, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le obligué a recordar las memorias que ella misma me había transmitido con el fin de doblegarla por medio de la tristeza y la amargura

.- ¡ Giny el peligro solo esta en nuestros rencores ! – añadió con tono de voz esperanzado, debía huir o ella terminaría por convencer a la tonta pelirroja de quien me veía obligada a depender, así que convoqué un par de sogas que me elevaron por los aires sobre los contrincantes para poder llegar en instantes hasta el sitio donde un débil Theodore Nott se debatía entre sus ataduras… de repente todo el aborrecimiento que sentía hacia aquella persona me hacía sentir impetuosa, esta era mi oportunidad de acabar con él

.- ¿ Me extrañaste Theodore ? – le pregunté, el me miró con expresión confusa - ¡ Vamos… es cierto que he cambiado un poco pero no es para tanto ! – le dije tomando entre mis manos un mechón de cabello rojo, el solo atinó a dejar de moverse - ¡ La ultima vez que nos vimos yo te hice esto recuerdas ! – le susurré al oído a la vez que tomaba la mano en la que el lucía su cicatriz… en el acto pude notar el cambio, su cuerpo entero se tensó al apenas pronunciar esa simple frase, me separé un poco para ver sus ojos… había pánico en ellos y eso me agradaba, quería que sufriera lo que yo sufrí en sus brazos momentos antes de mi muerte, esperaba que el me respondiera algo pero simplemente se sacudió más desesperadamente entre mis brazos

- ¡ Vamos Theodore… muere con dignidad… con honor ! – le dije recordando las palabras que el mismo me había dicho, ahora los papeles se habían invertido, nada de lo que a mi alrededor sucediera me importaba, podía acabarse el mundo y para mi solo existía esa pequeña distancia que separaba mi daga de la blanca piel del cuello de Nott, estaba punto de cortarle el cuello con la daga cuando una ráfaga de aire me lo impidió al elevarme en el aire y azotarme contra los duros muros de la fortaleza… el frágil cuerpo de Giny resintió la brutalidad del ataque… apenas pude enfocar la mirada para observar el rostro de mi atacante… ella de nuevo, estaba liberando a Nott quien se mostró sorprendido ante tal acción…. empuñé con las fuerzas que pude de nuevo la varita para atacarle cuando un nuevo terremoto se sintió en aquella parte de la fortificación, pero esta vez fue tal su potencia que obligó a los contendientes de los dos bandos a detener sus duelos para ver cual era la causa de tal fuerza….

Muy pronto la respuesta se hizo visible… Voldemort y Potter habían olvidado los hechizos y se atacaban con un par de espadas… ambas eran idénticas, pero la de Potter tenía cierto encanto misterioso que la del Señor Oscuro no poseía, y yo sabía porque… esa era la verdadera Andariel… en un instante en el que todos prestaban atención al combate ante la mirada atónita de los mortífagos la espada de su amo se rompió en dos sucumbiendo ante el arma de Potter… nadie mas que ellos movían un solo músculo

.- ¡ No eres más que un estúpido si piensas que con una simple espada vas a poder derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas Potter ! – bramaba Voldemort al descubrir el porque su espada había cedido ante la de su enemigo… no era la real, Potter era el que blandía la magnífica arma que era Andariel

.- ¡ He vivido bajo una monstruosa herencia de maldición que me pide sangre y guerra desde que tengo uso de razón, es hora que esta tierra resurja de las tinieblas a la que la has sometido ! – exclamaba Potter cuya voz era un torrente que se despeña majestuosamente en medio del ronco silencio que invadía la estancia, Andariel resplandeció como nunca, y de un simple movimiento destruyó cuanto se hallaba a su paso… incluso la superficie que no había tocado, era como si de un hálito invisible de muerte se tratara

.- ¡ Speculum Aeternum ! – gritó Voldemort con furia provocando que de su varita saliese un hechizo de un color azul eléctrico que se dirigió veloz como un rayo hacia el pecho de su contrincante quien parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de su sitio… únicamente con su espada Potter fue capaz de desviar el conjuro de magia antigua con que el Señor Oscuro le había atacado… el haz de luz se dividió en varios cientos de delicados haces de luz y muchos de los espectadores tuvimos que evitar los restos del hechizo que volaron en todas direcciones con un zumbido algo estridente… las zonas donde los restos de magia impactaron se secaron al instante volviéndolos poco mas que ceniza y polvo… la risa de Potter se hizo presente… su aura había cambiado, no era la misma, podría decirse que era el alma de Andariel quien ser había fundido junto con la de su leal portador… la espada contenía vida y justicia propia

.- ¡ Insolente… pagarás por haber retado de esa manera al Amo del horror, el terror, la locura y el poder ! – gritó completamente lleno de odio y envidia aquel ser al que un día servía con mi propia vida… una tenue neblina comenzó a invadirnos sin que los espectadores nos diéramos cuenta, fuere lo que fuere Voldemort la había invocado y no podíamos movernos aunque quisiéramos

.- ¡ Prepárate para ver a tus asquerosos padres Potter ! – le amenazó el Señor Oscuro con cinismo al ver que su rival no podía moverse de su sitio… nada se escuchaba además de los sonidos de la batalla del exterior… muchos al igual que yo trataban de moverse de sus sitios con desesperación sabiendo que el ultimo ataque estaría por venir y que sería el mas violento y poderoso que hasta el momento se había visto… tenía que arreglármelas para sobrevivir, Theodore Nott no estaba mas que a unos pasos de mi, vivo e inmóvil… estaba tan cerca que incluso podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos al verme… y ella no perdía de vista ni al pelirrojo que estaba a varios metros de distancia ni a Potter - ¡ Densa e iluminada negrura que parte de las regiones del lado oscuro del tiempo, justo donde la era de oscuridad comienza en la hora en que el cielo se tiñe de sangre candente… Lacus Draconian Infine ! – dijo el recitando a la perfección la ancestral alabanza del Lago de Fuego Infinito… en pocos segundos comenzamos a sentir como el suelo bajo nuestros pies comenzaba a calentarse a una velocidad drástica consiguiendo que muchos se inquietaran al instante, si no me equivocaba muy pronto todos estaríamos nadando en un mar de lava ardiente que nunca se extinguiría...Voldemort sonreía encantado de ver no solo a los aurores si no a sus propios hombres gritar de dolor … muchos murieron en el instante solo de terror

.- ¡ Esto no es el final Voldemort !... ¡ Contempla por ultima vez el poder de Andariel y el rostro de quien a de acabar contigo ! – gritó Potter al tiempo que con un fuerte golpe clavaba a la cortante Andariel en el suelo, justo frente a él… el piso que comenzaba ya a fundirse en algunos puntos extrañamente comenzó a retomar su consistencia normal…. muy pronto todo lo que comenzaba a arder se solidificó recobrando su temperatura normal y los sobrevivientes recuperaron su movilidad normal…. Voldemort contemplaba como su hechizo era nulificado por la templada hoja de la espada y por primera vez vi el temor en sus rojizas pupilas - ¡ Es mi turno ! – dijo socarronamente el auror para continuar de la siguiente manera - ¡ Invoco a los ejércitos de la sombras, reclamo a los fantasmas de visiones letales que yacen en los rojos crepúsculos de antaño, evoco a Dissaor, a Tutatis y a Lamec para que lo que se alejó de la oscuridad regrese a ella !

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – gritó Voldemort con voz aterrada intentando detener en su ataque a su rival

.- ¡ Vox Clamantis Gloria Victis ! – terminó por exclamar Potter con fiereza a la vez que agitaba vigorosamente su arma… sin embargo era ahora o nunca, el momento preciso para atacar a quien mas odiaba en este miserable mundo… pero yo no era la única que pensaba eso, en un segundo vi a Nott abalanzarse contra Potter con la misma intención, llevaba el arma con la que lo había liberado… todo parecía tan lento y a la vez tan rápido… Granger se arrojó de improvisto sobre la espalda del auror para servirle de escudo en el ultimo momento… Theodore Nott comprobó con horror como la certera puñalada entraba en el cuerpo de quien una vez ocupó mi lugar, sus castaños rizos se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que yo daba alcance al asesino y cortaba su vida con un simple tajo al cual no se opuso… la daga que sostenía en mis manos empapadas de sangre cayó al mismo tiempo que el cadáver de Lord Voldemort ante su eterno enemigo… sentía un terrible espasmo recorrer el cuerpo que le pertenecía a Giny Weasley, al parecer era la primera vez que ella asesinaba y con eso su alma estaba muriendo dentro de la mía…. retrocedí unos pasos tambaleante ante la atónita mirada de Potter quien en esos eternos segundos se había girado para poder contemplar el efecto de su victoria a la vez que el cuerpo inanimado de Hermione Granger se desplomaba con lentitud hacia el frente… quedé estática en ese momento por culpa de Giny quien no parecía querer seguir en su propia mente… se estaba dejando morir, sin embargo unas manos me obligaron a dar la vuelta… unos ojos azules me miraban con espanto y compasión… una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Ronald Weasley quien me atrapó en un abrazo, quizás por el shock había olvidado quien era en realidad a la que estrechaba con delicadeza

.- ¡ No eres mi hermana… perdóname por no poder protegerte Giny ! – me susurró al oído justo cuando sentí la punta de su varita en mi espalda - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – algo parecido a la ternura fue lo ultimo que mi mente grabaría de aquella cruenta batalla… la batalla final para mi y para muchos otros como yo, que jamás debieron estar ahí, si no fuese porque su destino ya estaba escrito… un grito de extraordinaria impotencia llegó hasta mis oídos como un eco perdido… como en un sueño fragante y tímido la quietud me invadió... era mi muerte por fin, así terminaron los signos de la catástrofe… con la oscuridad… sin embargo me reconforta recordar que como mi padre decía la oscuridad muchas veces es el camino hacia la luz.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Primero que nada, lamento la demora, pero es que solo hasta ahora tuve tiempo de calidad y la inspiración adecuada, por otra parte antes de que me acribillen por otra de las razones que creo ser cual va a ser, les informo que este no es el ultimo capitulo, así que no sean fatalistas y recuerden la ultima frase del capitulo (jajaja… espero que esto me salve el pellejo). Entonces díganme la verdad…. ¿ Conservo aún mi toque de entretenerlos ¿ No estuvo muy confuso el capitulo ¿ No fue demasiado cansado ?. En fin espero que todo esto me lo respondan en sus lindos reviews que espero poder seguir contestando. Gracias una vez mas por soportarme a todos los que leen la historia (dejen o no dejen reviews).

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, gracias por tus comentarios, yo me encuentro bien (por el momento), jejeje, en cuanto a lo de tener planeado un futuro como escritora pues… nunca lo había pensado en verdad, de todo lo que se me pudo haber ocurrido en mi vida hacer cuando fuera mayor nunca había pensado en la literatura…en verdad me gusta, pero creo que no podría competir con escritores tan buenos como los actuales, de todas formas gracias por confiar en mi de tal manera, se te agradece con el alma. Besos y cuídate mucho… vacaciones no tuve. Bye.

Pipu Radcliffe :

Hola Rosario, jejeje…es así verdad, lamento al demora en realidad, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios… por el romance no te apures… pronto vendrá… no diré nada mas…. Soy mala verdad?...jejeje. besos y cuídate mucho.

Yugo :

Hola…Yugo… me suena bien, no esta mal…. Me gusta, en fin gracias por tus comentarios chico y por avisar, en cuanto a las uñas… dime te quedan para el final?...jajaja… te dejo alguna duda…espero que si y que perdones mi tardanza, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. Besos.

David :

Hola chico, creo que hice realidad tu sueño, pues ya somos dos con el mismo sueño, la verdad el libro que digas como me gustó (Naaaaaa), pero solo por ese ínfimo detalle de la relación con la pelirroja bastó para que fuera el que mas detesto, en fin espero que el ultimo sea mejor (aún la esperanza no muere, al igual que con este capitulo)… dime que te pareció la actuación de Ron?...jajaja…. ni yo me lo imaginaba hasta cuando lo estaba escribiendo, prácticamente la idea surgió sola. En cuanto a donde vivo, pues estoy en la parte norte del estado, Tuxtepec esta mas cerca de Veracruz que de Oaxaca, así que para ir de vacaciones todo mundo jala para el puerto y solo en caso de extrema necesidad te avientas para la capital por la sierra¿porque? la respuesta es sencilla, la carretera es horrible (curvas por todos lados) muchos choferes inexpertos se van al barranco (y cuando digo barranco es que es de los dos lados de la carretera), además que cuando llueve hay derrumbes y todo tipo de tragedias… la otra forma de llegar es librando la sierra, es decir ir hasta puebla y tomar una desviación en la autopista…. El viaje se hace eterno sin mencionar el condenado frío del clima del autobús y de Puebla. Bien me despido y no sigo aburriéndote mas. Besos.

Genesis:

Gracias por tu comentario, espero poder seguir recibiendo tus reviews ya que me gusta que mis lectores me digan como voy con todo este asunto, gracias por escribir ya que así te conocí antes de retirarme honorablemente. Espero verte muy pronto. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

Se despide de ustedes

Su siempre amiga

**Cidonya.**


	15. Profecia Cumplida

**Cap. 14 : " Profecía Cumplida "**

La lucha entre los dos bandos se había prolongado durante toda la noche…. Finalmente habíamos triunfado…. pero a que costo, el precio fue tan alto, que incluso ahora que se que tenemos asegurado un mañana no se siquiera si en verdad deseo continuar o si tenga las fuerzas suficientes para ello, mi alma se consumió con la guerra, muchos de mis amigos y compañeros de armas se encuentran sin vida tendidos aún sobre los terrenos pantanosos que rodean a Motségur…mis pies protegidos por gruesas botas se hunden pesadamente entre la espesa capa de nieve producto de la tormenta que hasta hace unas horas envolvía a esta región de Inglaterra… los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban la posibilidad de una esperanza, un milagro… cualquiera que fuese este lo esperaba ciegamente, el paisaje en el que nos encontramos simplemente hubiese lucido encantador a mis ojos si estos lo hubiese admirado en otro momento distinto a este… hacía frío fuera, el aire torrencial de anoche se había transfigurado en leve brisa matutina… estaba tiritando, pero no era debido al clima, creo que aún estaba presa del shock de los últimos acontecimientos…. alcé la vista hacia el cielo donde se observaban nubes altas con formas de alas de ángel, respiré tan hondo como pude para poder pronunciar la siguiente plegaria con el corazón a la altura de la garganta

.- ¡ Solo un milagro mas Señor… solo uno… te lo ruego ! – exclamé con voz ahogada y palpitante…sin que pudiese evitarlo una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla para caer con lentitud sobre el rostro sin vida que había sido alguna vez de mi hermana y que en estos momentos reposaba inerte entre mis brazos… su cuerpo frío me provocó una oleada intensa de pánico, por un instante, solo por un instante tuve la esperanza de que todo esto fuese otra de mis estúpidas pesadillas sin sentido… sin embargo la realidad me golpeó el rostro con la crudeza de la verdad que se hallaba en mis brazos… ella no fue mas que otra victima… quizás la más inocente de todo esta absurda guerra, sin embargo mi modo de parecer cambia radicalmente cuando escucho otro lento caminar tras de mi, se que es él…. no creo tener el valor suficiente como para poder encararlo, sin embargo es mi amigo, casi mi hermano si no fuese por la diferencia de sangre, así que con lo poco que me queda de razón y coraje decido dar la vuelta para ver como se encuentra, aunque en estos momentos ni yo mismo se como me encuentro… quizás peor que el mismo, cuan equivocado estaba, bastaba con verle para saber que era un hombre que ya no tenía una causa para vivir, estaba ante mi, había detenido su penoso andar al notar que yo había girado para encararlo, en una mano sostenía todavía a Andariel que parecía brillar aún mas con la luz del amanecer que se colaba entre las nubes, todo lo contrario a los ojos de mi amigo… trato de decir algo para animarlo y animarme a mi mismo, pero desgraciadamente nada sale de mi boca…. hay un terrible nudo en mi garganta que me impide hablar, justo en ese mismo instante el baja la mira vacía hacia el bulto que es el responsable de su penoso caminar… ella siempre había sido una chica linda, sus ojos siempre vivaces ahora estaban ocultos tras sus párpados… su blusa se hallaba todavía manchada de sangre fresca, lo que contrastaba con la palidez que su piel había adquirido de pronto… sus rizos ondeaban aún juguetones con la helada brisa… tal vez estoy loco pero quizás esa era la manera tan especial de despedirse y de reconfortarnos hasta el último minuto de Hermione Jane Granger….

Traté de nuevo de encontrar la mirada de Harry pero me encontré con que este había cerrado los ojos tan fuerte que su ceño se fruncía como si estuviera tratando de realizar el mayor de sus conjuros…. por un momento una luz de esperanza brilló con intensidad en mi pecho… a estas alturas de la vida creía a mi amigo capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera…. incluso rescatar a mi mejor amiga de las mismas garras de la muerte, más aún mas fuerte y desesperante fue ver como Harry Potter rompía en un llanto silencioso que dolía incluso más que si se hubiese puesto a gritar como un poseso por la perdida de la única mujer que podía llenar su lastimado corazón… jamás había visto a Harry llorar, y menos aún con aquel sentimiento… sus fuerzas lo abandonaron para dejarlo de rodillas en la nieve sin soltar el cuerpo de su amada al cual parecía estar atado como por magia

.- ¡ Harry ! – alcancé a decir a la vez que me acercaba con el sintiendo cada vez mas rencor hacia aquel hombre que había hecho sufrir tanto a una persona como él que solo merecía la felicidad mas completa del mundo… y justo ahora que parecía estar a punto de conseguirlo con Hermione a su lado ya sin un Voldemort que los separase… sucede lo impensable…. una mano de mi amigo alcanza a reaccionar para poder acariciar dulcemente la fría mejilla de mi amiga… avanzo hasta quedar frente a él… deposito con suavidad el cadáver de Giny a un lado para poder tomarlo de los hombros, él abre los ojos y me ve con una mirada que delata su hondo pesar… muchas veces mi madre me había dicho que el dolor cuando es por dentro es más fuerte…. hoy le doy la razón, pues puedo imaginar que en los adentros de Harry no hay más que desolación sin ella, también puedo entender que nada de lo que yo diga en estos momentos podrá darle un poco de paz, porque cuando el dolor que muchas veces sentimos llega a ser tan profundo no se alivia con decírselo a los demás… sin que siquiera yo mismo me de cuenta estoy llorando sin pena alguna frente a él, entre nosotros no hay secretos, y para ninguno de los dos es secreto que este es el golpe más duro que nos han dado… antes habíamos podido soportar su ausencia porque no teníamos la seguridad de que hubiese muerto y aunque absurda la idea de que ella hubiese sobrevivido nos mantenía con energías suficientes como para continuar…. sin embargo hoy es diferente, hoy esta aquí, frente a nosotros su cuerpo inmóvil, su cadente respiración la ha abandonado y su aroma característico a lirios ahora se ve invadido por el olor a sangre fresca impregnada en sus ropas y en las de mi amigo

.- ¡ Ni siquiera yo puedo traerla de vuelta Ron ! – me confesó mi amigo con una voz que no era la suya, era apenas un murmullo que bien pudo haberse fundido con el viento sin ningún problema, lentamente retiró algunos mechones castaños de su flequillo que se había pegado a su frente

.- ¡ Nadie puede devolvérnosla ya Harry ! – le respondí al tiempo que sostenía entre mis manos la delicada mano de mi amiga… estaba helada, incluso su piel comenzaba ya a tornarse de un color ligeramente azuloso… sus labios sin embargo aún estaban frescos, su rostro denotaba una paz tan grande que no imagino otro sitio que no fuera el cielo para ella que era un ángel viviente, dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro esperando con ello liberar un poco del miedo que me invadía como un escabroso intruso… di un delicado beso a la palma de la mano de mi amiga, una nueva lagrima escapó ante mi renuencia y esta se deslizó rápidamente hasta sus dedos mojándolos levemente, de repente comprendí a lo que me estaba enfrentando, al ver su mano todo se me presentó mas real de lo que pude haber deseado, aquella mano que tantas veces jaló de mi oreja o de mi cabello, esa mano con la que tantas veces la vi escribir extensos ensayos y cartas para Harry o para mi…. estaba exánime, sin indicios de querer deslizarse por la gruesa capa de nieve… de repente todo comenzó a nublarse en mi vista debido a las lágrimas, sin embargo algo entró en mi campo de visión que interrumpió mi momento de debilidad… era un delicado copo de nieve el que había caído sutilmente sobre la mano de mi amiga, intrigado elevé la mirada a cielo… leves rayos de luz atravesaban las nubes en forma de senderos luminosos en dirección a la bóveda celeste, el espectáculo era digno de verse, pues comenzaba a nevar de nuevo a pesar de la claridad del firmamento, volví mi mirada hacia Harry quien también había levantado sus verdes ojos para ver como finos copos de nieve comenzaban a danzar entre los campos de batalla con sin igual belleza… de repente un ensordecedor rayo nos paralizó por unos segundos, instintivamente Harry había protegido el cuerpo de Hermione que se desmadejaba ajena a todo en su regazo

.- ¡ Si la poderosa Andariel es utilizada por el Hombre que derrotó al Heredero Oscuro cuando Niño el orden de la historia se reestablecerá… la vida renacerá como un fénix de sus propias cenizas… y los hombres podrán vivir una era en la que el odio junto con las demás miserias acumuladas por el hombre con el paso de las centurias será desterrada por el amor y la justicia de las vidas sacrificadas antes de que el tiempo se vuelva uno ! – se oyó decir la voz atronadora de un hombre cuyo eco palpitó durante varios segundos mas en mi mente… ¿ que era todo esto ?... ¿ acaso la pesadilla todavía no terminaba , pero antes de que pudiera siquiera exclamar algo, todos pudimos observar como comenzaba a distinguirse la figura de un ángel bajar entre los copos de nieve… un haz de luz lo cubrió cuando sus blancos pies tocaron la nieve… extrañamente ese ser no se hundía en ella al igual que nosotros, sus alas de un color blanco semejaban en pureza a la nieve que contrastaba con su negro cabello, giré mi rostro hacia mi amigo quien debería estar igual de conmocionado que yo, pero para mi sorpresa el no se inmutó en absoluto, al contrario, ante mi sorpresa depositó el cuerpo de Hermione suavemente entre mis brazos para erguirse por completo y sujetar la espada con ambas manos, por unos momentos pensé que aquel ser tenía la intención de entablar una batalla con Harry

.- ¡ Has vencido Harry Potter ! – confirmó aquel ser cuyas alas se plegaron a su espalda con gracia y sutileza

.- ¿ De que me sirve haber vencido si ella se ha ido ? – le preguntó Harry de mal talante a aquel ser, hombre o lo que fuera quien le miraba con infinita paciencia a través de esos ojos color lila - ¡ Responde Dívano ! – añadió en tono imperioso

.- ¡ No olvides a la profecía de Andariel ! – agregó otra voz, esta vez provenía de un ser que si conocía… era un centauro maduro, de cabellos cobrizos y oscuros ojos penetrantes - ¡ Está a punto de cumplirse por completo ! – añadió seriamente el semi hombre… había salido de la dirección de los pantanos, tal vez para el había sido sencilla la travesía

.- ¿ A punto de cumplirse Ródano ?... ¿ Es que acaso todavía no termina todo este tormento ? – replicó mi amigo mirando inconforme a sus extraños conocidos

.- ¡ Lo único que tienes que hacer es regresarnos a Andariel ! – sentenció otro participante más de esa charla que para mi no tenía sentido alguno, por unos instantes creí que este nuevo extraño era un hombre al igual que nosotros, pero después de una rápida examinada pude notar algo diferente en el chico de cabellos del color de la plata que había aparecido de entre las llamas de uno de los incendios que se habían provocado en la fortaleza…sus orejas eran puntiagudas, si no me equivocaba ese era un elfo

.- ¿ Si yo les devuelvo a Andariel ustedes me la regresarán a ella Lovan ? – trató de negociar Harry sabiendo que lo que pedía era prácticamente imposible

.- ¡ Nadie puede hacer eso Harry ! – negó el elfo en tono reservado pero con cierto recelo en sus grises ojos hacia mi amigo

.- ¡ Entonces todo lo que hicimos nos sirvió de nada !... ¡ De nada sirvió que ella arriesgara su vida por mi y por Andariel ! – le escupió Harry de manera colérica al ver la serenidad con la que le hablaban… yo conocía bastante bien a mi amigo como para saber que se hallaba en el borde de la razón… al filo del mismo abismo de la locura

.- ¡ Todo sacrificio rinde sus frutos tarde o temprano Harry ! – se oyó el eco de la voz, pero esta vez creía que era yo el que estaba rayando en la locura, un hermoso unicornio se dirigía hacia donde nosotros… si no estuviera cuerdo todavía juraría que podría ser aquel animal el que había hablado, sin embargo al estar casi al extremo de bloqueo mental todos los ahí presentes pudimos apreciar como aquel bello animal se transformaba rápidamente en un ser de apariencia humana, su piel era blanca, en su pecho podía verse un tatuaje de runa antigua y sus cabellos eran rubios y largos

.- ¡ No me vengas con tus discursos Penrigel ! – le reprochó Harry enterrando con un duro golpe a Andariel en la nieve…los copos seguían cayendo sobre nosotros en completo silencio

.- ¡ Ella te ha protegido Harry, te ha protegido desde que se encontraron de nuevo por tercera vez ! – mi amigo puso cara de disgusto pues no entendía nada de lo que el hombre-unicornio le decía - ¡ La primera te protegió de ser descubierto por los mortífagos en aquella playa cuando acudiste en búsqueda de tu amigo y se vieron por primera vez en años !... ¡ La segunda cuando te rescató de las Canteras de Gósol ! – explicó tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia mi, con suavidad se acercó sonriente para tomar con una mano la mejilla de Hermione y con la otra una de sus manos

.- ¿ Porque me dices todo esto ? – le pregunta Harry acercándose a él dejando a Andariel en su sitio

.- ¡ La primera vez que vi a Hermione le revelé una profecía que marcaba su sendero a seguir !... ¡ Hoy mi querida niña te conocerás a ti misma, la máscara caerá por tierra y los secretos del pasado se revelarán en tu contra, conocerás la paz que tanto anhelas pero te será arrebatada de las manos para que tus pecados queden expiados y alcances el perdón la tercera vez que le protejas ! – recitó Penrigel sonriendo al tiempo que retiraba unos copos de nieve que se habían enredado ya en su pelo - ¿ Acaso no lo comprendes Harry ? – pregunto el hombre con un poco de paciencia - ¡ Todo lo que entraba en contacto con Voldemort se corrompía, inclusive el corazón de Hermione lo hizo, pero todo cambió cuando te protegió por primera vez… con cada vez que lo hacía las atrocidades cometidos con anterioridad se borraban de su ser… de su esencia, los remordimientos que la atormentaban lentamente cedían ante tu presencia… esto la ayudó a sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy !... ¿ Que prueba de amor más grande quieres que la que haya dado su vida por la tuya ?... ¡ Hermione al hacer esto no solo te salvó a ti, si no que salvó su propia alma, alcanzó el perdón ! – añadió levantándose para ir hacia Harry quien se veía un poco más calmado

.- ¡ Aún así mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido alguno ! – le confesó con profundo pesar mi amigo

.- ¡ No olvides la profecía de Andariel Harry !... ¡ **Tú** has ganado !... ¡ El orden de la historia será **_reestablecido_**, la vida **_renacerá_** como un fénix de sus cenizas y los hombres podrán vivir una era en la que el odio junto con las demás miserias acumuladas por el hombre con el paso de las centurias será desterrada por el **_amor y la justicia_** de las vidas sacrificadas antes de que el tiempo se vuelva **_uno_** ! – recitó Penrigel enfatizando algunas partes con mirada sonriente, definitivamente yo no entendía ni jota de nada

.- ¿ Un nuevo comienzo ? – preguntó dudoso Harry - ¿ Eso debe incluirla a ella, puesto que fue su sacrificio el que nos salvó a todos ? – añadió mirando a los demás que solo vigilaban la espada

.- ¡ El destino se encargará de reestablecer lo que deba ser reestablecido y hará nacer de nuevo lo que crea conveniente !... ¡ Pero para eso necesitamos que finalices la profecía entregándonos a Andariel ! – le confesó el hombre señalando el sitio donde estaba enclavada la espada, Harry se dirigió hacia ella y la sacó de un solo tiro, la examinó detenidamente para luego fijar su vista en el cuerpo de Hermione

.- ¡ Es suya de nuevo ! – les dijo Harry depositando suavemente a Andariel en manos de Penrigel quien sonriendo complacido se la dirigió hacia sus compañeros, todos tomaron a Andariel por la filosa hoja lo que provocó que delgados hilos de sangre recorrieran por ella hasta manchar parte de la blanca nieve que se hallaba bajo ellos, de repente los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con mayor rapidez alrededor de ellos formando una especie de remolino…

.- ¡ A veces hay que recordar que todo viaje a la luz parte de las sombras ! – exclamó Penrigel antes de desaparecer en el torbellino que estalló desencadenando una gigantesca ventisca de nieve que nos arrolló con ferocidad, sentí como Harry se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba, incluso pude sentir su mano sobre mi hombro por unos instantes… pero después todo se nubló, traté de buscar con una mano el cuerpo de mi hermana pero no se hallaba en su sitio… desesperado me aferré al cuerpo de Hermione gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de mi amigo con la esperanza de que me escuchara en medio de la tormenta, sin embargo una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirme, el pánico había desaparecido por completo al igual que el cuerpo de Hermione entre mis brazos… algo anormal estaba pasando, pero extrañamente me sentía muy cómodo, todo pasaba tan deprisa que pronto absolutamente todo dejó de tener sentido en mi mente… solo había cabida para un solo sentimiento…. Paz.

* * *

_Las flores que ahora nacen, después se marchitarán..._

Solo tuve unos segundos para reaccionar y no lo dudé en ningún instante… y ahora tampoco lo dudo… lo amaba demasiado como para no defenderlo, incluso si con ello perdía mi propia vida, sin embargo me siento contenta pues cumplí con mi cometido, sé que el está vivo y gracias a mi el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad… el tiene una segunda oportunidad, lo único que me duele es haberlo dejado solo, pero se que él podrá sobrevivir a esto… lo hará por mi, el quizás rehaga su vida al lado de otra persona, pero lejos de incomodarme esa opción más bien me consuela el saber que habrá otra persona que cuide de él cuando yo no pueda hacerlo aunque quiera con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… también siento no poder ver crecer a mi pequeña Ángel, sin embargo se que crecerá feliz y protegida al lado de mis padres… todos mis seres queridos vivirán en paz como se lo merecen… estoy segura de que fué la mejor decisión haber hecho lo que hice… morir por él.

_Las estrellas que hoy brillan, algún día se extinguirán..._

Cuando él se giró a verme no pude resistir más y me desplomé en un instante que me pareció eterno… podía sentir mi respiración agitada y a mi propia sangre obstruir mis vías respiratorias, sin embargo nunca llegué a tocar el piso, al contrario caí sobre algo blando que suavizó mi caída…. era él, lo sabía a pesar que mi visión se veía ya algo empañada, su aroma me envolvía calidamente al igual que sus brazos…. el me susurraba algo al oído que no entendía en ese instante debido quizás a que mi adrenalina aún circulaba violentamente en lo que quedaba de mi torrente sanguíneo… no quedaba mucho tiempo y lo sabía con certeza…. le miré a los ojos que gracias al cielo pude contemplar con claridad, estaba sumamente triste y preocupado pues como yo, sabía lo que se avecinaba irremediablemente

.- ¡ Sabes que te amo ! – le dije antes de toser y escupir un poco de sangre que comenzaba a inundar mi boca

.- ¡ Lo sé !... ¡ Pero por Dios no te despidas de mi… todavía no ! – me suplicaba al tiempo que lo veía derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

.- ¡ Siempre pensé que esta sería la mejor manera de morir !... ¡ Entre tus brazos ! – alcancé a decirle antes de comenzar a ver borroso de nuevo

.- ¡ No me dejes ! – me pidió en el tono mas urgente que tenía al tiempo que me apretaba mas contra su cálido cuerpo

.- ¡ Jamás lo haré… siempre estaré aquí ! – le dije tocando con la punta de mis dedos su pecho

.- ¡ Resiste solo un poco más amor mío ! – me dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello en forma desesperada

.- ¡ Harry abrázame más fuerte, tengo frío ! – le dije, él suavemente colocó su capa sobre mi para comenzar a darme un ligero masaje en los brazos tratando de darme un poco de su calor - ¡ Bésame Harry ! – le rogué yo cuando comenzaba a tiritar más de frío en medio de mi rápida agonía, el obedientemente fundió sus labios con los míos… estaban tibios y llenos de vida, no lo pude evitar y unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos mezclándose con las suyas… me esforcé en acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos una vez más sin embargo sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban conforme aumentaba la duración del beso, de manera que cuando el se alejó de mi se llevó con el lo que fuera mi último aliento… mi último deseo.

_Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran Universo_

_algún día también se destruirán..._

Todo lo que ahora me rodea es oscuridad, soy conciente de esta sensación de ausencia, de que todo y nada me invaden a una misma velocidad y ritmo… no existe el tiempo, inexplicablemente ese termino carece de sentido en este lugar si es que puede llamársele así, aquí no hay ni cerca ni imposibles, estoy en lo que parece ser un abismo en el que por más que lo intento no puedo lanzar ninguna palabra al silencio… puedo recordar con mucho esfuerzo solo algunas cosas…. fragmentos, lo ultimo que mis ojos vieron antes de perder el sentido… un hermoso par de ojos esmeraldas que me miraban angustiados…. temerosos… una palabra se forma en mis labios automáticamente… un nombre… su nombre… Harry… inexplicablemente esto aún permanece en mi esencia primordial, su calidez… me conforta.

_Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo,_

_un escaso momento..._

No soy un fantasma, de lo contrario ya me habría materializado en algún lugar, no tenía tampoco por que serlo, no temo morir si es que aún no estoy muerta… y si lo estoy hubo algo que me salvó de ser un fantasma… esos ojos… fue una hermosa manera haber muerto… los recuerdos se esfuman con prontitud… ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre que debí llevar en vida ni tampoco ya el del poseedor de esas hermosas pupilas…. nuestra memoria aquí es como una eterna niebla latente, como un sueño sin sueños….y solo es eso lo que me queda de mi anterior existencia como mortal, por alguna extraña razón no temo, solo se que estoy a salvo… como en un lento proceso de purificación me siento tranquila… en paz.

_En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan,_

_son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien..._

Hay algo que me despierta del apacible letargo… un pequeño haz de luz me da en lo que creo es mi rostro… poco a poco se va haciendo más y más grande hasta que me envuelve en una calida sensación, creo reconocerla, pero no se que es… siento como si pequeñas gotitas de rocío bañaran mi piel al tiempo que me voy adentrando en la claridad que me atrae sin remedio alguno… una melodía resuena en todo, provocando ecos de silencios desconocidos e insondables como maravillosas alegorías provocadas por el viento estival… creo que estoy sintiendo lo que es la entrada al paraíso… estoy feliz.

_Todo en un solo momento..._

Ante mi se extienden una enormidad de tierra de prados ondulados que hacia lo que parece ser un horizonte se elevan en pliegues aún mas altos… a lo lejos puede verse una vieja construcción rodeada por prados de fértiles cultivos que no conozco… veo gente que camina de un lado a otro cantando y bailando alegremente, de vez en cuando oigo las voces de traviesos chiquillos que corretean animosos de aquí para allá a una pequeña hada que juguetona…

.- ¿ Que haces ahí parada niña ? – me pregunta una anciana de voz agradable y semblante tranquilo ataviada con una manta del blanco más puro que puede existir

.- ¡ Pues… no se ! – le respondo simplemente

.- ¡ Debes ser nueva aquí hija, no te preocupes… sígueme, verás como todos se alegran de que hayas llegado ! – me contesta al tiempo que toma de mi brazo y me guía con delicadeza hasta donde la gente seguía festejando, apenas caminamos me percato de que estoy descalza y de que visto una túnica blanca al igual que los demás

.- ¿ Donde estamos ? – le pregunto deseosa de saber cual es el nombre de este sitio tan agradable

.- ¡ Aquí no sentimos hambre, ni frío, ni calor… nadie sabe lo que es el dolor o la tristeza… aquí el tiempo no tiene dominio sobre nosotros ! – me dijo amablemente la anciana - ¡ Creo que en vida todos le solíamos llamar cielo… la verdad es que estoy tan feliz aquí que eso ya no me preocupa querida… y tampoco es algo que debería preocuparte ! – me responde y eso me basta para satisfacer mis escasas dudas… simplemente al igual que todos llega a mí el tan ansiado olvido.

_Y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte…_

_Pero aún este no logra que renuncies a tenerme a como de lugar…_

Oigo murmullos… voces que se confunden unas con otras susurrando cosas que no comprendo quizás porque aún me encuentro algo adormilada, anoche tuve un sueño un poco raro… que va… bastante raro diría yo… tal vez es la emoción por haber recibido tantos regalos de cumpleaños…ya no soy tan pequeña, apenas ayer cumplí 5 años, vinieron mis tíos de Francia y mis abuelos que hoy me llevarán al parque

.- ¡ Hija… báñate ya, si no tus abuelos no te van a llevar ! – gritó mi mamá desde la planta baja de la casa

.- ¡ Ya casi salgo ! – le respondí gritando a todo pulmón, así que con un brinco me levanté de la cama y corrí al baño para poder salir deprisa… el agua estaba caliente y el vapor inundaba toda la habitación… de repente eso me hizo recordar mi sueño… extrañamente tengo ese mismo sueño desde que yo recuerdo que tengo sueños… siempre es igual… hay mucha gente sufriendo… nunca sé porque… después todo desaparece y solo veo un par de ojos verdes… luego mi visión se nubla, de repente todo es oscuridad…. y nada… nada mas ni nada menos… despierto…

.- ¡ Hija, que tus abuelos te están esperando ! – gritó mi madre nuevamente

.- ¡ Ya casi bajo ! – le grité aún desde la ducha, por lo que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé brincando las escaleras

.- ¡ Nunca brinques en las escaleras o te caerás Jane ! – me reprendió el menor de mis tíos con tono de burla

.- ¡ No me llamo Jane, me llamo Hermione ! – le repliqué disgustada, sabía que no me gustaba que me dijeran por mi segundo nombre

.- ¡ Josh… deja de molestar a la niña ! – le reprendió mi abuelito - ¡ Y tu jovencita aunque no te guste Jane también es tu nombre ! – me dijo al tiempo que me llevaba a la cocina para que me tomara un cuenco de avena - ¡ Voy a distraerlas, así que cómelo rápido o a tu madre le dará un infarto ! – me dijo en modo de broma a la vez que salía de la cocina y yo comenzaba a devorar mi almuerzo

.- ¿ Hermione estas lista ? – preguntó mi padre desde el vestíbulo de la casa

.- ¡ Bista ! – respondí aún con la boca llena de avena al tiempo que trataba de pasar el gran bocado de comida

.- ¡ Trágalo antes que mamá te vea y ponte tu abrigo ! – me dijo mi padre sonriendo a manera de cómplice a la vez que me tendía mi pequeño abrigo color naranja antes de que me diera tiempo de replicar

.- ¡ Bien, todos listos ! – declaró mi abuela viendo con agrado como me ponía sin replicas el abrigo

.- ¡ No se demoren demasiado, o no llegarán a tiempo para la comida ! – nos despidió mi padre junto con mis tíos en la puerta, así que tomando de las manos a mis abuelos nos dirigíos a tomar el taxi que ya nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa

.- ¡ Adiós Papá, Adiós Mamá ! – grité emocionada desde la ventanilla

.- ¡ Adiós Jane ! – gritó mamá, así que girando los ojos me senté por fin resignada a que me llamaran así por el resto de mi vida… bueno ese era mi nombre al final de cuentas.

_Y me alegra saber que eres más allá de los campos de la muerte y la eternidad…_

Ese día mis padres junto con mis tíos y padrinos habían decidido ir de día de campo al parque de manera muggle… era temprano, a decir verdad demasiado temprano según mi opinión y la de mi padrino… mi padre condujo el auto, apenas había obtenido su licencia ya que mi madre tuvo que enseñarle desde el principio pues el simplemente se "aparecía" cuando quería ir a algún lado… pero mi madre se negó a dejar que se apareciera conmigo alegando que eso quizás terminaría por hacerle daño a mis neuronas…así es… somos magos… bueno yo creo que lo seré algún día ya que mi madre es una gran bruja y mi padre un excelente mago, aún no he dado muestra de poderes mágicos pero siempre estoy esperando el momento con ansias… mi padre me ha dicho que no me desespere que un día de estos se presentarán cuando menos lo espere, mi padrino Sirius me ha dicho que no me traume y mi tío Remus que no me presione

.- ¡ Harry James Potter Evans !... ¿ Quien te ha dicho que puedes quitarte esa chamarra ? – gritó mi madre al verme ya sin mi abrigo color rojo

.- ¡ Pero mamá si ya no hace tanto frío ! – le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito

.- ¡ No me mires así, ya sabes que esos trucos conmigo no funcionan ! – me dijo tendiéndome la chaqueta para que me la colocara

.- ¡ Vamos Harry, sabes que ya solo el viejo Canuto se traga ese truco ! – me comentó divertido mi tío Remus

.- ¡ Viejos tus cal… cetines Lunático ! – se corrigió mi padrino al ver la cara amenazadora de mi madre - ¡ Y todavía te los pones ! – añadió haciendo como que no veía que mi mamá intentaba reprenderlo

.- ¿ Que tienes contra mis calcetines ? – le preguntó mi tío en tono indignado para tratar de seguirle el juego y lograr que mi madre se lograra olvidar del regaño

.- ¡ Huelen ! – le respondió mi padre de manera graciosa al pasar junto a ellos con un enorme asador muggle que inexplicablemente pesaba menos de lo que aparentaba

.- ¡ Eso es una calumnia ! – le espetó con fingido enojo el tío Remus a mi madre que por unos segundos pareció a punto de echarse a reírse a carcajadas al igual que Sirius

.- ¡ Aquí el punto es que no digas groserías frente a tu ahijado Sirius ! – le dijo la tía Andrea al tiempo que le propinaba un divertido zape a mi padrino para luego alejarse con una cesta repleta de comida en la mano

.- ¿ Quien se a creído tu mujer que es como para poder golpearme ? – le reclamó mi padrino al tío Remus que se reía disimuladamente de la llamada de atención de su esposa, ella era enfermera en el sanatorio mágico de San Mungo… ahí se habían conocido… creo…

.- ¡ Yo le di permiso porque te lo merecías cariño ! – le dijo mi tía Lois ante su mirada atónita y la descarada risa del tío Remus, ella era la esposa de Sirius, es decir mi madrina quien se acercó para revolver mas mis rebeldes cabellos… era buena y le encantaba jugar conmigo

.- ¿ Puedo ir a jugar ? – pregunte esperanzado a mi madre esperando que me hicieran caso antes de que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo, pues a veces pienso que los seis podrían pasarse horas de la misma manera

.- ¡ Solo si te pones la chaqueta ! – me contestó mi padre sonriente

.- ¡ Pero no te alejes mucho ! – me recomendó mi mamá antes de dejarme ir

.- ¡ Cielos santo Lily, si con esa chamarra podríamos verlo a tres kilómetros de distancia ! – le reprochó mi padrino dispuesto a iniciar otro nuevo tema de discusión, por lo que a toda prisa me dirigí hacia el juego más cercano… los columpios… ya había una niña ahí… no importaba… tal vez quisiera jugar también conmigo… creo que es hora que les pida a mis padres un hermanito… no se como se consiga uno pero lo quiero… si, en cuanto vuelva se los diré.

_Saber que no eres como otros soles que no dieron sino solo ocasos…_

El día prometía ser soleado, pues las nubes despejaron el cielo dejándolo como un gran lago azul, mis abuelos habían decidido ir ese día al parque de la ciudad para reunirse con sus amigos a jugar ajedrez, charlar o simplemente bailar con la música que salía de las bocinas que se hallaban ubicadas en las esquinas de la enorme fuente central…. me encantaban los juegos, sobre todo los columpios, de manera que apenas me soltaron me dirigía corriendo hacia ellos, me adueñé de uno y me impulsé lo más que pude… esa sensación de estar suspendida en el aire me agradaba… aunque cuando el tío Josh exageraba me daba miedo salir volando por los aires y aterrizar como sapo… por cierto que no me gustan los sapos

.- ¡ Hola ! – me dice un niño que se había sentado ya en el otro columpio y comenzaba también a mecerse con fuerza, tiene los ojos verdes… son bonitos… me gustan

.- ¡ Hola ! – respondo correspondiendo a su sonrisa - ¿ Te gustan los sapos ? – le pregunto esperando una respuesta deteniendo mi carrera

.- ¡ No ! – me responde después de pensarlo unos segundos, yo simplemente continuo con mi juego de ir cada vez más alto, ahora es él el que se detiene

.- ¿ Sabes como conseguir un hermanito ? – me pregunta el niño con expectación, yo lo medito mientras dejo que el impulso vaya disminuyendo… cuando casi estoy inmóvil al igual que el respondo

.- ¡ No !... ¿ Y tu ? – sigo la conversación pensando que tal vez el si sepa de donde

.- ¡ Tampoco, por eso te pregunto ! - me responde como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - ¿ Tienes hermanos ? – continua preguntando el niño de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado

.- ¡ No !... . ¿ Y tu ? – vuelvo a preguntar interesada

.- ¡ No, pero quiero uno ! – me confesó a la vez que vigilaba a sus espaldas y se quitaba la chamarra color rojo que traía puesta

.- ¡ No te quites la chaqueta o te resfriarás ! – le dije deteniendo mi vuelo

.- ¿ Quien te dijo eso… tu mamá ? – me pregunta en tono burlón

.- ¡ Pues si ! – le respondo bajándome también del columpio

.- ¿ Y siempre haces lo que tu mamá te dice ? – me pregunta ya sonriendo socarronamente… eso hace que me sienta extraña, él me mira de igual forma pero termina sacándome la lengua

.- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! – le digo quitándome también la chaqueta y arrojándola sobre mi columpio y en gesto de rebeldía le devuelvo la burla

.- ¡ Me llamo Harry… Harry Potter ! – me dice tendiéndome la mano al tiempo que sonreía divertido

.- ¡ Yo soy Hermione Granger ! – le respondo tomando su mano en un apretón un poco exagerado

.- ¡ Juguemos ! – me propone antes de empujarme levemente y salir corriendo fuera de mi alcance

.- ¡ Tramposo ! – le grito al tiempo que emprendía la carrera tras él que cada vez que se escapaba de mi me hacía muecas graciosas

.- ¡ Ven acá ! – me grita al tiempo que veía algo en el fondo de la fuete del parque

.- ¡ Monedas ! – exclamo yo al ver cual era la razón de los destellos que llamaron la atención de mi amigo

.- ¿ Que te parece si sacamos algunas para luego volver a arrojarlas y pedir deseos ? – me dice inclinándose ya sobre el borde

.- ¿ Y si me caigo ? – pregunto un poco asustada, pues no sabía nadar todavía muy bien

.- ¡ Yo te cuido rizos ! – me dice sonriendo graciosamente al tirar de un mechón rizado de mi cabello

.- ¡ No me llamo rizos Harry ! – le respondo en tono disgustado

.- ¡ Es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre… es difícil ! – me dice riendo a carcajadas provocando mi enojo, aunque antes de que yo replicara algo un grito nos asusta a ambos provocando que cayésemos juntos a la helada agua de la fuente

.- ¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! – gritaba la madre de mi amigo corriendo hacia nosotros con ambas chamarras en las manos, al menos mis abuelos no se habían dado cuenta de nada, y es que algo extraño había sucedido, en lugar de encontrarnos en el fondo de la fuente nos hallábamos en una enorme caja de arena que estaba unos metros más a la derecha de donde nos encontrábamos

.- ¿ Como rayos llegamos aquí Harry ? – le pregunto al sentirme toda llena de arena

.- ¡ No lo sá ! – me responde mi amigo pero por alguna extraña razón parece más contento que antes, esta sonriendo a pesar que su madre venía con una cara de disgusto tremenda - ¡ Mejor arena que agua no ! – me dice al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza llenándome aún mas de arena, al parecer se había resignado ya al hecho de que su madre le había sorprendido

.- ¡ Lo viste… hizo magia… fue Harry ! – dijo de repente una voz que no había escuchado nunca, era un hombre de cabellos oscuros y otro de cabello color paja, ambos no estaban hacía hace unos instantes… o tal vez estaba quedándome ciega, pero al parecer ellos no me había visto aún porque estaban discutiendo entre susurros, así que cuando me vieron pegaron un grito de susto que logró asustarme a mi también provocando que gritara también

.- ¿ Quien eres tu ? – preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro con mirar inquisidor

.- ¡ Ella es mi amiga Rizos y no tienen porque asustarla ! – me defendió Harry levantándose de golpe de la arena bañándome aún más… incluso creo que tragué un poquito

.- ¡ Soy Hermione no rizos ! – le dije levantándome por fin ignorando el hecho de que ambos hombres prácticamente se habían materializado en el aire de la nada

.- ¡ Así es… además estábamos hablando con Hermon… Harmy … con rizos y no contigo jovencito ! – dijo aquel hombre que terminó llamándome al igual que Harry

.- ¡ Soy la amiga de Harry y me llamo Hermione ! – le dije encarando esta vez al hombre que de inmediato puso una cara de susto, al principio creía que era por mi, pero al ver una sombra en el piso tras de mi supe que era por alguien más alto que yo

.- ¿ Que creen que hacen jovencitos jugando al borde de la fuente y sin abrigos ? – esa era una voz que puso los pelos de punta a Harry que terminó por esconderse tras de mi… era su madre y en las manos llevaba las chaquetas de ambos, los dos tragamos saliva al mismo tiempo

.- ¡ Jugando ! – le respondí yo como Harry lo había hecho anteriormente conmigo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

.- ¡ Así que jugando… ! – la madre de Harry estaba tan molesta que apenas se había dado cuenta que no me conocía

.- ¡ Ella es Hermy…no Harmy…no Harney… no esperen, esperen… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua ¡ – empezó a decir el hombre de cabellos negros con un semblante de concentración total que me pareció hasta chistosa por unos momentos

.- ¡ Mios tíos ! – dijo Harry como si se estuviera disculpando

.- ¡ Rizos la amiga de Harry ! – le completó el otro hombre al ver que su amigo no daba con mi nombre ni de chiste

.- ¡ Que me llamo Hermione ¡ – le dije casi gritando al tío de Harry que puso cara de haber recordado al fin, el otro simplemente rodó los ojos de desesperación al igual que yo

.- ¡ Bien, entonces colóquense los abrigos antes que pesquen pulmonía ¡ – dijo un tercer hombre que había llegado caminando y que ahora me tendía mi chaqueta

.- ¡ Papá viste lo que hice ¡ – le preguntó Harry demasiado emocionado ante la mirada de reproche de su madre al ver que no se ponía la chaqueta

.- ¡ Hablaremos de eso luego, porque creo que los abuelos de tu amiga…! – se quedó a mitad de la frase su padre al no saber mi nombre… estaba dispuesta a repetirlo una vez mas cuando el tío de Harry me interrumpió

.- ¡ Hermonya ! – dijo con postura orgullosa, el padre de Harry que era exactamente a él solo que más alto, puso una cara de confusión muy graciosa

.- ¡ Soy Hermione ! – grité ya bastante enojada por la falta de atención que me ponían, agité las manos desesperadamente hacia el tío de mi amigo y un inesperado estallido inundó el aire… algo había pasado nuevamente… el cabello del hombre de cabellos negros y poca memoria había cambiado, ahora lo tenía largo y rizado como el mío… todos voltearon a verme asombrados incluidos Harry, pero antes que pudieran decir algo …

.- ¡ HERMIONE JANE GRANGER EL ABRIGO ¡ – oí a la voz de mi abuela retumbar en los jardines, de manera que rápidamente desprendí el abrigo de las manos de la madre de Harry que me miraba con algo parecido a la dulzura para ponérmelo enseguida y correr en dirección de mi familia

.- ¡ Adiós Harry ¡ - le grité antes de salir continuar con mi loca carrera

.- ¡ Adiós Hermione ¡ – me gritó también desde los brazos de su padre que examinaba el cabello de su compañero en medio de un ataque de risas… que familia tan extraña, en fin, creo que esto fue lo mejor del día pensando en lo que me espera en casa.

_Fuiste en mi búsqueda a través de las nubes y sobre el azul abismo…_

Fue un tanto extraño, en realidad todo en mi vida parecía extraño, muchas cosas raras me sucedían cuando me enojaba o cuando me asustaba, y más extraño aún fue cuando me llegó una carta diciéndome que podía ingresar a un internado para magos y brujas de Inglaterra… ese día a mamá casi le da un infarto al ver a la lechuza en mi cuarto, trató de correrla pero no se fue, así que pensando que tal vez quería una respuesta la redacté, después de atarle la carta al ave como venía la anterior le di un poco de agua y partió… durante los días de ausencia creía que se trataba de una simple pero ingeniosa broma del tío Josh… pero cuando una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y lentes de montura tocó a nuestra puerta diciendo que venía de parte del colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts…. todo cambió quizás para bien y como era mi costumbre traté de documentarme acerca del nuevo mundo la cual me disponía a entrar y al cual pertenecía de alguna manera… mi caso era algo común pues después de todo según mis libros los magos tuvieron que mezclarse con "gente no mágica" para preservar sus poderes… en fin, la verdad estuve ansiosa durante meses y creo que aún estando descansando en mi cómoda cama no dejo de sorprenderme de las cosas que hay por aprender de este mundo hasta hace unos años completamente desconocido para mi…

.- ¿ Verdad que es muy guapo Hermione ? – me pregunta mi compañera de cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos… Parvati como siempre, hablando sin parar

.- ¡ Perdona no te escuché ! – le respondo volviendo a la realidad, a mi habitación de la torre de Grinffindor del Castillo de Hogwarts, estamos empezando ya el séptimo año de estudios

.- ¡ Estamos diciendo que el nuevo chico de intercambio es muy guapo ! – me puso al tanto mi amiga Giny, era ella la hermana menor de Ron Weasley uno de mis compañeros de curso, ella era un año menor pero nos llevábamos muy bien

.- ¡ Se llama Cástor Grósk… ! – comenzaba otra chiquilla de la misma edad de Giny, era ella nada más y nada menos que Ángel Ariadna Potter, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Ari, así es la hermana menor de Harry Potter un amigo y compañero de curso además de ser la mejor amiga de Giny Weasley, juntas hacían un dúo poco más que dinámico, al igual que sus hermanos mayores

.- ¡ Grosvenorf ! – le corregí de inmediato al tiempo que depositaba mi libro en el buró más cercano

.- ¡ Oye !... ¿ Como que le pusiste mucha atención no te parece ? – me reprochó divertida Lavander, mi otra compañera de cuarto arrojándome divertida una almohada de su cama

.- ¡ Soy el Premio Anual y era mi deber conducirlos hasta el despacho del Director… sin mencionar que llama la atención por tener una hermana gemela por si no lo recuerdas ! – le espeté devolviéndole el cojín a su dueña de la misma manera en que lo había recibido

.-¡ Pues mas te vale que así sea, porque tienes un compromiso con mi hermano que no se te olvide a ti ! – me espeta rápidamente Ari en tono acusador

.- ¡ Compromiso que solo existe en tu retorcida mente ya que lo mencionas ! – le respondí a Ari en tono burlón, no se que empeño tenía en hacerla de cupido entre Harry y yo desde hace algún tiempo sabiendo lo insoportable que se comportaba conmigo en ocasiones… definitivamente alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo…además solo somos amigos

.- ¡ He dicho que serás mi cuñada y lo cumpliré ! – me dice en tono terco que logra hacer que le arroje de inmediato uno de mis cojines, que esquiva y va a dar en el rostro de Parvati

.- ¡ Oigan !- se queja - ¡ Bueno estábamos hablando de Cástor y no del hermano de Ari ! – sentenció Parvati con el cojín en las manos

.- ¡ El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor por favor ! – le defendió de inmediato su hermana al tiempo que el pecho se le inflaba del ya famoso orgullo Potter

.- ¡ Lástima que hayan quedado en Shlyterin ! – se quejaba Lavander ignorando por completo a Ari para proseguir con su interesante análisis del par de hermanos gemelos hijos de diplomáticos Ucranianos que habían emigrado a Inglaterra debido al trabajo de sus padres, uno era Cástor de voz gentil y mirada intensa pero amigable y la otra su hermana gemela Pólux idéntica en los ojos solo que un poco más reservada y retraída que su hermano, por lo que daba la apariencia de fría indiferencia cuando los conocí

.- ¿ Que tiene de malo que hayan quedado en Shlyterin ? – le pregunto un poco ofendida por la manera de expresarse de los alumnos pertenecientes a esa casa en particular

.- ¡ Son bobos ! – dijo Ari de inmediato

.- ¡ Eso es falso ! – le reprocho yo con indignación

.- ¡ Solo los defiendes porque tu amigo Draco esta en Shlyterin ! – dice Giny mirándome con malas pulgas

.- ¡ Ahora que lo mencionas Draco tampoco está mal ! – continua Lavander meditando el asunto con delicadeza

.- ¡ No se como lo soportas… después de Harry y Ron es el tercero más presumido de Hogwarts ! – me dice Parvati con cara de fastidio

.- ¡ Hey, mi hermano no es presumido ! – alega Ari

.- ¡ El mío tampoco ! – añade Giny

.- ¡ No es tan fastidioso como aparenta ! – digo tratando de defender a Draco, su padre había desaparecido y no sabían nada de él, su madre no había podido tener mas hijos y últimamente estaba algo enferma aunque le consolaba el hecho de que Draco había mejorado en sus clases, así nos conocimos… además de las rondas nocturnas como prefectos también se me indicó que le diera unas cuantas asesorías de Runas Antiguas, materia que había descuidado justo el año pasado y en las cuales debía mejorar para no perder su puesto

.- ¡ Es verdad aunque Harry, Ron y Draco no están mal, ninguno como Cástor ! – continua Lavander como si todas estuviésemos poniendo atención a su disertación sobre quien es mas atractivo al ojo femenino

.- ¡ Su hermana no me cae bien ! – declaró con rotundidad Giny - ¡ Parece muy antipática ! – añadió de inmediato

.- ¡ Tal vez pero su hermana no me interesa ! – le replicó Lavander con cara de haber mantenido una abstinencia sexual por siglos

.- ¡ Deja de decir eso de mi Cástor ! – le gritó Parvati fingiendo enojo a la vez que lanzaba el cojín a la cara de su amiga que ni tarda ni perezosa comenzó con una pelea de almohadas que terminó con el orden inicial de la alcoba terminando hasta que me vi obligada a retenerlas en sus camas con hechizos temporales para así poder salir tranquila a realizar mi ronda nocturna…

_Ahora la quietud de esperarte se convierte en heroísmo…_

Los pasillos del castillo estaban en aparente tranquilidad, al parecer hoy nadie a decidido salir de sus camas, claro siendo el primer día deben estar agotados… sin embargo una sensación extraña me recorre la espalda… me giro para ver que no hay nadie tras de mi, lo ignoro y sigo con mi recorrido, sin embargo en más de una ocasión puedo oír un eco de pasos amortiguados, pero aunque me giro con velocidad nadie hay tras de mi, esto comienza a incomodarme cuando de improvisto una sombra que sale de tras de un tapete me cierra el paso… yo asustada le apunto con la varita, pero antes de que me de tiempo de apuntar siento un par de brazos atraparme y elevarme del suelo unos centímetros

.- ¿ Me extrañaste ? – pregunta una voz conocida… comienzo a reír de incredulidad

.- ¡ Idiota… me asustaste… deberías estar ahora en tu cama y no en los pasillos Draco ! – le digo fingiendo enojo

.- ¡ Lindo recibimiento, yo también extrañé a mi amiga " Premio Anual "! – dijo riendo burlonamente

.- ¡ Cállate o te callo ! – le digo siguiendo en mi papel de enojo

.- ¡ Huy, que miedo Granger ! – me dice recargando el hombro en una pared, su cabello rubio ha crecido un poco al igual que él, ahora es mucho más alto que yo, las chicas pueden tener razón, Draco no está tan mal - ¡ Me interesaría saber como es que lo intentarás, pero por si no lo recuerdas yo todavía soy prefecto y puedo andar a estas horas igual que tu ! – me dice sonriente

.- ¡ Diablos lo olvidé ! – acepto en tono divertido

.- ¡ Eso no se ve todos los días ! – confiesa el acercándose a mi cruzado de brazos

.- ¡ Eso me pasa por juntarme con cierto Shlyterin ! – le respondo con altanería impresa en la voz al tiempo que dejo que mi pose intelectual aflore con naturalidad

.- ¡ No te propases Granger ! – me dice sujetándome de un brazo y acercándose a mi más de lo que suponía, sin embargo un sordo ruido nos distrajo por unos segundos, el eco se confundía y no sabíamos exactamente de donde había surgido

.- ¡ Aparte de nosotros hay más alumnos fuera de sus camas ! – le comento tratando de ver al gracioso entre las sombras de los corredores

.- ¡ Que divertido… cacería ! – responde mi amigo para indicarme con un gesto de cabeza una dirección para el seguir en la otra y así poder capturar al atrevido estudiante, así que a paso veloz nos alejamos en búsqueda del estudiante… pasillos y más pasillos, tapetes y más tapetes… nada… quien quiera que sea no puede ser nuevo o lo habría detenido al momento… cansada ya de la persecución me dirijo de nuevo a mi punto de partida, cuando estoy a punto de llegar observo un armario que me parece bastante sospechoso pues no recordaba que estuviese antes ahí, así que en cuanto se posa mi mano sobre la perilla las puertas se abren para dar paso a dos manos que me sujetan los brazos y la boca para cerrar rápidamente las puertas en un segundo… me muevo afanosamente pero el abrazo es potente… no es Draco puesto que no me deja emitir sonido alguno, no puedo verlo en la oscuridad, pero se que es un hombre… más alto que yo para variar, de espaldas anchas y abdomen duro, por un momento él también deja de forcejear y permanece inmóvil… al parecer trata de escuchar algo, de manera que le imito… un " Demonios " pronunciado por la voz de Draco se escucha junto sus pasos y unas cuantas maldiciones más que se alejan con cada paso que da al alejarse del armario donde me han "secuestrado"… increíblemente mi secuestrador me libera solo un poco sin soltarme del todo del talle… me giro cuidadosa para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que centellean en la oscuridad del viejo armario… rápidamente siento como la ira me invade, estoy a punto de gritar cuando me tapa nuevamente la boca y me atrae hacia él con una velocidad propia de su puesto como buscador

.- ¡ No grites Rizos !... ¡ Si me denuncias Griffindor perderá puntos aún antes de tener uno siquiera ! – me dice de manera rápida Harry James Potter… en estos instantes pienso que cada vez que estoy cerca de él solo me meto en problemas… justo como ahora, aunque solo en ocasiones como esta es cuando puedo disfrutar de su aroma

.- ¡ Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de salir de la Sala Común a estas horas Potter ! – le digo yo susurrando cada palabra que parecía rebotar en las paredes del apretado e incomodo armario

.- ¡ No me gusta que me llames Potter ! – me reclama también en susurros

.- ¡ Y yo me llamo Hermione !... ¿ En que demonios estabas pensando Harry ? – le pregunto tratando de mantenerme seria a pesar que un mechudo de los que guardaba el viejo Filch dejaba caer sus gruesos hilos sobre la cabeza de mi amigo

.- ¡ Todo iba a la perfección, Ron y yo regresábamos sanos y salvos a la torre hasta que vimos que hablabas con ese tipo… así que tratando de proteger no solo a mi amiga si no a la Premio Anual Ron hizo explotar una bomba fétida en el pasillo siguiente mientras yo me escondía aquí para rescatarte de esa maloliente serpiente ! – me dice tratando de tomar su pose de orgullo que en ese preciso instante no pudo realizar debido a lo reducido del espacio

.- ¡ Rescatarme ! – exclamo bastante sorprendida por la pseudo confesión de mi compañero - ¡ Eres insoportable Harry… lo arruinaste todo ! – añado con pesadumbre al tratar de salir del armario

.- ¿ Arruinar ?... ¿ Arruinar que ? – pregunta volviendo a sujetarme con fuerza para evitar que saliera del escondite, yo simplemente suspiro con resignación

.- ¡ Nada, en realidad nada… olvídalo ! – le contesto esperando que con eso me dejase salir de una vez… comenzaba a hacer calor dentro o quizás eran esos densos latidos que mi corazón había empezado a dar desde que Harry me tomó en sus brazos

.- ¡ Precisamente eso es algo que no he podido hacer ! – dice en un susurro apenas audible, aunque estando en este sitio creo que hasta los pensamientos serían audibles - ¡ No puedo olvidar que teniéndote tan cerca estés tan lejos de mi Hermione ! – me confiesa con voz ronca al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos, yo podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían con tan solo sentir el contacto de su mano al rozarlas suavemente - ¡ No puedo sacarte de mi mente Hermione Jane Granger ! – termina de decir en un susurro en el que intencionalmente roza mis labios para después besarme como nunca en mi vida lo habían hecho o pudiesen haberlo hecho… yo reaccioné tarde pero justo a tiempo para evitar que se separase de mi, mis manos viajaron hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza para evitarle la huida, pues parecía que en pocos segundos sus labios se habían transformado en la fuente dadora de vida, de paz, de emoción, de delicadeza, de amor… muy pronto sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura para reducir la escasa distancia que nos separaba y continuar con la nueva actividad que habíamos encontrado para practicar juntos, ambos sonreímos divertidos al notar que de esta manera ahora había solo un poco más de espacio en el viejo armario.

_Gracias a ti revivo en muchas cosas._

.- ¿ Aceptarías ser mi novia Rizos ? – me pregunta un agitado Harry después de unos cuantos minutos de carrera hacia la sala común pues este ya no era horario ni para el Premio Anual de Hogwarts

.- ¡ Sabes que eso incluirá unas cuantas horas más en la biblioteca ! – le advierto todavía un tanto dudosa a la petición

.- ¡ Y para ti clases particulares de vuelo ! – me advierte también con el semblante más serio que le he visto, estoy dispuesta a responderle cuando de un súbito movimiento me atrae hacia él nuevamente para poder recorrer mis labios a su antojo… jamás pensé que una simple caricia como esta pudiese ser tan sublime como el mismo cielo y jamás imaginé que su sabor fuera tan intoxicante y adictivo

.- ¿ Que dices ? – me pregunta suavemente aún con los ojos cerrados al apoyar su frente en la mía… ahora no hay dudas… ninguna

.- ¡ Creo que tendré que aprender a volar ! – le respondo al tiempo que me atrevía a probar de nuevo esos labios que estaba segura serían por siempre mi perdición y mi resurrección, ya sea en esta o en las siguientes vidas… el gran cariño que tenía hacia mi amigo se convirtió con el paso del tiempo en un tímido amor que nunca me atreví a exteriorizar por miedo a que no fuera correspondido, sin embargo hoy, en este preciso momento me siento consumir en la hoguera de besos en la que me envuelve con maestría… este sentimiento que estaba dormido, apaciguado como un león durmiente ha despertado con la ferocidad de una intensa llamarada.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

Espero no haber demorado mucho, me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión acerca de este nuevo capitulo… ¿ no estuvo muy largo o cansado , en fin, gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y también a todos aquellos que aunque no dejen huella alguna hayan dispuesto un poco de su preciado tiempo para leer los enredos y locuras de esta chica en su fase de intento de escritora. Aprovecho de una vez para poder despedirme con algo de tiempo… aún falta un capitulo para todos aquellos que estén interesados en saber cuando llegará el final.; así que espero sus comentarios para poder despedirme de ustedes como es debido ya que amigos como ustedes no se encuentran todos los días y espero también que sigamos en contacto a pesa de que no haya mas historias mías publicadas. GRACIAS ANTICIPADAS, así que pasando a mi parte favorita :

Pipu-Radcliffe :

Hola chica, que bueno vverte de nuvo... literalmente, tienes razon creo que lo hice demasiado confuso...espero entonces que le hayas agarrado la onda a este nuevo capitulo...dime que te parecio, no estuvo muy largo o confuso, espreo que no y que te hayas divertido mucho leyendolo...que susuto verdad?...jejeje soy mala, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de la historia... te parece?. Besos.

Miranda Evans :

Hola Miranda, que bueno que le hallas entendido al cap. anterior, pero dime, como estuvo este, creo que es el mas enredado de todos y el mas largo, en fin 24 hojas de word, que espero que hayas disrutrado al maximo al igual que yo, espero poder ver un review tyo en el ultimo capitulo que sera el siguieente. Besos y te cuidas mucho.

Zu:

Hola Zu, mucho gusto enconocerte, aunque sea ya en los finales de mis dias como escritora, en fin, gracias portomarte eltiempo de leer mis escritos, es todod un honor y espero que me perdones por haber...jejejematado literalmente a Hermione, jajaja, ya sabras que soy algo malevola, pero creo que con lo restante del fic quedaras complacida como todos aquellos que esperan romance a mi puro estilo personal que espero sea de tu agrado, me gustaria verte en el ultimo capitulo que sera el siguiente. Besos y mucho gusto.

Gracias tambien a todos mis lectores que por falta de tiempo no han o no hayan podido dejarme un review, los llevo en mi corazon a pesar de no verlos tan seguido.

Se Despide de Ustedes ( por penultima vez )

Su siempre amiga

Cidonya.


	16. Final

**Cap. 15 : " Amarte a Ti "**

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor lo tengo claro…_

_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas…._

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes…_

_Como ir al cine o no hacer nada..._

Y aquí estaba una vez más, junto a ella como siempre, miré hacia el exterior por aquel ventanal que dejaba ver los hermosos campos verdes que la primavera proporcionaba a Hogwarts durante los primeros días cálidos de la estación, el día era perfecto para volar, sin mucho viento y el sol oculto tras unas nubes pasajeras, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en la sensación que me invadía cada vez que remontaba el vuelo en mi escoba… una ligera brisa azotó mi rostro y me hizo volver a mi realidad, el ventanal principal de la gran biblioteca estaba abierto de par en par, ella y yo éramos de los pocos alumnos que osaban quedarse en el castillo teniendo un día como este… a lo lejos podía ver a mis amigos corriendo hacia el lago para mojarse los pies….un suspiro escapó a mis labios al centrar de nuevo mi atención en el libro que ella leía sin prestar atención a nada más… " Pociones del Nuevo Milenio ", sus cabellos castaños ondeaban graciosamente al ritmo de la primaveral brisa, la insignia de Premio Anual refulgía en su pecho como si no encontrase otra dueña mejor… sonriendo vagamente debido al sopor que comenzaba a invadirme traté de concentrarme ahora en mi tarea de encantamientos, aunque el libro " Encantamientos Encantadores " no ayudaba de mucho ya que sus recomendaciones eran un poco confusas…

.- ¡ Tal vez no entiendas porque está al revés ! – me susurró mi novia al oído logrando tomarme desprevenido, por lo que involuntariamente pegué un pequeño respingo al sentir su calido aliento en mi cuello, así que más despierto enfoqué mi vista para ver que todo el rato que estuve divagando había tenido el libro de cabeza

.- ¿ Estabas espiándome ? – le pregunté un tanto sorprendido, pues creía al menos que cuando un libro estaba frente a ella su alma abandonaba momentáneamente su cuerpo

.- ¡ Se dice pendiente de ti, no espiándote Harry ! – me contesta a la vez que se dirigía hacia un estante para colocar el libro e inmediatamente buscar otro… yo con las ganas de despabilarme un poco la seguí hasta donde se detuvo - ¿ Que libro buscas ? – me pregunta al verme justo al lado de ella, sus ojos me miran con intriga

.- ¡ Ninguno ! – le contesto recargándome en el librero en el que ella deposita su libro

.- ¿ Ninguno ... Entonces porque me seguiste ? – me pregunta cambiando su expresión a una desconcertada… hacía tres días que éramos novios, aún no lograba creer que fuera verdad que ella me correspondiera, aunque todo Hogwarts ya estaba enterado de la noticia del año, gran parte de ello se lo debía a mi querida hermana Ari que casi se vuelve loca de alegría cuando lo supo

.- ¡ Quería saber que hacías Rizos ! – le digo encogiéndome de hombros al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro

.- ¿ No estarás espiándome Harry ? – me pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado que la hace adquirir una linda postura, se me ocurre una idea ya que nos hallamos ocultos tras los libros de manera que no corremos peligro a que Madame Pince nos eche del lugar si…

.- ¡ Solo estoy pendiente de ti Hermione ! – le respondo al tiempo que la tomo rápidamente de la cintura para atraerla a mi y capturar sus labios con los míos, no encuentro resistencia alguna de su parte, más aún siento como ella abandona el libro en el estante para deslizar sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros donde se quedan para acariciarlos suavemente, noto como ella encaja perfectamente entre mis brazos y como sus labios parecen haber sido hechos a mi medida… si continuamos con estos recesos entre libro y libro de estudio creo que definitivamente podría pasarme las tardes de primavera, verano, otoño e invierno en la biblioteca…. eso me gusta.

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero me gusta…_

_Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista…_

_En vez de distraerme con el fútbol…_

_O con el Internet como hacen todos..._

La velocidad es una de mis pasiones más atrayentes, lo que me ha valido el puesto de Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Grinffindor, eso conlleva a que cada una de nuestras victorias se deba a mi actuación, de manera que termino siendo el héroe de cada victoria conseguida, y por lo tanto la fama… hay muchas chicas tras de mi, pero ninguna como ella, ella es muy distinta de las demás, quizás sea eso lo que más me agrada de Hermione Jane Granger, tiene sus propias opiniones y gustos, no cambia de parecer solo por agradar a alguien… bueno aunque creo que yo soy su excepción… eso me encanta… se que ella no es fanática del Quidditch pero desde que éramos amigos no se ha perdido un solo partido mío, ahora que es mi novia incluso la puedo ver en cada entrenamiento, algunas veces prestando un poco de atención, otras leyendo un libro, otras estudiando, o platicando con mi hermana y sus amigas… se que la perfección no existe, pero puedo asegurar que ella es lo más cercano a ese ideal mío… sé que puedo confiarle mis secretos, mis temores, mis penas y alegrías… sé que ella estará ahí para apoyarme o simplemente como ahora… para hacerme compañía… la enfermería nunca ha sido mi lugar favorito, sin embargo ahora lo es por el simple hecho de que ella este aquí… mi brazo ya no duele tanto, aunque mi cabeza aún zumba un poco… reconozco que el entrenamiento de hoy fue exagerado y que por ello sucedió el accidente con la bludger, pero debo asegurarme de que el equipo gane al copa, soy el capitán y esa es mi obligación para con mis hombres y para con la casa que me ha visto crecer durante años no solo a mi, si no a mi hermana, a mi mejor amigo y a mi Hermione….

.- ¿ Llevas mucho rato despierto ? – me pregunta ella sentándose en la cama aún con expresión preocupada, había estado sentada en una silla ubicada al lado de mi cama leyendo un libro que ahora descansaba en el velador, yo simplemente niego con la cabeza

.- ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí ? – pregunto tratando de incorporarme un poco en la cama, sin embargo ella me lo impide tomándome de los hombros

.- ¡ Dos horas y Madame Pomfrey dijo que debes descansar ! – me responde obligándome a recostarme de nuevo - ¡ No queremos que nuestro capitán no este presente en el partido del jueves ! … ¿ O si ? – me dice suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza mis desordenados cabellos - ¡ Me asusté mucho Harry ! – me confesó al tiempo que recostaba suavemente su cabeza en mi pecho

.- ¡ Lo siento, no fue mi intensión Rizos… quería que el equipo estuviese bien entrenado para el partido… quiero dedicarte la victoria ! – le confieso yo también algo sonrojado, quizás parezca tonto, pero por Hermione… por ver una sonrisa en su rostro y saberme causante de ella soy capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que se me ocurra

.- ¡ No necesito que me dediques nada… te quiero igual ganes o pierdas Harry ! – me dice clavando sus pupilas café en las mías, aún tiene ese semblante de preocupación… no me gusta verla así y menos por mi culpa - ¡ Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así ! – me dice abrazándome con fuerza al tiempo que me besaba con un poco de desesperación… poco a poco el beso toma el ritmo normal… cuando abro mis ojos y la observo no puedo mas que sentirme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo

.- ¡ No volverá a ocurrir… lo prometo ! – le aseguro ante de volver a tomar sus labios con los míos con igual o mayor intensidad que antes… algo en mi interior me dice que esto no solo es un amor de estudiantes… es algo mayor a la proporción de tiempo y espacio que separa a unas realidades de otras… es algo tan grande como el sentimiento de angustia que nace en mi pecho al imaginarme sin ella… me siento aliviado de saberlo.

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto…_

_Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina…_

_De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano…_

_Solo uno más..._

El partido era el más reñido que el que hubiese tenido… jugábamos contra Shlyterin, muchas injusticias fueron pasadas por alto, si no me daba prisa en encontrar la snitch muy pronto nos alcanzarían en puntaje… Draco Malfoy se esforzaba en hallarla también… el rugido de la multitud se confundía con el sonido del viento en mis oídos, a la distancia podía verla, estaba junto con Luna y mi hermana que sostenían una enorme pancarta con un león dibujada en ella, las tres brincaban y agitaban sus banderines escarlatas con entusiasmo… Ron hacía su mejor papel y Giny anotaba cada vez más puntos a nuestro favor… de repente un destello cerca de nuestra portería llamó mi atención… era esa endemoniada esfera, de manera que me dirigí hacia ella más veloz que un rayo… Malfoy venía demasiado cerca, sin embargo por venir cuidando mis espaldas no me fijé que estaba a milímetros de chocar con Ron…. el ruido ensordecedor de la multitud aminoró el sonido salvaje del choque….Malfoy tuvo que virar en el último segundo para evitar golpear con mi escoba que había salido despedida, por suerte quedé montado en la escoba de mi amigo que me miraba con ojos desorbitados cuando le sonreí animadamente al tiempo que extraía lo mas rápido posible mi varita y me tiraba al vacío en dirección de la rebelde esfera … el gemido de la multitud agolpaba mis oídos…. la snitch estaba a milímetros de mis dedos que en tan solo unos segundos mas lograron atraparla…. el partido había terminado pero mi caída libre continuaba, de modo que con un simple Accio Saeta de Fuego mi leal escoba llegó hasta mi justo a tiempo para poder elevarme en el aire con el sonido de la atronadora victoria reinando en el estadio entero…. descendí en picado después de dar una vuelta entera para festejar… justo en el centro del campo estaba ella radiante de felicidad saltando al tiempo que gritaba al igual que mi hermana - ¡ Ganaste, Ganaste ! – sin más ni más me dirigí hacia ella, la envolví en un abrazo cargado aún de adrenalina seguido de un calido y entusiasta beso que terminó por volver loca a la afición de estudiantes del colegio de magia

.- ¡ Es tuya ! – le digo a Hermione al separarnos y mostrarle la snitch dorada, ella la toma sonriente, pero sin previo aviso me estampa una mano en la cara cosa que hace me quede perplejo

.- ¡ Te dije que no volvieras a asustarme así Harry James Potter ! – me reclamó con una cara de alivio inmensa al verse de nuevo entre mis brazos, yo simplemente la calmo con un beso al que no se niega, al contrario se entrega con tanto o más énfasis y ansias que yo… santo cielo… nunca terminaré de comprender sus reacciones, pero quien quiere a alguien predecible en su vida… ella esta tan llena de misterios que me es imposible no pensar en ella mientras sueño, mientras desayuno, mientras ceno, mientras me despierto y mientras vuelo veloz por los campos del colegio… tengo la felicidad entre mis brazos… la tengo a ella.

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir que buena suerte…_

_Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento…_

_Para tener en que pensar todas la noches…_

_Para vivir ..._

La tarde no puede ser mejor… el aire tibio de otoño golpea mi rostro con infantil nostalgia, en el horizonte pueden verse claramente las montañas cubiertas de nieve en su parte más elevada mientras eran débilmente bañadas por la exánime luz del sol que se preparaba para hundirse a la distancia, estas tardes siempre quedarán grabadas en mi memoria… las tardes de vuelo, le observo de reojo y puedo ver como su mirada se pierde en un sitio inexistente dándome a entender que ha caído en un estado de ensoñación… sus ojos esmeralda transmiten una paz que hasta cierto modo llega a ser desconcertante, de un momento a otro siento que sus brazos se cierran aún más alrededor de mi cintura, es precisamente en estos momentos cuando mi mente también se pierde al tratar de imaginar un futuro juntos, sin que me diera cuenta de mi acción inconsciente deje caer levemente mi cabeza sobre su hombro… él lo nota y sin decir nada deposita un suave beso en mi sien para luego volver a acomodarse y contemplar junto conmigo como el calamar gigante comenzaba a jugar a echar chorros de agua a los traviesos alumnos que se atrevieron a retarlo… la algarabía es tanta que llama nuestra atención… de repente vemos como Ari es alcanzada por un enorme chorro de agua que la deja hecha una sopa de pies a cabeza… ambos soltamos al mismo tiempo una carcajada que se mezcla con la de los chiquillos de allá abajo, sin pensarlo siquiera ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo con la mayor dulzura que nos es posible transmitir con una simple mirada….

.- ¿ Eres feliz conmigo Hermione Jane Granger ? – me pregunta mostrando ahora el semblante más serio que le he visto y que me permite apreciar cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro maduro, ya no es aquel chiquillo que se la pasaba desafiando las reglas, ahora podía vislumbrar al hombre en que muy pronto se convertiría Harry, yo simplemente le observo antes de contestar, sonrío débilmente para acto seguido tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hasta mis labios donde en menos de unos segundos nuestras identidades se funden en una sola… siento como sonríe mientras explora de nuevo mis labios en búsqueda de inexplicables y fabulosos misterios que resolver sin saber que solo tengo uno… él

.- ¡ Solo tu podrías hacerme feliz Harry James Potter ! – le contesto en la primera oportunidad que me da para respirar, él esta a punto de decirme algo pero en ese justo instante sentimos como una tonelada de agua helada cae sobre nosotros al tiempo que la estridente carcajada de Ari rompe el canto de las aves que a la distancia se oyen al volver a sus nidos

.- ¡ Sujétate ! – me dice Harry al tiempo que tomaba con fuerza el palo de su escoba para comenzar la persecución aérea de la pequeña alborotadora de su hermana a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts… yo simplemente me aferré a su cuello a la vez que me deleitaba con su varonil aroma, era verdad lo que le había confesado a mi novio hace tan solo unos segundos, solo él era capaz de lograr que todos estos sentimientos se mezclaran en mi para poder perdonar cada una de sus acciones y para saber apreciar cada detalle, solo Harry había sabido como enseñarme a amar cada una de sus locuras y ocurrencias, solo él me había enseñado lo que era soñar en medio de la realidad…me siento libre cada vez que me encuentro con su aliento… eso es… como ahora… soy libre en mi amada prisión de sus brazos.

_Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida…_

_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga…_

_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota…_

_Es lo que siento y a quien le importa ..._

Muy pronto una etapa más en nuestras vidas estaba por finalizar… era invierno y el baile de navidad se acercaba peligrosamente para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y digo peligrosamente para aquellos que tuviesen la osadía de invitar a las hermanas de Ron y Harry… en realidad ellos se habían vuelto un tanto sobreprotectores con ellas cuando notaron que los chicos comenzaban a frecuentarlas por algo más que la tarea del día siguiente… en realidad los estragos comenzaron a notarse cuando a un chico de Ravenclaw amaneció atado en la parte alta de la torre de su casa medio desnudo y con unas orejas que bien parecían las de un elefante… sin lugar a dudas sabía que eran ellos, y sin dudarlo un segundo Giny y Ari encararon a sus hermanos provocando algo cercano a la tercera Guerra Mundial…. lechuzas iban y venían de las casas de Harry y Ron, incluso el profesor Lupin trató de intervenir aunque sin resultado alguno… de esta manera me vi obligada a entrar en acción en compañía de una valiente aliada en la lucha, especialista en el difícil tema llamado Ronald Weasley.

Así fue como Luna Lovengood y yo pusimos un hasta aquí a las bromas que Ron y Harry les hacían a los interesados suicidas, de manera que durante la semana restante al baile de Navidad Luna y yo tuvimos que inventar los más geniales enredos para tratar de mantener entretenidos y apartados a aquellos dos hermanos lejos de las agradecidas Giny y Ari que aprovecharon la oportunidad para asegurarse una pareja.

El día del baile fue inevitable que Ron y Harry descubrieran la identidad ( que por razones de seguridad se había ocultado ) de las parejas de Giny y Ari… gracias a las barbas de Merlín y unas cuantas capas de maquillaje y delineantes vestidos Luna y yo pudimos mantener la atención de nuestros novios sobre nosotras durante la mayor parte de la noche… eso me cautivaba… Harry me había llevado a una terraza desde la que podíamos bailar sin ser vistos por los curiosos, sus manos se deslizaban lentamente sobre la fina tela de mi vestido celeste, tenía los ojos cerrados y susurraba suavemente la letra de las canciones a mi oído, yo solo le abrazaba y me dejaba llevar por sus movimientos lentos y acompasados…. la verdad bailaba mejor cuando no nos veían

.- ¡ Lamento haberme portado como un tonto durante toda la semana ! – me dijo antes de que terminara la balada

.- ¡ Estas perdonado ! – le respondo sin separarme, siento como él me abraza más fuerte - ¡ Pero no deberías comportarte así con tu hermana, ella ya está grande para decidir con quien sale ! – añado al separarme de él para irme a sentar en el balcón

.- ¡ Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella como si fuera una niña ! – me dice paseando de un lado a otro como un león encerrado

.- ¡ Sé que es tu hermana Harry pero también tienes que darle la oportunidad de vivir sus propias experiencias, a ella le gusta que la protejas como hermano no como un carcelero ! – le confieso, distraídamente dirijo mi vista hacia los jardines en donde veo a Ari dar un paseo en compañía de un nervioso muchacho de su edad… sonrío como si estuviese viendo a mi propia hermana, pero de repente con pánico veo como Harry pretende acercarse hasta donde estoy y desde donde es visible la romántica escena, así que decidida a cubrir a mi cuñada de un salto llego hasta donde esta mi novio para atraparlo en un repentino beso en el que le obligo a dar la espalda al balcón delator… suspiro aliviada al ver como parece que Harry continúa con el beso sin impedimento alguno

.- ¡ Tramposa ! – me dice sonriendo al separarse de mi, yo simplemente frunzo el ceño tratando de fingir desconcierto ante su afirmación

.- ¿ Por que ? – le pregunto en tono inocente al tiempo que me sujetaba de su cuello para continuar bailando al ritmo de la melodía que comenzaba a flotar en el aire

.- ¡ Recuerda que soy más alto que tu ! – me dijo atrapándome en sus brazos - ¡ Veo todo desde aquí ! – me confesó mirándome acusadoramente

.- ¡ Pensé que harías una de tus locuras ! – le contesto tomando la defensiva y tratando que no se acercara demasiado al balcón o lo creía capaz de saltar desde esta altura y convertir al pobre chico en algo parecido a una coliflor viviente

.- ¡ Acertaste… voy a hacer una de mis locuras ! – me dice al tiempo que me toma me brazos y comienza a besarme para luego dar unas cuantas vueltas que sabe me marean…. Yo no puedo si no resignarme, tratar de protestar y cerrar los ojos…. justo cuando me pone en suelo firme estoy lo suficientemente mareada como para no soltarme de él - ¿ Te gustó mi castigo ? – me pregunta en tono burlón al ver que me negaba a soltarme de él

.- ¡ Muy gracioso Harry… ya verás cuando me recupere ! – le amenacé al tiempo que me acomodaba más en su pecho para ver si con esto las cosas dejaban de dar vueltas ante mis ojos

.- ¿ Y tu eres la que me dice que debo madurar ? – me responde al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse al compás de la siguiente melodía - ¡ Sabes, este castigo me fascina ! – me confiesa con voz traviesa - ¡ Me entusiasma ver como te aferras a mi ! – continua hablando mientras deposita suaves besos en mi sien… me dan unas ganas de arrojarlo al lago con el calmar gigante pero sus besos hacen de inmediato que deseche la idea de venganza… simplemente dejo que siga reconfortándome a pesar de que la sensación de vértigo desaparece por completo…. solo Harry Potter es capaz de provocarla y de hacer desaparecer el vértigo tan rápido como llega… sin embargo aún de lo placentero que es esto Ari me debe una…. he cumplido con mi deber de amiga, la fiera a sido domada… estoy tranquila.

_Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa…_

_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me a pasado…_

_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso…_

_Es lo de siempre improvisado ..._

Hace ya varios meses que salimos de Hogwarts, es increíble como pasa el tiempo, ahora estoy estudiando en el Instituto de Aurores más prestigiado de Francia, el Colegio Lefebvre… fue duro separarnos, pues la distancia es un obstáculo difícil de vencer, sin embargo hacemos todo lo posible por vernos seguido, habíamos conseguido un espejo de doble cara que guardábamos en nuestras alcobas, y siempre al terminar el día nos comunicábamos, las lechuzas iban y venían de Londres a Paris, los polvos flu hacían que nos sintiéramos más cerca y cuando teníamos tiempo nos escapábamos a casa del otro a horas no permitidas o imaginadas, Ron y Harry habían rentado un departamento cerca de la universidad para poder llegar rápidamente a sus clases ya que los padres de Harry habían decidido irse a vivir al campo… un día cuando Ari decidió visitar a Harry y a Ron en su departamento de Londres casi le da un infarto al descubrirnos besándonos en un rincón de la habitación de su hermano, sin embargo ella guarda el secreto de nuestros encuentros a escondidas y poco usuales, aunque esto ha servido para que aprendiera a tocar cualquier puerta antes de entrar… por ello pongo todo el empeño que esta de mi parte para cursar las materias lo más pronto posible… quiero regresar cuanto antes a Londres, el padre de Harry es amigo del Ministro de Magia y con suerte conseguiremos un buen empleo en el Ministerio… ahora mismo me encuentro consultando un libro en la gran biblioteca de la facultad, me siento un poco melancólica pues hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis nuevos amigos me han traído un pastel que ya han devorado, pero no sé… bueno si sé… me falta él… mis padres hoy no han contestado mi llamada, al parecer han salido temprano ha sus trabajos y la única felicitación que he recibido ha sido de la madre de Harry al comunicarme por la red flu con ella para preguntar si Ari estaban en casa, pero no la encontré, había salido ya para la universidad… sin embargo no me dejaría vencer por algo tan tonto… todos deben estar ocupados, no pueden estar pensando en mi todo el tiempo… me siento un poco sola.

La tarde esta cayendo ya y justo cuando estoy por llegar a mi departamento noto algo que esta fuera de lo común… hay una sombra bastante extraña frente a mi puerta, es grande, me acerco con cuidado y puedo notar que se trata de una enorme caja blanca con un moño rojo, en realidad si es un regalo tiene que ser uno descomunal… tiene una etiqueta que dice : " Soy tuyo ", giro mi cabeza en todas direcciones para ver si hay alguien cerca y no se trate de una broma… ningún alma en la acera de manera que tiro de la cinta para que una de las tapas de la caja se desprenda… lo que hay dentro me deja sin palabras… justo lo que necesitaba

.- ¡ Feliz cumpleaños Rizos ! – me dice Harry saliendo de la enorme caja con un ramo de rosas rojas para atraparme en un abrazo y un beso que me supo a gloria, a casa, a tranquilidad…a amor…a él

.- ¿ Era necesario tanto envoltorio ? – le pregunto feliz al abrazarlo y contemplar juntos la gran caja que aún se hallaba en pie obstruyendo la puerta de mi departamento

.- ¡ No me mires a mi, fue idea de Ari ! – me dijo al sacar la varita y encoger la descomunal envoltura - ¿ Pasamos ? – me dice abriendo la puerta de mi casa con una teatral reverencia, dentro estaba oscuro y ningún ruido se escuchaba… solo el sonido del reloj de la sala rompía el silencio, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta unas cegadoras luces seguidas de mucho alboroto estallaron en plena habitación - ¡ SORPRESA ! – gritan cerca de una docena de personas que puedo distinguir al encender las luces, la sala estaba llena de serpentinas, globos y una manta que decía " Feliz Cumpleaños Hermi "

.- ¿ Pero que hacen todos aquí ? – pregunté viendo a mis padres sonriendo de oreja a oreja al abrazarme

.- ¡ Tranquilízate querida, James solo hizo un par de llamadas para que a tus padres les diesen permiso de viajar por la red flu con nosotros ! – me dijo Lily la madre de Harry al ser su turno de abrazarme

.- ¡ Vamos, vamos que no ha sido la gran cosa ! – dice Sirius al hacer a un lado al padre de Harry para darme él primero el abrazo de cumpleaños… nuevamente veía venir una de las famosas discusiones

.- ¡ Oye, oye, deja de acaparar a Hermione que es mi futura nuera y no tuya Canuto ! – le reclama James a Sirius al empujarlo cómicamente para encerrarme en un gran abrazo de estilo muy parecido al de su hijo

.- ¡ No es posible todavía parecen un par de chiquillos…a un lado que es mi turno ! - alegaba Remus Lupin mi antiguo profesor y tío de Harry

.- ¡ No les hagas caso querida, ya sabes como son este par de viejos ! – dijo Andrea la esposa de Remus en compañía de Lois quien me ofrecía ya un trozo del pastel que ella misma había preparado

.- ¡ Bueno, Bueno dejen a la chica del cumpleaños que tiene que darme los números de ese chico de la foto ! – decía Ari en tono ceremonioso al señalar con el dedo índice un portarretratos en el que se veía a toda la clase de mi generación

.- ¡ Tienes buen gusto ! – dijo de inmediato uniéndose a la charla Giny Weasley

.- ¡ Y más te vale a ti que no les des nada ! – me decía en tono amenazador mi amigo Ron a quien hice un gracioso saludo militar para enseguida guiñarle el ojo a las dos amigas

.- ¡ Tu no amenazas a nadie cariño y menos a mi amiga del cumpleaños ! – le regañó Luna al darle un pescozón antes de felicitarme y preguntar cómicamente - ¿ Es soletero Hermione ?

.- ¡ Luna ! – exclamó Ron en tono ofendido

.- ¡ Completa y totalmente soltero chicas ! – les respondo a modo de confidencia a mis tres amigas que me tomaron del brazo para que pudiera contarles más acerca de mi amigo Charles y de mi vida en Francia

.- ¡ Mujeres ! – escuché mascullar a Ron y a Harry soltar una risotada muy parecida a la de su padre… ahí estaban todos mis seres queridos, no solo mi familia si no mi futura familia en el caso que Harry y yo lográsemos casarnos como era uno de nuestros planes… el solo pensar en ello me hizo inquietarme un poco, pero al ver el ramo de rosas que Harry me regaló y que mi madre había colocado ya en un jarrón pronto las esperanzas me dieron nuevamente el animo necesario para seguir en la ardua luchar por alcanzar la felicidad que por ahora brillaba como una constante llama en mi pecho.

_Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo…_

_Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre…_

_Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto..._

La fiesta ya había terminado, y todos los invitados poco a poco se fueron despidiendo para partir por medio de la red flu… los últimos en irse fueron mis padres y los padres de Harry… estaba feliz, Harry aún estaba ayudándome a recoger los platos, o al menos ese era el pretexto que había utilizado para retrasarse a propósito, muy pronto con un suave ademán de varita los trastos se comenzaron a lavar y las cosas a recoger solas… cuando después de despedir a mis padres ingresé a la cocina para ver asombrada como lo que sobraba del pastel levitaba para guardarse en el refrigerador

.- ¿ Te gusta como limpio ? – me dijo Harry al tiempo que me tendía la mano para que me acercase hasta la silla donde él se encontraba

.- ¡ En realidad me asombra el esfuerzo que haces ! – le digo divertida al tiempo que él me sentaba en sus piernas, pronto mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, sus manos no tardaron en rodear mi cintura y sus labios magnetizarse con los míos con perfecta sincronía

.- ¡ Te extraño ! – me dijo en un murmullo que chocó en mi mejilla

.- ¡ Y yo a ti también cariño ! – le contesté acariciando sus cabellos con ternura justo cuando sus labios recorrían ya mi cuello

.- ¡ No quiero regresar hoy a casa ! – me dice con voz suplicante que hace que mis pocas neuronas que aún funcionan reaccionen

.- ¡ Pero la universidad ! – exclamé en una oportunidad que tuve de respirar, el sonrió levemente mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello

.- ¡ Hoy es viernes Hermione !... ¿ Que pasa con tus neuronas ? – me preguntó en tono divertido mientras acariciaba mi cabello que parecía cooperar con él ya que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como si se tratase de una madeja manejable

.- ¿ Ves lo que provocas ? – le respondí fingiendo enojo, él solo soltó otra risa, dios extrañaba su risa, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus ojos ansiosos, sus bromas, sus berrinches… sus problemas… creo que no tenía remedio, me hallaba total y completamente enamorada de Harry Potter… creo que lo amaba hasta los huesos

.- ¡ Por eso te amo Hermione ! – me dice al tiempo que me besaba con ansias, yo respondí de igual manera, de un repentino movimiento me sentó en la mesa de la cocina en la cual poco a poco iba recostándome… cuando me di cuenta los dos nos hallábamos demasiado entretenidos como para percatarnos del sitio donde nos encontrábamos hasta que un sonoro crujido y un golpe seco nos interrumpió de lleno… ¡ CUAZ !... la mesa se había roto al igual que el encanto, dejando una escena de lo más cómica, lo que provocó que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas en pleno piso sobre los restos de lo que antes fuese una mesa

.- ¿ Te parece si continuamos en la habitación ? – le digo a Harry cuando pude recuperar el habla

.- ¡ Esa es una buena idea sabes ! – me dice ayudándome a incorporar al tiempo que se masajeaba la espalda que comenzó a dolerle debido al golpe

.- ¡ Ya no estas tan ligero como antes ! – le digo riendo todavía con ganas al verle en boxers y tratando de encontrar cual zona de su espalda estaba malherida, no era que estuviese gordo, simplemente su cuerpo era ya el de todo un hombre, mucho más desarrollado que el del chico de 17 años que perseguía a los novios de su hermana

.- ¡ Ya no soy un chico de 17 años Hermione… y tu tampoco estás mal ! – me dice al tiempo que levantaba una ceja divertido al verme ya sin mis jeans y sin la blusa color verde claro que había ido a dar justo debajo de los restos de la mesa junto con los pantalones de Harry

.- ¡ Eso es porque soy ya una mujer ! – le respondo al tiempo que le tendía la mano para que subiésemos juntos la escalera que conducía al segundo piso donde se hallaba mi habitación

.- ¡ Si lo he notado ! – me dice sonriendo pícaramente al tomarme en brazos nuevamente y comenzar a subir

.- ¡ Tonto ! – le recrimino divertida - ¡ Pero por eso te amo también ! – añado antes de perderme en la exquisita tortura que significa para mi abandonarme en sus labios y rendirme a sus caricias

.- ¡ Lo sé ! – me responde justo cuando por fin la puerta de mi habitación cede ante sus esfuerzos la noche de mi cumpleaños número 23, en la noche más feliz de mi vida, en la ciudad más romántica del mundo… con el amor de mi la llamarada del amor quemando nuestros corazones, tatuando salvajemente la razón de nuestra existencia en la piel, este sentimiento que comenzó como una débil chispa hoy es una flama que se transformó en incendio a partir de una mesa rota en medio de esta noche esbelta y tan desnuda en que nuestros cuerpos fueron uno solo.

_Amarte a ti …_

_Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro…_

_Es también haberte odiado un par de veces…_

_Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos…_

_Y así será... mientras nos dure._

Muy pronto nuestros sueños se vieron cumplidos, y aquella noche en París fué solo el comienzo de un amor inagotable, lleno de ternura, locura, pasión, delirio y éxtasis en el más alto nivel que el cuerpo y el alma de alguien puede soportar en más de una sola vida, porque su voz era como un eco, un eco que ya no le pertenecía, y que no se extinguía con el soplo que la exhalaba… hoy mi voz es el resumen de todas la noches de insomnio en su compañía, así era después de años, él seguía despertado y perdido en las profundidades de mi corazón y más presente que nunca en mi esencia primordial, hoy una sortija nos ha unido para el resto de nuestros días… hoy puedo ver como el hermoso jardín de la casa de los padres de Harry se encuentra iluminado por centenares de velas flotantes entre las que vagan regando sobre nuestras cabezas delicados pétalos de flores blancas toda una flotilla de alegres hadas… todos mis seres queridos se hallan reunidos en torno a Harry y a mi, ambos estamos ataviados de blanco, él se ve muy tranquilo, como si supiese exactamente lo que tenía que pasar… el sacerdote dice algo al tiempo que escucho como todos prorrumpen en aplausos indicándome el final de la ceremonia ya que Harry se coloca frente a mi para apoderarse otra vez con toda ternura de mis labios que ya han sido suyos incontables ocasiones… solo que hoy es especial…. todo es más especial

.- ¡ ARRIBA LOS NOVIOS ! – gritan todos al tiempo que los invitados nos arrojaban entusiasmados puñados de pétalos rojos que se unieron a la lluvia de blancos que las hadas comenzaron a arrojar a diestra y siniestra sobre nosotros…. Harry sonreía sin parar y yo no podría ser más dichosa… muy pronto los invitados nos fueron rodeando para felicitarnos, los hombres se dirigieron hacia Harry y las mujeres corrieron hacia mi en medio de un ataque de risas mezcladas con llanto como era el caso de mi madre, la madre de Harry, Ari, Giny, la Sra. Weasley y las esposas de Sirius y Remus

.- ¿ Ves como cumplí mi promesa ? – me decía Ari al tiempo que me abrazaba - ¡ Ya eres oficialmente de la familia ! – añadía con felicidad mientras brincaba abrazada a Giny

.- ¡ Solo espero que el ramo me lo des a mi Hermione ! – me dijo Giny en un susurro cuando Ari la soltó para correr hacia su hermano a quien casi derrumba mientras gritaba - ¡ Lo hiciste cabezadura, lo hiciste ! – ante el asombro de todos y la resignación de sus padres… definitivamente aquella chica era peligrosamente efusiva

.- ¡ Te van a echar a perder el novio antes de la noche de bodas ! – me dijo divertida Luna al ver a Harry tambalearse por el peso de su hermana

.- ¡ Que va, si desde antes ya estaba algo maltratado ! – decía Ron mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

.- ¡ Habrán sido tus abrazos Ron ! – le dije sonriente al poder respirar de nuevo

.- ¡ Yo se que te gustan… como mis abrazos no hay otros ! – dijo dándose aires de suficiencia que me hicieron recordar mis días en Hogwarts

.- ¡ Eso me consta ! – declaró Luna con aire soñador

.- ¡ Pobre… está tan enamorada ! – declaró Giny por lo bajo mientras pasaba con una canastita de flores hacia una de las mesas del jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta

.- ¡ Oí eso ! – le advirtió Ron a su hermana en tono de aparente enfadado

.- ¡ Vamos Ron… olvídalo solo por hoy …quieres ! – le dije haciendo un puchero gracioso que hasta le devolvió la sonrisa a mi amigo

.- ¡ Solo por hoy ! – afirma Ron con aires de indiferencia que nos provocó risa a Luna y a mi

.- ¡ Lo siento chicos pero mi mujer y yo tenemos que bailar primero ! – dijo Harry en tono ceremonioso al tiempo que me tomaba del brazo para llevarme hasta el centro de la pista que se había colocado en un extremo del jardín

.- ¡ No puedo creerlo… no llevamos ni una hora de casados y ya me alejas de mis amigos ! – le dije en tono burlón al oído mientras tomábamos nuestra posición en el centro esperando a que la melodía surcara el tibio aire de Mayo

.- ¡ Y eso que apenas empiezo ! – me dijo sonriendo al tiempo que comenzábamos a deslizarnos suavemente al ritmo de las dulces notas de la canción - ¡ Porque ahora me perteneces ! – añadió a mi oído a la vez que nos acercábamos más en búsqueda de la calidez del otro

.- ¡ No seas absurdo, no soy una escoba que acabas de comprar ! – le dije sonriendo de lado ante la expresión tan posesiva que acababa de utilizar

.- ¡ Claro que no te comparo con una escoba ! – me respondió con tono pensativo - ¡ Tu eres mas linda y más valiosa que todas las escobas del mundo ! – me dijo con mirada traviesa

.- ¡ Harry ! – le reprendí de forma automática - ¡ No todo se mide en escobas de carrera ! – añadí deseando con eso declarar que sus dos pasiones no estaban para nada relacionadas

.- ¡ Que ! – me dijo con tono inocente - ¡ Sabes que me encanta volar ! – añadió mientras me daba una vuelta en redondo y mi vestido de seda y organza ondeaba ligeramente al viento

.- ¡ No me digas ! – le respondí cuando me hallé de nuevo en sus brazos

.- ¡ Es un hecho Sra. Potter ! – me dijo sonriente ante este nuevo nombre - ¡ Aunque también me gustan otras cosas más ! – añadió continuando con la conversación

.- ¿A si ?... ¿ Como que ? – pregunté fingiendo interés con el objetivo de seguirle el juego… hoy estaba de ánimos para todo

.- ¡ Como tus ojos, el baloncesto, tus manos, la pizza, tu cuello, el spaghetti que cocinas, tu cabello…y… ! – se queda meditando lo siguiente que iba a mencionar

.- ¿ Y que más ? – le insisto yo divertida al tratar de imaginar la siguiente barbaridad que iba a decir

.- ¡ Y esto ! – me dice antes de pegarme contra su cuerpo y atrapar mis labios como la primera vez que lo hizo en aquel armario del colegio… parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquel preciso instante y retrocedimos hasta aquel maravilloso momento en el que nuestros labios desconocidos se probaron por vez primera, recordando juntos como de nuestras bocas los besos parecían danzar y esparcir secretos de lumbre que nos acompañarían por el resto de nuestros días y hasta en nuestras futuras vidas… porque la pasión extraviada regresó a nosotros como bella flama, porque en su cuerpo encuentro a un mismo tiempo la vida y el suicidio, justo en ese nuestro lugar donde los besos son como cascadas que se lanzan sin miedo al abismo imponente donde jamás queda sin eco un suspiro suyo o mío… esa tierra de noches ardientes, amorosas, solo nos pertenece a nosotros por quien existe, vive y se alimenta con cada beso, con cada caricia con cada esperanza y cada deseo que es vertido en esa copa que jamás se llenará…. porque nunca estaré saciada de esta sed de él que corroe e inunda mis sentidos, porque solo hallo descanso en su pecho y él solo encuentra la paz en el mío, porque en ambos crece, se desarrolla y se inflama con más fuerza cada día esta llama de amor que nos consume sublimemente y que nos obliga a vivir el uno por el otro… porque la hoguera en la que nos fundimos arderá por siempre gracias a nuestro amor invencible que a través del espacio y del tiempo logró permanecer intacto… puro… porque este fuego es tuyo y mío… porque existe en nosotros desde el inicio de nuestros días como una llama que se mantiene de este fuego que quema nuestra carne y que nos hacer hervir la sangre en un holocausto de amor infinito, porque esta chispa será por siempre la preciosa llamarada de amor que nos consume delicadamente como una llama…. nuestra por la eternidad….la _Llama Interna_.

**F I N >>>**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :**

**Han de perdonarme por la demora, pero creo que es mejor tarde que nunca, así que espero me comprendan pues estoy a punto de darles una gran noticia... estuve pensando largamente todo acerca de mi retiro como escritora, y la verdad en lugar de pensar en ello desarrollé una nueva trama que creo que vale la pena que ustedes conozcan...así que tal vez nos seguiremos viendo aunque no tan seguido como yo lo deseara... necesito para empezar un buen nombre... así ique necesito poner mis neuronas a trabajar:**

**Monik :**

Gracias por estar siempre presente amiga, espero poder verte de nuevo en la siguiente historia, estoy por maquinarla un poco mas en mi retorcida mente aunque algo bueno tiene que salir de ello. Gracias por tu apoyo, pero antes de despedirte dime que te pareció el final?...no estuvo muy aburrido?. Besos.

**Jane H/H4ever:**

Hola chica, gracias por todo lo que me dices y agradezco que me dejaras un review, pues sin ello no me hubiese enterado de tu existencia, espero que no sea el ultimo y que siga contando con tu apoyo en el siguiente fic que me ha tomado imaginandolo por sorpresa, en fin gracias por todo y deseo saber tu opinion del fin de esta historia. Besos.

**Yugo :**

Hey chico, que bueno verte, la verdad creo que si me pase de largo con el cap. anterior,...jejeje se te cumple tu sueño aunque vas a tener que aguantarme una historia mas por aqui en la que me encantaria estuvieses presente como siempre. Espero tu comentario para este ultimo capitulo y cuando menos lo pienses te doy la sorpresa del principio de la siguiente historia. Besos.

**Tefy:**

Hola Tefy, gracias por el mensaje y ojala que te agrade tambien la futura historia que por el momento esta solo en bocetos en la cabecera de mi cama, gracias por tu comentario y espero mas si no es mucha molestia. Besitos.

**David :**

Mi chico favorito, ahora si el fin de la historia pero no el fin de mi desarrollo como escritora, sin querer un dia mientras me duchaba las ideas, imagenes e incluso dialogos se fueron hilando en mi mente ...inconcientemente planeaba la siguiente historia que me atrajo tanto que no la e podido sacar de mi mente así que he pensado " Si me han soportado ya 5 hostorias porque no una mas"...jejeje...ya se que estoy loca pero al menos me gustaria dejar esta finalizada... parezco alcoholica... solo una más...jejeje , espero que hayas disfrutado el final y que me dejes tu comentario y que no me abandones para la proxima historia anónima por el momento porque no le he pensado un nombre. Besos enormes.

**Sharon Radcliffe :**

Hola Sharon claro que me acuerdo, gracias por todo tu apoyo, aunque no te viera en un buen tiempo el hecho que me dejes tu mensaje es mas que suficiente...vaya 111... creo que es un buen numero que espero superar con la siguiente historia en la que espero contar con tu presencia, mientras dime como quedó el final?...te gustó?... ojalá que si...nos vemos pronto espero y Besos.

Quiero dar las Gracias a todas aquellas personas que disponen de unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo para leer las ocurrencias de esta chica loca que trata de manetenerlos entretenidos el mayor tiempo posible con la mejor de las intensiones esperando que lo que lean les agrade y no les decepcione, ojalá que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo y que no me abandonen en el siguiente proyecto, para cuando responda sus comentarios acerca del capitulo final espero poder ya darles el titulo de la historia o al fin poder actualizar el primer capitulo al mismo tiempo. Espero su comprensión y su apoyo a mis fieles lectores dejen o no dejen review... aunque siempre agradaver como el numero aumenta...

Se despide momentaneamente

Su amiga

**Cidonya**


End file.
